Game
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Ketika dua kutub magnet yang berlawanan saling bertarikan, menciptakan sebuah tarian takdir berbahaya bertautan dengan sebuah alur permainan. KuroFai AU.
1. Prolog

Hey ya! Yuu kembali lagi dengan fic KuroFai dalam bahasa Indonesia! Nekat banget nih anak submit cerita beginian. Tapi keputusan saya sudah bulat! Saya mau publish cerita ini dalam bahasa Indonesia! Lagi capek menggunakan kapasitas cerebrum berlebih buat mentranslate tulisan ke dalam bahasa inggris.

Padahal masih punya utang multichapter yang belom selese. *sigh*

Yah, bagaimana pun juga, silakan nikmati cerita ini! Oya, cerita ini AU.

**Warning:** shonen-ai don't like don't read and all those blah blah blah, pemakaian bahasa yang amburadul nan proletar (hei, saya lagi suka kata ini, lagi kena dilentatis apalah itu).

**Disclaimer:** TRC bukan punyaku. Garis besar plot juga bukan punyaku, bisa tebak punya siapa? Cookies for you who correctly guess. *wink*

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Prolog**

* * *

_Satu kebencian._

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" suara kasar menggumamkan nada kesal, cangkir kopi yang sudah berada dalam setengah perjalanan terpaksa kembali ke dalam dekapan meja kayu yang statis.

Bibir merah muda membentuk sebuah senyuman permanen, menciumi mesra uap hangat dari vanilla latté yang menari riang di udara. "Kau membencinya, kan?"

Mata sewarna rubi jernih menyipit curiga, mengilatkan pertimbangan akan pertanyaan tersebut. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, itu bagus!" wajah pucat seketika berseri, menyebarkan semburat mawar kegembiraan di pipi seputih susu. Cengiran terentang untuk menunjukkan deretan gigi seputih mutiara. "Aku juga."

* * *

_Untuk satu orang._

* * *

Alis hitam mencuat ke atas. "Kau juga?"

Sebuah anggukan yakin, helaian pirang pucat menari menyetujui. "Yap!"

Sebuah rengutan di dahi kecoklatan, pertanyaan tanpa suara untuk sebuah ketidakpercayaan. "Tapi bukankah dia...?"

"Ya, aku tahu," nada ringan mengkover keseriusan, terkungkung dalam keceriaan palsu. "Tapi aku juga... membencinya."

* * *

_Berbeda tujuan._

* * *

"Tapi kenapa...?" kopi telak terlupakan, perhatian teralih pada figur ramping sesosok malaikat.

Sunyi menyukai ruangan.

Mata safir mengunci jawabannya, menantang rubi menjadi anak kunci untuk membuka kotak Pandora di balik binarnya. "Hal yang sama untukmu. Kenapa...?"

Sunyi mencintai ruangan.

Mata rubi juga mengunci jawabannya, mengancam safir menjadi anak kunci pembuka misteri di balik kilatnya. Tapi kristal safir menolak untuk menjadi kunci.

Dan sebagai persetujuan tanpa kata...

"Kita membencinya."

* * *

_Menciptakan sebuah alur yang sangat berbahaya._

* * *

"Kelihatannya kau punya rencana mengenai hal itu," sebuah seringai melekatkan dirinya di wajah berkontur tegas.

"Sebuah rencana, tepatnya," senyuman melebarkan kekuasaannya. "Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Bahu lebar dikedikkan. "Apa untungnya bagiku?"

Mata sewarna laut tersenyum, berbinar dengan usulan. "Harga yang pantas bagi dendammu, tentu saja."

Seringai bertambah lebar. "Kurasa aku akan menyukainya. Katakan."

* * *

_Terlebih lagi... sebuah permainan._

* * *

Senyum berubah menjadi seringai, binar misterius mencuat ke permukaan lautan jernih iris. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan yang berbahaya, Tuan Glorious Lily?"

Seringai bangga terlihat. "Berbahaya adalah nama tengahku."

"Nama tengah yang bagus sekali, Tuan Berbahaya!" tawa berdering mengunci kesepakatan diantara dua kutub berlawanan yang menginginkan satu pencapaian yang sama.

* * *

_Bisakah kita mulai permainan ini?_

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

Yah... bagaimanapun saya akhirnya nekat publish cerita multichapter AU dengan genre suspense. Coba hitung berapa kenekatan yang saya buat! Tapi masih agak sangsi juga, sih. Makanya kalau untuk Prolog ini nggak ada setidaknya... **TIGA** orang yang dengan baik hati mau mereview cerita abal ini, saya dengan berat hati akan menyatakan fic ini akan langsung ditranslate ke dalam bahasa Inggris.

Kalau ada yang suka, review.

Kalau ada yang nggak suka, review. Tapi tolong gunakan kecerdasan Anda dalam mengejek karya saya. Saya suka diejek - yap, saya masokis dalam beberapa hal - tapi ejekan yang menunjukkan kemampuan integrasi cerebrum tingkat mendasar akan langsung mental dari kuping saya. Makanya tolong ngasih flame yang cerdas.

Setuju dengan perjanjian di atas?

**Review**


	2. Trick One

Yah, saya kembali lagi. Karena saya dapet review lebih dari yang saya harapkan, jadinya fic ini akan bertahan dalam Bahasa Indonesia! Horeeeeeeee! Makasih buat semua yang udah review, baik yang logged ataupun yang anon, kesediaan kalian baca fic aneh ini bener-bener bikin saya terharu. huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu... Yah, So I present you the first Chapter of "Game"! Please enjoy!

**Warning:** Shonen-ai don't like don't read and all those blah blah blah, possible OOC, typo, hal-hal aneh yang terjadi karena kedilentatisan author, pemakaian bahasa yang amburadul nan proletar, chapter yang panjang banget! Damn my ability of nonstop rambling!

**Disclaimer:** Punyaku! *diseruduk fans CLAMP* Cookies buat yang bisa nebak fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita apa masih berlaku lho! Guess, guess! *wink*

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 1

* * *

**

Dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, kehidupan seorang Kurogane Suwa bisa dibilang sempurna dan tanpa cela. Pekerjaannya sebagai kreator game membawanya menuju puncak kesuksesan di usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Semua hasil ciptaannya selalu mencapai tingkat penjualan fantastis di pasaran hingga mampu membuatnya menjadi kepala bagian inventaris bagi PYTO. Ltd., perusahaan game terbesar di seluruh Persatuan Negara Timur, pada umur 27 tahun.

Status latar belakang keluarganya juga mendukungnya dengan sama tanpa cela. Ia adalah putra tunggal dari presiden direktur Suwa Co., perusahaan dagang yang termasuk dalam lima perusahaan terbesar di Nihon, sementara Kendappa Daidouji, pewaris sekaligus direktur utama Daidouji Co., yang merupakan partner utama Suwa Co., dan juga Tomoyo Daidouji, perancang kenamaan dunia sekaligus pemilik _clothing line_ Piffle Princess, adalah sepupunya. Sedangkan dari penampilan fisik, dengan figur tinggi dan kekarnya ditambah wajahnya yang sangat maskulin dan unik – dengan mata merah tidak umumnya itu – ia mampu mendapatkan gadis mana pun yang ia inginkan di dunia ini. Yah... terlepas dari sifatnya yang agak kasar, tapi persetan dengan itu semua, akan ada banyak – dan maksudnya benar-benar banyak – gadis yang rela membuang harga dirinya – bahkan mungkin juga keperawanannya – serta mengacuhkan kekasarannya jika itu berarti dapat bersama dengan makhluk seperti seorang Kurogane Suwa.

Simpelnya, orang yang mempunyai kecerdasan, penampilan, dan status dalam satu paket, itulah Kurogane Suwa.

Tapi justru bagi yang bersangkutan, hidupnya akan menjadi sempurna tanpa cela ketika sepupu-sepupu kecilnya tidak sedang mengacau dan membuat keributan di apartemennya.

Terutama ketika ia sedang mempunyai hal penting yang harus segera dikerjakan dengan konsentrasi maksimum – yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'tanpa gangguan'.

"Tomoyo! Kenapa tidak kau lakukan _fitting_ menyebalkanmu itu di kamarMU, di rumahMU!" Secara gramatikal seharusnya kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada bertanya, tapi Kurogane menganggap tanda tanya tidak akan mempan pada sepupunya yang satu itu, dan akan lebih efektif menggunakan nada seru yang menegaskan perintah.

Setelah bentakan Kurogane menyebar dan menggema di udara, suara tawa berisik yang semula terdengar dari kamar di seberang ruang kerjanya mendadak dibekap oleh kesunyian. Pemuda itu kemudian menghela nafas berat seraya menyisirkan tangan kecoklatannya ke rambut jabriknya. Tipikal gadis dengan tawa gila mereka. Untung gadis-gadis yang kini tengah ada di rumahnya masih merupakan saudaranya, kalau tidak ia dengan kasar akan menendang mereka keluar, peduli setan walaupun mereka itu perempuan.

Yah... setidaknya mereka mau mendengarkan. Dan setidaknya suasana sudah kembali tenang seperti seharusnya.

Atau tidak.

Jeda beberapa detik dari bentakannya, pintu ruang kerjanya terbanting terbuka dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat sketsa yang tengah digambarnya seketika mempunyai garis tidak sempurna di salah satu sisi – yang sedang ia gambar saat itu, tentu saja. Dengan rengutan yang terpasang permanen di dahinya, ia menoleh ke arah sosok di ambang pintu kamarnya, yang kini tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melukiskan sebuah senyum manis – yang selalu sukses membuat Kurogane mempunyai firasat buruk – di bibir mungilnya. Tomoyo.

"Hei, jangan masuk seenaknya ke ruang kerja orang!" Kurogane kembali membentak, tangannya juga terlipat di depan dada.

Belum sempat Tomoyo menjawab, seorang gadis seumuran Tomoyo dengan rambut coklat pendek terburu-buru muncul di belakangnya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik. Ia buru-buru menunduk begitu melihat sosok Kurogane. "Maaf kalau kami mengganggu, Kurogane-san. Kami tidak akan berisik lagi," ujarnya sebelum menarik lengan Tomoyo. "Ayo, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Oh, shush, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa. "Tak perlu seformal itu dengan Kurogane!"

"Lima puluh-lima puluh," Kurogane menggumam rendah dari tempatnya. "Setuju dengan Tomoyo masalah formalitas, dan setuju dengan Sakura masalah kalian terlalu berisik."

"Oh, Kurogane. Jangan terlalu serius begitu, suara tawa kami toh tidak sebegitu besarnya," Tomoyo menyibakkan rambut hitam mengombaknya dengan santai, masih tetap tersenyum. "dan kau membicarakan tentang formalitas."

"Bisa meniadakan formalitas bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya mengacau di rumahku dan menggangguku!" balas Kurogane. "Dengar, Tomoyo. Saat ini aku sedang ada pekerjaan yang sangat penting tentang—"

"Proyek game terbesar dalam dekade terakhir, pengerjaan sebuah game online terbaru yang telah mampu menarik minat lebih dari seribu pemegang saham hanya dalam waktu seminggu setelah usulan rencana dicetuskan," Tomoyo melanjutkan dengan ekspresi bangga – yang entah kenapa kelihatan sebagai cemoohan bagi Kurogane – mencuat di wajahnya, senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Dan pencetus ide menggiurkan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah saudaraku yang hebat ini, tentu saja."

"Ya, ya! Aku juga sudah membacanya di koran! Kurogane-san memang hebat!" Sakura mengangguk menyetujui, rambut coklatnya yang sedikit lebih panjang di bagian depan mengayun cepat mengiringi antusiasme yang tersirat di mata emerald-nya.

"Heh. Kalau sudah tahu sebaiknya jangan ganggu aku," gerutu Kurogane pelan, berusaha menekan semburat merah muncul di pipinya karena mendengar pujian kedua sepupunya. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa mencoba baju di rumahmu sendiri, hah? Atau rumah Sakura, mungkin? Jangan di rumahku!"

Tomoyo memberinya pandangan 'kau-ini-bodoh-ya?'. "Saat ini rumah Sakura sedang dipenuhi papparazi yang sedang mencari tahu hubungannya dengan Syaoran, dan sebagai sponsornya, rumahku pun ikut diawasi."

Wajah Sakura menyebarkan semburat merah saat nama Syaoran keluar dari mulut Tomoyo, membuat Kurogane menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya. Menyebalkan jika kau mempunyai keluarga besar yang selalu diincar oleh gosip dalam berbagai kesempatan, sungguh. Sakura memang hanyalah saudara jauhnya – karena dia merupakan sepupu Tomoyo dari pihak ibunya sementara dirinya adalah sepupu dari pihak ayahnya, tapi toh itu berarti Sakura juga saudaranya – tapi kadang kehidupan gadis itu sebagai _role model_ Piffle Princess yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari sorotan kamera showbiz ikut menyeret Kurogane – dalam hal yang menyebalkan, tentu saja. Apalagi sekarang menurut Tomoyo hubungannya dengan Syaoran, yang sialnya adalah 'murid'-nya dalam hal beladiri, ketahuan oleh media. Kurogane punya firasat sebentar lagi paparazzi juga akan mendatangi rumahnya – dan sepertinya memang sudah, karena belakangan ini instingnya sering menangkap gerakan mencurigakan di sekitar apartemennya.

"Sejak kapan media mulai tahu hubungan kalian?" Kurogane mengarahkan mata merahnya kepada Sakura yang kelihatan canggung di tempatnya.

"Sudah lebih dari seminggu, bodoh." Tomoyo menjawab dengan sebuah rengutan yang bagi beberapa pria brengsek kelihatan imut – dan bagi Kurogane semua pria yang berusaha mendekati Tomoyo itu brengsek. "Apa kau tidak pernah membaca majalah, Kurogane?"

"Untuk apa? Majalah selalu – dan maksudku memang selalu – hanya berisi tentang gosip dan informasi yang tak ada gunanya." Kurogane mengernyitkan hidungnya jijik sebelum mengambil mug kopinya dan meminum isinya.

Tomoyo menaikkan kedua alisnya tertarik. "Kalau begitu aku yakin kau pasti belum tahu kalau kau dinobatkan sebagai pemenang polling 'Pria Terseksi Tahun Ini' oleh majalah Chic And Flick."

Dan Kurogane pasrah harus menyemburkan kopi yang sudah hampir masuk ke tenggorokannya. Kali ini bahkan Sakura – yang selalu punya respek lebih terhadapnya dibanding Tomoyo – otomatis melupakan masalahnya dan tak bisa menahan senyum tertariknya saat melihat reaksi Kurogane.

"Apa!" Mata rubinya membesar tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa diikutkan ke dalam sebuah polling tanpa seizinnya?

Tomoyo memutar bola mata ungunya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kurogane sebagai gestur untuk Kurogane agar menunggu sebentar dan tetap diam di tempat sebelum ia melenggang menghilang dari pandangannya hanya untuk sekejap kemudian kembali ke dalam akomodasi penglihatannya dengan menenteng sebuah majalah. Dengan santai Tomoyo melemparkan majalah itu kepada Kurogane, yang menangkapnya dengan mulus dan tanpa susah payah.

Kurogane menginspeksi kover depan majalah itu dengan ekspresi seakan ia tengah melihat alien terperangkap di dalam majalah itu, padahal toh yang sebenarnya terperangkap di kover depan majalah itu adalah foto dirinya sendiri yang tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah kafe terbuka – ia mengenali tempat itu sebagai kafe Clover yang selalu jadi langganannya – dengan dasi yang menggantung longgar di lehernya dan dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya yang dibuka, lengan kemejanya tergulung hingga siku, sebelah tangannya ditangkap tengah menyisir helaian rambut hitam jabriknya yang berantakan sementara yang satu lagi menggantung di udara sambil memegang cangkir kopi, mata merahnya tengah menatap serius pada laptop terbuka di hadapannya. Di bawah foto dirinya ada judul besar bertuliskan, "Pemenang Polling 'Pria Terseksi Tahun Ini', Kurogane Suwa: Kreator Game Muda Yang Menggetarkan Hati Para Wanita".

Tanpa sadar Kurogane membiarkan mulutnya ternganga. Kapan ia pernah membiarkan dirinya tanpa sadar berpose seperti ini?

"Harus kuakui, pose yang bagus sekali, Kak," ujar Tomoyo setelah agak lama membiarkan Kurogane dengan rasa syoknya. "Harusnya kau menerima tawaranku sebagai model pria untuk Piffle Princess, kau bisa menjadi seksi tanpa perlu mencoba, kau tahu." Tomoyo terus berceloteh sementara Kurogane masih terus ternganga di tempatnya, masih bingung siapa yang bisa mengambil fotonya dalam jarak sebegini dekat tanpa ketahuan olehnya. "Untung saja aku menangkap momen yang tepat untuk foto itu—ups!"

Kepala Kurogane tersentak cepat ke arah Tomoyo saat ia mendengar ucapan sepupunya tersebut. Mata merahnya segera mengilatkan amarah.

"Bajingan kecil! Jadi kau yang memfotoku dan mengirimkan dataku untuk polling tidak berguna ini?" Kurogane segera beranjak dari kursinya dan meraung kencang, membuat Sakura mengernyit ketakutan. Tapi toh amukannya – entah sebesar apapun – tak pernah bisa mempengaruhi Tomoyo.

Dan benar saja, Tomoyo malah mengeluarkan cengiran nakal. "Oh, Kurogane. Toh hasilnya memuaskan. Kau jadi pemenang! Bahkan menurut redaksi Chic and Flick sendiri sebenarnya sudah banyak gadis yang meminta profilmu ditampilkan, hanya saja perilaku introvert-mu itu membuat media susah mengakses informasi tentangmu."

"Persetan dengan tuntutan media, aku tidak sudi menjadi bahan gosip seperti ini!" Kurogane melemparkan majalah itu ke meja kerjanya dengan kasar, api amarah di mata merahnya makin berkobar, walau kini terlihat ada kesedihan terselip di baliknya. "Apa kau mau orang-orang diluar sana mengorek masa laluku, Tomoyo? Apa kau mau mereka menertawakan dan menggunjingkan dosaku?"

Saat itu senyum di bibir Tomoyo pelak lenyap dalam sekejap ketika ia menangkap nada kesedihan membaur dalam suara saudaranya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan hal itu? Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan tentang masa lalu Kurogane?

"Kurogane—"

Belum sempat Tomoyo melanjutkan kalimatnya, ponsel Kurogane berdering kencang. Pemuda berambut sehitam gagak itu menggumamkan umpatan sebelum menyambar ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga tanpa repot-repot membaca siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Kusanagi," Kurogane menyapa dengan suara dalam sebelum membiarkan kesunyian melingkupinya saat ia membiarkan orang di seberang saluran berbicara. Beberapa saat kemudian ekspresinya mengeras. "Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Baiklah, aku ke kantor sekarang!"

Setelah telepon terputus, Kurogane segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Tanpa bicara sesuatu apa pun kepada dua sepupunya, ia menyambar kemejanya di gantungan dan merangkapi kaus yang digunakannya tadi dengan kemeja tersebut. Setelah ia selesai memakai kemejanya dan mulai menyambar dasi dan jas hitamnya, ia baru memberikan perhatian pada dua gadis yang masih ada di ambang pintunya, memandanginya dengan heran.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Kunci kutinggal di rumah, kalau kalian sudah selesai, kunci pintu utama dan masukkan kuncinya di bawah alas kaki di depan pintu," perintah Kurogane saat ia melewati kedua sepupunya dengan cepat sambil memakai jasnya. Setelah ia menghilang ke dalam kamarnya dan muncul kembali dengan tas kerjanya, ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura dan Tomoyo saat ia telah berada di ujung tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar. "Dan jangan kacaukan rumahku, pastikan kalian merapikan hasil kekacauan kalian sebelum pergi!"

Binar kebahagiaan kembali ke mata violet Tomoyo. "Berarti kau mengizinkan kami mencoba pakaian baru Sakura di sini?"

"Ya, ya, terserahlah," gumam Kurogane sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Selamat jalan!" Baik Tomoyo maupun Sakura melambaikan tangan mereka antusias untuk mengiringi sosok Kurogane menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Dan Kurogane hanya berharap kedua sepupunya itu kali ini benar-benar merapikan hasil kekacauan mereka.

* * *

Begitu sosok Kurogane muncul di gedung PYTO, semua wanita segera menatapnya dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia menyisirkan tangannya ke rambutnya, lelah. Ia sudah biasa dipandangai oleh banyak gadis, dan ia telah lama memblokir semua perasaan tidak enak yang melingkupinya saat ada wanita yang memperhatikan sosok tegapnya, tapi kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia akan dikenali siapapun di manapun gara-gara polling itu membuatnya risih sendiri. Tentu ia bisa membentak gadis yang terlalu ngotot dengannya – demi Tuhan, ia telah melakukannya berulang kali, berharap ibunya di atas sana mau memaafkan kekasarannya – tapi setelah polling ini tersebar luas, dirinya yakin kuantitas wanita yang mendekatinya akan jauh lebih banyak daripada yang bisa ia tangani.

Karena terlalu banyak menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam masalah polling bodoh itu, ia baru sadar kalau lift yang ditujunya – yang tadinya masih terbuka – telah hampir tertutup. Tidak ingin menunggu untuk lift selanjutnya, dengan sebuah makian pelan ia berlari ke arah lift dan dengan sukses menyelipkan kakinya diantara pintu lift yang hampir tertutup sempurna. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika pintu lift itu kembali terbuka.

"Hei, itu berbahaya, Tuan Pemberani!" suara berdering seringan kapas membuat Kurogane mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata rubinya segera menangkap sosok seorang pemuda kurus yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Pemuda itu berkulit susu dan bermata samudra, membuat Kurogane telak termanggu begitu ia menangkap visualisasinya. Rambut pirangnya berombak halus di ujungnya yang menyapu lembut rahang dan leher pucatnya. Ia memakai kemeja baby-blue yang jatuh rapi di tubuhnya yang ramping dan celana pensil warna hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

Sadar Kurogane membatu karenanya, pemuda itu mengembangkan senyum di bibir merah mudanya. "Kau tahu kalau pernah ada orang yang kakinya terjepit saat berusaha melakukan hal yang sama denganmu lalu dia terbawa lift sampai lantai berikutnya? [1] Dalam keadaan mati, tentu saja."

Dengan komentar konyol itu, Kurogane mutlak terlepas dari kondisi _trance_-nya. Ia hanya mendengus sambil memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai yang ditujunya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," pemuda asing itu kembali membuka suara saat lift mereka mulai bergerak. Dan saat Kurogane mengerlingkan matanya ke arah si pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia dapat melihat mata biru besarnya menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini," komentar Kurogane retoris. "Pegawai baru?"

Pemuda kurus itu tertawa, suaranya ringan dan berdenting lembut di telinga Kurogane. "Tentu saja kau belum pernah melihatku," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, masih setengah tertawa. "Aku bukan pegawai sini, juga bukan pegawai baru. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menemui seseorang."

Kurogane hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah 'hmm', masa bodoh dengan urusan pemuda itu di sini, toh ia takkan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah kejadian lift ini.

"Tapi aku benar-benar merasa seperti pernah bertemu denganmu," si pirang berujar lagi, kali ini jemari panjangnya melayang ke dagunya dan menangkupkan dirinya di sana, gestur berpikir – bukan berarti Kurogane memperhatikan setiap detil gerakannya, sama sekali bukan. Mata biru itu kemudian menyipit saat sebuah senyum meregang lebih lebar di bibirnya. "Siapa namamu?"

Bibir Kurogane menekan hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Kalau ia memberikan namanya, pasti si pirang itu akan segera mengenalinya sebagai pria terseksi apalah itu. Walaupun orang ini laki-laki yang tidak akan mungkin menjerit histeris saat mengetahui namanya, tetap saja lebih baik waspada.

"Sebutkan namamu sebelum menanyakan nama orang," diluar dugaan bibirnya malah melavalkan kalimat yang tidak seharusnya keluar. Kenapa ia malah menanyakan namanya balik? Bukan berarti ia juga ingin mengenal pemuda ini, kan?

Iya, kan?

Belum sempat pemuda itu menjawab, suara lift berdenting di tempat tujuannya terdengar. Dan tanpa sadar Kurogane mengutuk dalam hati begitu menyadari lantai itu adalah lantai tujuan si pirang, dan setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya – dalam hati – ia otomatis jadi kaget sendiri.

"Aah... ini lantai tujuanku," si pirang segera menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding lift. Kurogane pura-pura tidak peduli saat tubuh ramping itu berjalan – ataukah hanya mata Kurogane yang melihatnya seperti melayang? – melewatinya menuju pintu lift. Dan ketika sebelah kakinya telah menginjak luar lift, pemuda itu membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Kurogane dan tersenyum, mata ceruleannya mengilatkan pesan misterius yang tak dapat ditangkap maknanya oleh Kurogane. "Namaku Fai. Semoga aku punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan namamu, Tuan Glorious Lily."

Dengan itu, pintu lift kembali tertutup, membiarkan Kurogane sejenak memandangi bola mata misterius tersebut sebelum memutusnya sama sekali dari ruang penglihatannya.

Kurogane baru sadar kalau pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama bunga setelah pintu lift kembali terbuka di lantai tujuannya.

* * *

"Hei, maaf mengganggu cuti seharimu, Pria Seksi!"

Kurogane melemparkan tas kerjanya ke arah Kusanagi yang entah bagaimana telah masuk dengan suksesnya ke ruang kerjanya. Yang bersangkutan dengan mudah menangkap tas kerja atasannya – yang ia yakin ada laptop yang berharga di dalamnya – sambil tertawa terbahak. Walaupun Kusanagi memang bawahan Kurogane, tapi ia paling suka menggoda atasannya yang cepat panas itu.

"Brengsek kau, Kusanagi! Kau juga membeli majalah tidak berguna itu?" geram Kurogane kesal seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. "Dan bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke sini, hah?"

"Yang pertama, aku tidak membeli 'majalah tidak berguna' itu, Yuzu-chan yang membelinya dan langsung memberitahuku kalau ada fotomu di kover _terdepan_ majalah itu," Kusanagi terkekeh saat ia mendengar Kurogane menggeram rendah, jelas ia pasti sangat kesal dengan publikasi yang tak pernah diinginkannya tersebut. "Yang kedua, maaf, tapi aku terpaksa membobol pintumu karena ada dokumenmu yang harus kuserahkan kepada Yasha hari ini juga, tanpa bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi, perlu kutambahkan."

Kurogane membelalakkan matanya dan dengan cepat mengarahkannya ke pintu kerjanya. Benar saja, pegangan pintunya telah lepas sedemikian rupa dari tempatnya dan hanya bergantung di tali kawat yang menyambungkannya dengan ujung satunya. Tadi Kurogane luput memperhatikannya karena saat ia datang pintunya telah terbuka. Ia kembali menggeram dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan "Kusanagi", "Pedofil", dan "Pembobol pintu" di dalamnya – yang sialnya mental begitu saja dari telinga (di)tuli(kan) Kusanagi.

"Lalu apa yang Yasha minta sampai-sampai kau nekat membobol pintuku?" tanya Kurogane setelah kemarahannya mereda. Bawahannya yang mempunyai tubuh besar dan rambut hitam sepertinya itu segera mengeraskan ekspresinya begitu Kurogane mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut, mata coklat kekuningannya mendadak menyinarkan keseriusan.

"Data lengkap tentang rencana pembuatan game online terbarumu beserta rinciannya," ujar Kusanagi pelan, nyaris seakan ia tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Kurogane mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau sudah mengirimkannya _copy_ dari rencana itu, kan?"

Kali ini Kusanagi benar-benar terdiam, seakan sedang memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Kurogane tanpa membangkitkan emosinya. "Sesuatu terjadi, Kurogane."

Kurogane memutar bola matanya. "Kalau tidak ada masalah aku tidak akan datang ke sini disaat aku libur," ujarnya sarkastis. "Sekarang masalahnya apa?"

Mata kuning Kusanagi menetap di mata rubi Kurogane untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mengalihkannya ke arah sembarang. Dengan sebuah jilatan di bibirnya, Kusanagi memutuskan untuk memberitahu atasannya, "Kurogane, ada isu yang menuduhmu mencuri ide game online itu dari seseorang."

Di dalam tubuh Kurogane seakan terjadi sebuah pusaran hebat yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Isu yang menuduhnya mencuri ide proyek terbarunya – yang telah menarik banyak pemegang saham ambil bagian dalam produksinya – dari orang lain? Itu berarti dia dituduh mengeluarkan rencana tidak orisinil, terlebih lagi mencurinya? Ide yang telah ada dipikirannya selama lebih dari setahun itu?

Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, memutuskan tak ingin gegabah sebelum ia tahu dengan pasti keseluruhan masalahnya. "Hanya isu, kan? Kenapa kau bingung?"

Kusanagi menghembuskan nafas grogi. "Aah... berarti aku salah memilih kata... baiklah, kuberi tahu yang sebenarnya saja kepadamu. Sebenarnya direktur bagian produksilah yang menuduhmu mencuri ide orang lain."

Kurogane merasakan tangannya mengepal kencang di atas meja walaupun seluruh tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. "Direktur bagian produksi? Si Fluorite itu?"

"Aah," Kusanagi mengangguk tidak enak. "Dan Yasha sekarang ingin menyelidikinya."

"Yasha mencurigaiku hanya karena tuduhan tak berdasar itu?" suara Kurogane mulai meninggi, mata merahnya mulai menggelap hingga menjadi sewarna darah.

"Sebenarnya Yasha tidak menuduhmu, dia tahu bagaimana kau selama ini," Kusanagi menggosok belakang lehernya, mulai khawatir akan temper atasannya yang mudah meledak. "Hanya saja bukti yang sampai ke mejanya membuatnya mau tak mau menyelidiki kebenarannya."

"Bukti?"

"Ada dokumen lama yang mencatat tentang ide yang persis sama seperti milikmu, tapi itu milik orang lain."

Dengan itu Kurogane segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju arah lift untuk turun satu lantai, ke lantai yang ia ketahui sebagai tempat ruang kerja Yasha, kepala bagian produksi, Kusanagi mengikuti di belakangnya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Setelah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan nama yang dicarinya, ia segera membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk dan segera masuk menemui orang yang sudah seperti sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kurogane," sapa orang yang berada di balik meja. Mata onyx-nya teralih dari tumpukan dokumen yang tadi dibacanya untuk melihat kedatangan rekannya tersebut, rambut hitam panjangnya yang terikat di belakang kepalanya bergeser lembut saat kepalanya mengangguk mempersilahkan Kurogane masuk – terlepas dari fakta bahwa yang bersangkutan sudah masuk ke ruangannya. "Aku yakin berita itu telah sampai di telingamu, eh?"

"Yasha, aku tidak mencuri ide siapa pun!" Kurogane berujar tanpa basa-basi. "Aku memikirkan ide itu sejak lama, apa kau tidak percaya?"

"Kontrol emosimu, Kurogane," sahut Yasha datar sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kursi di hadapannya. "Duduk."

Kurogane menurut, Yasha memang termasuk satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa membuatnya menurut selain Tomoyo dan Kendappa. Dengan rengutan dalam ia menghempaskan tubuh besarnya ke sebuah kursi empuk di hadapan rekannya tersebut. Selama beberapa saat kedua pemuda itu hanya bertatapan, kedua pasang mata memancarkan determinasi, sampai akhirnya Yasha-lah yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata mereka dengan menutup mata hitamnya.

"Kurogane, aku tahu bagaimana dirimu, makanya sebenarnya aku tidak ingin percaya tentang hal yang dituduhkan padamu," ujar Yasha sambil kembali melihat tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya, ekspresinya menyendu. "Aku tidak ingin percaya, tapi..."

"Kau mau tak mau menuruti atasanmu?" Kurogane mendengus.

"Bukan," Yasha memotong dengan nada tajam, pandangannya mengeras. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu. Aku tidak akan segan menentang atasanku jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan pendapatku."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan sekarang?" Kurogane mendesak.

Yasha mendesah berat. Ia melemparkan dua folder tebal ke hadapan Kurogane. Pria berambut jabrik itu segera mengambil kedua folder tersebut dan membacanya, salah satu folder tersebut adalah miliknya yang berisi rancangan game online yang baru saja dicetuskannya, sementara satu lagi mempunyai label bertuliskan Ashura Ou.

Kurogane mengembalikan pandangannya pada Yasha dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Ashura itu... bukankah nama pacarmu?"

Wajah Yasha segera dilapisi rona merah yang agak tidak menyatu dengan kulit kecoklatannya saat ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurogane. Ia berdehem keras untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Bukan. Namanya hanya kebetulan mirip nama Ashura, er... kenalanku," Kurogane mengernyitkan hidung mengejek di sini sementara Yasha telak – atau setidaknya berusaha – mengacuhkannya. "tapi dia bukan Ashura yang kita berdua kenal, dan nama keluarga Ashura yang kita kenal itu jelas bukan Ou."

Kurogane hanya mengangguk singkat, sedang tak ingin membahas – dan meledek – masalah percintaan teman sekantornya itu. "Lalu apa kau kenal – setidaknya tahu – siapa Ashura Ou ini?"

Yasha kembali mengangguk. "Dia kepala bagian inventaris di kantor cabang kita di Celes, singkatnya, orang yang mempunyai kedudukan sama denganmu."

"Yasha," Kurogane memijat batang hidungnya, lelah. "Lalu aku dituduh mencuri ide dari orang berkedudukan sama denganku yang ada di kantor cabang di Celes yang termasuk bagian Persatuan Negara Barat? Terlebih lagi Celes itu ada di dekat kutub utara! Kau pikir aku akan mengambil resiko pergi ke tempat nyaris beku itu hanya untuk mencuri sebuah ide kasar?"

"Kurogane, aku juga tidak percaya, sungguh!" Yasha mulai mengeluarkan nada lelah, baginya semua hal ini juga sangat membingungkan. Ia kemudian menggoyangkan tangannya ke arah folder milik Ashura Ou. "Coba baca apa yang ada di dalamnya."

Kurogane segera membuka folder itu dan harus pasrah terkejut setengah mati melihat dokumen-dokumen di dalamnya. Isi dokumen-dokumen tersebut secara garis besar adalah sebuah proyek untuk pembuatan game online, dengan tema yang sama dengan tema yang telah diusulkan Kurogane. Draft-nya memang tidak seratus persen sama, tapi garis besar proyek dan tema game dipastikan sama dengan miliknya, terlebih lagi semua yang ada di dalam dokumen ini ditulis tangan dengan beberapa coretan kesalahan yang jelas akan membuktikan kalau dokumen ini bukan hasil jiplakan, tapi hasil pemikiran yang panjang. Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini bisa saja rekayasa, kan?" Kurogane menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Tanggalnya, temanku, lihat tanggalnya," ujar Yasha pelan, tangan besarnya menunjuk sebuah tulisan tanggal di atas dokumen pertama dalam folder Ashura. Kurogane menekan bibirnya hingga menjadi sebuah garis tipis saat ia menyadari tahun yang dituliskan di dokumen itu adalah angka untuk dua tahun yang lalu, sementara ia sendiri baru memikirkan proyek itu setahun yang lalu. Ia kalah telak dalam masalah waktu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Ashura sialan ini tidak merealisasikan proyeknya sebelum aku kalau memang ide ini adalah miliknya? Kenapa dia harus berusaha menjatuhkanku hanya untuk saat pemunculannya yang gemilang?" Rengutan di wajah Kurogane semakin dalam saat mata merahnya mulai berkilat-kilat mengancam mengeluarkan semua amarahnya.

Yasha mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga mempunyai banyak kecurigaan, sahabatku, percayalah. Hanya saja, jika dewan komisaris menerima kedua file ini, mereka akan mutlak menunjuk kaulah yang telah menjiplak karya Tuan Ou ini. Harus kuakui, dokumenmu kalah di beberapa aspek. Pertama, tanggal pembuatan rancangan yang dicantumkan, yang kedua, dokumenmu, sialnya, semuanya menggunakan format digital sementara milik Ou tulisan tangan, orang bodoh pun takkan bilang ada orang yang mau bersusah-payah menulis ulang – dengan tangan – hasil karya orang lain, yang ketiga, dokumen Ou mempunyai detil yang lebih baik sejak rancangan awal dibanding milikmu yang rancangan awalnya masih terasa mengambang. Maaf, kawan, tapi dilihat dari mata biasa pun orang-orang seratus persen akan menuduhmu menjiplak."

Kurogane menggeram rendah dan melemparkan folder milik Ashura Ou ke dinding di sebelahnya. "Apa Ou brengsek ini punya hubungan dengan Fluorite tua itu?"

Wajah Yasha segera menunjukkan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Yah... yang kutahu, Tuan Ou ini disebut sebagai calon tunangan anak Tuan Fluorite..."

Kurogane segera meledak. "Kalau begitu bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Dialah yang menjebakku, Yasha! Dia sedang membutuhkan orang untuk dijatuhkan agar calon menantunya bisa meraih prestasi di perusahaan ini, dan sialnya proyek terbesar yang ditangani perusahaan ini adalah proyekku! Dan kebetulan sekali dari dulu dia memang tidak pernah suka padaku! Baginya ini pasti kesempatan bagus untuk mendapatkan dua pulau dalam sekali dayung!"

"Itu bisa jadi, Kurogane. Tapi masalahnya, dokumenmu sendiri akan kalah telak jika hal ini sampai diajukan ke dewan komisaris, dan posisimu bisa lebih terancam daripada sekarang," jelas Yasha.

"Lebih terancam daripada sekarang?" Kurogane membeku sejenak di tempatnya. "Maksudmu, sekarang aku sudah terancam?"

Yasha mendesah berat. "Masalah ini telah sampai kepada Tuan Reed, Kurogane. Beliau juga tidak percaya kalau kau melakukan hal yang dituduhkan tersebut, tapi bagaimana pun juga keputusan harus diambil untuk mencegah masalah ini sampai ke telinga dewan komisaris." Yasha kemudian mengambil dua buah amplop putih dan menyerahkannya kepada Kurogane. "Satu dari Tuan Fluorite, dan satu dari Tuan Reed, atasanmu. Inti kedua surat itu hampir sama walaupun mempunyai detil yang agak berbeda," Yasha menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum kembali memulai. "Intinya, mereka berdua memintamu melepaskan proyek ini dan kau akan dibebastugaskan dari kantor sampai proses produksi game online ini selesai. Yang mengambil alih posisimu dalam produksi game adalah Tuan Ou kita ini."

"Apa!" Kurogane menggelegak. "Yasha, kau tahu berapa harga proyek ini!"

"Seratus juta Guild, aku tahu. Harga tiga besar dalam sejarah pembuatan game." Yasha mengangguk bijaksana. "Tapi bukankah harga itu yang membuat semua orang iri padamu, Kurogane?"

Kurogane segera menyambar kedua surat yang diberikan padanya dari atas meja kerja Yasha dan mengepal-ngpalnya menjadi sebuah bola lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah di ujung ruangan. "Persetan dengan semua ini, aku tidak akan keluar dari kantor, aku menolak dibebastugaskan!"

"Tidak bijaksana, kawanku," Yasha memperingatkan dengan tatapan tajam. "Dengar, Kurogane. Aku dan Tuan Reed, dan juga Kusanagi, akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menyelidiki kebenarannya. Kami semua mengenalmu dan ide-ide cemerlangmu, kami juga tidak percaya pada tuduhan kejam itu. Sampai kami mengetahui kebenarannya, akan lebih bijaksana kalau kau melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padamu."

"Jika aku menuruti keinginannya, berarti aku mengiyakan tuduhan yang dia berikan padaku!" Kurogane berkeras.

"Aku juga akan memintamu hal yang sama, Kurogane." Yasha juga mulai mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasinya. "Kau tahu media, mereka cepat sekali mendapatkan berita, terutama skandal. Akan lebih baik untuk saat ini kau berlindung di tempat yang aman dari incaran media, sisanya biar kami yang mengkover pemberitaan yang beredar. Kalau sumber pemberitaan tertangkap oleh media, masalahnya akan menjadi lebih sulit bukan hanya bagimu, tapi juga bagi reputasi PYTO. Tolong pahami itu."

Kurogane menggertakkan giginya. Ia sungguh tidak mempercayai hal ini. Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dengan tegas mengatakan kalau tidak mungkin dirinya mencuri ide orang lain? Apa semua orang sudah terlalu nyaman dengan posisi mereka di perusahaan ini hingga mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat posisi mereka aman, termasuk masa bodoh dengan tuduhan yang diarahkan pada orang yang tidak bersalah?

Dengan kesal Kurogane segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruangan Yasha dengan menjejakkan langkahnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi seruan Yasha yang memanggil namanya seakan mengancamnya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang akan memperburuk suasana. Persetan dengan suasana yang akan tambah buruk, jika tak ada yang peduli dengan karirnya yang terancam hancur, ialah yang akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan caranya sendiri. Dan langkah pertama untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut sudah sejelas kristal bening di kepalanya.

Mendatangi Fluorite biang onar tersebut.

Semakin dekat dirinya dengan ruangan orang yang telah memfitnahnya, semakin ia dikuasai oleh amarahnya sendiri. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan staf-staf dan rekan kerjanya yang bekerja di lantai tepat di bawah lantai ruang kerjanya yang memperhatikannya dengan heran bercampur takut – hampir seluruh staf kantor pusat PYTO takut pada Kurogane yang sedang marah – saat dirinya melewati mereka acuh menuju satu ruangan yang jelas, ruangan direktur bagian produksi. Ia sudah hampir kebal terhadap apa pun selain gelegak di dalam dirinya, kalau saja saat ia menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan direktur sialan itu bahunya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang segera mengeluarkan suara terkesiap yang berdering di telinganya – mengerikan bagaimana telinganya bisa menangkap suara terkesiap sebagai jenis deringan.

Sadar orang yang ditabraknya kehilangan keseimbangan, refleks ninjanya – itu istilah teman-teman sekantornya masalah insting dan refleks tubuhnya – membuatnya segera menjulurkan sebelah lengannya untuk menangkap siapa pun itu yang ditabraknya. Dan ketika tangannya berhasil menggapai pinggang korbannya, ia terkejut sendiri saat mendapati pinggang yang direngkuhnya begitu ramping. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika ia mendapati campuran biru dan pirang berkelebat cepat di visinya.

Mungkinkah... si pirang yang tadi?

Ketika bola mata safir yang besar beradu dengan sepasang rubi di matanya, ia nyaris tidak bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri saat pemikirannya mendapatkan pembenaran, terutama ketika mata itu dalam waktu yang singkat bergerak sedikit menyipit, tanda kalau bibirnya pasti tengah melukiskan sebuah senyum.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Tuan Lily. Keberuntungan untukku, hmm?" ujar pemuda itu dengan tangan yang masih berpegangan pada lengan Kurogane sebagai penyangga, begitu juga berat tubuhnya yang masih sepenuhnya ditopang oleh pemuda yang lebih besar.

"Bukan," gerutu Kurogane segera, entah kenapa tiap kali pemuda itu mulai bicara, semua hal yang membuatnya terpesona – ya ampun, apa ia baru saja bilang terpesona? – pada pemuda itu pada awalnya selalu lenyap tak bersisa. Ia segera menegakkan tubuh pemuda pirang itu – namanya Fai, kalau ia tidak salah ingat? – dan membenahi posisinya sendiri – kenapa ia bisa terlibat dalam adegan klise bersama seorang pemuda, ia tak mau tahu jawabannya. "Sayang sekali, aku sedang buru-buru."

Setelah mengerling bola-bola safir itu sejenak, Kurogane segera melewatinya dan meninggalkan pemuda kurus itu memandanginya berlalu dalam diam. Tak ada waktu untuk terpesona – sudah dua kali ia menggunakan kata itu, apa yang terjadi padanya, sih? – pada pemuda itu disaat karirnya berada di ujung jurang.

Kembali seperti yang dilakukannya di ruangan Yasha, Kurogane segera membuka pintu ruangan tanpa mengetuk ketika ia menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan "Dean J. Fluorite" terekat di depan pintu. Mata merahnya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya, pria setengah baya berambut pirang pucat dengan mata biru gelap yang mengintimidasi.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengharapkan sopan santun darimu, Tuan Suwa, tapi tolong ketuk pintu sebelum masuk," ujarnya datar saat menangkap sosok Kurogane yang sudah siap mengamuk seperti banteng.

"Sialan kau, Fluorite! Apa salahku sampai kau sebegitu bencinya padaku?" Kurogane memulai.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Anda, Tuan Suwa," Fluorite menumpukan wajah kotaknya di atas kedua punggung tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kecil yang mempunyai arti bertolak belakang dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya. "Dan kumohon gunakan sopan santun yang diajarkan kedua orangtuamu, duduk."

Tapi Kurogane tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Kau mengerti jelas maksudku!" bentaknya. "Kau memfitnahku dengan tuduhan konyol!"

"Konyol?" Fluorite tertawa mengejek. "Tuan Suwa, aku yakin kau sudah mendapatkan file rancangan proyek milik Ashura. Kau sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang akan lebih dipercaya, kan?"

Kurogane mengepalkan tangannya keras. "Aku pasti akan membuktikan kalau idekulah yang kau curi! Lihat saja, orang tua!"

"Silakan saja," Fluorite mengedikkan bahunya santai, mata birunya mengilatkan tantangan yang membuat Kurogane semakin panas. "Tapi bukankah bahkan Reed sudah membebastugaskanmu? Reed itu laki-laki paling bijaksana di kantor ini, Suwa. Saranku sebaiknya kau turuti nasehatnya, kalau tidak kau akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih rumit daripada sekarang. Dengan kata lain, kau bisa kehilangan masa depanmu."

"Peduli setan! Aku akan membalasmu cepat atau lambat, pak tua!" tandas Kurogane final sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan membanting pintunya tertutup dengan keras. Dengan memberikan hentakan keras pada setiap jejak langkahnya, ia meninggalkan kantornya – ia bisa menyuruh Kusanagi mengantarkan tasnya nanti. Ia benar-benar akan membalas pak tua yang telah menghancurkan karir yang telah susah payah ia bangun tersebut, ia bersumpah.

Bagaimana caranya akan ia pikirkan setelah ia mendapatkan cukup suplai alkohol untuk mendamaikan dirinya sendiri.

**~To Be Continued~

* * *

**

**Yuu's Note:**

Chapter perdana hadir! Maaf kalau pembukaannya aneh, it's my bad to get sucks at opening every time! Tapi saya janji untuk chapter berikutnya nggak bakal seaneh ini – atau paling tidak saya bisa membuat chapter yang mendingan daripada chapter pembuka yang berantakan ini. Dan sialnya kalau nulis pake Bahasa Indonesia itu saya jadi nggak bisa bikin Kurogane ngomong "What the hell...?" atau "Damn straight!" lol. Oh, tapi biarlah saya cari cara asik untuk menyalurkan mulut kasar kurger-burger itu.

Ohya, si Kuro-buro jadi kreator game di siniiii! Saya udah bosen sama ide Kuro-wanko jadi polisi/guru kendo/guru olahraga/pelatih gym/apapun itu yang hanya membutuhkan otot kekarnya, makanya saya bikin sedikit variasi di fic ini, semoga pekerjaan yang saya pilihin buat Kuro-daddy cocok. Ne, apa pendapat kalian soal Kuroganecchi si kreator game? Nggak kebayang? Seksi? Biasa aja? Bilang Hyuuu~ kalau kalian suka sama pekerjaan Kuro-chan!

Terus, karena ada dedlen novel yang - terpaksa - harus saya penuhi, jadinya mungkin apdetan selanjutnya akan hadir lewat dari September. Jangan timpuk saya, pliiiis! Saya lagi bener-bener mau konsen untuk novel ini karena ceritanya cukup berat. Mohon pengertiannya. *nunduknunduk*

**Footnote:** [1] Saya udah pernah jadi saksi hidup masalah orang-kakinya-kejepit-lift-terus-kebawa-sama-lift ini lho. Orangnya nggak sampe mati, sayangnya, tapi yah... cukup menghibur. *iblisnyakeluar*

Balesan buat para Anon!

**Deliola:** Yea, yea, sista. You're the fill-up. Makasi udah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan ripiw cerita anehku ini! Buat chapter ini bisa tolong dihujat? Aku hampir nangis baca hasilnya. Terlalu mengerikan untuk standar seorang Yuu! Tolong kasitau dimana kesalahannya, ya, kalo nggak aku yang bakal ngehujat karyaku sendiri kayak biasanya! *ambil piso dapur*

**Shizu:** Shizu-chaaaaaan~ makasi kamu udah bersedia ripiw walopun kamu nggak punya akuun! Ta-takjub? Masa sih? Rasanya kalimat-kalimatku biasa aja, standar dan proletar banget *dilentatismodeon* Ini lanjutannya, dear! Semoga nggak mengecewakan!

Yah,,, job's done! dan selanjutnya, as always!

Kalau ada yang suka, review.

Kalau ada yang nggak suka, review. Saya menerima flame cerdas, sekali lagi. Dan untuk chapter ini saya lagi butuh dihujat. So, flamer-flamer diluar sana, silakan maki karya nggak guna ini! Tolong seseorang bunuh saya karena udah bikin chapter nggak guna iniiii~! *sindrom WeBe akut*

Konklusi dari semua ocehan nggak berguna di atas?

**Review**


	3. Trick Two

To-tolong jangan timpuk saya karena apdetannya molor banget dari September! *pundung* Komputer saya koid inalillahi dan saya nggak bisa nulis sampe akhirnya nabung dan beli laptop. Saya langsung buru-buru bikin Trick 2 begitu ada senggang kuliah-atau cuma saya yang menganggap hari libur sebelum UAS hari senin itu senggang?-dan yah, ini jam 1 pagi waktu saya selesai dan memutuskan langsung publish tanpa edit. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena lama menggantungkan fic ini, tapi mohon maaf kalo ada banyak typo, nanti saya edit kalau ada senggang lagi. Enjoy trick two!

**Warning:** Shonen-ai as usual, jadi jangan jadi orang bodoh yang bilang nggak suka sho-ai padahal ada warningnya di sini, bahasa ngaco karena feel ilang gara-gara kelamaan nggak nulis, possible OOC (apalagi Fai).

**Disclaimer:** Bukan punyaku (nggak ada ide elaborasi karena udah nggak tidur 4 hari gara-gara ngelembur tugas pengganti UAS).

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 2**

* * *

Fai memandang takjub ke arah pria besar yang berjalan menjauhinya. Dua kali dalam waktu berdekatan ia bertemu dengan pria besar yang membuatnya penasaran sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Apa ini sebuah keberuntungan?

Hatinya berdesir.

Ia tidak pernah beruntung, seharusnya ia tidak pernah beruntung. Ini bukanlah suatu keberuntungan. Mungkin sebentar lagi tuan besar itu akan mendapat kesialan, karena itu dia bertemu dengannya sampai dua kali.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap simpatik ke arah pria bermata unik itu—entah kenapa Fai mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mengamati matanya yang mempunyai semburat iris sewarna rubi, indah sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan sang Glorious Lily [1] alami, tapi setidaknya ia merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab, rasa tanggung jawab irasional, ia tahu.

Dan figur si Tuan Rubi masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan yang baru ditinggalkannya, ruangan ayahnya.

Uh-oh.

Fai memutar tubuhnya dan melempar pandangannya ke langit-langit. Kenapa dewa takdir senang sekali bermain dengan nasibnya adalah sebuah alasan yang berada jauh dari komprehensinya. Tuan besar itu jelas mempunyai persimpangan jalan nasib dengannya, tapi jenis persimpangannya sama sekali tak ia sukai. Dan sekarang ia membuat orang yang hanya melihatnya selama beberapa detik terlibat masalah.

Hentikan. Ia tak boleh menggunakan analogi irasionalnya lagi.

Untungnya, dering ponselnya menyelamatkannya.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan meletakkannya di telinga, secara otomatis telah mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya. "Halo, Chii sayang~"

"Fai!" suara manis muncul dari saluran seberang. "Sekarang Fai ada di mana?"

"Hmm... aku masih di kantor Papa," Fai tertawa mendengar nada manja masuk ke telinganya. "Sebentar lagi aku pasti pulang."

"Oh? Fai pergi ke kantor Papa?" Ada guliran cemas dalam suara gadis itu. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apa yang bisa kuharapkan, Chii?" Fai mengedikkan bahu, terlepas bahwa Chii takkan bisa melihatnya di seberang saluran sana. Senyumnya sedikit berubah namun tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Ia harus mengubah topik sebelum hal ini menjadi diluar kendalinya. "Chii mau titip sesuatu selagi aku di luar?"

"Oh, Kak!" Chii tertawa berdering. "Seperti Fai tidak mempunyai banyak oleh-oleh untuk Chii saja!"

Fai terkekeh. Keceriaan adiknya selalu sukses membuatnya terpengaruh, entah dalam mood apa pun dirinya tengah berada. "Oke, aku ketahuan! Nah, sekarang beritahu aku apa alasan Chii-ku yang manis menelpon?"

"Fai menipu Oruha-san!" suara itu tiba-tiba mempunyai ujung menuduh. "Fai kabur dari pekerjaan!"

"Jangan salah paham, Nona, kakakmu ini tidak kabur," pemuda pirang itu nyengir lebar. "aku hanya ingin sedikit liburan setelah tur novelku yang sebelumnya. Hanya Oruha-san yang tega menyuruh penulis membuat buku baru sehari setelah tur novel sebelumnya berakhir, kau tahu."

Chii terkikik. "Oruha-san tidak sekejam itu, Kak."

"Yah... tapi aku tetap membutuhkan liburan untuk betemu dengan Chii-ku sayang," Fai tersenyum lembut saat mengucapkannya. Ia sungguh-sungguh merindukan adik kecilnya setelah tur novel yang panjang dan melelahkan.

"Chii juga kangen sama Fai," adiknya merajuk. "Mama dan Freya juga! Kami tunggu di rumah, ya!"

Senyum Fai sedikit menguap begitu mendengar dua nama yang belakangan disebutkan adiknya. "Ya. Sampai jumpa."

Ia terdiam saat dengungan konstan dari sambungan yang terputus merayap masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Mama dan Freya.

Dengan sebuah desahan berat ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

Sungguh, apa yang bisa ia harapkan?

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai di tujuan Anda, Tuan."

Fai terlonjak dari keadaan setengah tidurnya di kursi belakang taksi, membuat kepalanya membentur kaca jendela di sampingnya. Ia segera mengkover cengiran kesakitannya dengan sebuah senyum kepada supir taksi yang memandangnya simpatik, mungkin karena merasa bersalah telah membuatnya terbangun. Dengan cepat ia memberikan ongkos taksinya, mengalungkan tasnya, dan kemudian segera meninggalkan mobil sedan itu, hanya memberikan sebuah senyum singkat saat sang supir memanggilnya untuk uang kembalian yang sama sekali tak dipedulikannya.

Dan disinilah ia.

Fai merapatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis saat mata birunya memasukkan imej sebuah rumah mewah dengan gerbang raksasa dan taman mawar ke dalam saraf memorinya. Alasan kenapa rumah ini bisa menjadi sangat mirip dengan rumah tipikal bangsawan di film-film sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Mungkin karena ayahnya adalah orangtua klise dan kuno, atau mungkin juga karena ibunya adalah bangsawan yang gemar pamer, ia tak tahu yang mana. Yang jelas ia—sejujurnya—tidak menyukai rumah ini.

Tapi...

Ia mendesah lagi. Kebiasaannya ketika sudah menyangkut masalah rumah; ia jadi sering mendesah. Dengan ragu ia memencet bel di dinding gerbang rumahnya, memberitahukan kehadirannya. Hanya selang waktu beberapa detik pintu itu terbuka, tanpa suara, tanpa sambutan. Selalu tanpa sambutan. Setidaknya kebun mawar merah di sekitar rumah mau menyambutnya.

"Fai!"

Senyum di bibirnya kembali saat ia mendengar suara yang sebelumnya bergema riang di ujung saluran telepon. Ia segera menutup pintu kayu ganda yang membawanya masuk ke rumah dan berbalik tepat waktu untuk menemukan gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang berlari ke arahnya, meloncati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus, dan kemudian langsung menerjang ke dalam pelukannya, tertawa berdering seperti malaikat di telinga Fai.

"Hei, gadis kecil! Kau bisa terjatuh!" nada yang keluar dari mulut Fai bermaksud memarahi namun gelak tawa yang mengiringinya membuat pesan itu terabaikan sama sekali. "Itu bukan cara berperilaku seorang _lady_, kau tahu."

"Kalau Fai ingin Chii jadi _lady_, jangan panggil Chii gadis kecil lagi!" protes Chii saat dirinya diayun berputar di gendongan kakaknya.

Fai tergelak sambil menurunkan gadis itu. "Hmm, Chii benar. Adikku sudah jadi _lady_ yang sangat cantik sekarang. Berapa lama aku tidak melihatmu? Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun?"

"Hanya enam bulan, Kak!" Chii tertawa sebelum menarik tangan Fai menuju tangga. "Ayo! Freya dan Mama ada di atas!"

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, tapi tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya membiarkan adiknya membawanya menaiki tangga hingga mereka bertemu dengan figur seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Chii—secara fisik, dengan rambut pirang panjang, mata biru, dan wajah mungil seperti boneka. Melihat kedatangan kedua saudaranya, gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kakak sudah pulang?" sapanya.

"Aku pulang, Freya," balas Fai, tersenyum.

Freya kembali mengangguk. "Mama ada di perpustakaan."

"Terima kasih," jawab Fai sebelum adiknya itu—kembaran Chii—berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua saudaranya yang lain. Ia memandanginya berlalu. Dari kecil Chii dan Freya memang bisa dibedakan dengan jelas, terlepas dari fisik mereka yang benar-benar sama. Bertolak belakang dengan Chii yang manis dan selalu ceria, Freya sejak kecil lebih tertutup dan pendiam. Melihat adiknya yang satu itu selalu membuat gemuruh di dada Fai, dan ia tidak menyukainya.

"Fai tahu Freya..." suara Chii muncul di belakangnya, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Fai tersenyum dan mengangguk, membawa tangannya ke atas kepala Chii, membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Ayo kita temui Mama."

Tuhan, ia tak menyangka kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Chii memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, sepertinya juga menangkap hal yang diluar kebiasaan kakaknya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, mengangguk, dan mengambil tangan kakaknya kembali, menuntunnya ke arah perpustakaan sebagaimana yang diberitahukan Freya tadi.

Fai menahan nafasnya saat mereka menemukan sosok wanita tengah duduk di sebuah sofa _single_ di dalam ruangan yang ia kenali sebagai perustakaan. Wanita itu mempunyai figur yang sama dengan Chii dan Freya—mungkin juga dirinya, walaupun ia tak pernah terlalu mencari persamaan dirinya dan ibunya selain fakta bahwa mereka sekeluarga mempunyai rambut pirang pucat dan mata biru—dengan pengecualian sikap yang menunjukkan kedewasaan terpancar darinya. Ia berdehem pelan untuk mengambil perhatian dari wanita tersebut, dan ketika ibunya akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya, ia memasang senyum terlebarnya—walaupun bukan berarti senyum tertulusnya.

"Aku pulang, Ma," ujarnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin mempertahankan gesturnya.

Ibunya mengangguk. "Setelah enam bulan?"

Senyum Fai berkedut, tapi ia terus berusaha mempertahankannya. Ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Karena itu aku sangat merindukan rumah."

"Benarkah?" Pandangan ibunya kembali ke buku yang tengah dibacanya, nada suaranya membersitkan ketakpercayaan. "Kau sudah memberitahu kepulanganmu kepada ayahmu?"

"Ya. Tadi aku ke kantor Papa sebelum kembali ke rumah."

Ibunya menggeleng pelan. "Sia-sia, kurasa?"

Fai tidak menjawab, tapi kesunyiannya sudah merupakan jawaban bagi ibunya.

"Kau tahu ini yang akan terjadi kalau kau menentang keinginan ayahmu, Fai," ibunya kembali bicara. "Ayahmu benar, pekerjaanmu itu—"

"Menjadi novelis mungkin pekerjaan yang tak sesuai dengan keluarga kita, tapi ini adalah pekerjaan yang sesuai denganku." Walau itu berarti aku tidak sesuai dengan keluarga ini.

"Bukan menjadi penulis yang membuat ayahmu tidak setuju," sahut ibunya, bergeming. "Kau tahu sama sekali bukan itu."

Senyum di bibir Fai akhirnya benar-benar menghilang. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan cemas Chii di balik punggungnya. Selalu seperti ini, selalu.

"Mama—"

"Kau juga lebih baik tidak mengambil jalan seperti kakakmu, Chii," potong ibunya. "Kalau mau mengambil panutan, jadilah seperti Freya."

"Mama!" Chii protes. Fai dapat mendengar suara kaki kecilnya dihentakkan ke lantai.

"Makan malam akan siap pada jam 7 seperti biasanya."

Fai memasang kembali senyumnya dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak adiknya. "Aku akan beristirahat di kamar dan mengerjakan novel terbaruku sampai waktunya makan malam."

Tanpa menunggu afirmasi dari ibunya, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Chii memanggilnya dan berlari kecil menyusulnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkah lebarnya yang akan membawanya menuju kamarnya, surga pribadinya. Ia membutuhkannya sekarang, ia membutuhkan rasa aman sekarang juga.

"Fai, jangan marah! Fai!" Chii memanggilnya putus asa. Rasa bersalah menyerangnya ketika ia mendengar semacam rintihan kecil dari mulut adiknya. Peduli setan dengan keegoisannya, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan adiknya seperti ini. Ia akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan setengah berbalik menghadap Chii, senyum terkembang sempurna.

"Maaf, Chii. Tapi aku harus mengerjakan naskahku, kau ingat kan, Chii?" ujarnya lembut seraya mengusap rambut pirang adiknya. "Tolong panggil aku jika makan malam sudah siap?"

Chii memandang cemas ke arah kakaknya, tapi ia mengangguk. Fai sekali lagi mengusap rambutnya sebelum ia meninggalkannya berdiri mematung di lorong rumah.

Setidaknya masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum makan malam dimulai.

* * *

Seperti yang ia duga, makan malam adalah neraka terburuknya.

Kalau Fai masih bisa mengatasi ayah dan ibunya sendiri-sendiri, keduanya digabung dalam satu kondisi adalah hal yang sampai sekarang masih menyesakkan untuknya. Ayahnya akan berkata sesuatu dan ibunya akan menyetujuinya—pasangan yang benar-benar kompak, kalau saja arti kekompakan bagi mereka sejalan dengan artinya—dan anak-anaknya takkan bisa membantah apa pun—entah karena pandangannya terlalu benar atau terlalu kuno, kadang keduanya.

Dan sekarang tujuan kekompakan orangtuanya adalah dirinya.

Oh-wow.

"Kau tahu tidak seharusnya kau memilih novelis sebagai pekerjaanmu, Fai," ayahnya memulai.

"Aku tahu, Pa," Fai tersenyum.

Mata biru ayahnya menatapnya dingin. "Kau sengaja menentangku, kalau begitu?"

"Bukan," jawab Fai diantara suapan makanannya. "Ini adalah impianku."

"Ini bukan lagi saatnya bicara tentang impian dan khayalan, bukan, Fai?" balas ayahnya datar, bicara seolah-olah dirinya hanya menanyakan kabar anaknya di sekolah.

Fai berusaha membuat tangannya tidak gemetar saat mengangkat sendok ke mulutnya. "Orang dewasa pun punya sifat kekanakan," ia melempar senyum manis ke arah ayahnya. "contohnya adalah keegoisan yang kekanakan, kecenderungan untuk selalu ingin dituruti, dan cara mengancam rendahan. Jadi apa salahnya membawa sedikit sifat manis di masa kanak-kanak dan mewujudkannya?"

"Fai!" ibunya mulai memperingatkan saat ia melihat suaminya menegang di sebelahnya. Tapi Fai hanya tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya setelah merapikan peralatan makannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih makan malamnya."

"Oh ya. Besok Ashura akan datang ke sini," ayahnya bicara lagi saat Fai akan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan kembali menengok ke arah ayahnya berada. "Katanya dia ingin berterima kasih padamu."

Bibir pemuda pirang itu membentuk sebuah garis datar, antara tersenyum dan tidak, saat ia menjawab, "aku mengerti," sebelum ia menghilang dari ruang makan, meninggalkan keluarganya.

* * *

Fai membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras, sama sekali tidak takut ketahuan oleh orangtuanya dan dimarahi karena bersikap tidak sopan—toh rumahnya, secara mengerikan, sangat luas dan nyaris seperti istana, jadi ia tahu takkan ada yang mendengarnya bahkan mungkin jika ia berteriak saat ada maling masuk lewat balkon kamarnya atau jika ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan _sound system_-nya hingga level maksimal. Itu, atau mereka memang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang dilakukan olehnya di rumah itu—karena, hei, ia bisa saja memutuskan untuk mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri di kamar mandi pribadinya dan ia bertaruh, ia BERTARUH, pasti takkan ada yang menemukan mayatnya hingga seminggu kemudian, itu pun karena bau busuknya yang mungkin sudah menyebar seantero rumah.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya dengan keras dan memeluk bantalnya erat-erat, membiarkan emosinya mengalir sesukanya dalam penyaluran frustrasi tanpa suara. Setelah tenang ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan membalik tubuhnya hingga ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terbuat dari marmer putih—selera ayahnya yang memuakkan.

Bukannya ia membenci Ashura, ia malah cenderung menyukainya. Pria tersebut sangat lembut dan manis terhadapnya, sama sekali tak ada alasan baginya untuk membencinya. Yang membuatnya tidak terlalu menyukai kehadiran Ashura di rumahnya adalah gestur tak disembunyikan kedua orangtuanya yang sepertinya menginginkan sesuatu dari kedekatannya dengan pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Tapi sungguh, ia juga sebenarnya tidak membenci keluarganya, demi Tuhan ia mencintai setiap anggota keluarganya. Yang terjadi, menurutnya, justru sebaliknya. Keluarganyalah yang seperti tidak menyukainya. Chii mungkin pengecualian, tapi seluruh anggota keluarganya selalu memperlakukannya dengan dingin dan seakan tidak pernah menganggap keberadaannya di rumah, terutama orangtuanya. Alasan itu yang membuat Fai lebih sering memutuskan untuk berada di luar rumah, dan memang tak ada yang peduli entah berapa lama pun ia absen dari rumahnya. Kalaupun ia memutuskan untuk pulang—biasanya hanya untuk meletakkan oleh-oleh dan sedikit melepas kangen dengan Chii—sambutan orang rumahnya biasanya hanya memberitahukan berapa lama ia berada di luar rumah seperti yang ibunya tadi lakukan—yang perlu dicatat; pernyataan dengan berdasarkan fakta tak terbantahkan, bukan pertanyaan yang di dalamnya terselip nada cemas akan putranya yang sudah lama tidak menampakkan eksistensinya di sebuah surga kelurga bernama rumah. Jikalau ada saatnya ayah atau ibunya mmperhatikannya, hal itu biasanya didasari oleh kepentingan bisnis dan motif-motif terselubung lainnya—dan mereka akan memerintahnya, meminta tanggung jawabnya sebagai putra keluarga Fluorite disaat mereka sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai putra.

Ia sudah berusaha menahan perasaan kecewanya selama ini, berusaha memikirkan bahwa bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah keluarganya, orang-orang yang telah memberinya kesempatan hidup dan membesarkannya. Tapi ada saat-saat dimana ia merasa ia ingin berontak keluar dari perlakuan dingin ini dan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat kedua orangtuanya mengakui bahwa mereka juga mencintainya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Fluorite.

Ia mendesah berat. Mungkin keputusannya untuk pulang adalah keputusan yang salah.

Dengan sebuah dengusan keras ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan mulai menyambar tas bepergiannya. Setidaknya keputusannya untuk tidak memasukkan baju-bajunya ke lemari adalah keputusan tepat, karena ia jadi tidak perlu lagi mengemasi barang-barangnya sekarang.

Kalau hatinya memaksanya untuk berontak, ia akan berontak. Ia akan menghilang dari pandangan keluarganya, sampai setidaknya keluarganya menyadari arti keabsenannya dan mulai mencarinya.

Ya. Itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

Ia akan pergi dari rumah. Tanpa pamit.

Ia kembali mengalungkan tasnya dan pergi ke arah balkon kamarnya—lagi-lagi berterima kasih pada selera ayahnya. Dengan sebuah tolakan halus ia meloncat melewati pagar balkon kamarnya dan mendarat mulus dan tanpa suara di tanah, beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula, memberikan kerlingan terakhir pada kamarnya sebelum menghela nafas dan beranjak menyusuri taman belakang rumahnya.

Mungkin ia akan merindukan rumah ini, setidaknya kamarnya.

"Sial!"

Fai terlonjak mendengar gerutuan kasar yang tiba-tiba tertangkap telinganya. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang dikiranya merupakan asal suara itu. Dan benar saja, dari arah semak-semak taman belakangnya, ia bisa melihat sosok gelap seseorang tengah terhuyung ke arah rumah, sosok pria. Jantungnya tersentak. Dari tempat orang itu berada, jelas terlihat kalau dia masuk dengan cara meloncat pagar—pagar yang juga rencananya akan ia lompati untuk keluar rumah.

Pencuri?

Ia mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan erat. Benarkah itu pencuri? Ia bukan tipe hero yang menyukai kemunculan gemilang untuk mengalahkan penjahat dan ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai keluarganya, tapi bukan berarti ia suka melihat keluarganya kemalingan. Apalagi kalau waktu kemalingannya bersamaan dengan waktu lenyapnya keberadaannya—dan barang-barang pribadinya—dari rumah, ia bisa dicurigai sebagai biang kerok hilangnya barang-barang di rumah.

Dan Fai tidak ingin kabur dengan titel sebagai pencuri. Karena itu ia segera berlari menuju sosok asing itu dan berdoa pada Tuhan manapun yang mau mendengarnya agar diberi keselamatan.

"Hei! Kau!" teriak Fai seraya menangkap dan menjatuhkan orang itu—yang ternyata jauh lebih besar darinya, atau mungkin dirinya yang kelewat ramping—ke tanah. Ia menangkap setelan kantor berkelebat di penglihatannya, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli, ia jelas takkan membiarkan orang ini mencuri seenaknya dan menggunakan hari kepergiannya dari rumah sebagai kambing hitam. Ia mendengar gerutuan terkejut dari korbannya, tapi deru adrenalin yang berdengung di telinganya membuatnya mati rasa akan rangsangan renggutan kasar yang mampir di bahu dan lengan atasnya.

Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah udara terenggut paksa dari paru-parunya dan keadaan berbalik. Ia yang sekarang berada di tanah.

"Kau! Putra Fluorite!" suara dalam dan kasar itu menggeram rendah, dan Fai merasakan desiran di seluruh tubuhnya. Suara itu terdengar familiar. Ketika Fai membuka matanya—ia bahkan terkejut dirinya sedari tadi ternyata menutup mata—ia harus pasrah terkesiap melihat sosok yang sekarang tengah berada di atasnya, menekannya kuat ke tanah.

Tuan Rubi. Lagi.

Hanya imajinasinya? Ejekan dewa keberuntungan? Mau apa Tuan Glourious Lily disini?

"Tuan Glourious Lily?" Fai mengerjap, masih tidak percaya sosok maling di rumahnya adalah seorang akumulasi dari ejekan dewa keberuntungannya—ejekannya seperti ini; hei, Fai, lihat ada pria yang pasti akan menarik perhatianmu tapi, ha-ha-ha, sayang sekali kau kan bukan anak yang pantas tertarik pada orang seperti dia, jadi bagaimana kalau kubiarkan kau bertemu dan tertarik padanya tapi sayang sekali kesialanmu pasti takkan membuat kalian bertemu dalam sirkumtansi yang baik, atau semacamnya. Dewa keberuntungan sialan.

Pria besar itu menggertakkan giginya. "Jangan seenaknya membuat nama orang!"

Fai tertawa—ironis, eh? "Karena Tuan Rubi tidak memberitahukan namanya padaku."

Tuan Lily menggeram lagi dan menarik kerah baju Fai, mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai Fai bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah yang tersebar di wajahnya dan mencium aroma alkohol yang memancar dari nafasnya. Mabuk?

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukan namaku pada putra dari orang yang telah merampas kehidupanku dan menginjaknya di tanah!" geraman berbahaya keluar dari sela gigi bertaring tajam—dan Fai jelas melewati jarak respektif antara dua orang jika ia sampai bisa memperhatikan hal seperti ini.

Fai menegang. Senyumnya menghilang. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Oh, kau dengar aku," mata rubi indah itu kini menyipit berbahaya, membuat warna merah irisnya seakan menjilat-jilat seperti lidah api. "Ayahmu menggunakan cara kotor untuk menyingkirkanku dari kantor!"

Senyum akhirnya kembali muncul, dengan sedikit kilat di mata birunya. "Dari tadi kau ngotot menyebutku 'putra Fluorite', apa kau yakin aku adalah putranya? Bisa saja aku adiknya, atau keponakannya."

Orang itu berdecak. "Seakan aku tidak tahu betapa miripnya kalian. Mata biru, rambut pirang, senyum itu."

Ekspresi Fai mendadak menggelap, pandangannya menajam dan tubuhnya semakin menegang, tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar sebelum sebuah seringai mengejek terlukis di bibirnya. "Lalu mau apa Tuan Lily disini? Kalau kau datang untuk protes, aku bisa menunjukkan jalan yang lebih terhormat, jalan yang bernama gerbang utama. Masuk dari sini hanya akan merendahkan martabatmu dari pria yang tersingkirkan menjadi pencuri."

Fai dapat merasakan cengkeraman di kerah bajunya makin menguat, membuat senyumnya makin lebar. Geraman kembali terdengar—kenapa Tuan ini suka sekali menggeram, ia tidak tahu. "Kau... ternyata benar-benar putra orang itu!"

"Oh?" Fai menggelapkan ekspresinya kembali, tapi kali ini seringainya masih tetap terpasang. "Apapun itu, aku tak peduli. Maaf, tapi aku hanya bisa menunjukkan jalannya padamu, karena aku sedang ingin pergi. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan kau bicarakan pada ayahku, jadi silakan marah sesukamu di sana."

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk bicara dengan ayahmu," jawab pria berambut jabrik itu tiba-tiba, membuat Fai sedikit kaget. Ia pun beranjak dari atas Fai dan berdiri. "Aku kemari memang untuk mencuri bukti kebusukannya."

"Oh? Ternyata tak salah kalau aku mengiramu sebagai Tuan Pencuri," Fai juga bangkit dari atas tanah, menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya dari kotoran. "Tapi tak apakah kalau kau membicarakan tujuan burukmu kepada salah satu keluarga calon korbanmu? Tuan Pencuri sungguh seorang pencuri yang baik hati—oh, ataukah itu bentuk percaya diri yang keterlaluan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyebutkan akan membiarkanmu hidup untuk membocorkan hal ini pada keluargamu, kan?" Pria bermata merah itu menajamkan pandangannya ke arah Fai, membuat yang bersangkutan berdesir ketakutan. Tapi kemudian ia mengalihkan wajahnya. "Lagipula seakan kau akan kembali ke dalam rumah itu saja."

Senyum Fai menghilang—sungguh, Tuan ini hebat sekali bisa mempermainkan tombol on-off senyumnya sejak tadi. "Maksudmu?"

Tuan itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Fai, menggesturkan ke arah tasnya. "Ada banyak barang di situ, dan tadi terasa empuk waktu aku tanpa sengaja menyentuhnya. Isinya pasti pakaian untuk bepergian—kalau bukan seluruh barang pribadimu," ia lalu mengedikkan kepalanya ke suatu arah di belakang sang pemuda pirang. "dan daerah ini bukan jalan 'terhormat' untuk digunakan sebagai pintu keluar. Ada gerbang utama, kau tahu."

Dengan itu Fai tergelak. Keras. Menertawai Tuan Lily dan menertawai kebodohannya sendiri, kenapa ia sebegitu mudahnya ditebak. "Yah, tapi tidak kusarankan untuk masuk kesana kalau memang pekerjaan adalah urusanmu. Papa tidak pernah menyimpan catatan pekerjaannya di rumah, dan laptopnya adalah istri keduanya, jadi kurasa percuma saja," Fai mengibaskan tangannya acuh sebelum menunjuk sang pria besar dengan telunjuk panjangnya. "dan kau mabuk."

"Hal seperti itu takkan tahu sebelum dicoba," sang Tuan Rubi menyisirkan tangannya ke helaian rambut hitam jabriknya, sebuah gerakan yang membuat jantung Fai kehilangan satu detakan. "dan aku tidak mabuk."

"Silakan mencoba kalau kau pikir pembicaraan kita ini terlalu pelan hingga tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai Papa datang ke tempat ini, kurasa," Fai memandang ke kejauhan, tempat yang sepertinya menjadi presumsinya akan kehadiran ayahnya yang memergoki mereka berdua—pencuri sekaligus musuh di kantor dan putra sulung yang akan minggat, sungguh kombinasi yang menarik. "dan ya, kau mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk!" ujar pria itu ngotot.

"Lalu rona merah di pipimu itu apa?" Fai tertawa lagi sebelum mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Tuan Pencuri. "Aww, atau jangan-jangan kau terpesona olehku sampai wajahmu tidak bisa menyembunyikan gairah kekagumanmu?"

"Jangan bercanda!" Tuan Pemarah membentak, tapi wajahnya bertambah merah. "Tidak ada satu pun kondisi yang kau katakan itu benar. Aku. Tidak. Mabuk. Ataupun. Terpesona. Olehmu!"

Fai nyengir lebar. Menggoda orang ini ternyata menghasilkan reaksi yang sangat menarik. Tipe gunung api, eh? Ia jadi ingin mencoba sampai mana ia bisa membuat gunung api ini meledak. Tapi baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan ledekan baru, tiba-tiba saja Tuan Lily menubruknya keras dan membawa tubuhnya bersembunyi di semak-semak di dekat mereka. Fai baru saja akan mengira itu sebagai serangan mesum dari orang mabuk ketika matanya menangkap sosok ayahnya berjalan ke tempat dimana mereka tadinya berada, kepala berputar kesana-kemari seakan tengah mencari sesuatu, dan langsung pergi dengan sebuah kedikan bahu setalah tidak menemukan apa pun.

Dan ia kira ayahnya sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang akan mempedulikan kalau-kalau ada orang mati tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Bukannya ia bohong juga, sih, kepada si Tuan Pencuri kalau mereka mempunyai kemungkinan untuk ketahuan, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Ini salahmu," suara Tuan Rubi masuk ke pendengaran Fai dengan nada berbisik, sepertinya masih waspada kalau-kalau ayahnya akan kembali walaupun mereka berdua sudah melihat sendiri kalau dia sudah meninggalkan tempat itu sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja, salahku kalau Tuan Lily punya volume suara seperti sirine kebakaran," Fai memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula kenapa kau juga membawaku masuk ke semak-semak untuk sembunyi?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya mengarang namaku!" pria itu menegaskan dengan marah—sambil berbisik. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berdiri di sana dengan idiotnya dan tersenyum bodoh sambil berkata pada ayahmu, 'Oh, ada pencuri di rumah dan dia sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak sekarang sementara aku membawakan tasnya'? Tidak, terima kasih. Dan aku yakin kau pun takkan siap ditanyai soal tasmu itu."

Fai mengedip inosen. "Kan ini tas Tuan Pencuri yang kubawakan saat dia bersembunyi di semak-semak."

"Salah satu alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu ikut bersembunyi," orang itu bergeram. "kau memang bisa saja mengucapkan skenario yang kubuat barusan, Aktor murahan."

Fai pura-pura tersinggung mendengar sindiran itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan memajukan bibirnya kekanakan. "Jahatnya! Tapi karena Tuan Penjahat sudah dengan seenaknya menangkap saksi mata, maka sekarang dia harus membawanya pulang!"

"Apa?" pria berambut hitam itu tersentak kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu," ekspresi cemberut di wajah Fai seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi polos seperti sebelumnya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dengan jemari bertautan di dada seakan tengah berdoa. "Fai tidak punya tujuan setelah kabur dari rumah."

"Apa urusannya denganku?" Tuan Glorious Lily mendesis di sela giginya yang mengatup keras. "Rumahku bukan tempat penampungan anak-anak berandal yang tak punya rumah!"

"Ayolah, hanya malam ini saja~" Fai mengeluarkan suara senandungnya. "Hanya sampai aku memutuskan akan pergi kemana setelah ini. Besok pagi aku akan segera angkat kaki dari rumahmu," mata birunya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kilatan misterius. "lagipula bukankah membawaku adalah suatu keuntungan? Kalau kau membiarkanku menginap semalam, siapa tahu aku bisa memberitahumu informasi yang kau butuhkan. Aku cukup tahu banyak tentang proyek-proyek Papa, kau tahu."

Pria bermata unik itu memandang Fai sejenak sebelum mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan kenapa kau mau membocorkan rahasia ayahmu demi menginap semalam di rumah seorang saingan besar ayahmu di kantor?"

Fai hanya tersenyum tenang dan mengangkat bahu, ekspresi tak terbaca dan kilatan di matanya tak teridentifikasi. "Mungkin aku hanyalah anak yang tak tahu terima kasih pada orangtuaku sendiri?" Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan tersenyum makin lebar ketika tuan Rubi itu tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatapnya lamat-lamat dengan mata merahnya yang seperti sinar infra merah yang siap memeriksa isi hatinya, dan Fai berdesir atas pemikirannya sendiri. "Bagaimana? Semalam saja?"

Tanpa banyak bicara pria besar itu tba-tiba mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah saat tuannya direnggut untuk bersembunyi dan kemudian mengalungkannya ke bahu besarnya sebelum kembali meloncati pagar rumah Fai yang sebenarnya cukup tinggi dengan gerakan yang tegas dan tanpa suara. Fai ternganga di tempatnya selama beberapa saat melihat aksi Hollywood-tanpa-_stuntman_ yang baru saja disaksikannya sampai pria tampan itu—ya ampun, ada kata kunci T di kamus Fai tentang orang ini, secepat itu?—kembali menoleh ke arahnya dengan rengutan dalam di dahinya dan berkata, "Kau jadi ikut atau tidak?"

Fai mau tak mau mengembangkan senyumnya sebelum ia membiarkan dirinya bertolak dari tanah dan melewati pagar rumahnya dengan gerakan yang luwes dan anggun—ia sengaja membuat gerakannya selentur mungkin, bukan hanya Tuan Lily saja yang bisa pamer kemampuan—tahu dengan jelas bahwa pria itu memperhatikan gerakannya. Setelah sampai di luar rumahnya, ia kembali mengeluarkan cengiran lebar, isyarat untuk meminta penilaian atas kemampuannya tadi.

"Tidak buruk," komentar pria itu sambil menyerahkan kembali tas yang dibawanya ke tuannya yang semula. Fai memperlebar cengirannya dan pria itu berbalik. "Ke sini."

"Oh? Kita jalan kaki? Rumahmu dekat sini?" Fai bertanya saat ia berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Tuan Pencuri-berubah-penyelamatnya.

"Aku bawa mobil," jawabnya datar. "tapi tidak kuparkir di sini."

"Hee... aku ingin tahu mobil yang dinaiki Tuan Lily seperti apa..." Fai berkomentar asal, tapi saat pria itu berhenti dan memberinya kesempatan untuk mewujudkan rasa penasarannya, ia kembali ternganga seperti saat ia melihat pria itu meloncati pagar.

Oke, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka mobil pria besar itu adalah Aston Martin DB9 Volante [2]. Salah, Aston Martin DB9 Volante berwarna meteorite black. _Double-seat, on-off roof_, interior minimalis, _shark headlight_, oh demi Tuhan! Tadinya prediksinya adalah sekitar mobil Nissan Tiida atau Audi Cabriolet, karena Tuan Pencuri itu memang menurutnya akan terlihat seksi dengan mobil sedan semacam itu, tapi SAMA SEKALI BUKAN ASTON MARTIN!

Dan.

Demi.

Tuhan.

Mobil.

Itu.

Seksi.

Sekali!

"Wow?" Fai mendengar nada Tuan Lily mengejek di sampingnya ketika ia terus ternganga menatap mobil mewah itu dan tidak berkata apa pun.

Fai mengangguk. "Wow. Super duper total wow."

Masih dengan tatapan lurus mengagumi mobil hebat itu, Fai dapat mendengar pria di sampingnya mendesah lelah bersamaan dengan suara alarm mobil dimatikan. "Naik."

Fai tersentak setelah mendengar kata itu. Ia segera memutar kepalanya ke arah pria di sampingnya. "Kau akan menyetir?"

Tuan Rubi memutar bola matanya. "Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Tapi kau sedang mabuk!" Fai berkacak pinggang. "Dan aku tidak ingin membahayakan nyawaku sendiri dengan mempercayakan kemudi ke orang mabuk!"

"Lalu membiarkanmu memegang kendali dan membawaku entah kemana, bisa jadi ke kantor polisi juga?" Pria besar itu mendesis. "Tidak, terima kasih. Lagipula aku sudah bilang aku tidak mabuk."

"Dasar Tuan Lily bodoh, mana mungkin aku membawamu ke kantor polisi sementara aku sendiri sedang dalam keadaan kabur dari rumah?" Fai mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu sama saja dengan pencuri melaporkan perampok. Dan kalau kau tidak mau aku membawamu kabur, kau harus memberitahukan arah menuju rumahmu dengan jelas supaya kita tidak tersesat," ia lalu menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dengan gestur meminta. "Nah, serahkan kuncinya dan aku akan membawamu sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Kau tahu aku juga butuh tempat menginap—yang gratis—malam ini."

Sekali lagi Tuan Rubi terdiam dan menatapnya seakan tengah menelanjanginya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah Fai dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil, sepertinya takut Fai memutuskan untuk mencuri mobilnya begitu mendapat kunci dan meninggalkannya di sana. Fai, sempat terkejut atas betapa mudahnya sang pria asing mempercayakan mobilnya—yang Aston Martin seksi itu—ke tangan seorang putra dari saingan kerjanya, tersenyum dan menyusul pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sekali aku menangkap gelagat aneh, kau akan kubunuh di tempat, peduli setan kau sedang mengemudi atau tidak," Tuan Pencuri menggeram—lagi, dasar guguk galak—dari bangku penumpang. Fai hanya mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin mobil mewah itu.

Mata Fai menangkap sebuah majalah tergeletak di antara bangku pengemudi dan penumpang, kover depan menghadap bawah, tapi ia bisa tahu jelas walaupun hanya dari kover belakangnya kalau itu adalah majalah Chic and Flick—Chii sangat suka membacanya.

"Tak kusangka Tuan Maskulin suka membaca CnF," komentar Fai sebagai pembuka topik. Dengan satu tangan—yang lainnya memegang kemudi—ia mengambil majalah itu dan melihat kover depannya.

"Milik sepupu," jawaban dari pria di sampingnya agak sedikit bergumam, kemungkinan besar terbawa mabuknya—dan dia tak mengaku kalau dia mabuk, oh sesungguhnya Fai tahu benar.

Dan Fai melihat Tuan Lily di kover.

Kurogane Suwa.

Jantung Fai tersentak sekali detakan. Pantas saja sejak awal mereka bertemu Fai merasa seperti mengenal orang ini, ternyata sosok asli Tuan Pencuri ini adalah kreator game muda yang sedang banyak digandrungi gadis-gadis itu.

Fai mengembalikan perhatiannya pada kemudi di tangannya. Seorang kreator game muda yang sukses dan mengendarai Aston Martin. Heh, ternyata kehidupan Tuan Lily—Kurogane, Fai mengingatkan dirinya sendiri—adalah sebuah realitas dari penjiplak-penjiplak sosialita di Hollywood.

Perwakilan kehidupan sosialita Hollywood bertemu dengan perwakilan kehidupan kerajaan kebangsawanan. Mereka ternyata memang kombinasi yang menarik.

Uh-oh. Dan benak Fai pun tiba-tiba terisi oleh sebuah plot cerita kehidupan, lebih tepatnya cerita kehidupan dengan genre action dan suspense yang mempunyai dirinya dan Kuro-lily sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Dan tentu saja, Aston Martin seksi ini juga masuk ke dalam plot hebat itu.

Betapa ia senang menjadi novelis.

**~To Be Continued~

* * *

**

**Yuu's note:**

*ngebayangin Kurogane pake setelan kerja kayak kemeja dalemannya di Recolt dan naik Aston Martin dengan atap terbuka, bikin rambut jabriknya makin berantakan* *nusblid*

Yah,, editannya nanti. Yang jelas, buat yang udah penasaran sama cerita di Trick 2 (adakah?), ini saya suguhkan. hohohoho... makasih buat yang udah setia menanyakan kapan Game apdet. Sungguh, kalian adalah motivasi utama saya ngebut ngerjain chapter ini. *bows*

**Footnote:**

[1] Buat yang nggak tahu alasan Fai manggil Kurogane "Glorious Lily", karena Glorious Lily itu adalah bunga Lili merah yang mempunyai arti kehormatan dan keangkuhan bagai raja. Dan saya suka warnanya, menurut saya pas banget sama matanya Kurogane.

[2] Tadinya saya mau pake Aston Martin yang dipake di film James Bond seri terbaru karena sumpah mobil itu seksi abis nggak bo'ong! Tapi karena saya lupa nama serinya apa, jadinya saya putuskan Aston Martin Volante aja, toh saya naksir sama headlight-nya.

Balesan buat para anon!

**Rie Suzaku:** Yoroshiku, Rie-san. ahahahah. jangan bikin saya melayang ah! *gaplok* maaf yaa, apdetannya nggak bisa kilat, saya bukan tipe penulis yang bisa nulis kilat soalnya, lebih sering kehilangan kosakata di tengah jalan. hahaha. saya harap kamu masih mau mengikuti cerita ini walaupun apdetannya lama bukan main.

Dan karena lama, saya jadi lupa siapa aja yang udah saya balesin review-nya dan siapa yang belom. Yang jelas, buat pertanyaan **Orange Burst**, orang yang saya liat kebawa sama lift itu-sayangnya-nggak mati, dan turun dengan selamat, cuma pingsan aja. #dikeplak

Karena ini udah malem banget dan mama saya udah ngoceh nyuruh tidur, jadi saya nggak akan banyak ngomong lagi.

**Review is KuroFai for some more!**


	4. Trick Three

**RAMBLING BEWARE!** Chapter ini penuh dialog karena memang mulai masuk inti-atau dasar saya aja demen ngoceh nggak jelas juntrungannya. Dan karena lagi senggang banget karena liburan semester jadinya saya bergerilya nulis, makanya apdetnya lumayan cepet (buat standar saya, bukan standar author yang fast update itu). Tapi walaupun di chapter ini kayaknya saya udah nulis banyak banget, entah kenapa masih merasa ada banyak plot hole di chapter ini karena sifat pelupa dan inkoherensi saya, jadi kalau ketemu plot hole kasih tau saya yaa, biar saya jawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Satu hal yang jadi kebiasaan saya kalau sudah menyangkut genre suspense/action adalah **dialog=clue**! Hobi saya adalah suka masukin hints di dialog yang kelihatannya remeh, makanya perhatikan baik-baik dialognya, pasti dapet clue untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. hehehehe...

**Warning:** Sho-ai as always. ramblingan dengan topik on-off yang bakal membingungkan kalau nggak diperhatikan. kemampuan bahasa saya yang (walaupun membaik dari sebelumnya) tapi tetep berada di low level. possible typo karena mata saya yang siwernya minta ampun.

**Disclaimer:** Kurogane dan Fai propertinya CLAMP. Eh salah, CLAMP yang bikin Fai jadi propertinya Kurogane.

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 3**

* * *

Kurogane mengerang pelan saat ia diserang rasa pusing yang luar biasa sedetik setelah kesadarannya kembali. Ia bergelung ke sisi tubuhnya untuk berusaha mengurangi rasa mual yang datang menyusul tak lama kemudian, mengutuk kesialannya mendapat dua serangan di awal pagi begini. Kepalanya berputar dan perutnya teraduk, sudah terlalu lama ia tidak berada dalam keadaan semenyedihkan ini. Ditambah lagi bau manis yang teramat sangat yang makin menstimulasi turbulen keruh di tubuhnya.

Tunggu. Bau manis?

Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya, kembali sedikit mengerang pelan saat kepalanya protes dengan rusuhnya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk sedikit menenangkan dirinya, ia berusaha memutar otaknya untuk merekoleksi ingatannya atas kejadian kemarin—kemarin, Kurogane meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, karena cahaya matahari sudah masuk menerangi kamarnya. Seingatnya kemarin ia mengerjakan proyeknya di rumah sampai Kusanagi menelpon dan memberitahunya tentang tuduhan konyol atas proyeknya. Lalu ia melakukan konfrontasi dengan bosnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan bir dan sake di bar langganannya.

Kurogane menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa lepas kontrol dan minum terlalu banyak hingga jadi kacau begini? Fluorite sialan itu telah membuatnya terlalu kesal hingga lepas kontrol.

Fluorite?

Dalam ingatan Kurogane segera terlintas rambut pirang dan mata biru besar ketika nama itu masuk ke kesadarannya, tapi bukan, yang ada di bayangannya sama sekali bukan wajah tua brengsek nan angkuh milik bosnya di kantor, tapi sebuah wajah ramping dengan kulit susu dan senyum di bibir merah muda.

Si pirang di lift!

Tapi bagaimana wajah itu yang muncul ketika nama Fluorite disebut? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, berharap kepalanya bisa berfungsi layaknya kotak undian yang bisa mengeluarkan gulungan hadiah setelah dikocok. Di kepalanya berputar banyak kepingan-kepingan memori yang sulit untuk disatukan karena terhalang oleh alkohol dalam sistemnya.

Bar.

Fluorite brengsek.

Rumahnya.

Taman belakang.

Lalu... si pirang itu... di tanah, menatapnya dengan mata biru besarnya dan senyum lebar di bibirnya dan—

Berhenti sampai di situ, lanjutkan ke potongan yang lain.

Lalu si pirang itu, berbicara sesuatu kepadanya.

Lalu si pirang itu lagi, meloncati pagar dengan luwesnya seperti seekor kucing.

Lalu si pirang itu lagi, menangkap kunci mobilnya yang dilemparkan padanya.

Tunggu, tunggu, TUNGGU! Apa itu tadi? Pertama; kenapa si pirang itu mendominasi ingatannya kemarin malam? Kedua; kenapa ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya—kunci mobilnya, demi Tuhan!—pada si pirang itu dengan gampangnya? Padahal jika si pirang itu ada di kediaman Fluorite, maka pasti dia adalah putra dari musuhnya itu! Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Frustasi dengan memorinya yang hanya sepenggal-sepenggal, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu asal muasal dari bau manis tersebut. Dengan mengacuhkan denyutan di kepalanya dan adukan di perutnya, ia terhuyung perlahan menuju dapur, tempat yang ia curigai sebagai sumber bau manis yang mengganggunya. Dan ketika ia mendapati warna biru dan kuning masuk ke penglihatannya, ia tahu saat itu juga otaknya membeku dan hanya sanggup memproduksi kalimat pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

Seperti, Apa sistem mabuknya masih menguasainya hingga ia berhalusinasi melihat si pirang yang mendominasi ingatannya semalam tengah mondar-mandir—menari, Kurogane, menari, kau tidak salah memilih kalimat—di dapurnya memasak sarapan?

Dan, Apa yang dilakukan si pirang itu—Fai, Kurogane, namanya Fai—di rumahnya?

"Oh, Kuro-rin. Kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja selesai membuat sarapan."

Lalu, Apa tadi dia panggil dirinya?

Melihat tuan rumahnya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan rengutan yang baginya seperti kemarahan, Fai tersenyum canggung—dan lebarnya bukan main—dan mengedikkan bahu. "Aku meminjam dapurmu untuk memasak sarapan, kupikir sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membiarkanku menginap semalam. Jadi... kuharap Kuro-pyon tidak keberatan."

Tunggu, apa tadi katanya? Bukan, bukan masalah nama—walaupun itu juga—tapi tadi... menginap? Ia membiarkan si pirang ini menginap? Demi Tuhan, apa yang mereka lakukan semalam sampai ia memperbolehkan orang asing masuk ke radius pribadinya?

Fai mengamati ekspresi Kurogane yang jelas seperti tengah mencari sesuatu di otaknya, dan tiba-tiba Fai seperti mendapatkan sesuatu. Tuan Kuro _hangover_, tentu saja.

"Aah," Fai membiarkan pemikirannya keluar, menepukkan tangannya ke dahi karena tak segera menyadari bahwa tuan rumahnya sedang bermasalah dengan mabuk yang dialaminya semalam. "Aku lupa kalau Kuro-tan pasti akan _hangover_, padahal sebelumnya aku sudah menyiapkan limun untuk meredakan mabukmu itu."

Kurogane mengerjap saat melihat Fai memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil gelas panjang yang sepertinya sudah sejak tadi bertengger di atas konter dapurnya. Pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat sudah berada di hadapannya, gelas panjang limun terulur ke depan hidung Kurogane.

"Ini," ujarnya ketika pria di hadapannya tak kunjung memberikan respon. Ia terkekeh kecil sambil menggoyangkan gelas itu dengan gerakan lembut. "Ayolaah, aku tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh ke dalamnya," sebagai bukti, Fai menyeruput pelan limun itu sebelum kembali mengacungkannya ke depan Kurogane, tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, kan? Limun ini asli limun, kok!"

Mata merah Kurogane bergerak perlahan meneliti setiap mili dari wajah tersenyum di hadapannya. Ketika tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil gelas yang dibawakan si pirang untuknya, Kurogane menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Fai mengerjap beberapa kali dan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping dalam kebingungan murni, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ada kilatan di mata birunya ketika ia mendapatkan maksud pertanyaan yang dilemparkan pria di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya saat ia berdiri di bantalan kakinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kurogane dengan halus—secara tepat masuk ke radius privasinya—dan membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya sendiri agar jarak aman mereka tetap terjaga—tanpa ketahuan oleh mata awam, tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga Kurogane masih punya harga diri yang harus dijaga.

"Jahatnyaaa... jadi Kuro-nyan lupa dengan semua kesenangan yang kita lakukan semalam di kamarmu?" Fai mengerjap lagi, kali ini dengan memasang ekspresi anak kucing yang terlantar.

Dan demi Tuhan apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Kurogane nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya.

Tawa berdering segera terdengar beberapa saat setelahnya, membuat Kurogane segera tersadar dari syoknya dan membiarkan rengutan khasnya kembali ke wajahnya. "Kau pikir itu lucu? Dan hentikan cara memanggil yang aneh itu! Namaku Kurogane, persetan dari mana kau mendapatkan namaku untuk dikacaukan seperti itu, tapi namaku Kurogane!"

"Dan namaku Fai, senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuro-lily!" Fai kembali tertawa saat Kurogane menggeram.

"Lavalkan nama seseorang dengan benar saat berkenalan!" Kurogane membentak keras. "Dan aku sudah tahu namamu saat di lift kemarin!"

Ada kilatan kaget murni yang muncul di mata Fai, tapi kilatan itu menghilang secepat kedatangannya, bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum main-main yang kembali terhias di bibirnya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya lagi ke samping dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya. "Wow. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku begitu berkesan hingga kau bisa mengingat namaku yang kuucapkan dalam suasana seperti itu. Kupikir kau tipe orang yang tidak akan mengingat seseorang yang tidak berkesan untukmu."

Siapa yang tidak akan mengingat pemampilan yang terlalu mencolok begitu? Kurogane sebenarnya ingin berkata seperti itu, tapi ia tahan karena itu setidaknya akan memberi bukti bahwa ia memperhatikan penampilannya. "Dan aku begitu berkesan hingga kau berani mengutak-atik namaku?"

Fai bersenandung singkat. "Tentu, kurasa. Maksudku, jarang ada orang yang memiliki warna mata seperti darah di negeri ini."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu entah kenapa Fai tiba-tiba merasa apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah alasan yang salah, karena ada sedikit perubahan di ekspresi Kurogane—yang menurut Fai diprakarsai oleh bibirnya yang menekan makin rapat dan alis hitamnya yang semakin bergerak menurun dalam satu kedutan—sebelum menghilang dan kembali ke ekspresi merengutnya yang sebelumnya—tapi selama sepersekian detik itu Fai dapat menangkap perubahannya dengan jelas, yang alasannya sama sekali tak diketahuinya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku yang sebenarnya," Kurogane berujar acuh sambil sesekali menyesap limunnya, yang tampak di mata Fai sebagai sebuah tindakan defensif untuk menutupi perubahan ekspresi singkatnya barusan.

Fai tersenyum. Betapa mereka berdua tak berbeda.

"Hmm... oke, oke..." Fai terkekeh sebelum membalik badannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan di sisi lain ruangan, menarik salah satu kursi dan mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk duduk. "Semalam... Kuro-lily mabuk di bar dan kita bertemu di sana saat kau sedang menghabiskan gelas kesekianmu—"

"Bisakah itu dihentikan? Aku tahu aku sendiri yang datang ke rumahmu, Fluorite!" Kurogane dengan cepat berjalan menuju meja makan dan meletakkan gelas limunnya keras di atasnya, mata merahnya menatap tajam ke pemuda pirang yang kini sedikit membelalakkan bola-bola safirnya.

"Wah, ternyata benar kau tidak sebegitunya mabuk..." gumam Fai pelan, nyaris seperti ditujukan bagi dirinya sendiri. Mata birunya mengikuti gerakan tuan rumahnya yang kini menarik kursi tepat di depannya dan duduk di sana. Ia tersenyum ketika mata merah itu menatap lurus ke matanya, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi setelah aku pergi ke rumahmu?" Ketika Fai mulai membuka mulutnya, Kurogane segera memotong lagi. "Aku butuh jawaban yang sebenarnya!"

Fai tersenyum. "Singkatnya... kita membuat pertukaran."

"Dan apa yang kutukar untuk kehadiranmu di sini?" gumam Kurogane di balik giginya yang terkatup rapat, kelihatan sangat kesal—sepertinya kesal akan keputusan mabuknya yang membuatnya mengizinkan orang asing masuk ke dalam wilayahnya.

"Informasi tentang pekerjaan Papa!" Fai berseru riang seakan hal itu adalah topik menyenangkan seperti saat anak kecil membicarakan rencananya ke taman hiburan saat liburan, membuat Kurogane mau tak mau memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu segera beri aku bayarannya dan segera pergi dari sini," Kurogane berujar acuh seraya merebahkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, tangan tersilang di depan dada dan mata merah menatap tajam. "Kau berjanji akan segera keluar di pagi hari."

Fai tersenyum tertarik. "Sungguh mengesankan bagaimana kau melupakan perjanjian kita tapi mengingat perkataanku tentang akan pergi dari rumahmu di pagi hari."

"Aku setengah diluar kesadaran, oke? Ingatanku tercampur-aduk." Kurogane menggertakkan giginya cukup keras, rengutan di wajahnya bertambah dalam.

"Oh?" Fai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mengakui kalau kau mabuk sekarang setelah sudah tidak 'setengah diluar kesadaran'?"

Kurogane mendesis marah dengan nada rendah dan berbahaya sebelum sepersekian detik berikutnya tangannya terjulur cepat ke arah sang pemuda pirang dan mencengkeram rahang rampingnya untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia menarik wajah yang mengernyit kesakitan itu ke arahnya dan memberinya pandangan mengancam, hal yang selalu sukses membuat banyak orang takut kepadanya. "Bicara diluar hal yang kuinginkan lagi, dan rahang rapuhmu ini akan membuatmu berhenti bicara selamanya," ia merendahkan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf. "Berikan padaku apa yang sudah kau janjikan dan segera keluar dari rumah ini."

Diluar dugaan, Kurogane dapat melihat kilatan penuh tantangan di bola mata lautan itu saat sebuah seringai—seringai yang sama seperti yang diberikan di taman belakang rumahnya kemarin malam, Kurogane tiba-tiba teringat—muncul di bibirnya.

"Kuro-galak selalu melakukan ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?" Dalam sekejap ekspresi menantang itu lenyap dan digantikan oleh guratan berbahaya saat ia membiarkan seringainya hilang dan menatap dengan pandangan yang dingin. "Lepaskan aku. Aku bukan orang yang ingin kau buat marah, Kuro-sama."

Dan Kurogane melepaskannya. Bukan karena merasa takut atau semacamnya, sama sekali bukan. Tapi ia mau tak mau mengakui kalau ada sesuatu di mata pemuda itu yang membuatnya mundur, sesuatu yang tidak biasanya ia temukan di mata orang lain, tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu apa.

Fai kembali tersenyum. Ekspresi berbahaya yang baru saja muncul di wajahnya kini sudah kehilangan jejaknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali ke sandaran kursi dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya santai. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau tahu."

"Masalah proyek game online _Dragon and Phoenix_," Kurogane berujar pelan, mata merahnya dengan tajam mengamati setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada ekspresi lawan bicaranya. Dan saat ia melihat pemuda pirang itu bergeming—orang biasa takkan bisa menangkapnya, tapi Kurogane sejak kecil pandai menangkap ekspresi seseorang—ia tahu kalau Fai pernah mendengar nama proyeknya disebut. Ia makin menajamkan pandangannya. "Apa kau tahu _sesuatu_ tentang itu?"

Senyum di wajah Fai sedikit mencair—walau tidak menghilang sama sekali—saat mata safirnya ganti mengamati wajah di hadapannya dengan tatapan menilai, tapi Kurogane sama sekali tak bisa membaca apa yang pemuda itu tengah nilai dari dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat dihabiskan dalam kesunyian yang meregang, senyum di bibir tipis itu kembali ke bentuknya semula.

Saat itu juga Kurogane merasa kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Setidaknya bukan sekarang.

"Boleh tahu apa hubungannya proyek itu denganmu?"

Dan oh, Kurogane tahu betul.

"Itu proyekku. Proyek terbesarku," Kurogane menggeram, tapi kali ini tidak ditujukan bagi lawan bicaranya, intensitas kemarahannya juga jauh lebih besar daripada yang tadi ia berikan pada Fai, jika cengkeraman tangan besarnya yang kini membuat retakan cukup panjang timbul di gelas limunnya bisa menjadi indikasi. "Dan Fluorite brengsek itu telah dengan liciknya memperdaya seluruh kantor untuk menganggapku tak ubahnya seperti pengutil minimarket."

Fai mau tak mau bingung antara harus merasa tersinggung karena dirinya juga menyandang nama Fluorite dan Tuan Lily itu telah mengucapkannya seolah-olah nama keluarganya mempunyai kelas yang sama dengan nama seorang pengutil minimarket—karena sungguh, sebenarnya keluarganya mempunyai nama yang bagus dan terhormat menurutnya, singkirkan ayahnya yang brengsek, maka nama keluarga Fluorite akan terlihat seperti nama bangsawan kerajaan—atau harus merasa kagum karena pria di hadapannya secara praktis melupakan bahwa lawan bicaranya _juga_ adalah anggota keluarga Fluorite dan menyebutkan nama keluarganya dengan nada mengejek di depan wajahnya—berani sekali, sungguh.

"Jadi?" Kurogane mendengus saat menangkap ekspresi tertarik yang jelas tampak di wajah lawan bicaranya. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau tahu tentang proyek itu, karena aku bersumpah aku bukanlah plagiator seperti yang ayahmu tuduhkan!"

Fai menaikkan alisnya secara tak sadar. "Plagiator?"

"Aku akan senang kalau kau mengira plagiator itu berhubungan dengan colosseum dan Roma kuno, tapi sayangnya bukan." Kurogane mendengus lagi dan Fai mau tak mau tertawa mendengar upaya melawak—atau upaya memberikan umpan balik sarkastis—yang mutlak gagal tersebut.

Fai memajukan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, kembali menaikkan alisnya tertarik. "Jadi Papa membatalkan proyekmu dengan cara manuduhmu sebagai plagiator, eh? Khas Papa memang."

Kurogane berdecak sebelum kembali meneguk limunnya sampai habis dan kemudian meletakkan gelasnya keras di atas meja. "Lebih dari itu, ada seseorang bernama Ashura yang mempunyai ide yang sama denganku dan ayahmu menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk menghancurkanku."

Dan saat itu Kurogane dapat menangkap sedikit kedutan di senyum Fai, membuatnya menajamkan pandangannya pada pemuda di hadapannya dan berusaha mencari jawaban di balik mata samudra itu. "_Kau_ tahu siapa Ashura itu?"

Selama beberapa saat bola mata safir itu bergerak fokus-tidak fokus ke mata Kurogane, seperti kembali tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu—walau kali ini dalam keadaan yang sepertinya lebih darurat—sebelum kembali melebarkan senyumnya—Kurogane mulai mengira bahwa kebiasaan utama dari Fai adalah berusaha terus menjaga senyumnya berada dalam level tarikan bibir tertentu, dan harus Kurogane akui, hal itu sangat susah dan tidak berguna.

"Ashura itu... tunangan adikku," jawab Fai kemudian. Kurogane tidak menemukan indikasi kalau dia berbohong, tapi ia masih merasakan ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh si pirang di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu tentang proyek yang dia kerjakan, berarti?" Kurogane mendesak. "Proyek game online _Dragon and Phoenix_?"

Fai menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, senyum masih dalam rentang yang sama—membuat Kurogane tanpa sadar kembali mengira-ngira seberapa lama Fai bisa terus merentangkan senyum selebar itu tanpa terkena kram bibir. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu disebutkan oleh Ashura, sayang sekali. Apa kau yakin dia mempunyai proyek yang sama _persis_ denganmu? Bisa jadi nama proyeknya diganti."

Kurogane mengerjap. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan hal tersebut. Ia hanya terfokus pada _brief summary_ yang ada di folder dan mengecek beberapa detil inti—yang memang sangat mirip dengan inti proyeknya—lalu sudah menjadi terlalu marah hanya dengan itu hingga membuatnya melupakan detil-detil yang lain. Oh, sialan.

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya..." ujar Kurogane sambil menggosokkan tangannya ke leher sebagai penutup rasa malunya. "tapi yang jelas detil inti proyeknya sama denganku, dengan sedikit perbedaan di bagian pengembangan."

"Boleh tahu sedikit detil proyek yang kau buat itu?" tanya Fai. Ketika Kurogane merengutkan alisnya curiga, ia mau tak mau memutar bola matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, sedikit memberiku detil inti? Toh sudah ada yang menglahkanku dalam urusan _detil_, kalau misalkan aku mempunyai keinginan untuk mengkopi idemu dan menganggapnya milikku."

"Game RPG dengan sedikit setting mitos cina kuno," Kurogane mengibaskan tangannya acuh seakan hal yang diucapkannya remeh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja di hadapannya, ia paling tidak suka memandang ke mata lawan bicaranya saat membicarakan tentang karyanya—atau tentang dirinya. "Perjalanan naga mencari abu phoenix untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan negeri lindungan sang naga. Abu phoenix rencananya akan digunakan untuk menghadirkan kembali phoenix yang sebelumnya telah mati di negeri lindungan naga. Tanpa phoenix, akan ada kemalangan yang timbul terus-menerus di negeri tersebut."

Sadar Fai tidak memberikan respon—dan entah bagaimana ia merasakan tensi ruangan yang berubah tidak nyaman—ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada orang di hadapannya. Dan apa yang hadir di penglihatannya sama sekali bukan hal yang ia perkirakan.

Ia setidaknya mengira si pirang itu akan menatapnya bercerita dengan senyum bodohnya dan mata birunya yang memandangnya tertarik—seperti mata seseorang yang tertarik melihat anak kecil yang tengah bergulat dengan sepatunya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak menemukan senyum sama sekali di wajahnya kali itu, dan matanya memandang lurus ke arah Kurogane tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu di sana, seakan ada kabut yang melingkupi matanya. Kurogane berdesir ketika ia dapat menangkap beberapa emosi singkat yang berkilat di bola mata yang menggelap itu. Rasa kagum? Kerinduan...? Kesedihan...?

Kurogane berdehem pelan untuk mengeluarkan Fai dari kondisi mematungnya. Ia dapat melihat semburat merah muncul samar di pipi porselennya, malu karena tertangkap basah sedang mematung, sepertinya. Tapi dengan sebuah kibasan singkat dari tangannya rona merah itu menghilang dan ekspresi meledek kembali hadir di wajahnya, membuat Kurogane memutar bola matanya, agak menyesal karena harus berhadapan dengan tingkah aneh pemuda itu lagi—harusnya ia biarkan saja Fai mematung, setidaknya tak ada satu isyarat yang membuatnya kesal.

"Yah..." Fai memulai setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengembalikan senyumnya ke 'level aman'—Kurogane punya nama untuk senyumnya, mengerikan! "Aku terkejut, jujur saja," ia sepertinya membuat alasan untuk kejadian sebelumnya, tapi Kurogane tidak terlalu mempercayainya—lagipula mana ada orang terkejut tapi yang terbaca di matanya adalah kesedihan? "karena cerita itu indah sekali—maksudku, berkelana mencari pasangan keseimbangan, bukankah itu romantis? Dan, jangan tersinggung, tapi menurut penilaian awalku Kuro-san sepertinya bukan tipe yang menyukai hal-hal semacam itu," ia kemudian mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Kurogane. "tapi penilaian bisa berubah, kan? Karena sungguh, cerita game itu indah sekali. Walau aku baru mendengar tema pokoknya, tapi aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana game ini akan dibuat."

"Namaku Kurogane!" Kurogane bahkan punya waktu untuk mengkoreksi namanya terlepas dari orang yang senang mengacaukan namanya praktis tengah memujinya. "Dan aku sebenarnya berharap kau tetap pada kesimpulan pertamamu, karena itu memang benar, aku tidak menyukai cerita itu." Kurogane mengernyitkan hidungnya sementara Fai mengangkat alisnya penasaran. "Yang sesuai denganku hanya bagian petualangan dan peperangannya saja, masalah 'menemukan pasangan keseimbangan' dan semacamnya..." kini giliran Kurogane yang mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku bukan tipe yang mempercayai hal semacam itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat cerita seperti itu?" Fai menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum mengernyitkan hidungnya dan memandangnya jijik. "Mengikuti arus peminatan pasar?"

Kurogane ikut mengernyit mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Kurasa munafik kalau kubilang keinginan pasar tidak patut diperhitungan dalam pencapaian karir, tapi tidak, aku terjun ke industri ini sama sekali bukan untuk menjadi budak pasar." Fai, entah kenapa, tersenyum lebar—seperti bangga—setelah mendengar pernyataan Kurogane. "game ini adalah... janjiku pada temanku."

Fai terdiam selama beberapa saat—walau tidak mematung seperti tadi—sebelum mengangguk pelan, mengerti. "Sepertinya proyek ini sangat berharga bagimu, ya."

"Secara personal, ini adalah janji yang harus kutepati," jawab Kurogane cepat, sebelum ia menyeringai samar. "Secara prestis, proyek ini akan membuatku mendapatkan jabatan yang kuinginkan, dan kekayaan tentu saja, mengingat anggaran untuk proyek ini sangat besar."

Fai bersiul pelan. "Jangan-jangan proyek inilah yang kabarnya membuatmu sangat naik daun itu? Yang seratus juta Guild itu?"

Kurogane mengangguk. "Dan ayahmu merampasnya dariku."

"Uups," Fai mengernyit dengan ekspresi bersalah, tapi Kurogane tak tahu apakah ekspresi itu tulus atau main-main.

"Kau mengetahui namaku dari majalah brengsek yang semalam ada di mobil itu, kan?" Kurogane tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Ha! Rupanya Kuro-chama sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari mabuknya!" Fai mendecakkan lidahnya ke langit-langit mulutnya. "Memorimu sudah kembali?"

Kurogane menggeram rendah—dan Fai ingin tertawa karena sepertinya Kuro-lily selalu menggeram baik saat mabuk maupun sadar. "Kau sama sekali belum memberiku informasi apa pun, kau tahu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang proyek itu?" Fai tersenyum inosen dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang tegak menumpu meja. "Lagipula belakangan ini aku sibuk tur keliling negeri untuk novel terbaruku, jadi aku jarang di rumah. Yang kutahu hanya Chii memberitahuku—lewat telepon—bahwa Ashura memang sering main ke rumah beberapa minggu belakangan ini dan terus bicara berdua dengan Papa di ruang kerjanya sampai waktunya makan malam. Mungkin mereka membicarakan proyek itu, hmm?"

Kurogane terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Fai. "Apa Ashura itu sering bekerja sama dengan ayahmu dalam proyek-proyeknya?"

"Proyek?" Fai menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Proyek seperti kasusmu ini atau proyek yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan Ashura?"

Kurogane mengerjap, bingung akan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Fai. "Maksudmu? Tentu saja tentang proyek game, kan? Bukankah dia ada di PYTO cabang Celes sebagai pegawai bagian inventaris?"

Kali ini Fai yang mengerjap bingung sebelum kedua alisnya menurun dan bertautan di pangkal hidung. "Kuro-rin, aku mungkin tidak tahu jelas mengenai kasusmu ini. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu pasti; Ashura bukan desainer game, dia pengacara."

Mata Kurogane terbelalak. Bukan desainer game? Pengacara? Apa maksudnya itu? "Jadi kenapa nama Ashura yang ada di file rancangan game itu? Di sana jelas disebutkan dia adalah kepala divisi inventaris cabang Celes!"

Fai mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak mengerti soal itu. Mungkin Papa memanipulasi data tentang Ashura?" ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja dan meraih gelas limun Kurogane yang telah kosong sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan tersenyum. "Kopi?"

"Tanpa gula atau krim," Kurogane refleks menjawab, terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalah fakta yang baru saja dikuak oleh Fai untuk sadar kalau ia baru saja menerima tawaran dari orang asing yang telah seenaknya mondar-mandir di rumahnya. Ia memperhatikan Fai yang tengah mengaduk isi tasnya—yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di konter dapur—dan mengeluarkan beberapa kontainer berisi bubuk yang tidak diketahuinya dan beberapa benda lain—bagaimana caranya benda sebanyak itu masuk ke tasnya?

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan, Fai mendongak dan segera menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjukny ke arah Kurogane yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tercengang. "Aku melebarkan isi tasku menjadi tidak terbatas dengan sihir!"

Kurogane mendengus. "Aku punya kopi, kau tahu."

"Karena itu aku membuatkan kita kopi, Kuro-pyon," Fai bicara dengan nada seolah ia memberitahu anak kecil kalau api itu panas. "Tapi espresso? Maaf, aku lebih suka latté, terima kasih." Ketika Kurogane membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ia segera memotongnya. "Aku sudah memeriksa lemarimu, Kuro-kopi. Maaf, tapi aku butuh latté."

"Borjuis," Kurogane bergumam rendah. "Apa kau tahu kira-kira motif ayahmu menggunakan nama pengacaranya di _draft_ game milik orang lain? Maksudku, dia bisa saja menggunakan nama pegawai yang tersedia."

"Aah, satu informasi lagi kalau begitu," jawab Fai tanpa repot-repot memandang Kurogane, tubuh dengan lincah bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mengambil cingkir dan perlengkapan lainnya—agak mengerikan bagi Kurogane bagaimana si pirang itu seakan tahu dengan pasti dimana ia menyimpan peralatannya, ia bahkan tahu dimana mesin pembuat kopinya disimpan! "Ashura mungkin bukan desainer game, tapi setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana cara membuat _draft_ awal untuk sebuah game."

Alis Kurogane terangkat sebelah. "Bagaimana bisa? Pengacara dan desainer itu jurusan yang sangat berbeda sekali di universitas, bahkan jika dia mengambilnya sebagai jurusan minor, tetap saja itu kombinasi yang aneh."

Fai terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab. "Bukan. Ashura tidak mengambil major desain di universitasnya. Papa yang mengajarinya dasar-dasar pembuatan game karena Ashura tiba-tiba merasa sangat tertarik pada bidang itu sekitar... hmm... tiga tahun yang lalu."

Kurogane kembali terdiam setelahnya, antara karena kepalanya penuh dengan analisa dan karena memang ia tidak mempunyai pertanyaan apa-apa lagi untuk saat itu. Ia hanya menatap Fai lamat-lamat ketika pemuda itu meletakkan sebuah cangkir kopi di hadapannya dan meletakkan yang lainnya di tempatnya semula duduk.

"Kenapa kau mau memberitahu semua ini padaku?" tanya Kurogane kemudian.

"Untuk upah izinku menginap semalam, kan?" jawab Fai santai, pandangan terfokus pada sendok yang berputar di cangkir kopinya. Setelah memberi beberapa ketukan singkat di bibir cangkir dengan sendoknya dan meletakkannya di samping cangkir, ia mendongak menatap Kurogane dan tersenyum. "Lagipula, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin malam, mungkin aku adalah anak yang tidak tahu terima kasih pada orangtua sendiri."

Kurogane menajamkan pandangannya, tidak percaya begitu saja pada alasan orang di hadapannya—semirip apapun dia dengan imaji malaikat. "Ada yang kau inginkan."

Senyum Fai melebar, namun kali ini Kurogane dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di senyum itu.

"Ada," ujar Fai dengan perlahan namun tegas dan disertai dengan nada yang membuat tubuh Kurogane segera memasuki mode waspada. "dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

Kurogane, sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan tanpa basa-basi Fai, mengangkat alisnya dan menyeruput pelan kopinya sebelum mengedikkan kepalanya singkat. "Katakan apa yang kau mau."

"Balas dendam," respon Fai cepat dan kalem, masih menggunakan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Kurogane sedikit merengut, berusaha mencerna situasi yang tiba-tiba berada diluar perkiraannya. "Balas dendam?"

"Ya," Fai menegakkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, senyum terpatri berbahaya. "Kita membenci orang yang sama bukan, Kuro-lily?"

Kurogane menggeram mendengar lagi-lagi namanya dikacaukan oleh si pirang itu. Ia meletakkan lagi cangkir kopinya yang sedari tadi menggantung di tangannya ke atas meja, kehilangan keinginan untuk meminumnya karena rasa kesalnya dan juga karena tanpa disadari ia merasa tergelitik dengan intensi Fai yang sebenarnya—dan Kurogane merasa tak bisa mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Jangan berputar-putar denganku," ujar Kurogane dengan nada kesal. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Tapi Fai hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, jelas menghiraukan kekesalan Kurogane. "Kau membencinya, kan?"

Ada sesuatu di mata biru itu yang membuat Kurogane tiba-tiba kehilangan kekesalannya dan kembali dilingkupi kewaspadaan. Ada sesuatu di mata biru itu yang menyiratkan sebuah pesan yang tak tersuarakan. Kurogane menyipitkan matanya curiga, berusaha memahami arti dari kilatan yang berkelebat di bola mata itu.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu bagus!" Fai tiba-tiba menepukkan tangannya keras, wajahnya tiba-tiba berseri seakan ia baru saja mendapat berita bahwa ia menang undian liburan ke Kepulauan Bahama selama setahun. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ekspresinya kembali teduh seperti sebelumnya—membuat Kurogane ngeri akan kemampuannya mengubah ekspresi begitu cepat. Ia kemudian berujar setengah berbisik, "Aku juga."

_Aku juga_. Kata-kata itu masuk ke telinga Kurogane seperti sihir peri, tenang, lembut, namun mempunyai makna berbahaya di dalamnya yang mampu membuatmu tersihir dan kehilangan kemampuanmu untuk berpikir secara individual.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Kurogane, karena yang bisa ia hasilkan sebagai respon hanya cuatan alis dan repetisi bodoh. "Kau juga?"

"Yap!" Fai mengangguk cepat, kembali ke ekspresi pemenang-undian-ke-Bahamanya.

Rengutan di dahi Kurogane makin dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa habis pikir tentang semua ini. "Tapi bukankah dia...?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Fai memotong ringan, kata _ayahku_ menjadi persetujuan tak terlisankan, tapi Kurogane masih merasakan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari ekspresi santai lawan bicaranya ini. "Tapi aku juga... membencinya."

"Tapi kenapa...?" Kurogane mau tak mau bertanya. Balas dendam kepada ayahnya sendiri? Harusnya ada alasan yang sangat kuat sampai-sampai ada anak yang mau membalas dendam pada orangtuanya sendiri.

Fai menatap Kurogane dalam diam cukup lama sampai perlahan senyum di bibirnya berkedut dan kepalanya meneleng ke samping, mata birunya mengilatkan tantangan. "Hal yang sama untukmu. Kenapa...?"

Kurogane bisa saja menjawab "kau sudah tahu alasannya tadi," tapi ia urungkan karena kali ini ia bisa membaca tantangan apa yang hadir di mata biru samudra itu. Bukan tentang 'apa yang mereka telah ketahui tadi', tapi lebih kepada 'apa yang ada di balik informasi yang telah mereka ketahui tadi'. Ia tahu Fai tahu kalau ia juga menyimpan sesuatu dalam kata-katanya, makna di balik kata-katanya. Dan dengan pengertian itu ia memberikan tatapan yang sama seperti yang Fai berikan kepadanya. Fai pasti menyadarinya, karena sesaat setelah ia memberikan jawaban tanpa katanya, senyum berbahaya yang dari tadi selalu sukses membuat Kurogane berdesir kembali muncul di bibirnya, namun kali ini Kurogane dapat dengan mudah mengembalikannya dengan seringai yang sama berbahayanya.

"Kita membencinya."

Cepat. Bersamaan. Keputusan telah dibuat.

Kurogane menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi—ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ia menegakkan tubuhnya—di sandaran kursi, seringai masih lekat di wajahnya, entah kenapa setelah persetujuan dibuat ia jadi merasa lebih santai di sekitar pemuda itu. Ia melihat kilatan penuh rencana yang kini bermain di bola-bola safir dan otomatis melebarkan seringainya. "Kelihatannya kau punya rencana mengenai hal itu."

"Sebuah rencana, tepatnya." Fai mengetukkan telunjuknya teratur ke dagunya, gestur berpikir, tapi dengan senyum yang makin dilebarkan. "Dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

Kurogane memutar bola matanya atas repetisi Fai. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia bukanlah orang yang begitu saja mau bekerja sama dengan seseorang, jadi ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya, berusaha acuh. "Apa untungnya bagiku?"

Fai mengetukkan telunjuknya ke dagunya lagi, matanya berbinar dengan usulan yang akan ditawarkannya. "Harga yang pantas bagi dendammu, tentu saja."

Dan walaupun Kurogane belum tahu apakah 'harga yang pantas itu', ia tak bisa menahan gejolak tantangan yang makin menumpuk di dirinya. Ia menyeringai, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada usahanya untuk terlihat tak tertarik.

Ia memajukan tubuhnya. "Kurasa aku akan menyukainya. Katakan."

"Hmm..." Fai memutar bola matanya ke seluruh penjuru, gestur pura-pura memikirkan sesuatu. Senyum yang terpasang di bibirnya kini terlihat main-main. Tapi begitu mata itu kembali ke mata rubi Kurogane, ia kembali mengejutkan pria itu dengan kemampuannya merubah ekspresi dengan cepat. Dalam sepersekian detik senyum misterius muncul di bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan yang berbahaya, Tuan Glorious Lily?"

Kata kunci: Berbahaya.

Lalu, siapa Kurogane sampai tidak mau jatuh dalam perangkap nikmat seperti itu?

Kurogane dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam jebakan dengan kata kunci "berbahaya" itu.

"Berbahaya adalah nama tengahku," ia berujar bangga.

Dan otomatis Fai tertawa. "Nama tengah yang bagus sekali, Tuan Berbahaya!"

Kurogane mengedikkan bahu singkat, terlalu merasa penasaran hingga bisa membiarkan panggilan aneh Fai untuknya. "Jadi? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang?"

Fai memandang tuan rumahnya dari balik bulu matanya—Menggoda? Seduktif?—selama beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba mengulurkan kedua tangannya penuh-penuh ke arah Kurogane, pergelangan tangan saling beradu dan telapak tangan mengepal. Dengan sebuah kedipan—yang sekarang benar-benar ditangkap sebagai gestur seduktif oleh Kurogane—ia mengatakan rencananya.

"Culik aku, Kuro-tan!"

Kurogane mengerjap. "Hah?"

Kali ini Fai memajukan tubuhnya hingga dadanya menyentuh pinggir meja. "Kubilang, cu-lik-a-ku~"

"Menculik anak yang kabur dari rumah? Kukira kau lebih pintar dari itu." Kurogane berujar datar, merengut.

"Aku belum dipastikan kabur dari rumah, tahu." Fai mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut.

"Dengan seluruh barang pribadimu hilang dari rumah?" Sang desainer memutar bola matanya seraya mengedikkan tangannya cepat ke arah tas Fai di konter dapur. "Kau tidak kabur, tentu saja, hanya pergi tanpa pamit dan mungkin akan kembali setahun lagi dengan pakaian yang terbuat dari lolipop."

"Oke, itu terlewat dari pikiranku," Fai menghembuskan nafas kesal ketika lawan bicaranya mengangkat alis bangga, tapi kemudian ia mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. "Tapi ide itu tidak buruk, kau tahu, pakaian yang terbuat dari lolipop."

"Lakukan sendiri, aku tak bersedia membantu," gerutu Kurogane, kesal akan kesintingan pemuda di hadapannya—bagaimana si pirang itu punya ikatan darah dengan Fluorite atasannya, ia sekarang tidak tahu lagi, mungkin Fluorite yang tengah mabuk pernah bercinta dengan unicorn yang terbuat dari gula kapas hingga menghasilkan anak seperti Fai.

"Tapi ide penculikan itu bagus untukmu, kau tahu," Fai kembali menekankan pendapatnya. "Bukankah permainan ini berbahaya?"

"Yang benar konyol," Kurogane segera mengoreksi. "Dan tidak ada gunanya bagiku."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan seratus juga Guild dari Papa sebagai tebusan untukku." Pemuda pirang itu melanjutkan tanpa menggubris keberatan Kurogane. "Papa akan memberikannya."

Mata rubi Kurogane menyipit saat mendengarnya. Ia meneliti wajah di hadapannya untuk kemungkinan kebohongan, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan apapun selain keyakinan di sana. "Kalau memang ayahmu mempunyai uang sebanyak itu, untuk apa dia masih menginginkan proyekku?"

"Yang itu aku tidak tahu," Fai mengangkat kedua tangannya ke samping telinga. "Yang kutahu hanya bahwa keluargaku punya uang sejumlah itu." Ia melipat tangannya kembali ke atas meja dan tersenyum. "Bukankah ini menarik, Kuro-sama? Dengan satu tindakan dendam kita berdua bisa terbalaskan. Kau mendapatkan apa yang diambil darimu—dalam bentuk uangnya—dan aku... mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

"Yang kau inginkan... keluargamu menebusmu?"

"Keluargaku mengakuiku, itu yang kuinginkan," Fai menjawab tanpa basa-basi kali ini, walaupun aura mengganjal itu masih menjadi kesan Kurogane sampai sekarang. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana, Tuan Kuro?"

"Uang bukanlah tujuan utamaku di proyek itu," Kurogane berkelit.

Fai memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali memandang Kurogane dengan tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa ia tahu hal yang bahkan tidak Kurogane beritahu. "Tapi kita bisa membuat Papa _menderita_." Sebuah seringai yang biasa Kurogane lihat di Fluorite senior muncul di wajahnya—dan Kurogane mendapatkan kepercayaan lagi kalau Fai memang anak kandung orang itu. "Dendam bukan hanya bermuara pada satu hal, Kuro-rin."

Kurogane mengatupkan giginya erat. Novelis di hadapannya ini sepertinya tahu benar bagaimana memancing persetujuannya, dan sekali lagi dia telah berhasil menemukan kata kunci yang tepat untuk membungkam mulutnya. Betapa ia benci kalau ada seseorang yang mengutarakan pendapat yang tak bisa ia bantah seperti itu.

"Ini akan menyenangkan, bukan, Kuro-tan?" Fai bicara lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan pengangan-angan di matanya. "Kau dan aku menyusuri kota, bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi dan sebisa mungkin meyempurnakan alibi sekaligus merencanakan aksi penculikan yang luar biasa," ia mendesah pelan, berangan-angan. Kurogane hanya memutar bola matanya pada Fai yang makin memperlebar senyumnya. "Dan bahan bakar yang akan makin membuat kisah ini semakin penuh ketengangan adalah..." ia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah meja dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari sana—di mana Fai menyimpan majalah itu sejak tadi sama sekali tak mau Kurogane pikirkan. Ia dengan santai melemparkannya ke atas meja dan Kurogane dapat melihat dirinya sendiri di kover majalah itu—majalah CnF yang diberikan Tomoyo padanya. Pria besar itu memandang Fai dengan sebelah alis terangkat, yang segera dibalas dengan senyuman oleh yang bersangkutan. "Kuro-guk, kita berdua terkenal dan mempunyai banyak penggemar."

Pria besar bermata merah itu tak bisa memungkiri kalau ada desiran adrenalin yang mengalir di tubuhnya, dan ia menyalahkan hobi mencari bahayanya untuk masalah itu. Wajahnya yang sekarang telah muncul di media membuat banyak orang—_gamer_ atau bukan—mengenali wajahnya, hal ini tentu akan membuat ide penculikan ini menjadi semakin menantang karena polisi akan semakin mudah memantau pergerakan mereka akibat banyaknya orang yang mengenalinya. Dengan kata lain, kalaupun ia bersedia melakukan aksi penculikan ini, ia harus sangat berhati-hati dengan alibinya, apalagi yang akan ia culik adalah putra bosnya. Oh ya, ini akan jadi sangat menegangkan.

Tapi... "Kita?"

"Kau meremehkanku, Kuro-kaing," Fai segera manyun, memasang ekspresi pura-pura tersinggung yang manis sebelum mengambil majalah itu, membalik halamannya dengan santai dan mengembalikannya ke hadapan Kurogane pada satu halaman terbuka. Kurogane meneliti judul besar yang terpampang di halaman itu dan mendapati kalimat "Hasil Perolehan Poling Pria Terseksi Tahun Ini" bersama dengan foto besar dirinya yang mendominasi setengah halaman pertama. Ia hampir saja mendengus kesal melihatnya kalau bukan karena matanya tiba-tiba bertemu dengan foto yang menghuni setengah halaman di bawahnya.

Dan nafasnya tercekat melihat wajah Fai di dalamnya, tersenyum pada kamera, mengerling dari balik kacamata kotak tanpa bingkai, menggunkan kaos _turtleneck_ hitam yang kelihatan hangat, duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki yang dibalut jins ketat warna putih bersih di atas kursi konter sebuah bar dengan sebuah buku terbuka bertengger inosen di pangkuannya.

Kurogane benar-benar tidak terima kalau foto itu dibilang seksi.

Mata merahnya berusaha mengalihkan fokus dengan menjelajah ke bagian bawah bingkai foto, tempat keterangan tentang Fai ditulis. Dan ia semakin tercekat setelah membacanya.

"Pria Terseksi Tahun Ini #2: FAI. Novelis _International Best-Seller: Two Caged Soul_."

"_International Best-Seller_?" Kurogane nyaris membiarkan rahangnya jatuh terbuka kalau saja bukan karena pengendalian dirinya yang hebat. Anak sinting _drama-queen_ ini penulis _best-seller_?

"Agak menyebalkan awalnya, kenyataan bahwa aku yang level internasional ini dikalahkan beberapa poin—hmm... sekitar 50 suara—dari laki-laki pendatang baru level nasional sepertimu ini," Alis Kurogane berkedut dengan usaha menyombongkan diri Fai yang gagal itu—karena nada suaranya sama sekali tidak seperti orang sedang menyombongkan diri—tapi Fai hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ketika Kurogane mendongak menatapnya, Fai tersenyum dan mengerlingnya dari balik bulu matanya—seperti caranya mengerling di dalam foto. "Tapi begitu melihatmu secara langsung begini... aku tak keberatan lagi berada di posisi di bawahmu."

Mendengarnya—dan melihat ekspresinya ketika Fai mengatakan hal itu—membuat Kurogane seketika seperti mati rasa di sekujur tubuh. Terlalu banyak metabolisme yang saling adu kecepatan di tubuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain deruan dari tubuhnya yang terasa memekakkan telinga. Dan selama beberapa detik—yang sangat panjang dan menyiksa—ia hanya bisa menatap bodoh pada pemuda di hadapannya tanpa berkedip.

Oh Tuhan.

"Jadi!" Fai tiba-tiba berseru keras dengan menepukkan tangannya lagi, membuat Kurogane segera tersadar dari kebekuannya dan berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya tanpa terlalu menarik perhatian. Pemuda itu sekali lagi tersenyum lebar. "Nama permainan: penculikan; Target musuh: polisi—mungkin juga FBI kalau kita beruntung; Target utama: Papa; Bonus poin: informasi mengenai proyekmu—nanti kita pikirkan caranya; dan hadiah utama: seratus juta Guild dan pembalasan dendam." Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kurogane. "Bersedia mengikuti permainan ini, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane memandangi tangan putih susu yang diulurkan kepadanya selama beberapa saat sebelum mendesah berat dan mengulurkan tangannya balik untuk menjabat mantap tangan yang jauh lebih ramping dari miliknya itu. "_Deal_."

Dan mereka berdua mengembangkan seringai yang sama.

Walau sejenak kemudian Kurogane kembali merengut. "Tunggu. Tapi dari mana kau tahu di mana tempat kunci apartemenku disimpan Tomoyo hingga kita bisa masuk ke sini semalam?"

Fai hanya tertawa berdering menanggapinya.

**~To Be Continued~

* * *

**

**Yuu's note:**

Dan akhirnya Kurogane gagal melepaskan diri dari Fai... poor Kurgy.

Buat yang menantikan scene 'malam pertama' Fai nginep di rumah Kuro, maaf yaa, sejak awal saya memang nggak bermaksud untuk menampilkan scene itu. Bagaimana berlalunya malam itu silakan diciptakan dengan imajinasi masing-masing. Imajinasi terbaik boleh rikues fic sama saya. *lho, kok jadi lomba?***  
**

Untuk judul novelnya Fai, entah kenapa saya merasa judul itu eksis tapi saya nggak yakin. Judul itu saya pilih sesuai dengan bayangan saya sama isi novelnya sih, tapi kalau ada yang pernah menemukan karya fiksi dengan judul yang sama, kasih tau yaa.

Dan oh ya, maaf kalau saya banyak pakai term asing di chapter ini. Alasannya... sebagian karena saya nggak dapet kata yang pas di bahasa Indonesia (kadang otak saya suka jumbled dan walaupun ngetik dalam bahasa Indonesia, kata yang kepikir malah bahasa Inggris) dan sebagian karena saya merasa term asing lebih cocok dibanding term kulturisasi buat kalimatnya (kayak mendingan nulis _homepage_ daripada _halaman beranda_ gitu deh). kalau merasa aneh bilang aja ya. saya ini bukan orang Indonesia banget sih. #nangis

Cuma saya atau memang Fai itu pinter merubah ekspresinya dengan cepat? Soalnya dari yang saya amati di kayaknya cepet banget sih switch dari hiperaktif-mellow-sinting. haha. kalau salah, yah...

Balesan buat para anon!

**N.h:** haha. maaf yaa, scene 'malam pertama'-nya nggak ada. Tapi santai aja, Kurogane itu nggak mungkin bisa lepas dari Fai kok. *ngakak villain*

**Review is another game start! **-coretdansayabutuhdihujatcoret-**  
**


	5. Point Blank

Ini update terakhir dari saya yang intervalnya lumayan cepet. Senin depan saya sudah kembali ke kampus dan menghadapi 24 sks-demi tuhan 24 SKS!-serta tiga media yang harus saya urus (kadang saya agak menyesal kenapa tiap ada organisasi saya selalu ngambil bagian media) jadinya saya nggak yakin saya bisa update cepet lagi selanjutnya.

**Warning:** Tidak seperti prolog, setiap divisi di chapter ini bukan berarti dialog dan bukan berarti peristiwanya berurutan.

**Disclaimer:** TRC bukan punya saya. Dan karena sampai chapter segini belum ada yang nebak inspirasi fic ini, jadi saya kasih tau aja. Fic ini _loosely based_ sama novel GAME no Na wa Yuukai (the name of the game is kidnap) karangan Higashino Keigo (saya cuma baca review singkat sih, bukan novelnya, tolong jangan kira saya sehebat itu sampai bisa dapet novelnya). Major plot diambil dari novelnya (atau artikel review yang saya baca. haha) dengan twist dan trick dan alibi dan scene-mutilating dan konflik dari saya.

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Point Blank**

_

* * *

Ketika penculikan berubah menjadi permainan

* * *

_

"Sialan Kurogane, apa kau tahu sekarang ada polisi yang akan memeriksa ke rumahmu? Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau yang menculik putraku, kan, Suwa?"

"Kau pikirkan rencana selanjutnya dan aku yang akan mencari alibi, itu kesepakatan kita."

* * *

_Dan permainan berubah menjadi nasib

* * *

_

"Yuuko-san bisa membantumu, kau tahu."

"Bayaran yang kuinginkan adalah... Kurogane, aku ingin kau mengantarkan sesuatu pada ayahmu."

"Kalian sama sekali tidak tahu permainan macam apa yang kalian mainkan, bukan?"

* * *

_Nasib yan__g melingkar dan memilin masa

* * *

_

"Game itu adalah janji yang harus kutepati, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Kita sama, bukan? Sama-sama terikat masa lalu."

"Aku akan membahagiakan orang itu."

* * *

_Masa yang memisahkan dan mempertemukan masa lalu dan masa depan

* * *

_

"Hai! Ayo kita berteman!"

"Ada orang yang sangat ingin kubahagiakan di dunia ini, karena dia tidak seberuntung diriku yang bisa bebas bermain denganmu seperti ini."

"Ayo kita buat dia bahagia! Aku akan membantumu!"

"Orang itu sangat berharga untukku. Paling berharga di dunia ini."

"Ini janji kita!"

* * *

_Mengulang tragedi

* * *

_

"Darah... darah... Kurogane!"

"Aku bisa membunuhnya untukmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Yuui!"

"Aku membunuhnya... dengan tanganku..."

* * *

_Mengikat takdir

* * *

_

"Tolong bawa aku pergi dari kehidupan ini. Seharusnya aku telah lama tidak lagi berada di sini."

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

"Aku bukan ayahku. Jangan pandang aku seperti itu."

* * *

_Ini adalah awal dari permainan tiada akhir dari kehidupan

* * *

_

"Aku tidak ingin penculikan ini berakhir, Kuro-sama."

"Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan nyawanya, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk mengakhiri permainan bodoh ini."

"Bawa aku pergi, kumohon!"

"Permainan harus mempunyai akhir, itu adalah takdir yang tak bisa dielakkan oleh makhluk lemah macam kalian."

* * *

_Di__ manakah permainan ini akan berakhir?

* * *

_

"Kita berdua adalah kriminal." 

**~Point Blank (Never) End~

* * *

**

**Yuu's note:**

Tolong jangan timpuk saya karena apdetan terakhir yang cepet malah cuma kayak gini. *ngumpet* Tapi yang seperti ini adalah format fic ini dari awal, jadi setiap beberapa chapter nanti akan saya kasih preview atau clue-flashback yang sedikit demi sedikit akan menjadi kunci untuk memecahkan misterinya. Ini baru awal, guys!** Spoiler buat point blank berikutnya: **Ayo kita mengintip sedikit tentang asal-usul janji Kurogane atas game _Dragon and Phoenix_!

**Important notes:  
**

Ada hal yang saya masih pertimbangkan untuk fic ini, yaitu masalah rating. Saya kasih tau aja deh, beberapa chapter selanjutnya akan mengandung banyak-dan saya bilang banyak-darah dan kekerasan. Kemungkinan gore, kalau saya memutuskan untuk nulis cerita ini sesuai dengan draft yang sudah saya tulis di catatan saya. Pertanyaan saya, apa ada yang keberatan kalau dalam beberapa chapter kemudian (bukan sekarang atau chapter selanjutnya, tapi waktu chapter yang saya rasa pas) saya rubah ratingnya jadi M? kalau memang ada yang keberatan berarti rating akan tetap saya pertahankan di T dengan syarat yang saya publish di sini adalah edited version-nya dengan full version saya publish di LiveJournal saya dengan memasang security system. Saya juga masih memikirkan kemungkinan adanya lemon (walau itu kayaknya kemungkinan besar nggak akan terjadi), tapi mungkin kalau memang saya jadi nulis lemon, saya akan tetap publish edited versionnya di sini dan full di LJ. Tapi untuk masalah darah dan kekerasan itu saya jamin pasti ada, karena memang dari draft awal saya udah saya tulis begitu-dan saya udah masukin hints dari awal jadi kayaknya nggak mungkin kalau nggak ditulis-masalahnya hanya kalian tinggal memilih mau edited version dengan rating T atau full version dengan rating M. Saya nggak masalah sih yang manapun juga. Maaf ya kalau jadi merepotkan. Saya dan twist dengan darah itu agak susah dipisahkan. haha.

Dan oh, kalau ada yang nggak suka kekerasan saya sarankan berhenti baca fic ini dari sekarang. Saya kasih kesempatan sekarang dan saya nggak akan tanggung jawab lagi untuk ke depannya.

Saya pribadi sebenernya ingin mempertahankan fic ini di T sih. Soalnya kedisiplinan rating di sini masih agak saya ragukan. hehe.

**Review decides this story's future!**


	6. Trick Four

Maaf lama banget apdetnya. Hidup saya makin hectic aja kayaknya tiap hari. Dan, hasil polling chapter sebelumnya mayoritas memilih fic ini nanti akan ditingkatkan ratingnya ke M, saat cerita sudah mulai butuh untuk rate M. LOL. Tapi karena jadinya saya publish total di sini, saya mungkin akan sedikit merombak cerita yang sudah ada di draft saya supaya lebih sesuai sama peraturan rate FFn. Jadi... yah... anyway, enjoy trick 4!

**Warning:** All warnings from before.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still not mine.

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 4**

* * *

Fai merengutkan wajahnya di tengah kamar mandi Kuro-lily, dasi tergantung longgar di kerah kemeja merah mudanya yang terbuka di dua kancing teratasnya, handuk putih bertengger di atas helaian pirangnya yang masih setengah basah. Ia tahu dari penampilannya bahwa Tuan Kuro adalah orang yang simpel, tapi kenyataan yang ditemuinya di kamar mandi pria itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang sesimpel itu—tidak, Fai menolak untuk percaya.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas ia melempar handuknya ke keranjang pakaian di dekatnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, menuruni tangga, kemudian membuat manuver menuju ruang tamu—tempat Kurogane terakhir terlihat. Ia menemukan pria besar itu sedang bersantai di sebuah sofa sewarna karamel dengan laptop berpendar di meja kecil di hadapannya, kopi-entah-cangkir-keberapa berjalan pelan menuju bibirnya untuk sebuah seruputan halus—bukannya Fai memperhatikan—dan ia dengan kasualnya hanya memakai sebuah kaus tipis putih dan celana kargo krem—sungguh, Dewa, Fai berusaha tidak memperhatikan lengan atasnya, karena ia tahu musim panas ini _sangat panas_. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, merengutkan alisnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kuro-sama, kenapa tidak ada cermin di kamar mandimu?"

Kurogane mengerlingnya singkat dari balik cangkir kopinya. "Supaya aku bisa bertanya padanya siapa pria terseksi di negeri ini?" ia memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali memandangi laptopnya. "Tanpa cermin pun aku sudah tahu hasilnya."

"Ha-ha," Fai mendengus, sama sekali tidak meladeni usaha melawak Kurogane, ia terlalu tidak habis pikir saat ini. Ia menarik dasinya dari leher dan melemparkannya sembarangan sebelum menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku tidak bisa menyisir rambutku, tahu."

Kurogane mengangkat alisnya. "Kau menyisir rambut menggunakan cermin?"

"Lucu bagaimana Kuro-merengut bisa melucu, eh?" Fai balik mengangkat alis, menantang dengan senyum inosennya ketika Kurogane menajamkan pandangannya padanya. "Aku serius, Kuro-san. Bukankah kita harus buru-buru menjalankan rencana ini sebisa mungkin sebelum Papa mengetahui bahwa aku kabur dari rumah? Aku tidak mungkin pergi menjalankan rencana kita dengan rambut seperti ini." [1]

"Ngomong-ngomong soal rencana," ujar Kurogane setelah sekilas mengerling Fai yang tengah menunjuk rambut pirangnya sendiri—yang kini dalam keadaan berantakan dengan helaian saling berlomba untuk menjadi helai 'tertegak sepanjang sejarah rambut Fai Fluorite'—dan memberikan sebuah kedikan acuh sebagai balasannya. "Apa yang harus kutulis di surat ancaman untuk ayahmu? Bahwa aku _"menculik putramu setelah dengan baik hati menunggunya mengemasi semua barang pribadinya dari kamarnya"_? Harus ada penjelasan mengenai hilangnya barangmu dari rumah dan penculikan ini, kau tahu." Ia menyeruput kopinya sebelum kembali mengerling kondisi rambut Fai. "Dan masalah rambutmu, sisir seadanya. Aku selalu melakukannya."

"Karena rambutmu memakai _hair gel_ buatan akhirat, demi Tuhan!" Fai melemparkan tangannya pasrah, tapi kembali memasang senyum malaikatnya ketika Kurogane menggeram padanya. Ia kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang dan mengulurkan yang sebelahnya lagi kepada Kurogane, seringai mengancam terlukis di bibirnya. "Cermin, Kuro-guk, atau aku akan menggeledah kamarmu untuk menemukannya. Lagipula manusia macam apa yang tidak mempunyai cermin di rumahnya?"

"Oke, oke, akan kuambilkan!" Kurogane menyerah dan beranjak dari tempatnya dengan gerutuan kesal. Fai dapat mendengar pria itu mendesiskan "dasar perempuan" sebelum menghilang ke arah ruang tamu.

Fai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum membawa dirinya sendiri ke sofa yang tadi diduduki Kurogane, membiarkan tubuhnya melesak didekap kenyamanan sofa empuk itu seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah dekor interior ruangan itu yang didominasi oleh warna putih, hitam, dan berbagai gradasi coklat. Belum selesai ia mengagumi detil sistem game yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya, sebuah benda persegi panjang berukuran sekitar 10x20 cm—Fai dengan tertarik menemukan fakta bahwa benda itu berwarna fuschia—masuk ke teritori penglihatannya dan memblokir pandangannya sama sekali. Ia mengambil benda itu dan mendongak untuk melihat Kurogane memberikan benda itu padanya dengan mengalihkan wajahnya—dan apa rona merah di wajahnya itu?

Fai mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda di tangannya, sebuah cermin kompak dengan, ya, warna fuschia dan hiasan bergambar hati terpahat manis di depannya. Ia menoleh ketika merasakan tekanan di sofa sebelahnya dan mendapati Kurogane duduk di sampingnya, mata krimson telah kembali menatap laptop seperti sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Fai dengan senyum lembut sebelum merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi meledek. "Warna fuschia, eh?"

"Itu milik sepupuku," gumam Kurogane rendah. Tapi kemudian ia merengutkan alisnya ketika melihat kompak di tangan Fai. "Dan bukannya itu pink?"

"Gradasi ini namanya fuschia, Kuro-pink," Fai tertawa ketika Kurogane menggeram mendengar hasil penghancuran namanya yang baru. Ia membolak-balik kompak itu sebentar untuk mengagumi desainnya sebelum membuka tutupnya. "Pink gradasinya lebih muda daripada ini."

"Terserahlah. Buatku itu pink." Kurogane mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Lakukan ritual dandanmu di kamar mandi atau di mana pun, asal jangan di depanku."

Fai mengerling dari cermin sebelum mengeluarkan senyum seduktif ke arah pria besar di sampingnya. "Ooh, Kuro-macho takut terpesona olehku?"

Kurogane segera memberinya pandangan berbahaya. "Pergi dari hadapanku atau kubatalkan perjanjian kita!"

"Oke, okeee..." Fai terbahak seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat ia meliuk dari sofa dan setengah berlari keluar ruangan. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat ia melihat dari penglihatan periferalnya Kurogane tengah menekan sebuah tombol di ponselnya sebelum meletakkannya di telinganya. Siapa kira-kira yang dihubungi Kurogane di saat seperti ini?

Fai berlalu dari ruangan dengan sebuah kedikan acuh. Selama tindakannya tidak membahayakan rencana mereka...

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menentukan akan menculikku ke mana?" tanya Fai saat ia telah kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kurogane dan sibuk dengan ikatan dasi bergarisnya. Ia membiarkan Kurogane yang memilih tempat di mana mereka akan melakukan rencana mereka karena ketika tadi pagi Fai memberinya saran untuk pergi ke kota Margarita Bay, dengan alasan karena di sana merupakan kota yang terkenal dengan pantai eksotis dan paket bulan madu yang manis dan menyenangkan, Kurogane dengan kasar segera menyuruhnya tutup mulut dan menyembunyikan petanya dari jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Bantuan masih di perjalanan," gumam Kurogane, masih terus mengutak-atik laptop di hadapannya.

Fai mengangkat alisnya. "Bantuan?"

Belum sempat Kurogane menjawab, suara bel pintu berdering di pendengaran mereka. Kurogane menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan santai keluar ruangan untuk menyambut siapa pun yang ada di pintu. Di lain pihak, Fai segera gelisah di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah ia sembunyi? Bukankah kalau mereka tidak ingin rencana mereka ketahuan seharusnya tak ada yang boleh melihatnya?

"Kuro-pi, di mana aku harus sembunyi?" Fai mengucapkan kegelisahannya.

Kurogane hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik. "Itu mungkin bantuan yang kubilang barusan. Kalau bukan, takkan kubiarkan siapa pun masuk ke sini."

Dan Fai malah makin bertambah gelisah. Kenapa Kurogane meminta bantuan pada orang lain untuk menjalankan rencana kejahatan mereka? Bukankah itu berarti mereka akan mudah ketahuan kalau sewaktu-waktu berita penculikan dirinya sampai ke media? Atau jangan-jangan... orang yang dimintai tolong Kurogane adalah seorang kriminal? Kurogane punya kenalan orang dari dunia bawah tanah?

"Kurogane-san, siapa dia?"

Fai tersentak dari pikiran penuh kecurigaannya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara masuk ke telinganya. Ia segera memutar kepalanya menuju sumber suara, mata terbuka lebar. Dan ia menemukan... bocah laki-laki?

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat remaja laki-laki di hadapannya. Anak itu berumur sekitaran 14-15 tahun dengan postur ramping dan rambut sewarna daun di musim gugur, matanya sewarna tanah. Bantuan yang dimaksud Kurogane adalah anak ini?

"Dia partner yang akan mengerjakan proyek bersamaku," jawab Kurogane dengan suaranya yang dalam dan rendah. "Kenalkan Fai, ini Syaoran, murid bela diriku. Syaoran, ini Fai, orang yang kumintai tolong untuk masalah studi lapangan proyekku."

Aah, jadi ternyata Kurogane mengundangnya dengan alasan pekerjaannya. Ia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya dan menawarkan senyum saat tangannya terulur untuk berjabatan. "Halo. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Syaoran-kun."

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda juga, Fai-san," Syaoran membalas dengan sebuah senyum sopan dan jabatan tangan mantap, namun Fai dapat melihat sesuatu yang terlintas di matanya saat ia—terlihat—tengah meneliti dirinya, dan hal itu membuat firasat buruk kembali muncul di hati Fai. "Fai-san... penulis _Two Caged Soul_?"

Oh, sial.

Dalam waktu bersamaan dua hati mengutuki hal yang sama. Fai segera melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Kurogane, menangkap kernyitan kilat yang singgah di wajahnya sebagai tanda kalau Kurogane seakan tidak menyangka bahwa ia membuat perkiraan yang salah dengan mengundang Syaoran untuk membantunya. Itu artinya ia tidak menyangka kalau Syaoran bisa mengetahui siapa Fai dengan cepat.

Fai menelan ludah perlahan sementara kepalanya berpikir cepat untuk menemukan jalan yang mampu mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini. Ia bisa saja segera membantah dugaan Syaoran dengan berkata kalau anak itu salah orang, tapi ia juga menjadi orang yang paling sadar kalau ia sendiri yang telah mengatakan kepada Kurogane—kurang dari empat jam yang lalu—bahwa mereka berdua terkenal, _ia_ terkenal, dan itu yang membuat rencana ini menjadi semakin sulit. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin membantah. Majalah yang memuat foto dirinya masih ada di suatu tempat di dapur—dan demi Tuhan hampir ada di semua toko buku!—dan cepat atau lambat Syaoran akan menemukannya. Tapi jika ia mengaku kalau dirinya adalah FAI lalu suatu saat berita tentang menghilangnya dirinya tersebar di media, Syaoran bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kalau ia tengah bersama Kurogane. Ia tidak tahu apakah Syaoran akan melaporkan Kurogane pada polisi jika hal itu nanti terjadi, tapi tetap saja anak itu takkan diam begitu mengetahui gurunya terlibat dalam kasus menghilangnya seorang novelis.

Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurogane, mencoba mencari persetujuan atas tindakan yang akan ia ambil dengan meneliti ekspresinya yang sudah kembali stoik. "Aku—"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" suara Kurogane memotong jawabannya.

Syaoran menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping untuk melihat wajah gurunya dengan jelas dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak pernah membaca buku FAI-sensei?" ia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Fai dan menjabat tangannya naik-turun dengan bersemangat. "_Two Caged Soul_ adalah novel yang sangat hebat! Aku senang sekali bisa punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan penulisnya secara langsung!"

"Salah besar kukira kau hanya menyukai buku sejarah," Kurogane menggeram pelan, nada menyesal terselip samar di antaranya, membuat Fai mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum dan menaikkan alisnya tertarik. Tak peduli betapa pun gentingnya situasi saat ini, ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan nada menyesal yang kelihatan sama sekali tidak pas keluar dari mulut pria yang selalu yakin pada dirinya itu—setidaknya, impresi awal Fai seperti itu.

"Memang," Syaoran menjawab datar, dan kali ini baik Fai dan Kurogane mengangkat alis ke arah anak itu. "Novel memang bukan bacaan utamaku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan membaca sebuah _masterpiece_."

Kali ini Kurogane jelas-jelas terlihat tidak percaya, sepertinya tak percaya kalau karya Fai sebegitu bagusnya hingga Syaoran bisa membacanya hingga selesai—dan _menyukainya_. Fai tersenyum bangga dalam hati.

"Jadi, Kurogane-san," Syaoran tersenyum ke arah gurunya saat ia dengan santainya berjalan memutar menuju sebuah sofa yang terletak di hadapan Fai, kelihatan jelas kalau ia sudah sebegitu dekat dengan Kurogane hingga bisa bertindak sesantai itu di rumahnya. Ia mengatur duduknya dengan sopan di atas sofa sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "apa kau sudah punya bayangan tempat seperti apa yang ingin dijadikan setting untuk game barumu?"

"Ya," jawab Kurogane, anehnya, dengan biasa. Fai merengutkan alisnya pada pria besar yang kini beranjak duduk di sebelahnya. Bukankah baru saja mereka sama-sama panik karena Syaoran mengetahui jati dirinya?

Sadar tengah diperhatikan, Kurogane mengerling pemuda pirang di sampingnya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Syaoran seakan tak menggubris kecemasan Fai. Sialan.

"Aku memikirkan pedesaan kecil yang sepi dan tingkat individualitas warga yang tinggi, tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu daerah mana yang punya kualitas seperti itu di negeri ini." Pria bermata merah itu mengulurkan petanya pada Syaoran, yang menerimanya dengan mata berbinar seakan ia tengah menerima emas sedemikian banyaknya. "Aku ingin lokasinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan jangkauan kota ini tapi juga tidak terlalu jauh."

"Jadi Margarita Bay bukan desa sepi, tapi tingkat individualitasnya sangat tinggi," celetuk Fai tiba-tiba dengan senyum meledeknya—kalau Kurogane bisa santai dengan keadaan gawat mereka, ia juga tak mau kalah. "Kuro-chi, tak ada paket bulan madu yang menyenangkan di desa yang kecil dan sepi."

"Jelas saja tidak ada!" Kurogane nyaris berteriak, membuat Syaoran sedikit bersembunyi canggung di balik peta, pura-pura sibuk mencari tempat yang sekiranya sesuai dengan permintaan Kurogane.

"Oh, aku mengerti!" Fai tiba-tiba terkesiap pura-pura dengan kedua tangan bertautan erat di depan dada seperti pendeta. "Kuro-mesum ingin membawaku ke tempat yang sepi hingga tak ada yang akan menyadari apa saja yang akan dia lakukan pada Fai yang malang ini!"

Urat di kepala Kurogane muncul seketika. "Kalau kau tidak diam detik ini juga, mungkin aku akan melakukan semua hal yang ada di kepalamu itu _disini, sekarang_!" Saat mendengar Syaoran mengeluarkan pekikan kecil dari tempatnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. "Dan kau bocah, gunakan kemampuan aku-bisa-mengacuhkan-apapun-saat-membaca milikmu sekarang juga dan temukan aku tempat yang pas!"

"Wohooooo~ ada guguk galak sedang menggonggong pada anak guguk!"

"Anak guguk?"

"Demi Tuhan—"

"Karena Syaoran-kun manis seperti anak guguk dan kelihatan kuat sama seperti guguk di sini~"

"Tutup mulutmu atau—"

"AHEM!" Syaoran berdehem kencang dengan muka merah maksimal—antara malu mendengar panggilan barunya dan malu karena menganggap perdebatan dua orang itu sama seperti perdebatan ledekan yang sering dilakukan kedua orangtuanya. Ia menggelar peta besar yang dipegangnya di atas meja dan mengintip kedua orang di hadapannya takut-takut. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan tempat yang sesuai dengan kriteria Kuro—"

Kurogane memberinya pandangan tajam, "Jangan mulai denganku, Nak."

"—gane-san, aku sudah mendapatkannya," Syaoran menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah desahan tak kentara, bersyukur karena lidahnya tidak memutuskan untuk mencoba salah satu nama panggilan baru Kurogane dari Fai—karena sungguh, nama panggilan itu kelihatannya lebih enak untuk diucapkan dibanding nama Kurogane yang panjang.

Alis Fai terangkat tertarik. "Hyuuu~ cepat sekali~"

Kurogane merengutkan alisnya mendengar vokalisasi aneh yang keluar dari mulut Fai, tapi segera mengacuhkannya dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada muridnya. "Apa saranmu?"

Syaoran meletakkan telunjuknya di atas sebuah titik yang tertera di peta dan tersenyum lebar. "Desa Mosseau."

"Hyuu~ sempurna!" seru Fai. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu ada desa seperti itu eksis di dunia ini!"

Kurogane memutar bola matanya. "Di mana desa itu tepatnya?"

"Di perbatasan selatan kota ini," Syaoran menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang dua orang di depannya dengan tatapan lurus. Ia kemudian mengedikkan bahunya singkat. "Desa itu terkenal dengan tingkat kejahatan yang tinggi, jadi jarang ada orang yang berani menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Dan yah, karena itu juga individualitas di sana sangat tinggi, mereka tak terlalu percaya pada orang lain dan cenderung membiarkan orang asing tanpa peringatan."

"Taruhan pasti penginapan di desa itu punya banyak cerita horor," Fai mengernyitkan hidungnya, alisnya merengut.

"Oh, tuan putri takut pada cerita seram?" Kurogane menyeringai melihat ekspresi yang dimainkan di wajah si pirang. Fai menjulurkan lidah padanya dan Syaoran tersenyum.

"Kurasa cerita horor bukan hanya ada di desa terpencil saja, kan?" ujar Syaoran sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurogane. "Bagaimana, Kurogane-san?"

Kurogane mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa di sana menerima sinyal satelit untuk koneksi internet?"

"Sebenarnya, ya," Syaoran tersenyum simpul. "Tapi dengan banyaknya kejahatan, kau bahkan takkan mau membawa laptop atau ponselmu."

"Keluar dari daftar, kalau begitu," Kurogane tanpa ragu berujar. "Aku tak bisa berfungsi tanpa ponsel dan laptopku."

"Kuro-tekno benar-benar pria jaman modern ya!" Fai tertawa dan Kurogane menggeram rendah padanya.

"Ada saran lain?" Kurogane bertanya dengan menghiraukan ocehan Fai.

Syaoran merengutkan alisnya—setengah tidak terima karena sarannya ditolak dan setengah karena ia tengah memikirkan tempat lain yang memenuhi criteria Kurogane. "Ada satu tempat lagi, kurasa. Tapi kota ini lumayan jauh, walaupun tidak sampai harus keluar negara bagian."

Kurogane mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi sebelum ia bisa protes, Syaoran terlebih dahulu memotongnya. "Hanya ini yang lumayan memenuhi kriteriamu, Kurogane-san."

Kurogane mendesah. "Oke. Katakan."

Syaoran mengangguk sekali. "Desa Valeria."

Tekanan udara di sekitar Fai dan Kurogane segera menegang, walaupun keduanya sama-sama lebih terfokus pada ketegangannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kalau yang lainnya juga mengalaminya, dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Syaoran merengutkan alisnya ketika merasakan reaksi aneh dari dua orang di hadapannya. "Kurogane-san? Fai-san?"

Kurogane yang pertama tersadar dari kebekuannya dan segera berdehem untuk menyamarkan reaksinya. "Kenapa Valeria?"

"Yah… desa itu sepi dan berpenduduk sedikit dikarenakan isu—yang menurutku lebih seperti takhayul—yang beredar di sana," jelas Syaoran sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi sepertinya takhayul itu dipercaya karena banyak peristiwa yang mendukungnya."

Fai menelengkan kepalanya penasaran. "Takhayul?"

Syaoran kembali mengedikkan bahu singkat. "Kabarnya disana setiap ibu muda yang memiliki anak lelaki pasti akan mati di tangan putranya sendiri."

Fai bergidik tanpa sadar dan membiarkan tangannya menggosok-gosok lengannya. "Bagaimana mungkin ada anak yang sengaja membunuh ibunya sendiri?"

"Makanya kubilang takhayul itu konyol," balas Syaoran, mengangguk menyetujui omongan Fai. "Bagaimana pun juga, karena ada beberapa insiden yang menewaskan ibu-ibu muda dengan anak laki-laki lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, masyarakat sekitar jadi mempercayai takhayul itu."

"Omong kosong yang tidak masuk akal," gumam Kurogane, dan Syaoran mengangkat bahu setuju. Ia menajamkan pandangannya pada bocah di hadapannya. "Apa kau yakin tempat itu tidak akan membuat kehadiran kami terlalu mencolok?"

Syaoran tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. "Kecuali kalian berniat untuk memberi salah satu gadis di sana seorang anak lelaki…"

"Tidak mungkin denganku, berarti kalau ada masalah kehamilan di luar nikah yang bisa dituduh hanya Tuan Lily," Fai tergelak sambil menepuk lengan Kurogane yang langsung menggeram berbahaya. Syaoran menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Fai, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Jadi," Syaoran mengerling guru beladirinya perlahan. "Bagaimana, Kurogane-san?"

Kurogane menurunkan alisnya hingga kedua ujungnya bertautan di pangkal hidung, kelihatan tengah berusaha keras mempertimbangkan. Kedua tangannya tersilang rapat di depan dada. "…akan kupertimbangkan usulanmu."

Syaoran mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya melipat peta yang tadi digunakannya dan menyerahkannya kembali ke pemilik asalnya. "Maaf kalau aku hanya bisa menemukan dua tempat ini sekarang. Kalau nanti aku menemukan tempat lain yang lebih sesuai, aku akan menghubungi—"

"Tidak usah," potong Kurogane cepat, tegas, menghentikan dengan tepat. Syaoran mengerjap, dan mata merah gurunya menatapnya tanpa cela, sulit untuk dibaca. "Dua tempat ini saja sudah cukup. Kami sedang buru-buru, akan kami putuskan sambil berkemas."

Syaoran mengerutkan alisnya dan Fai kembali mendapat firasat buruk. Mata coklat anak itu mengilatkan kecurigaan dan Fai mengerti benar kalau Syaoran tengah mendapati sesuatu yang ganjil dari perilaku Kurogane, yang Fai tidak bisa deteksi karena ia baru bertemu mereka berdua kurang dari sehari.

Tapi entah apa pun yang ditemukan Syaoran, ia sepertinya memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya terlalu jauh, karena ia segera mengangguk dan beranjak berdiri, seakan tahu di mana seharusnya ia berada. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Kurogane-san, Fai-san."

"Tidak mau minum teh dulu, Syaoran-kun?" Fai berusaha ramah disela hatinya yang bergemuruh.

"Jangan menawari orang jamuan seakan ini rumahmu," Kurogane menggerutu walau ia tahu baik Fai maupun Syaoran takkan mempedulikannya—Syaoran sudah cukup lama mengenalnya untuk mengerti segala makna di balik sikapnya, sementara Fai… sepertinya orang yang satu itu punya penangkal-anjing-galak atau semacamnya.

Syaoran tersenyum, tapi pandangannya menajam saat menatap Fai, seakan membaca sesuatu dari diri pemuda pirang tersebut yang sama sekali tidak disukainya, dan detak jantung Fai terhenti selama beberapa saat melihatnya; Anak bernuansa musim gugur ini mungkin membencinya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku buru-buru, Fai-san," ujarnya kemudian, tepat setelah ia merasakan pandangan berbahaya yang ditujukan padanya dari Kurogane, seakan memintanya untuk tidak macam-macam pada teman pirang barunya. "Kalau kita bertemu lagi lain kali, aku akan membawa _Two Caged Soul_ milikku untuk ditandatangani olehmu, jika Fai-san tidak keberatan."

Fai balas tersenyum, sekuat yang ia bisa—karena ia memang tidak pernah handal menghadapi tipe anak seperti Syaoran. "Dengan senang hati, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar, berbalik sejenak untuk menatap Kurogane dari ambang pintu ruang tamu, menatapnya dengan mata coklat yang penuh determinasi.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kurogane-san."

Kurogane mengerling muridnya, dan Fai mendapati rahang tegas pria itu terkunci ketat. Ia mengembalikan pandangan Syaoran dengan intensitas dua kali lipatnya. "Jika ada sesuatu terjadi setelah ini, jangan bilang apa-apa pada siapa pun."

Mata Fai seketika terbelalak bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang berputar cepat ke arah Kurogane, memandangnya tak percaya. Apa maksud Kurogane bicara seperti itu? Bukankah ucapan seperti itu malah akan membuat Syaoran makin curiga?

Tapi Syaoran malah mengangguk tenang, masih penuh determinasi. "Aku permisi."

Dan dalam sekejap ia telah menghilang dari jangkauan apartemen Kurogane.

* * *

"Dia tahu."

"Siapa?" gumam Kurogane tanpa memandang Fai yang menatapnya serius, pandangan tertuju fokus pada peta di hadapannya.

"Syaoran-kun," Fai menekankan nadanya, sedikit kesal atas tanggapan Kurogane yang pura-pura tolol.

Mata rubi terkunci pada kristal safir di sebelahnya, tak terbaca. "Kau memberitahunya bahwa aku sedang menculikmu?"

Fai mendengus keras dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada saat ia memutuskan untuk memberi Kurogane tatapan berbahaya. "Kuro-guk, siapa yang akan mengira kau sepintar itu?" ujarnya sarkastis.

"Setidaknya nama panggilanmu tidak mengira seperti itu," Kurogane balas mendengus sebelum kembali memeriksa petanya. Ketika ia terus merasakan tatapan dari mata biru Fai di sisi lehernya, ia tahu ia takkan bisa tenang sebelum ia memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan pemuda itu.

"Bocah itu tahu," adalah afirmasi Kurogane.

"Hmm," Fai berdecak pelan sebelum melihat jam tangannya, tersenyum tertarik. "2 menit 49 detik. Siapa sangka Kurgy punya set poin yang rendah, cukup pandangi selama 2 menit 49 detik dan dia akan mengaku."

Kurogane kembali kepada kebiasaannya: menggeram berbahaya. Orang yang satu ini memang tidak bisa diberi kelonggaran sedikit pun. "Set poin?"

"Itu istilah ilmiah untuk daya sensitifitas seseorang, Kuro-lily," Fai nyengir lebar hingga mempertunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terjajar rapi. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menghilangkan ekspresi cerah itu dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi serius, seperti yang ia lakukan saat membicarakan masalah ajakan kerjasama kejahatan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. "Dan kalau Syaoran-kun tahu, bagaimana nasib kita?"

"Tidak akan 'bagaimana' seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut," ujar Kurogane datar. "Yang perlu kita pikirkan hanyalah memilih satu di antara dua tempat ini…"

"Kau percaya pada Syaoran-kun?" Fai menyipitkan matanya, menilai.

Mata merah kembali padanya. "Aku lebih tahu dan mempercayai anak itu."

"…dibanding aku," si pirang meneruskan, senyum pengangan-angan muncul di bibirnya.

"Dibanding dirimu," Kurogane menyetujui. "Lagipula siapa yang ingin mempercayai orang yang bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum?"

Senyumnya melumer. "Maksudmu, Kuro-rin?"

"Yang pikiranmu maksud," jawab Kurogane acuh sebelum melemparkan petanya ke pangkuan Fai. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan pandangan menilai Fai dikembalikan padanya, menantang. "Pilih."

Sebuah senyum lebar kembali muncul di bibir tipisnya setelah mata biru mengerling dengan sebuah kilatan berbahaya. Ia mengerti benar makna tersirat yang ada di balik kata perintah itu. "Apa yang bisa kupilih di sini, Kuro-chan?" Kurogane mengernyit mendengar penghancuran namanya, tapi ia tak bergeming. "Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa ponsel dan laptop, aku juga demikian."

"Bukan berarti kita tidak punya pilihan." Mata merah itu memicing dengan sebuah makna di balik tantangan. Kurogane kemudian menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas sofa hingga ia tepat menghadap Fai yang berada di sampingnya dan secara perlahan memajukan tubuhnya, perlahan menusuk masuk ke teritori pemuda pirang dengan menyebarkan aura mengintimidasi. "Atau… kau bahkan tidak akan menganggap pilihan itu ada demi tipu muslihatmu sendiri?"

Senyum di bibirnya berkedut sekilas, tapi ia masih bisa berusaha mempertahankannya. Ia bukanlah seorang Fai Flowright jika kalah hanya dengan intimidasi kecil—yang jauh di bawah level intimidasi ayah dan ibunya—seperti yang Kurogane berikan padanya sekarang, tak peduli betapa pun kalimat singkat itu masuk tepat ke hatinya. Ia menirukan gestur pria besar itu, menaikkan sebelah kaki ke atas sofa hingga mereka duduk berhadapan dan memajukan tubuhnya, kini makin memperpendek jarak di antara wajah mereka karena Fai bahkan seperti bisa merasakan desahan nafas tenang—kalem, waspada, mengancam—lawan bicaranya.

Dan senyumnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang tidak menginginkan pilihan di sini, Tuan Pemilih?" Fai membisikkan katanya pelan—tenang, mengalir, tajam—sambil menatap mata merah tidak lazim milik pria berambut jabrik di hadapannya. "Aku… atau dirimu sendiri?"

Kurogane bergeming, dan Fai dapat merasakannya, tapi mata merah itu tak gentar dan terus memancarkan sinar determinasi yang sama. Sampai akhirnya sebuah seringai yang nyaris merefleksi seringai milik Fai muncul di bibirnya.

Itu adalah penanda penyegelan keputusan mereka.

"Valeria."

Fai menaikkan alisnya, isyarat kalau ia dengan berbaik hati mengizinkan Kurogane berpikir ulang mengenai keputusannya dan bersedia mengikuti jika pria itu ingin mundur. Bagaimanapun ia tahu Kurogane bereaksi pada Valeria seperti Kurogane mengetahui dirinya juga bereaksi pada hal yang sama. Ada hal yang sama-sama mereka segel di beban di balik nama simpel sebuah desa, dan Fai tidak ingin mengetahui apa misteri di balik segel Kurogane karena ia tahu balasannya akan setimpal—jika tidak lebih berat di pihaknya, tapi takkan pernah lebih berat di pihak Kurogane—jadi kalau Kurogane juga menyadari hal yang sama seharusnya ia bisa mengambil keputusan untuk mengamankan mereka berdua dari kotak Pandora mereka masing-masing.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, sepertinya asumsi awal Fai bahwa Kurogane termasuk tipe orang yang menyukai tantangan dan bahaya makin menjadi kenyataan, karena bukannya memikirkan ulang, Kurogane malah meniru tingkahnya, menaikkan alisnya dan secara mutlak mengembalikan tawarannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Jadi Tuan Kuro menginginkannya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri… mengesankan—sialan.

"Valeria, kalau begitu!" akhirnya ia mengalah, ia yang mengumumkan hasil keputusan mereka bersamaan dengan kakinya yang mengayun menuruni sofa dan kembali menghadap meja—kekalahan yang ditandai dengan beranjaknya ia dari panggung pertempuran. Ia dapat merasakan Kurogane menyeringai penuh kemenangan di balik punggungnya—si brengsek.

"Terlalu bersemangat, mengingat kau akan ke sana dalam rangka menjadi tawanan penculik, Tuan Putri." Kurogane pun akhirnya menurunkan kakinya, memandang lekat pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang kini tengah menyibukkan diri dengan peta di pangkuannya, terlalu malu untuk menatapnya setelah kekalahannya barusan. Ia menyeringai cepat sekali lagi sebelum meraih cangkir kopinya yang kini sudah tak lagi menghantarkan kehangatan. "Kau sudah selesai berkemas?"

Mendengar itu, Fai mau tak mau mengeluarkan letupan tawa sarkastis. "Percayalah, aku sudah selesai berkemas bahkan sebelum kita bertemu di pekarangan belakang rumahku." Ia kemudian menoleh dan membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum menutupnya kembali saat melihat Kurogane tengah merengutkan wajahnya pada cangkir kopinya yang ternyata sudah kosong. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dan mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Kurogane—membalas tatapan tidak setujunya dengan tatapan ibu-menasihati-anak-untuk-tidak-membuang-susu-mereka-di-kolong-tempat-tidur. "Biar kubuatkan yang baru. Kau salah mengarahkan pelototan mautmu itu, Kuro-kopi. Cangkir itu takkan terisi hanya dengan pelototanmu, tahu. Kecuali mungkin jika kau memelototiku cukup lama untuk menarik perhatianku, mungkin cangkir kopi ini bisa terisi."

"Apakah itu akan memakan lebih sedikit waktu dibanding memelototimu agar kau diam?" Kurogane menantang.

"_Touché_," sahut Fai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat ia dengan sengaja sedikit menggoyangkan pinggangnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju dapur—biasanya hal itu akan menarik perhatian berbagai macam gender, dan ia senang melakukannya.

Ia tengah mengambil bubuk kopi yang ia tinggalkan di konter dapur ketika pandangannya bertumbuk dengan majalah CnF yang tergeletak sendiri di atas meja makan. Ia menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas konter, menghela nafas panjang dengan rengutan dalam di wajah mulusnya—yang sebenarnya jarang digunakan untuk merengut, karena itu penampilannya masih tetap awet muda, bukan berarti ia mengatakan Kuro-ran terlihat tua, tapi ya sudahlah. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah keputusan untuk membiarkan Syaoran tahu mengenai jati dirinya adalah keputusan yang tepat, terutama ketika ia merasakan firasat yang aneh saat melihat mata Syaoran. Tapi menimbang sikap Kuro-bun terhadap muridnya, dan setelah melihat majalah yang dengan jelas memajang foto dirinya, ia setidaknya sedikit merasa keputusannya tepat, walau bukan berarti menghilangkan kecemasannya seutuhnya.

Satu orang tahu, dan ia harus makin memperketat setiap jalur rencana yang akan mereka ambil nantinya.

Lagipula, walaupun ia tidak terlalu yakin skema penculikan ini akan berhasil, ia tidak ingin membuat Tuan Lily menjadi seorang kriminal.

* * *

"Jadi, kita akan menempuh jalur timur melewati kota Gillian terus ke HumpherMount, dan menyusuri bukit Lawsdale untuk sampai ke Valeria," Kurogane menggerakkan telunjuknya di sepanjang garis khayalan di peta yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat pelarian utama mereka. "Jalur itu mempunyai patroli keamanan yang lumayan longgar, jadi mungkin kita bisa mencapai Valeria tanpa perlu banyak berurusan dengan polisi patroli.

"Estimasi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk perjalanan non-stop sekitar 2-3 hari," sahut Fai sambil menaikkan gagang kacamatanya ke pangkal hidungnya, alis bertautan dalam konsentrasi dengan mata biru yang bergerak perlahan menyusuri detil informasi yang disediakan oleh halaman website di laptop Kurogane. Ia kemudian mengerling pria di hadapannya dan memberikan senyum kecil. "Tapi bisa mencapai 4-5 hari jika kita beristirahat di tengah jalan."

Kurogane menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerling Fai balik. "Butuh waktu sekitar dua minggu untuk mencairkan uang sebesar seratus juta Guild," ia kemudian menaikkan alisnya. "Atau ayahmu punya uang sebesar itu dalam bentuk _cash_? Biasanya semakin brengsek seseorang, mereka akan semakin kaya."

"Ada, sebenarnya," Fai mejawab hal itu dengan santai seakan-akan mereka sedang membicarakan persediaan bahan makanan untuk bulan depan dan Kurogane mengeluarkan siulan kecil sebagai apresiasi—tidak menyangka kalau guyonan tentang tingkat kebrengsekan seseorang setara dengan tingkat kekayaan yang pernah ia dengan selintas di suatu tempat ternyata memang terbukti. Fai tersenyum mendengar siulan Kurogane dan mengerlingnya dari balik bulu matanya, menggoda. "Tapi, mari kita putuskan bahwa aku lebih senang memakai jalan memutar yang sedikit lama."

Kurogane merengut, jelas menangkap ekspresi menggoda calon partner kejahatannya. "Karena…?"

"Karena," Fai menarik nafas dramatis, dan udara dalam ruangan seakan-akan ikut tegang bersamanya. "aku bisa menginap di lokasi penculikan lebih lama bersama Kuro-papi!"

"Entah kau punya _fetish_ tersendiri terhadap penculik—"

"Namanya _Stockholm Syndrome _[2], Kuro-pan."

"—atau karena sejak lahir kepalamu memang memiliki desain tidak umum, aku tak peduli," Kurogane telak menggubris koreksi Fai dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu ingin menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama menjadi seorang kriminal kalau aku bisa membuatnya lebih cepat, kecuali kau punya rencana yang bagus."

"Aww, Kuro-sama tidak ingin melewatkan malam bersama Fai yang kesepian ini~" Fai pura-pura merajuk dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya ke depan—biasanya orang akan bereaksi dengan ekspresinya ini, tapi dengan Kurogane ia selalu merasa kalau dirinya kembali bereksperimen.

Dan Kurogane ternyata tak bereaksi, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan mengejek-tertarik seraya berujar datar, "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat kau tidak sedang menulis novel atau tur promosi? Kau mempromosikan _dirimu_ sendiri?"

"Hanya pada beberapa orang," Fai memberinya pandangan penuh konspirasi, ikut bermain. "dan seleraku termasuk langka, kau tahu."

"Termasuk menjebak seseorang untuk setuju pada permainan culik-culikanmu."

"Termasuk _menawari_ seseorang untuk main culik-culikan denganku," Fai nyengir lebar, terlalu lebar bahkan bagi standar seorang Fai, dan ia sendiri bingung kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. "aku tidak menjebakmu, Kuro-chan, jangan hiperbola. Kau setuju karena kemampuan negosiasiku yang baik."

"Terlalu baik," gumam Kurogane. "Jadi? Apa kau punya rencana bagus dengan memilih untuk memperpanjang masa penculikan ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan transfer antarbank untuk pembayaran uang tebusannya?" usul Fai. "Dengan cara itu kau tidak perlu harus bertemu langsung dengan Papa untuk mengambil uang tebusan. Identitasmu bisa lebih tertutupi jika kita melakukan hal ini dan resiko untuk tertangkap akan makin kecil persentasenya."

"Polisi dapat melacak sirkulasi uang dalam rekening," Kurogane merengut, tidak setuju. "dan jika pasukan intelejen khusus sampai terlibat, hal itu akan menjadi jauh lebih riskan. Persentase mereka menangkap penjahat yang melakukan transaksi antar rekening lebih tinggi dibanding meminta tebusan secara langsung."

"Dan persentase penculik yang tertembak mati saat mengambil uang tebusan juga jauh lebih tinggi dibanding mereka yang menggunakan transfer," Fai menaikkan alis pirangnya, menantang. "Semua cara punya resikonya masing-masing, yang perlu kita fokuskan adalah membuat penculikan ini berhasil tanpa perlu menampakkan identitas kita—wujud kita, kalau perlu. Karena hei, aku sudah sering mengulanginya, kita berdua adalah objek media."

"Rekeningku memakai namaku sendiri." Kurogane beralasan.

"Duh, dan aku menggunakan nama presiden untuk rekeningku," Fai memutar bola matanya.

Kurogane merengut. "Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku, Fluorite!"

"Kuro-silly, kita tinggal membuat rekening yang baru!" Fai mengibaskan tangannya acuh, seakan hal itu sangat umum. "Kalau kau terlalu pelit untuk membuat rekening baru, biar aku yang membayar."

Kurogane mendengus, "Oh yeah, dengan _namaku_. Karena mereka akan meminta kartu identitasku untuk membuat rekening baru."

Fai menggeleng pasrah. "Kalau semua manusia di dunia ini sepertimu, Kuro-lily, para pembuat ID palsu yang berkeliaran di luar sana itu pasti akan kelaparan dan mati satu-persatu pada musim dingin berikutnya."

Kurogane makin merengutkan alisnya. "Dan kau kenal salah satu calon orang miskin pada musim dingin berikutnya itu?"

Fai memandangi kuku-kuku jarinya acuh. "Tidak. Tapi kita bisa bertanya."

"Buang-buang waktu—"

"Dan aku _kebetulan_ tahu pancingan yang sesuai untuk para fakir miskin di musim dingin itu."

Kurogane memicingkan matanya dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Yakin kau ini penulis?"

"Penulis _best-seller_ untuk genre novel _romantic-suspense_, ya, yang _terbaik_," Fai melavalkan kalimatnya perlahan, penuh penekanan di sana-sini yang membuat Kurogane sedikit jengah. "penulis yang baik melakukan riset tentang konten tulisannya dengan baik, dan aku melakukan tugasku selayaknya penulis yang baik."

"Selera langka." Kurogane mendengus.

"Selera langka," Fai mengafirmasi, tertawa berdering.

"Jadi, Valeria?"

"Yep. Valeria."

"Transfer rekening?"

"Transfer rekening."

"Baiklah," Kurogane menghembuskan nafas, menyerah dan kalah. "Kita ke Valeria."

"Tapi…" Fai menggantungkan katanya dengan nada kontemplasi, dan Kurogane menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia memberikan perhatiannya. Pemuda kurus itu kemudian tersenyum penuh konspirasi. "Kurasa Desa Mosseau juga bisa berguna untuk awal perjalanan kita."

Seringai berbahaya muncul perlahan di bibir Kurogane.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

Chapter ini, saya dengan jujur menyatakan, membosankan, bahkan bagi diri saya sendiri yang nulis, tapi bagaimanapun juga di chapter ini ada hal-hal yang nggak bisa saya potong karena memang mengandung clue untuk ke depannya. Jadi mohon maaf kalau kalian merasa jenuh waktu membaca chapter ini. Dan saya juga minta maaf karena sampai sekarang masih belum sempat bales-balesin review dari semua pembaca, tapi percaya deh, review kalian yang terus membuat saya nyuri waktu sebisa mungkin untuk melanjutkan kisah ini. Dengan membaca review saya jadi tau gimana pandangan kalian soal cerita ini, dan hal itu bener-bener membantu saya dalam mengembangkan cerita ini. Thank you so much for all of my humble reader, saya pengen ngasih sesuatu buat semua yang udah kasih review secara rutin tiap chapter, tapi saya sama sekali nggak punya ide. LOL. Karena itu, sekali lagi, saya cuma bisa bilang terima kasih, walaupun saya rasa itu aja nggak bakal cukup buat mewakili seberapa terbantunya saya dengan review kalian. Thank you, thank you so much! *bow*

**Footnote:**

[1] Saya bener-bener percaya kalau rambut Fai itu pasti membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk disisir dan dibentuk jadi seperti itu-coba liat rambutnya, nggak mungkin model rambut macam itu tumbuh alami! Bener-bener nggak mungkin! Pasti dia rajin creambath di salon, atau minimal dia rajin pake shampoo Re*piip*ce.

[2] Stockholm Syndrome itu gejala psikologis yang sering dialami korban penculikan, dimana si korban yang disandera dalam waktu lama bersama penculiknya lama kelamaan menjadi simpati kepada penculiknya dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan (seksual) dengan penculiknya.

Balesan bagi para Anon!

Entah kenapa saya seneng ada banyak anon yang sempet review cerita ini. LOL.

**N.h:** Makasih sarannya! Akan saya pertimbangkan.

**aurantii13:** haha. gitu ya? oke, saya pertimbangkan. makasih banyak!

**Erochimaru:** Ini lanjutannya, sayang. Semoga nggak mati kebosenan dan akhirnya meninggalkan cerita ini ya. LOL.

Buat yang signed reviewer, bakal saya bales secepatnya begitu saya senggang. JANJI!

as always,

**Review makes me love you more.** lame, I know. LOL.


	7. Trick Five

Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk **Eszett**, yang sudah dengan rajin mengingatkan saya untuk apdet baik di facebook maupun twitter. hehe. Makasih sudah nyemangatin saya terus dan mentolerir keleletan saya, ya, hon! Chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter standar saya yang lain. Maaf ya, sudah saya edit dan potong beberapa adegan di sana-sini tetep aja lebih panjang daripada yang biasanya. Dan sudah lebih dari 100 halaman tapi belum sampai inti... kebiasaan _stalling_ saya mulai lagi sepertinya. Tapi tenang aja, nggak bakal lebih dari 30 chapter kok... sepertinya. LOL.

**Warning:** All warnings from before. And vulgar words. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau saya ini foul-mouthed. Saya sering memaki dan senang melakukannya, apalagi mengaplikasikannya pada Kurogane. LOL.

**Disclaimer:** Mungkin saya akan mengambil hak cipta Kurogane dan Fai kalau CLAMP nggak menjadikan mereka canon. Tapi yah... pengacara saya kurang keren.

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 5**

* * *

"Jadi…." Kurogane merengutkan alisnya saat ia mengamati pemuda pirang yang berdiri manis di hadapannya dengan kemeja merah muda, celana kain warna hitam yang entah bagaimana dapat mengikuti lekuk kakinya dengan presisi sempurna dan menggantung tepat di pinggulnya—pinggul, siapa yang takkan terkesan?—serta… dasi—dasi, demi Tuhan! "apa tren terbaru korban penculikan adalah memakai pakaian layaknya mereka adalah korban _fashion_?"

"Dengan begini kita takkan mudah dicurigai sebagai penculik dan tawanannya oleh orang luar," Fai beralasan seraya mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Bukankah itu tujuan penculikan kita? Supaya _kelihatan seperti penculikan_?" Tuhan, ia sama sekali tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara berlogika dengan orang yang satu ini.

Fai memandang tubuhnya sendiri sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan bingung dan mengangkat bahu. "Lalu apa yang harus kupakai?"

"Entah. Kaus dan jins longgar? Dengan topi bisbol untuk menutupi wajahmu dari keramaian?" Kurogane mengusulkan. "Bukannya kau yang lebih sering berusaha kabur dari banyak hal?"

"Bukan gayaku," jawab Fai acuh sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara, dan Kurogane memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula aku kabur bukan dengan cara tidak elit seperti itu."

"Oh, bisa kubayangkan," balas Kurogane sarkastis. "Seperti, misalnya, merayu satpam dengan pesonamu agar kau diizinkan kabur lewat pintu belakang?"

"Ah, level satpam itu masih terlalu rendah, tapi sebagian tebakanmu benar," Fai mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke bibir dengan gaya yang bagi banyak orang akan terlihat menggemaskan—sayangnya bagi Kurogane yang tahu betul, itu adalah gaya mengejeknya—sebelum ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pria besar di hadapannya. "aku memang _suka_ pintu belakang."

Kurogane memutar bola matanya lagi sebelum mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu keluar rumahnya. "Tunggu aku di parkiran."

Fai memanyunkan bibirnya saat Kurogane bergerak melewatinya untuk menuju tangga ke lantai dua apartemennya. "Tapi Kuro-riiiin~ bagaimana kalau ada monster di parkiran bawah tanah yang gelap?"

Kurogane meletupkan sebuah tawa singkat sambil terus berlalu. "Dengan rambut pirang terang, kemeja merah muda, dan dasi bergaris merah? Serius, monster mana pun pasti akan salah mengira dirimu sebagai permen atau semacamnya, dan monster benci manis."

"Seperti Kuro-monster."

Kurogane berhenti sejenak di tengah tangga dan mengerlingnya dengan sebuah seringai tertarik. "Seperti aku. _Kurogane_. Sekarang lekas ke parkiran atau monster ini akan melakukan hal terkejam yang belum pernah monster lain lakukan padamu."

Alis Fai mencuat tertarik, menantang. "Apa itu?"

"Mengembalikanmu ke rumah orangtuamu."

Dan Fai segera menghilang menuju parkiran.

* * *

"Kau punya rencana bagus sehingga menyarankan kita pergi ke Mosseau?" Kurogane bertanya seraya menaikkan gagang kacamata hitamnya ke batang hidung, tangannya menggenggam longgar kemudi saat Aston Martin kesayangannya melaju di jalan-jalan padat kota New Shire [1], mengarah ke selatan tempat tujuan pertama mereka.

"Kau punya rencana untuk menghilangkan gadis [2] mahal semacam Aston Martin ini di Mosseau hingga memutuskan untuk membawanya?" Fai alih-alih bertanya tanpa memandang Kurogane, mata seakan terpaku pada geliat kota yang berkelebat cepat di samping mereka—dan Kurogane, entah punya keberanian ekstra atau koneksi kepolisian ekstra, memutuskan untuk memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang, yah… di atas rata-rata, _jauh_ di atas rata-rata.

"Kau punya rencana untuk membuat kita ketahuan bahkan sebelum kita sempat mengirim surat ancaman dengan penampilan mencolok dan rambut yang bikin silau itu?" Kurogane berujar sinis, mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Fai untuk menekankan maksudnya. "Dan Aston Martin setahuku bukan nama gadis."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Kurogane, Fai segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatapnya tertarik. "Kau gay?"

"Kau saja, terima kasih," jawab Kurogane datar.

Fai menaikkan alisnya. "Apa aku sebegitunya kelihatan?" Ketika Kurogane mengerlingnya skeptis, ia terbahak. "Oke, oke. Tapi sungguh, jarang ada yang bisa yakin pada orientasiku tanpa berusaha memastikannya dulu padaku sebelumnya, kau tahu. Dan kau bahkan baru mengenalku!"

"Mereka hanya berusaha sopan." Kurogane mengangkat bahu acuh.

Fai menggumamkan afirmasi sebelum kembali mengerling pria besar di sampingnya. "Jadi kau _straight_?"

"Aku takkan bilang begitu," ia mengangkat bahu lagi.

Senyum di bibir Fai mengembang. "Biseks?"

"Panseks," potong Kurogane cepat dengan sebuah desahan lelah setelahnya, sepertinya tak ingin berlama-lama membahas masalah orientasinya.

Mata biru Fai membelalak—dan Kurogane mengernyit karena takut bola matanya lepas saking lebarnya ia membuka mata. "Jadi kau bahkan bisa mencintai spatula?" [3]

"Spatula," Kurogane menggumam rendah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tak tahu lagi informasi konyol nan menyesatkan macam apa yang ada di luar sana."

"Jadi kau tidak bisa mencintai spatula, sayang sekali," Fai mendesah, entah kenapa kelihatan murni kecewa—dan Kurogane sudah siap membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi.

"Berhentilah mengalihkan topik," Kurogane menggeram di sebelahnya, Fai dapat melihat mata merahnya menyipit frustrasi di balik kacamata hitamnya. "lebih baik kau mulai menjawab pertanyaanku sebelum kita sampai ke stasiun."

"Stasiun?" Fai menelengkan kepalanya dan merengutkan alisnya, kelihatan tengah berusaha mencerna kalimat Kurogane. "Bukankah kita mau ke Mosseau?"

"Aku tidak merelakan mobil mencolok begini dibawa kabur kucing garong di Mosseau. Maaf saja, tapi mobil ini kudapatkan dengan bertahun-tahun kerja keras," Kurogane menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu, sebelum mengerling Fai singkat dari balik kacamatanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu juga jawaban bagi pertanyaanmu yang tadi."

Penjelasan seketika seperti masuk ke dalam otak Fai saat ia berseru pelan, "Ah! Jadi kita akan menitipkan mobil ini di stasiun?" ia kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa tidak kita tinggal saja di rumahmu? Bukannya di sana lebih aman?"

"Kita membutuhkan mobil ini untuk pergi ke Valeria lewat jalur yang kita sepakati, dan aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah setelah kita mengirim surat ancamannya di Mosseau," ujar Kurogane, nada suaranya tertekan dan seolah tegang walaupun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Ia tanpa sadar mengencangkan pegangannya di kemudi, dan segera melonggarkannya kambali begitu ia merasakan mata biru Fai mengerling cepat ke arah tangannya. Ia mendesah, "ada kemungkinan polisi akan mengunjungi rumahku setelah kita mengirim surat ancaman, dan aku tidak mau ada di sana saat itu."

Otot-otot di wajah Fai berkorespondensi sedemikian rupa hingga menampakkan wajah simpati selama beberapa detik sebelum berubah menjadi wajah penasaran. "Kenapa kau sepertinya yakin polisi akan memeriksa ke rumahmu _secepat itu_?"

Kurogane mengedikkan bahunya sejenak dan memberikan kerlingan cepat—dan sedikit gusar—ke arah si pirang di sampingnya. "Kenyataannya, kau menghilang tepat di saat aku _diistirahatkan_ secara tidak hormat dari kantorku. Dan ayahmu tahu aku _sangat_ membencinya."

Fai balas mengedikkan bahu. "Kesimpulan takkan diambil secepat itu, tahu. Toh kau bahkan tak mengenalku secara terang-terangan di muka publik, dan aku sendiri punya kebiasaan menghilang dari rumah."

"Semoga saja otak ayahmu terlalu dungu untuk menjumlahkan dua dengan dua secara cepat," Kurogane mendengus.

"Kau tahu aku memaafkanmu atas hinaan terhadap keluargaku, Kuro-sama," cibir Fai.

"Terima kasih, tapi sebenarnya aku mengatakannya _memang_ agar kau tersinggung."

"Ouch, jahat." Fai memanyunkan bibirnya, pura-pura terluka.

Kurogane mengerlingnya. "Tidak berhasil, sepertinya?"

"Aku memaafkanmu hanya sebagai sebuah pembelaan formal terhadap keluargaku," Fai mengibaskan sebelah tangannya acuh sebelum mengerling Kurogane dengan tatapan misterius. "Tapi, kau tahu, aku setuju dengan semua ejekanmu terhadap ayahku, asal jangan menyinggungku." Ia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya cepat. "Yang satu itu memang tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Kurogane membiarkan pertanyaan penasaran tentang keluarga bos yang dibencinya tertahan dan menggulung kasar di lidahnya. Tak seharusnya anak-anak sebegitu membenci orangtua mereka jika hanya karena masalah biasa orangtua-anak, dan ia mendapat firasat masalah yang membuat pemuda di sampingnya ini bisa melepaskan komentar seberat itu dengan mudah—seakan ia hanya mengatakan sebuah fakta bahwa rambutnya berwarna pirang atau matanya berwarna biru—pastilah suatu hal yang telah terjadi dan terpendam sejak dahulu kala. Tapi apa gunanya bagi Kurogane berusaha mengetahui masalah keluarga saingan kerjanya? Toh rencana penculikan ini hanya akan berjalan sementara—dengan selamat hingga akhir, semoga—dan mereka mempunyai alasan masing-masing yang kebetulan bisa diselesaikan dengan satu pencapaian yang sama. Hal itu sama sekali tidak berarti bahwa mereka akan terus berhubungan setelah rencana kejahatan ini selesai. Dalam kondisi terbaik, setelah semua permainan culik-menculik ini selesai, Kurogane akan membersihkan nama baiknya dan kembali bekerja di kantor, sementara Fai akan kembali menjadi… penulis novel _bestseller_ yang kebetulan anak saingan kerjanya. Dan dua kondisi mereka takkan memungkinkan mereka untuk setidaknya menjadi teman biasa dan saling bertegur sapa jika berpapasan di kantor—ya ampun, ia bahkan sama sekali tak memasukkan Fai ke dalam kategori temannya _sekarang_.

Mereka berdua hanyalah partner dalam aksi kejahatan ini, yang akan saling mengabaikan begitu semua ini selesai, tidak kurang tidak lebih—dan ia pun takkan meminta kurang ataupun lebih. Jadi tak ada gunanya rasa penasarannya itu, kan?

Karena itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengembalikan pembicaraan ke jalurnya semula—lagipula sejak kapan ia bisa terdistraksi ke jalur pembicaraan lain seperti ini? Si pirang ini kelihatannya lebih berbahaya daripada kelihatannya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan di Mosseau? Aku menyetujuinya karena aku mempunyai dugaan tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana, tapi," Kurogane mengerling ke arah kepala Fai yang tertutupi rambut pirang yang berkilau bahkan tanpa sinar yang cukup banyak, dan mengernyit. "tapi kurasa isi kepalaku dan kepalamu mungkin berbeda."

Fai menangkap arah pandangan Kurogane, mengerti maksudnya dengan seketika, dan tersenyum. "Aww, manisnya. Kuro-sama berbicara sopan padaku."

"Sopan padamu? Aku hanya menerapkan semacam sindiran tersirat," lalu Kurogane langsung sadar kalau ia berhasil dialihkan lagi dari topik semula, menahan lanjutan komentar baliknya yang tajam dan menggertakkan giginya pelan. "Lebih baik kau mulai menjawab pertanyaanku, Barbie."

Fai menaikkan alisnya tertarik mendengar nama panggilannya dari Kurogane, tapi sepertinya segera memutuskan untuk menahan segala ledekan yang telah siap terlontar dari lidahnya begitu melihat pandangan tajam yang diberikan Kurogane padanya.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu?" Fai bertanya akhirnya. "Atau aku yang harus mengesankanm? Siapa tahu aku _secemerlang_ yang kau kira."

Kurogane mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara tertawa geli dan dengusan. Seringai khas di sudut bibirnya muncul, dan ia mengerling Fai dengan tatapan menantang. Satu kesamaan yang ia temukan dari pemuda yang belum lama dikenalnya ini adalah betapa mereka gemar menyindir dan menantang satu sama lain. Kurogane memang sudah wataknya dari kecil suka menantang, tapi di matanya Fai tidak mempunyai kesan seperti itu. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan komentar-komentar menyindir nan menggoda miliknya?

Oke, lagi-lagi ia terdistraksi. Pegang kendalimu, Kurogane.

"Buat aku terkejut, kalau begitu." Kurogane menyuarakan tantangannya.

Fai melemparkan sebuah senyum manis—yang hampir saja membuat tangan Kurogane di perseneling terpeleset—sebelum sebuah kilatan konspirasi melintas di mata birunya.

"Apa sesuatu tentang Mosseau membuatmu ingin sedikit melakukan penipuan, Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane mau tak mau menyeringai lebar. Ternyata isi kepala mereka lumayan sama—terlepas dari warna pirang menyilaukan yang Kurogane kira menjadi alasan utama Fai menjadi selabil bocah usia lima tahun [4].

* * *

Begitu mendengar mengenai deskripsi Mosseau dari Syaoran, Kurogane mempersiapkan dirinya pada kemungkinan terburuk tentang sebuah desa sepi yang mempunyai banyak papan penanda yang bergantung miris pada tiang penyangga mereka, dengan rumah-rumah tua yang seakan tidak ditinggali selama bertahun-tahun dan udara dingin yang meniupkan nuansa horror hingga menusuk tulang. Karena sungguh, bukankah pesannya pada Syaoran adalah mencarikannya sebuah tempat yang sepi? Kadang ia sama sekali tak mengerti seperti apa syarat sepi bagi standar Syaoran, karena Mosseau—yang menurut Syaoran 'sepi'—yang kini tersaji di depan matanya adalah sebuah desa dengan tingkat keramaian yang mengerikan: di depan gerbang stasiun berderet banyak pedagang yang menjajakan berbagai macam benda, mulai dari hal remeh seperti saputangan sampai… yah, seks.

Ada _Red District_ di depan stasiun, demi Tuhan!

Ia akan segera menelpon Syaoran dan menanyakan definisi 'sepi' dalam kamusnya begitu mereka sudah nyaman dan tenang di kamar sewaan mereka. Sekarang ia harus fokus untuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari para pedagang yang mengerubunginya dengan barang dagangan mereka dan para wanita yang berusaha menyelipkan tangan ke balik kemeja dan celananya—ia tak peduli pada pelacur, yang ia peduli hanyalah dompetnya, karena ia tak mau kehilangan dompetnya sebelum mereka sempat menyewa kamar untuk bermalam.

"Wow, maaf Tuan, mungkin lain kali saat aku tidak sedang bersama anjing penjagaku—"

Kurogane menggeram rendah saat mendengar suara ringan berdering di telinganya. Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan melihat Fai—dengan sebuah kaus lengan tigaperempat ketat warna kuning cerah, celana jins biru pudar yang (lagi-lagi) mengikuti lekuk kakinya dengan presisi, dan sebuah topi Tam O' Shanter [5] motif kotak-kotak hitam-PINK!—tengah dikelilingi oleh banyak pria besar berpakaian ketat—dengan keketatan yang bagi Kurogane seharusnya ilegal, dan ia mengira baju yang dipakai Fai itu sudah keterlaluan ketat. Ia menggeram lagi. Ada sesuatu yang terasa bergemuruh dalam dadanya saat ia melihat Fai di antara pria-pria itu. Gigolo sialan.

Persetan dengan para gay dan pendeteksi sesama mereka.

"Barbie!" Kurogane memanggil—menyalak, lebih tepatnya, karena tanpa sadar ia mengeraskan ujung nadanya—sambil berjalan ke arah Fai yang berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya, secara praktis menyingkirkan wanita-wanita yang sejak tadi bergelayutan padanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk memanggil Fai dengan sebutan 'Barbie', karena ia tak mungkin memanggil nama Fai di sini—di tempat mereka akan memulai kejahatan mereka—dan menurutnya memanggil Fai 'idiot' dengan suara kasar hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, walaupun sekarang setelah ia pikir lagi, memanggilnya 'Barbie' dengan nada kasar juga kedengarannya tidak pas.

Seakan kupingnya tersentak mendengar suara Kurogane, Fai segera menengok ke arahnya dan melambai semangat di atas kepala dengan cengiran super lebar. "Tuan Lily!"

Kurogane memutar bola matanya. Bagus, sekarang mereka jadi saling memanggil dengan nama panggilan yang aneh. Ia adalah lelaki bunga, dan Fai adalah boneka pirang.

Fai segera mengamit lengannya begitu Kurogane hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal darinya. Kurogane sempat menaikkan alisnya pada pemuda pirang itu, tapi kemudian menangkap makna tatapan yang diberikan bola mata biru besar di sampingnya dan beralih menghadap pria-pria yang sejak tadi mengerubungi si penulis. Mereka rata-rata pria-pria besar, bahkan ada yang lebih besar dari Kurogane, bukannya ia pernah merasa terintimidasi oleh ukuran tubuh seseorang. Ia dengan sengaja sedikit menurunkan dagunya dan mengerling mereka dari atas kacamata hitamnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat, menantang.

Di sampingnya Fai terkikik—terkikik, seperti cara para gadis mengikik. "Maaf, Tuan-tuan. Anjingku ini tidak suka majikannya didekati orang lain."

Kurogane menggeram padanya, tapi segera menarik pemuda itu bersamanya, sedikit merasa bangga saat para gigolo yang mengerubungi Fai menunduk atau mundur selangkah saat beradu pandang dengannya. Setelah mereka berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam desa, meninggalkan keramaian stasiun jauh di belakang mereka, Kurogane melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Fai dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya. Setelah merogoh saku celananya beberapa saat, ia mengerling Fai dan melihat pemuda itu berjalan santai di sampingnya, sebuah senyum bangga mengembang di bibirnya. Ia menggeram.

"Lihat apa jadinya kalau kau memilih bentuk samaran bodoh seperti ini?" Kurogane mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Fai, menggesturkan penampilan barunya. Sebelum ke stasiun memang Kurogane sempat mampir ke sebuah pusat belanja dan menyuruh Fai membeli sesuatu untuk menyamarkan penampilannya—karena penampilan yang si pirang itu pilih, menurut Kurogane, terlalu seperti permen. Tapi kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membiarkan Fai pergi sendiri sementara ia menunggu di luar. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau Fai akan memilih baju samaran yang _sesuai_ dengan seleranya, dengan kata lain, makin seperti permen.

"Kuro-sama, menghabiskan waktu 45 menit lagi untuk berdebat di sini mengenai penampilanku sepertinya tidak bijaksana," Fai mengibaskan tangannya balik, mengacuhkan topik yang diangkat Kurogane. Dan tentu, setelah Fai keluar dari pusat belanja dengan pakaian barunya, mereka berdebat sekitar 45 menit tentang definisi 'membeli pakaian untuk menyamar' sebelum akhirnya Kurogane menyingkirkan gagasan untuk membeli lagi baju untuk Fai demi alasan waktu dan keuangan. Mereka sedang tidak bisa berlama-lama dan keuangan mereka harus digunakan sebijaksana mungkin jika mereka ingin tetap bertahan sampai akhir rencana ini—hal yang sempat menghasilkan komentar 'pelit' dari Fai.

"Dan salahkan aku yang telah membiarkanmu berpenampilan seperti permen jika nanti ada yang mengenalimu." Kurogane mendengus kesal, masih tidak mau menyerah dan membiarkan Fai melenggang tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kuro-chan, aku hanya menuruti komplainmu tentang rambutku yang terlalu mencolok," Fai mengarahkan telunjuk langsingnya ke topi besar yang kini tengah ia kenakan, yang memang sukses menutupi helaian pirangnya. "Lagipula polisi akan terbiasa mencari orang yang tidak mencolok, mereka cenderung mengabaikan orang yang _secara alami_ mencolok."

"Apa bicara keras-keras mengenai polisi juga salah satu rencanamu untuk menjadi secara alami mencolok?" tanggap Kurogane sarkastis tanpa melihat orang yang ia ajak bicara, sibuk menengok kiri-kanan dengan awas. Kalau apa yang dikatakan Syaoran benar—dan kalau tanda-tanda di stasiun tadi bisa menjadi bukti kuat—ia tidak bisa melenggang seenaknya.

"Di sini adalah tempat konformitas berbalik arah, Kuro-guk, harusnya kau menyadarinya sejak kita keluar dari stasiun tadi," Fai mengangkat bahu acuh, tapi Kurogane sempat menangkap kilatan ketertarikan di bola-bola biru matanya sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari si pirang. "Aku lumayan penasaran pada apa yang dilakukan polisi desa ini hingga membiarkan ada pertunjukan barang dagangan seramai itu di depan stasiun."

Kurogane mendengus. "Mungkin sibuk memilih pelacur atau gigolo yang sesuai dengan kriterianya."

Fai tertawa berdering—dengan deringan yang langsung masuk menuju pusat tubuh Kurogane—sebelum ia mengeluarkan sebuah seruan kecil dan menarik lengan Kurogane, meminta perhatiannya. "Kuro-rin, ada hotel!"

Kurogane segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Fai dan merengutkan alisnya. Ada hotel di sebuah desa itu sebenarnya lumayan aneh. Ia belum pernah melihat ada desa yang memiliki hotel. Motel masih mungkin, tapi hotel?

Tapi Fai tidak salah lihat, dan Kurogane harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Di hadapannya berdiri sebuah hotel bertingkat empat. Mungkin tidak seperti bayangan mayoritas tentang hotel, tapi tetap saja bangunan berwarna krem yang mempunyai pintu utama kayu ganda berukiran sebagai pintu utama itu bisa dibilang sebagai hotel. Bagaimana mungkin ada sebuah hotel di desa? Apalagi desa yang menurut Syaoran 'sepi'?

Kurogane mengerjap sekali lagi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus membicarakan definisi 'sepi' kepada Syaoran.

"Hmm… ini tidak lebih buruk daripada Margarita Bay!" Fai tertawa di sebelahnya, memandang bangunan di depan mereka dengan mata berbinar sebelum mengalihkan binarnya pada Kurogane, kilatan humor dan harapan bercampur di dalamnya. "Hei, mau coba tanya apa mereka punya paket bulan madu?"

Kurogane mengacuhkannya dengan sebuah kibasan tangan, terlalu curiga untuk menanggapi ledekan novelis sinting di sebelahnya. "Tidakkah aneh ada sebuah hotel di desa seperti ini?"

"Di sini semua hal patut dicurigai, Tuan Lily," Fai mengedikkan bahunya, mewajarkan, seakan ia sudah tahu benar desa ini—ataukah memang begitu? Tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya dan mengerling Kurogane dengan tatapan aneh. "Apakah kau mulai meragukan Syaoran-kun?"

Kurogane mengangkat bahu. "Anak itu hanya punya definisi aneh mengenai 'sepi'."

"Seakan dia selalu berada di tempat yang sangat ramai, ya." Fai menggumamkan afirmasinya dengan nada yang mencurigakan bagi Kurogane. Ia melirik pemuda kurus itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ada ekspresi aneh bermain di wajahnya, dan Kurogane belum pernah melihatnya. Pandangannya menajam dan kedua alis pirang bertemu di pangkal hidung, bukan rengutan tanda berpikir, tapi, Kurogane sadari kemudian, rengutan waspada.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Seketika Kurogane melihat topeng membalut ekspresi wajah pucat pemuda itu. Mata birunya mengerjap dan sebuah senyum ketat tersungging di bibirnya, ekspresi pura-pura tidak tahu. "Memangnya aku ingin menyampaikan apa?"

Kurogane menekan bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis tipis, tidak menerima topeng Fai begitu saja. "Tentang Syaoran."

Senyum ketat itu terus terpasang di bibirnya sampai wajahnya teralihkan dari Kurogane. Ia berjalan mendahului pria besar itu sambil mengedikkan bahunya sekali lagi. "Aku hanya bicara tentang Syaoran yang sepertinya selalu berada di tempat ramai hingga definisi sepinya berbeda dengan kita," ia lalu memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan sebuah rengutan di alisnya. "tapi mungkin juga tak ada yang salah dengan definisinya. Dibandingkan di depan stasiun, di sini jauh lebih sepi, kan? Cukup untuk definisi sepi milikku, setidaknya."

Ya, Kurogane juga menyadari hal itu. Memang dibandingkan dengan stasiun yang penuh dengan padagang yang berusaha ramah, setelah mereka melangkah keluar stasiun, suasana perlahan berubah, menjadi lebih seperti dugaan awal Kurogane tentang Mosseau, walau tidak dengan udara dingin menusuk tulang dan papan pengumuman yang bergantung miris di tiangnya. Berbeda dengan jumlah manusia yang saling berhimpitan di jalanan sempit stasiun, begitu masuk lebih ke dalam, mereka hanya beberapa kali berpapasan dengan orang lain. Tapi baginya desa ini masih tidak bisa ia masukkan ke dalam kategori sepi, karena masih ada cukup orang yang berada di beranda rumah mereka atau berkeliaran di toko-toko sekitar untuk menatap mereka dengan pandangan curiga. Kurogane mengira tatapan mereka itu untuk menilai apakah mereka penjahat baru yang hanya akan melakukan tindak kejahatan kecil ataukah seorang penjahat besar yang juga mengundang selera penjahat lain—mengingat penjelasan Syaoran tentang tingkat kejahatan desa ini, hanya itu yang disediakan pikiran Kurogane.

Fai menengokkan kepalanya ke arah menghilangnya stasiun dari pandangan mereka, lalu mengalihkannya ke hotel di hadapan mereka sebelum kembali memandang Kurogane, senyum misterius menghiasi bibirnya dan mata birunya mengilatkan pesan yang tidak dapat ditangkap Kurogane. "Sepertinya keputusan kita untuk mampir ke sini sebagai permulaan rencana kita bisa dibilang tepat. Desa ini cukup menarik," lalu dengan cepat humor kembali ke matanya, bersamaan dengan ekspresi meledeknya. "Ayo kita cek paket bulan madunya!"

Belum sempat Kurogane bereaksi dan mempertimbangkan keputusan, Fai telah berlari ke arah hotel dan membuka pintu depannya sambil berseru "Yuhuu~!" dengan riang. Kurogane merutuk pelan dalam bisikan sebelum berjalan cepat mengikuti pemuda kurus itu, berharap ia bisa menyusulnya sebelum orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan ceroboh.

Kurogane memasuki hotel itu dengan cepat dan hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada topi kotak-kotak besar yang bertengger di kepala Fai hingga ia tidak sadar ada orang lain yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika orang itu sudah berada dalam jangkauan benturan. Dengan sigap ia segera meraih bahu orang yang akan menabraknya, berusaha menghindari benturan yang akan segera terjadi. Dan benturan memang berhasil dihindari, memang, tapi sialnya orang itu ternyata membawa minuman.

Kurogane menggeram rendah saat isi dari gelas yang dibawa orang yang nyaris bertabrakan dengannya pindah secara sempurna ke kemejanya.

"Astaga! Maaf, Tuan, aku tidak melihat Anda!" Kurogane membalas teriakan panik itu dengan sebuah geraman afirmasi. Ia menurunkan sudut pandangannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda kurus—tidak sekurus Fai, tapi baginya masih tetap kurus—tengah menatap cemas ke arahnya dengan mata besarnya yang berwarna hijau terang.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga sedang terburu-buru." Ia menepuk beberapa kali noda di kemejanya—menggerutu dalam hati mengetahui cairan yang tumpah ke bajunya adalah anggur merah—sebelum mengerling ke arah Fai yang kini sudah berada di depan meja resepsionis, menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

"Subaru!"

Kedua lelaki itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda kurus lagi setengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Kurogane menarik tangannya dari bahu pemuda yang bernama Subaru dan segera berbalik menuju Fai. Ia merasa ia akan menghadapi masalah jika ia membiarkan dirinya berurusan dengan orang yang baru datang itu, dan ia selalu menuruti instingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Fai saat ia menempatkan diri di sampingnya. Mata birunya masih memperlihatkan sinar khawatir yang sama, sesekali melirik ke arah orang yang menabrak Kurogane sebelum memeriksa noda di kemejanya dengan rengutan tak kentara—tapi jelas di mata Kurogane.

Kurogane kembali menggumamkan afirmasi, berusaha memblokir percakapan dua orang asing di belakang mereka dan menatap resepsionis hotel dari balik kacamatanya. "Satu kamar dua tempat tidur untuk semalam. Berapa harganya?"

Resepsionis itu, sedikit lebih pendek dari Fai dengan mata gelap dan rambut kecoklatan, menatap Kurogane dengan senyum penuh apresiasi, pandangannya serasa menyapu seluruh tubuh Kurogane dan kelihatan untuk sementara tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Baru setelah Fai kembali menyelipkan tangannya di lengan pria berambut jabrik itu, si resepsionis menjawab pertanyaannya. "Semalam 1500 Guild, Tuan, tapi sayangnya kamar tersebut sudah penuh."

"Bagaimana dengan kamar dengan satu tempat tidur besar?" tanya Fai dengan suara semanis madu, tapi kata-katanya keluar dengan desisan tajam di ujungnya. Kurogane menatap pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu dengan sebuah alis terangkat seperti yang ia berikan padanya di stasiun tadi.

Resepsionis itu menjawab dengan desisan tak kalah tajam. "Sayang sekali, kamar itu juga sudah penuh."

Mendengarnya, baik Fai dan Kurogane sama-sama menaikkan alisnya ke arah sang resepsionis. Bagaimana mungkin desa sepeti ini mempunyai begitu banyak pengunjung hingga kamar hotelnya sebagian besar penuh?

Kurogane menatap Fai, mencari tahu jika hal ini berhubungan dengan sikap yang barusan ditunjukkan oleh si pirang itu. Pemuda kurus itu membalas tatapannya dan nyengir lebar kepadanya seraya makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Kurogane. Kurogane mendesah pasrah.

"Tunggu Tuan, tolong biarkan aku membayar uang untuk mencuci pakaian Anda!"

Mereka menengok saat suara kecil itu muncul lagi—tampaknya sudah selesai berbicara dengan orang yang menghampirinya tadi. Pemuda itu kini sudah ada di belakang mereka, menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan bersalah.

Kurogane meletakkan sebelah sikunya di atas meja resepsionis dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang lain. "Tidak perlu. Ini salahku juga."

"Dia benar Subaru, aku melihat dialah yang hampir menabrakmu, bukan kau yang salah!" pemuda yang satu lagi memotong dengan nada kesal. Walaupun secara fisik mereka hampir mirip, tapi pemuda yang satu lagi mempunyai aura angkuh dan sombong yang tidak disukai Kurogane. Matanya yang gelap—Kurogane tidak bisa menangkap warna matanya dari balik kacamata hitamnya, tapi yang jelas tidak seterang mata pemuda yang menabrak dirinya—menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh, dan Kurogane dengan senang hati mengembalikan pandangan tajamnya.

"Hush, Kamui! Tetap saja itu tidak sopan! Aku menumpahkan minumanku padanya!" yang bernama Subaru membentaknya dan mereka berdua segera kembali berdebat. Firasat Kurogane tentang orang yang bernama Kamui itu benar, dan ia hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada resepsionis, menatapnya tajam. Ia sebisa mungkin ingin segera pergi dari hadapan dua orang di belakang mereka.

"Kami ambil satu kamar biasa," gerutunya segera, menyelipkan geraman ancaman dalam ujung kalimatnya agar resepsionis itu tidak buang-buang waktu lagi. "Dan kalau sampai satu kamar pun tidak ada, aku akan mencekikmu karena tidak bilang sejak awal kalau kalian sedang penuh!"

Resepsionis itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Hanya satu kamar biasa?"

Fai segera memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan sebuah kedipan riang ke arah sang resepsionis. "Kami sedang tidak ingin berpisah!"

Resepsionis itu kini jelas-jelas melotot kepada Fai, dan Kurogane rasanya mulai sakit kepala karena berada di sekeliling orang-orang yang tengah berdebat. Dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terkesan formal dan kaku, sang resepsionis menjawab, "Satu kamar biasa semalam harganya 500 Guild, Tuan."

"Kami ambil," ujar Kurogane segera.

"Atas nama siapa kamar ini dipesan?" Resepsionis itu menatap Kurogane sambil tersenyum lagi, walaupun senyumannya sudah tidak selebar tadi.

"Youou Haganemaru," jawab Kurogane.

"dan Yuui Callias Vesper!" Fai kembali memotong dengan riang. Resepsionis itu mulai memelototinya lagi, tapi Kurogane mengacuhkan mereka. Ia mulai merogoh kantung celananya dan terpaku tak lama kemudian.

Dompetnya hilang.

Kapan dompetnya di ambil? Setahunya setelah keluar dari stasiun tadi dompetnya masih ada di saku celananya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak ingat berpapasan dengan seseorang yang bisa menjangkau saku celananya. Ia bahkan termasuk tipe orang yang sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya dan bahkan Subaru tadi yang hampir menabraknya sepertinya tidak mungkin mampu menggapai sakunya tanpa ketahuan olehnya.

"Sialan!" ia mengutuk pelan namun kasar. Ia memang berencana menghilangkan dompet dan segala identitasnya di sini, tapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan dompetnya sebelum mereka berhasil menyewa kamar. Terlalu beresiko untuk mengambil uang yang telah ia simpan secara hati-hati di dalam tasnya, karena hal itu bisa membuat tempat penyimpanan uang rahasianya tidak aman lagi, apalagi di tempat seperti ini. Ia melirik ke arah Fai dan bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya membayar kamar mereka, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah Fai sudah menghilangkan dompetnya atau belum.

Fai sepertinya merasakan tatapan Kurogane, karena ia segera menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya. "Tuan Lily, ada apa?"

"Dompetku hilang," desis Kurogane pelan. Fai mengerjap sekali, dan kemudian merengutkan alisnya.

Subaru sepertinya mendengar desisan Kurogane, karena berikutnya dia kembali bicara kepadanya. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang membayar uang sewa kamar kalian!"

"Subaru, ini malah berlebihan, lebih daripada uang ganti _laundry_!" Kamui memprotes dari belakang Subaru.

Kurogane merengut dan menatap tajam Subaru seakan pemuda itu telah menusuknya dengan pisau tajam. "Ya, tidak perlu!" bentaknya tajam. "Aku masih mempunyai sedikit uang sisa."

"Aku memaksa!" Subaru dengan cepat merogoh kantung celananya—Kurogane segera menyipitkan matanya mengamati—dan mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu dengan cepat memberikan beberapa lembar uang seratusan kepada Resepsionis. Ia kemudian membungkuk dalam kepada Kurogane. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kecerobohanku."

Kurogane tidak menjawab dan terus mengawasi dua pemuda itu—serta memberikan seringai keras ke arah Kamui. Fai, di lain pihak, justru kelihatan senang dan menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan riang.

"Kalian berdua baik sekali!" ujarnya dengan suaranya yang ringan. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan malam bersama? Biar kami yang mentraktir!"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, kami ada urusan di luar sampai tengah malam," Kamui menjawab. Mata gelapnya berkilat tajam namun suaranya tidak setajam saat digunakan untuk membahas Kurogane, entah karena dia memang benci pada Kurogane atau siapa pun memang tidak bisa jadi terlalu kejam saat menghadapi sikap riang Fai.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Dan Fai kelihatannya benar-benar merasa sayang. "Tapi sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuannya," ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Subaru seraya tersenyum cerah—bagi orang lain mungkin senyumnya bisa disebut sebagai 'secerah mentari'. "Aku Yuui Vesper. Dan tuan besar ini partnerku. Kami sepertinya belum benar-benar siap menghadapi desa ini, karena ternyata masih ada yang bisa mencuri dompet Tuan Lily."

Subaru tertawa mendengar ucapan Fai, tapi sepertinya kata 'partner' mampu membuat pemuda itu mengerling Kurogane dengan pandangan tertarik saat ia menyalami Fai, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat mendengar kata itu.

"Youou Haganemaru," Kurogane menggerutukan nama aliasnya bersamaan dengan sebuah anggukan cepat. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, walau seperti yang kubilang, hal itu sebenarnya tidak perlu."

"Haganemaru-san," Subaru balas mengangguk sebelum mata hijaunya beralih cepat ke arah noda di kemeja Kurogane dan mulai menggigit bibirnya. "Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kecerobohanku. Namaku Subaru Sumeragi," ia kemudian menyentakkan ibu jarinya kepada Kamui yang masih memandang dengan kesal di belakangnya. "dan yang di belakangku ini saudara kembarku, Kamui."

Kurogane sempat melihat Fai mengerjap, dan menyadari sebuah kilatan aneh melintas di sana, sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kamui. Sepertinya ia tahu alasan Fai mengerjap. Kedua orang ini cukup jauh berbeda untuk bisa dibilang kembar, selain tubuh mereka yang sama-sama langsing dan rambut mereka yang gelap seperti malam.

Kamui menundukkan kepalanya angkuh sebelum kembali bicara pada saudaranya. "Ayo Subaru, kita tidak boleh buang-buang waktu."

Subaru memutar bola matanya tanpa diketahui Kamui sebelum tersenyum pada Kurogane dan Fai dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Haganemaru-san, Vesper-san. Sekali lagi, maaf karena telah menodai kemejamu, Haganemaru-san."

Kurogane tidak menjawab karena bosan mendengar permintaan maafnya, tapi Fai dengan semangat melambai dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada mereka sampai mereka menghilang dari balik pintu utama hotel. Setelah itu ia, tetap dengan semangat yang sama, tersenyum lebar—agak mengejek—kepada resepsionis hotel dan meminta kunci kamar mereka. Ia segera menarik lengan Kurogane setelah ia menyambar kunci dari resepsionis yang kelihatan menggerutu.

Kurogane diam saja ditarik oleh si pirang penuh semangat yang berjalan dengan lambungan dalam setiap langkah yang dambilnya. Ia masih terlalu kesal karena dompetnya berhasil dicuri tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sebenarnya agak bodoh, karena dirinya kesal di saat tujuan utamanya datang ke desa ini tercapai; ia berhasil menghilangkan identitasnya, dan terlebih lagi ia juga berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus. Seharusnya ia lega, tapi harga dirinya serasa dihancurkan oleh fakta dirinya berhasil dikelabui.

Ia melirik Fai yang kini tengah mengamati pola pada karpet coklat yang menutupi seluruh lorong berwarna krem yang mereka lewati. Ia tahu pemuda itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya sejak Subaru dan Kamui pergi dari hadapan mereka, tapi tampaknya ia cukup pintar untuk tidak segera menyuarakannya. Walaupun ia menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap kelihatan ceria, Kurogane dapat merasakan ketergesaannya dari tangannya yang terus menarik Kurogane berjalan makin cepat, seakan ia ingin segera sampai ke kamar mereka dan menginterogasinya.

Yah, Kurogane mana bisa menolak untuk ajakan yang satu itu.

Begitu mereka sampai di kamar dengan nomor yang sesuai dengan angka yang tertera di kunci mereka, Fai segera sibuk memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu, membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam dengan cepat. Kurogane menyusulnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih santai, menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian bersandar di sana seraya menyilangan tangannya setelah melepas kacamata hitamnya. Fai sudah ada di tengah kamar, menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang berkilat dalam kegelapan—mengerikan bagaimana ia masih bisa tetap melihat mata biru itu walaupun mereka tengah berada dalam kegelapan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata biru yang kini menajam seakan ingin menembus langsung ke hatinya—dan mungkin sudah berhasil—dan memutuskan untuk mengamati kamar mereka. Ia dapat melihat sebuah tempat tidur berseprai putih—yang memang ternyata hanya bisa ditempati satu orang dengan leluasa—berdiri jarak lima langkah dari jendela, lengkap dengan _nightstand_ di sisi yang tidak berada di dekat jendela. Di depan jendela sedikit ke kiri, ada sebuah sofa panjang dan meja kopi kecil. Sedikit sumpek, tapi dengan luas kamar yang hanya sekitar sepuluh meter persegi, tidak banyak yang bisa diharapkan. Ia mendesah pelan. Mungkin ia akan tidur di sofa malam ini.

"Kau tahu kapan dompetmu hilang?" suara Fai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seluruh kamar. Ia kembali menatap kristal-kristal biru itu. Ia mendesah sekali lagi dan membiarkan tangannya meraba-raba dinding di sampingnya untuk mencari saklar lampu yang sepertinya tadi ditangkap sekilas oleh pandangan periferalnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka memikirkan kenapa mata biru itu bisa terus tertangkap oleh matanya bahkan dalam kegelapan.

Setelah menemukannya, ia menekan tombolnya dan membiarkan cahaya membanjiri mereka, membiarkan nuansa krem-putih kamar mereka menyapu sel kerucut matanya, dan ia dapat merasakan kelegaan atas menghilangnya dominasi biru dari matanya.

Ia kembali melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Salah satu dari si kembar tadi yang melakukannya."

Fai mengerjap. "Kau tahu."

"_Setelah_ dompetku dicuri," Kurogane menggeram seraya menyisirkan tangannya ke helaian rambut hitamnya, frustrasi. "Mereka bukan sembarangan."

"Lalu menurutmu kenapa mereka membayari kamar kita?" Fai mengerutkan alisnya dan meniru pose Kurogane dengan ikut menyilangkan tangannya. "Untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan?"

"Sepertinya." Kurogane mengangkat bahu, tapi sebuah seringai perlahan muncul di bibirnya. Ia menatap Fai dengan kilatan nakal di mata merahnya. "Sayang sekali mereka tidak tahu kalau kita memang berencana menghilangkan identitas kita dan isi dompetku sebenarnya hanya diisi dengan uang untuk menyewa kamar ini, jadi bisa dibilang keuntungan masih ada di pihak kita dan mereka rugi bandar."

Fai terkekeh dan kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya ke arah Kurogane. "Hagacchi yang nakal~"

Kurogane merengut. "Bahkan nama aliasku pun kau rusak?" Ia memutar bola matanya dan mendesah. "Dompetmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Fai dengan luwes segera memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kurogane, menyelipkan kedua tangan rampingnya ke dua kantung belakang celananya dengan perlahan sambil mengerling Kurogane dari balik pundaknya dan berkata, "Uups, ada gigolo nakal yang sepertinya tertarik pada bagian belakang celanaku—dan dompetku. Untung yang hilang hanya satu—ah, dua, dengan ponselku."

Kurogane menggeram rendah, kini geramannya lebih kasar daripada sebelumnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak menarikmu cepat-cepat dari mereka, kan?"

Fai kembali menghadap Kurogane dan tersenyum. "Aku juga menarik Kuro-rin dari si resepsionis itu. Dan dompetmu jatuh ke tangan laki-laki manis semacam Subaru, jadi kukira kita impas."

"Yah, baiklah," Kurogane memindahkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan kembali menyeringai. "Lagipula aku juga mendapatkan hal yang bagus dari si kembar tadi."

"Oh?" Fai mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Kurogane mengatakannya, tapi matanya langsung membesar saat Kurogane mengeluarkan sebuah kunci bernomor dari sakunya, kunci yang sama seperti kunci kamar mereka, dengan nomor yang berbeda. Ia mengerjap sekali sebelum membiarkan keterkejutannya mengambil alih. "Kapan…?"

"Saat si Subaru itu menabrakku," Kurogane melemparkan kunci itu kepada Fai, yang langsung ditangkap dengan tepat oleh yang bersangkutan. "Sekilas aku melihat kunci itu di saku dalam rompinya, dan karena rompinya terbuka, aku bisa dengan mudah mengambilnya saat dia masih sibuk berusaha menabrakku." Ia kemudian menarik tubuhnya dari pintu dan melebarkan seringainya. "Sebagai pencuri yang bisa mengecohku, ternyata dia juga sama mudahnya dikecoh. Menyebalkan juga aku bisa tidak sadar dompetku berpindah tangan, tapi," ia melintasi ruangan dan mendatangi Fai dalam dua langkah besar, lalu segera menyambar kunci yang tadi ditangkap oleh si pirang itu dan mengetukkannya pelan ke kening yang bersangkutan. "Dengan begini kita bisa mengecoh alibi video yang akan kita buat."

Fai mengangkat alisnya tertarik. "Video?"

"Kurasa ayahmu takkan menganggap kita serius kalau dia tidak melihat bukti nyatanya," Kurogane membiarkan mata merahnya menelusuri seluruh tubuh pemuda ramping di hadapannya, dengan leluasa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengapresiasi bentuk tubuhnya yang menawan, mumpung ia sedang mempunyai alasan melakukannya tanpa kelihatan bodoh. "Aku akan membuat video penyekapanmu."

Sebuah senyum penuh konspirasi mengembang di bibir merah Fai, mata birunya berkilat terang dengan antusiasme. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan membiarkan dirinya masuk ke teritori pribadi Kurogane, setengah menutup matanya agar akomodasi penglihatannya tetap jelas.

"Mm… lihat Kuro-pintar, berimprovisasi tanpa bantuanku," ujarnya. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga Kurogane bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di tiap kata yang dikeluarkannya. "Dengan begini, kalau polisi nanti menganalisis ruangan dalam video itu, kecurigaan tidak akan terarah pada kamar ini, eh?"

"Ya, tempat di mana akan ada banyak sidik jari kita bertebaran di seluruh ruangan," sahut Kurogane, ikut memajukan kepalanya hingga jarak mereka makin tipis—dan ia tak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melakukan hal demikian, yang jelas bukan suruhan alam sadarnya. "Kalau polisi datang ke sini, mereka akan menemukan kamar si kembar itu dan tuduhan akan terarah pada mereka, karena sidik jari mereka pasti ada di mana-mana."

"Tidak buruk juga, toh mereka juga pencuri ulung, kalau ketidaksadaranmu akan dompetmu yang hilang bisa menjadi indikasi." Fai mengangguk pelan, ujung poni pirangnya menggelitik lembut hidung Kurogane. "Pasti mereka bisa memikirkan sesuatu dan kabur dari kejaran polisi."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan mereka? Baik sekali." Kurogane mendengus, dengan cepat menarik dirinya dari teritori Fai. Ia lalu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya acuh. "Yang perlu kita pikirkan sekarang adalah rencana kita sendiri. Sebaiknya cepat kita lakukan sebelum mereka kembali."

"Aku mau mandi dulu!" Fai tiba-tiba memutuskan.

"Sekarang?" seru Kurogane tidak percaya. "Nanti saja setelah kita selesai membuat video dan mengirim surat ancaman!"

"Aku tidak bisa berakting dengan baik kalau bau!" Fai memajukan bibirnya, pura-pura ngambek. "Dan Kamui tadi bilang mereka pergi sampai tengah malam!"

"Kau ini, sukar dipercaya…" Kurogane menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Fai justru menunda-nunda rencana mereka, entah karena gugup atau karena alasan lain. Ia mengerling pemuda itu dan memutuskan bahwa, ya, sepertinya dia sendiri gugup atas rencana yang diajukannya, jika tangannya yang tidak berhenti bermain dengan kunci yang telah Kurogane berikan lagi padanya di tengah pembicaraan mereka tadi. Kalau sudah begitu, apa boleh buat. "Asal jangan lama-lama."

Fai mengeluarkan teriakan gembira dan langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membawa seluruh tasnya. Kurogane hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah sekali lagi. Bahkan sang empunya ide gugup menghadapi rencana mereka, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Apa mereka bisa terus selamat menjalankan rencana ini?

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

Satu lagi chapter yang alurnya lambat. Maaaaaaaaaf! Kalau ada yang keberatan dengan plot pace saya, silakan bilang. Kalau mayoritas bilang pace saya terlalu lambat, nanti chapter berikutnya saya usahakan scene-nya banyak yang dipotong-entah dengan cara apa. Ngomong-ngomong, buat yang nggak tau, nama alias Kurogane diambil dari gabungan nama aslinya versi manga dan anime (di manga nama aslinya Youou, dan di anime season 2 dibilang nama aslinya Haganemaru) sementara nama alias Fai, untuk nama tengah dan nama belakangnya, saya buat dengan pertimbangan tertentu, yang juga jadi salah satu hint untuk misteri cerita ini.

**Footnote:**

[1] New Shire itu nama kota tempat Kurogane dan Fai tinggal. Tolong salahkan J.R.R. Tolkien.

[2] Di Eropa, mobil sport sering dianggap sebagai gadis atau kekasih, karena lekuk badan mobil yang biasanya mulus mengingatkan pada bentuk tubuh wanita. Terlebih lagi kebanyakan mobil sport mempunyai nama perempuan sebagai merk, seperti Mercedes, Audi, Alfa Romeo-Julietta, dll. Kata ganti untuk mobil semacam itu juga seringkali menggunakan "she".

[3] Panseksual dikatakan sebagai orientasi seksual baru karena keluar sebagai kecaman terhadap biseksualitas yang dianggap tidak adil karena hanya terfokus pada dua gender (laki-laki _dan_ perempuan). Panseksual menyatakan mereka dapat mencintai segala jenis gender dan sex (oleh karena itu juga disebut sebagai omniseksual atau poliseksual), seperti transgender, androgini, transvestif, dan hermaphrodit. Kaum ekstrimis panseksual menyatakan mereka bukan tertarik pada gender, tapi lebih kepada rasa ketertarikan mereka terhadap pasangan mereka (karena itu banyak yang menganggap kaum panseksual adalah kaum romantis yang hanya mementingkan cinta terhadap partnernya). Namun ada juga orang yang menganggap kata "omni" yang dirujuk oleh kaum panseksual memiliki arti bahwa mereka bisa mencintai "segala hal yang menarik perhatian mereka", bahkan benda mati, hewan, atau peralatan makan sekalipun (sampai ada istilah "Pansex sexing a frying pan"), karena itu Fai mengira Kurogane bisa mencintai spatula. LOL.

[4] Salah satu cemoohan yang beredar di dunia barat adalah anggapan bahwa semakin pirang seseorang, maka akan semakin tidak berisi otaknya. Hal ini sering diungkapkan dalam frase "dumb blond/e".

[5] Tam O'Shanter adalah topi tradisional bangsa Skotlandia. Topinya besar, hingga kadang bisa menelan kepala kita, dan motif umumnya adalah kotak-kotak hitam dan warna lain (seperti merah, atau pink seperti milik Fai). Untuk gambarnya, silakan googling masing-masing. hehe.

Balesan buat para Anon!

**Erochimaru:** Wah, jadi pereview setia nih! Makasih banyak! Cerminnya punya Tomoyo, karena dia yang lebih sering nginep di rumahnya Kurogane. Chii kan udah keluar jadi adiknya Fai. Touya sama Yukito... masih belum kepikiran bisa dikasih peran apa. hehe. Nanti kalau ada peran nganggur dikasih ke mereka deh. *ditimpuk Touya*

**aurantii13:** Baguslah kalau nggak ngebosenin. Jangan bosen baca (dan nungguin apdetan saya yang lelet ini) yaa!

Yosh, finally! Saya akan usahakan chapter selanjutnya bisa keluar sebelum saya harus ke jogja buat liputan. lagipula saya udah ditagih seseorang untuk triple update. *ya, kamu yang saya maksud! LOL*

**Review will make Kurogane and Fai get sexier!**


	8. Trick Six

**Happy Birthday Li Chylee!** Yap, atas rikues dari birthday-lady, chapter terbaru Game dipublish bertepatan dengan hari ultahnya, dan dengan demikian saya nyatakan chapter ini didedikasikan untuk Chylee-chan yang merupakan teman pertama saya di fandom yang sepi ini. *menghindar dari timpukan _haters_* Ayo semua kasih selamat ke Chylee-chan!

Dan kembali ke chapter, untuk kali ini chapternya lagi-lagi lebih panjang daripada chapter normal saya, tapi kali ini nggak ada yang bisa saya edit karena penting semua. Tapi bukan seperti chapter sebelumnya, di chapter ini saya nggak _stalling_ lagi, yang dengan kata lain, CHAPTER INTI SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Akhirnya saya masuk ke chapter inti setelah stalling selama lebih dari 6 chapter. Mulai dari sini, suspense-nya akan lebih terasa dan mungkin dalam beberapa chapter lagi rating akan dinaikkan. _Well... let the suspense begin_.

**Warning:** Semua warning di sebelumnya. Dan saya akan menekankan typo dan aturan kalimat yang buruk, mungkin, berhubung saya baru sadar kalau saya ternyata disleksia makanya saya lebih jarang ngeh sama typo dibanding orang lain. Saya berusaha keras baca kalimatnya satu-persatu setelah chapter ditulis, tapi pasti masih banyak yang lepas dari pengamatan saya entah berapa kali saya baca ulang (dan baru sadar banyak salahnya begitu chapter dipublish). Jadi, yah, tolong dimaklumi (menyalahkan disorder sendiri karena ingin dimaklumi? _lame, I know_).

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, you know. I got a permanent headache and not in the mood to explain it.

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 6**

* * *

Hal pertama yang masuk ke dalam kesadarannya adalah pandangan yang mengabur, telinga yang seakan tertutup oleh dengungan lembut di sekitarnya, dan desiran hangat yang menggelitik kulitnya. Ia mengerjap dan memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat jauh ke depannya, tapi tak ada apa pun yang bisa mengidentifikasi tempatnya berada sekarang kecuali kemuraman cahaya yang menunjukkan kehampaan. Ia memutar kepalanya, dan terkejut saat merasakan ujung rambutnya menyentuh pelan pipinya, padahal seharusnya panjang rambutnya hanya akan membuat ujung rambutnya menyapu tengkuknya, bukan pipi. Hal yang ia sadari selanjutnya adalah bahwa gerakan kepalanya tidak bisa sebebas biasanya, dan rambut pirangnya melayang lembut di sekitarnya. Ia menunduk ke bawah, tapi kembali tak ada apa pun di bawahnya kecuali kegelapan, bahkan kakinya tidak menapak di benda solid manapun.

Ia melayang?

Ia kembali menunduk ke bawah dan mencoba sedikit menggerakkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang, mencoba merasakan sensasi melayang ini. Tapi benarkah ia melayang? Ia menggerakkan kakinya sedikit lebih jauh. Gerakannya terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya, ia merasa seperti tengah menendang sesuatu yang menciptakan sebuah desiran baru di kakinya. Ia baru berhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu muncul dan menanjak dari bawah mendekatinya.

Ia terdiam, waspada. Matanya memicing untuk mengamati benda itu dengan jelas. Sesuatu makin menanjak mendekatinya, dan ketika jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal dari ujung kakinya, ia baru menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah gelembung-gelembung udara. Ia mengamati gelembung-gelembung tersebut menanjak di hadapannya dan terus menanjak menuju permukaan yang tak dapat dilihatnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas, dan baru kemudian menyadari bahwa desiran yang tercipta dari gerakannya adalah aliran air.

Ia dikelilingi air.

Ia tenggelam!

Segera setelah menyadari di mana ia berada, segala sesuatunya berubah dengan cepat. Keremangan di sekitarnya menggelap dan warna merah pekat seperti tinta menyebar cepat ke seluruh tempat sejauh akomodasi penglihatannya dapat menjangkau. Ia merasakan sensasi yang makin membekapnya dalam kepengapan ketika warna merah itu akhirnya berhasil menyelubungi sekitarnya, merasakan kepekatannya di seluruh saraf perabanya.

Darah!

Ia ingin memekik dan menjauh, ke tempat yang belum dirayapi darah itu, kalau masih ada. Tapi bersamaan dengan berpencarnya warna merah itu ke seluruh air, ia juga seakan kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin menjauh, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya malah menendang-nendang air dengan panik dan tangannya terjulur ke atas, seakan berusaha menanjak menuju permukaan yang tak tampak.

Diamlah! Bukan begini cara berenang!

Seakan pikiran dan tubuh telah tidak tersambung, tubuhnya tetap bergerak dengan panik, dan semakin lama ia menendang air di bawahnya, semakin ia merasa dirinya tertarik ke bawah. Tentu saja! Jika menendang ke bawah pasti akan semakin tenggelam! Ia harus menendang ke samping dan mencapai momentum untuk memiringkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa berenang ke atas, tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau menurut?

Belum cukup dengan gerakan yang tidak dikomandokan olehnya, ia merasakan mulutnya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, dan air pekat secara cepat masuk ke tenggorokannya. Ia tersedak. Tidak, tidak! Jangan membuka mulut!

Tapi mulutnya tetap terbuka, dan tiba-tiba saja ia tahu bahwa ia ingin berteriak, ingin meneriakkan sesuatu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, atau apakah suaranya bisa keluar di tengah air seperti ini, tapi ia tahu ia akan meneriakkan sesuatu.

Apa?

_Yuui!_

Ia terdiam. Pikirannya yang semula berkecamuk dan sibuk berusaha mengambil alih kendali atas tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti seakan kehabisan daya listrik, walaupun tubuhnya tetap bergerak. Ia mendengarnya. Suaranya sendiri, memantul-mantul di telinga dan air di sekitarnya. Ia bisa mendengarnya, walau di dalam air. Tubuhnya masih bergumul dengan air dan gravitasi, mulutnya masih terbuka dan ingin berteriak lagi.

_Yuui!_

Panik tiba-tiba merasuki pikirannya, dan ia kini membiarkan tubuhnya mengontrol pikirannya. Ia tersedak, dan tangannya menggapai liar di sekitarnya. Ia harus keluar dari sini secepatnya, apa pun caranya. Matanya terasa panas, dan ia kembali mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah permukaan yang seakan tak terjangkau. Dengan tangannya yang terulur panjang di atasnya, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga.

_Tolong aku! Yuui!_

Ia mengeluarkan wajahnya dari air secara tiba-tiba, bunyi cipratan air menusuk keras gendang telinganya. Ia terengah-engah selama beberapa saat, mengambil udara sebanyak yang ia bisa melalui mulutnya, sebelum indranya mengambil alih dan mengaktifkan kesadarannya. Ia tidak tenggelam. Ia…. di bak mandi?

Fai mengerjap. Ia memandang sekeliling, melihat tempelan keramik biru di dinding berwarna putih di samping kirinya dan sebuah tirai kuning pudar di kanannya. Ia mengamati dirinya sendiri, telanjang dan terbenam hingga dada di dalam bak mandi plastik oval berwarna putih. Dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu, ia menyisirkan tangannya ke helaian rambutnya yang kini lepek membingkai wajahnya. Lelucon macam apa ini? Ia tertidur saat sedang berendam dan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di _bak mandi_?

Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya, bernapas berat dan panjang di baliknya. Hanya mimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk. Ia bisa saja menertawakan keadaannya, karena sungguh, tenggelam di bak mandi itu sebuah pengalaman yang konyol. Ia sudah sering tertidur saat sedang berendam, tapi ia tidak pernah tenggelam hingga saat ini. Ia bisa saja menertawai dirinya sendiri, tapi teriakannya di dalam mimpi masih terus memantul di telinganya, serasa nyata, serasa baru saja terjadi.

_Yuui!_

Ia menutup kedua telinganya rapat dan berteriak tanpa suara. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan ia mengayunnya ke depan dan ke belakang untuk menyamarkan getarannya, kedua kakinya merapat secara otomatis ke dadanya hingga ia bisa merasakan kedua lututnya menyentuh dahinya.

Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi? Kenapa kejadian itu teringat lagi? Padahal sudah lama mimpi itu tidak lagi hadir dalam tidurnya, padahal sudah lama ia melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu. Apa yang membuatnya bangkit kembali? Apakah karena ia menggunakan nama itu? Atau karena mereka akan menuju Valeria?

Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, terkadang menjambak rambutnya keras. Dasar bodoh! Apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai-sampai ia refleks menggunakan nama itu untuk nama aliasnya? Padahal saat berada di tempat resepsionis mereka sedang tidak terdesak oleh sesuatu, harusnya ia bisa memikirkan nama yang lain, yang lebih bagus! Bukan nama terkutuk itu!

"Fluorite!"

Kepalanya tersentak ketika sebuah gedoran keras muncul di pintu kamar mandi. Ia menyibakkan tirai di sampingnya dan untuk beberapa saat hanya memandang pintu kayu berwarna putih yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ia seakan bingung dan merasa terasing, ia bahkan merasa terasing dari tubuhnya sendiri. Nama yang terseru di balik pintu seakan tak mempunyai makna baginya, dan suara itu juga terasa asing bagi telinganya yang tengah terdisorientasi.

"Fluorite, sedang apa kau di dalam? Kita tak punya banyak waktu! Jangan bilang kau tidur di dalam, hei!"

Fai mengerjap untuk kedua kalinya setelah mimpi buruk tersebut, dan ia perlahan-lahan seakan kembali ke dirinya lagi. Sebuah senyum perlahan merekah di bibirnya sebelum ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, ya, Kuro-lily, aku sudah selesai!" Ia segera bangkit dari bak mandi dan menarik handuk putih dan jubah mandi di gantungan di dekat pintu. Kamar mandi hotel itu tidak besar, hanya standar kamar mandi dengan sebuah kelambu partisi antara toilet dan bak mandi, tapi Fai D. Fluorite bisa bertahan di setiap kamar mandi selama mereka mempunyai bak mandi dan persediaan air panas.

Ia dengan cepat mengikat jubah mandinya dan mengerudungkan handuk di atas kepalanya sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengeluarkan cengiran lebar saat melihat Kurogane berdiri di balik pintu dengan sebelah tangan terangkat tinggi di kusen pintu, siku sejajar kepala dan kepalan tangan menggantung di udara, sepertinya bekas digunakan untuk menggedor pintu, sementara sebelahnya lagi berpose secara kasual di dalam saku celana, rengutan tak sabar jelas sekali terlihat di wajah tegasnya. Fai berusaha keras untuk tidak membasahi bibirnya antusias. Poling majalah itu tidak pernah salah, dan memang hanya orang buta yang tidak akan mengakui kalau spesimen di hadapannya ini tidak seksi luar biasa. Sejak awal ia memang sudah berpikir bahwa Tuan Lily sangat menarik dan—

Oke, Fai, hentikan. Ingat tugasmu dan alasanmu berada di sini. Kau sudah mengajak Tuan Kuro ke dalam sebuah permainan berbahaya dan akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak menghancurkan keberuntungannya dengan kesialanmu.

Ia baru saja akan segera berjalan melewati pria di hadapannya ketika ia menyadari mata merah membesar menatapnya. Ada kilatan yang tidak bisa ia baca dalam ekspresi terkejut Kurogane, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Ia menaikkan alisnya dan mangambil satu langkah maju untuk menanyakannya, tapi kemudian Kurogane bergerak mundur dengan sedikit terhuyung, seolah tidak ingin ia mendekat. Fai mengerjap.

Apa?

"Kuro-san?"

Kali ini Kurogane yang mengerjap, seakan terlepas dari sebuah _trance_. Dan setelah kembali ke dirinya lagi, semburat merah samar merekah perlahan dari pipinya, membuat Fai mengerjap lagi untuk memastikan dirinya tidak salah lihat. Ia kemudian menarik handuk dari kepala Fai dan menyorongkannya ke depan wajahnya, sementara wajahnya sendiri teralih. Fai memandang handuk yang ada di depan hidungnya dengan pandangan bingung, namun Kurogane mengedikkan handuk itu kepadanya seolah membaca kebingungannya.

"Hidungmu mengeluarkan darah."

Fai tersentak. Dengan cepat ia segera mengambil handuk dari tangan Kurogane dan menempelkannya ke hidungnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik handuk itu dan melihat noda merah terkuas di atas serabut putih handuknya. Bibirnya segera terkatup rapat. Sudah lama ia tidak mimisan.

"Itu akibatnya kalau terlalu lama berendam."

Suara Kurogane masuk ke telinganya dan kepalanya segera tersentak ke arahnya seperti ditarik oleh sebuah magnet. Kurogane masih tidak menghadapnya, tapi kini ia tengah berjalan menuju tempat tas mereka diletakkan. Fai tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar, ia mimisan karena terlalu lama berendam. Waktu keluarganya berlibur ke sumber air panas ia juga mimisan karena hal yang sama, bahkan sampai pingsan, dan mungkin akan membunuhnya kalau saja Ashura tidak segera menemukannya.

Ia tertawa pada Kurogane. "Memangnya aku sebegitu lama di kamar mandi?"

Kurogane berdecak dan mengerlingnya skeptis, tapi sejenak kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangannya, seolah memandang Fai membakar matanya. "Hampir sejam."

"Selama itu?" Fai mengutarakan pemikirannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kurogane untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dari tasnya, tapi yang bersangkutan segera mundur dari tempatnya, keluar dari jangkauannya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran, tapi tak berkomentar. Ia mengambil sebuah kemeja dan sebuah tas kecil dari tasnya lalu berbalik menghadap Kurogane, mengedip singkat padanya. "Aku ganti baju sebentar. Tidak akan makan waktu sejam, kok. Kau boleh mempersiapkan peralatan untuk pembuatan videonya."

Ia menangkap gerutuan pelan tentang 'sejam', 'rambut' dan 'jangan perintah-perintah' dari pria di belakangnya, tapi ia dengan mudah mengacuhkannya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. Mungkin keanehan yang ditangkapnya tadi hanya perasaannya saja.

* * *

Ini buruk.

Fai dapat merasakan tangannya berkeringat dan detak jantungnya makin bertalu keras di telinganya semakin lama mereka mencari kamar si kembar yang kuncinya mereka curi. Ia seharusnya bisa tabah, dan Tuhan, ia memang tabah! Ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada konsekuensi tindakan mereka. Jika kedaan berubah menjadi sangat berbahaya, ia akan sebisa mungkin menolong Tuan Lily keluar dari kerja sama ini, dan ia sudah menetapkannya sejak lama. Hanya saja, setelah mimpinya di kamar mandi tadi, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang merayap perlahan di hatinya, perasaan semacam keraguan atau mungkin juga peringatan. Ia selama ini memang bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya pada hal-hal metafisik seperti firasat ataupun mimpi, dan ia pun telah memojokkan rekoleksi tentang mimpinya tadi ke sudut pikirannya, tapi perasaan yang kini menggelayuti hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa ditepisnya.

"Ini kamarnya."

Fai terlonjak cukup tinggi dari tempatnya. Rasanya jantungnya seketika ikut pindah ke kepala, karena telinganya serasa dihantam palu setiap jantungnya berdetak. Ia mengerjap untuk menenangkan dirinya dan melihat ke arah pintu yang dimaksud Kurogane. 301. Angka yang sama dengan kunci yang mereka ambil.

Kurogane sepertinya melihatnya terlonjak kaget, karena ia menaikkan alisnya sebelum beranjak bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan—ini yang paling parah—menyeringai mengejek.

"Gugup, Tuan Putri?" ujarnya dengan suara rendah yang mengalun sarat ejekan.

Fai menegakkan dirinya dan berusaha memasang ekspresi datar—mengubah ekspresi dengan cepat adalah salah satu keahlian yang ia dapatkan dengan bertahun-tahun kerja keras, dan hampir tidak ada yang tidak terkecoh olehnya. "Tadi aku hanya sedang memikirkan hal lain."

Kurogane mengernyitkan hidungnya dan mendengus. "Tentu saja."

Oke, jadi mungkin ia tak bisa mengecoh Kurogane.

Sadar Kurogane tak menerima alasannya, ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan kata-katanya—satu lagi keahliannya. "Bagaimana dengan You-chan sendiri? Kenapa dia tidak segera masuk kalau dia tidak gugup juga?"

Seringainya segera berubah kasar saat ia menggumamkan, "Fluorite maupun Vesper sama saja menyebalkannya."

Fai terbahak, tapi ia segera mengibaskan tangannya ke arah pintu, menggesturkan kepada Kurogane. "Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi, You-chan."

Kurogane kembali menggerutu tentang, "lihat siapa yang berbicara," tapi menuruti perintahnya. Ia mengedikkan tas ransel di pundaknya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman—apa saja isi tas itu, Fai tidak punya kesempatan untuk memeriksanya sebelumnya—dan bergelut dengan kunci kamar yang sepertinya terus menyelinap nakal di tangan besarnya—lagipula, siapa yang tidak ingin menyelinap di tangan sebesar itu? Bahkan kunci pun tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan.

Ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka, mereka masuk dengan hati-hati, takut mengenai sesuatu atau menyebabkan sesuatu. Setelah memutuskan kamar tersebut aman, Kurogane menyalakan lampu agar mereka bisa melihat lebih jelas. Walaupun dekorasi kamar kelihatannya sama saja dengan kamar mereka sendiri, tapi di kamar Kamui dan Subaru ada dua tempat tidur dan ruangannya jauh lebih luas daripada kamar Kurogane dan Fai.

"Sial," Kurogane menggerutu pelan di sampingnya. "aku ingin tukar kamar dengan mereka." Ketika Fai memberinya pandangan penuh peringatan, Kurogane berdecak, "Apa? Toh mereka saudara, jadi tidur di satu tempat tidur pun tak ada masalahnya dengan mereka, dan aku akan terhindar dari sofa."

"Dan membuat banyak sidik jari di tempat kita merekam video," Fai memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau di sofa, kau kan bisa tidur di tempat tidur."

Kurogane mengernyit. "Kau mau tidur di sofa?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mendekati tempat tidur." Kurogane bergidik secara kentara sebelum pergi ke salah satu sudut dinding untuk meletakkan ranselnya. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan barang-barang di dalamnya—Fai mengintip dari balik bahunya dan melihat alat perekam, tali tambang, lakban… yah, Tuan Lily benar-benar penuh persiapan. Menyadari Fai mengintip, ia segera berbalik sambil menunjukkan alat perekam yang kini telah berada di tangannya. Ia mengedikkan benda itu ke arah Fai. "Jadi, ayo kita buat persiapannya."

Fai mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menantang, kedua tangan bertolak di pinggang. "Apalagi yang perlu dipersiapkan? Kau tinggal mengikatku dan—HEI!"

Di saat Fai bicara, Kurogane dengan cepat melangkah mendekatinya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke kepala pirangnya, mengacak rambutnya kasar dan tanpa ampun. Begitu tangan itu lepas dari kepalanya, rambut pirang Fai telah terjulur ke berbagai arah tak beraturan dan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tempatnya dengan mata biru yang membesar. Kurogane mengacak rambutnya. Rambutnya! Tidak. Ada. Yang. Boleh. Main-main. Dengan. Rambutnya!

"Kuro—"

Belum sempat ia protes, Kurogane telah mencengkeram sebelah pergelangan tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakanginya. Sadar dirinya dalam bahaya, terlepas dari siapa dan apa yang membahayakannya, Fai mendesis tajam sebelum membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih. Ia memutar pergelangan tangan yang dicengkeram Kurogane sedemikian rupa hingga genggaman di tangannya mempunyai celah lalu memutar tubuhnya, secara bersamaan mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke arah tulang kering Kurogane. Yang bersangkutan dengan tepat melihat datangnya hal ini dan mundur cepat dari jangkauan tendangan, secara otomatis melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan mangsanya. Begitu tangannya bebas, Fai segera bersalto menjauh dari Kurogane, memberinya pandangan garang begitu ia telah berhasil berdiri di kedua kakinya lagi.

Kurogane menyeringai berbahaya, kilatan liar memancar di mata merahnya. Ia mundur perlahan, sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil tali dan sarung tangan di tasnya, meletakkan alat perekam di sebuah lemari kabinet rendah di sampingnya, memasukkan tali ke saku belakangnya, kemudian memasang sarung tangan hitamnya, semua dilakukan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Fai. "Aah, gerakan yang cukup bagus. Kau lawan yang menarik, sayang."

Fai berdesir mendengar nada mengalun penuh ancaman yang dikeluarkan Kurogane, bercampur dengan tatapan di matanya, tapi ia tetap berdiri siaga di tempatnya. Kilatan buas yang kini bermain di mata merah itu membuat Fai sedikit gentar, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk memfokuskan pandangan dan tubuhnya. Pria bermata merah ini jelas bisa jadi sangat berbahaya bila diperlukan.

Kurogane merangsek maju dengan sebuah tolakan halus, tangan kembali siap menangkap. Fai hanya sempat mengagumi betapa luwes namun tegas gerakan itu—seperti jaguar yang siap menerkam—untuk sepersekian detik, karena pria itu dengan cepat telah hadir di hadapannya. Fai juga memberikan tolakan belakang dengan kakinya dan meliukkan tubuhnya ke belakang hingga telapak tangannya menyentuh tempat tidur terdekat, lalu menggunakan tumpuan itu sebagai tolakan untuk melentingkan dirinya ke seberang tempat tidur. Kurogane berhenti, tapi tubuhnya tetap tegang dan siaga. Mata biru Fai bergerak cepat memperhitungkan situasi.

"Jadi kau akan melawanku?" Kurogane menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan memutari tempat tidur, seringai buas masih terpasang di bibirnya, kelihatan sangat menikmati permainan ini. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan mata merahnya bergerak meneliti Fai dari atas sampai bawah. "Bagus, bagus. Memang seharusnya begitu."

Fai sadar kemudian bahwa inilah 'persiapan' bagi Kurogane. Ia memang sengaja menyerangnya agar penampilannya di video bisa lebih meyakinkan, entah bagaimana standar pria itu tentang meyakinkan. Tapi tetap saja, Kurogane yang dengan cepat berubah dan membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti penculik—atau pemerkosa, atau psikopat sadis—cukup membuat dirinya ketakutan, karena, Tuhan, aktingnya sangat meyakinkan hingga ia tak tahu lagi apakah Kurogane murni seorang kreator game atau memang seorang penculik sadis. Ia secara insting mundur satu langkah ke belakang setiap satu langkah maju yang diambil pria di hadapannya. Sampai kakinya tertahan oleh _nightstand_ di belakangnya, yang hanya berarti ia sudah terjepit. Ouch.

Ia menarik napas cepat dan mempersiapkan dirinya ketika Kurogane kembali menusuk maju dengan cepat. Ia kembali menumpukan tangannya di atas kasur—satu-satunya tumpuan yang bagus di sekitarnya—dan berusaha melentingkan tubuhnya melewati tempat tidur lagi. Sialnya posisi awalnya tidak memberikan ruang yang cukup bagi lentingan yang bagus, jadi alih-alih mendarat di sisi seberang, ia malah terjatuh ke tengah kasur. Ia tidak sempat mengeluhkan udara yang terpukul keluar dari paru-parunya akibat pendaratannya yang buruk karena Kurogane dengan cepat menghentikan acuan lurusnya dan mengalihkan tubuhnya merangsek ke samping, kembali memburunya.

Fai memandang horor ketika salah satu pergelangan tangannya kembali dicengkeram dan ditekan keras ke kasur, mencegahnya terlepas lagi. Ia menaikkan lututnya dan menjejakkan tumitnya dengan keras ke kasur agar memberikan kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan bersamaan dengan itu ia juga menyentakkan sikunya menusuk kasur agar ia bisa mengatur posisinya menghadap Kurogane. Dengan posisi yang didapatnya, ia mengayunkan sebelah kakinya lagi untuk menendang sisi Kurogane.

Kurogane menggerutukan keterkejutannya mendapat tendangan dari Fai, tapi dengan sigap ia segera menangkap kaki itu dengan tangannya yang bebas dan dengan efisien menggunakan cengkeramannya untuk membalikkan tubuh kurus itu hingga Fai tengkurap sempurna. Ia kemudian menekankan kakinya sendiri ke kaki Fai agar tangannya bisa bebas mengambil tangan Fai yang masih tidak terkekang.

Fai memberontak sekuat tenaga, tapi dengan beban Kurogane yang jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya menahannya ke tempat tidur, juga dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa menang dalam _full body contact _[1]—yang sepertinya justru keahlian Kurogane—ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak setelah seluruh tubuhnya terkunci. Ia hanya bisa menggeram berbahaya ketika ia merasakan ikatan kuat memblokir aliran darah di kedua pergelangan tangannya dan kakinya. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau pada akhirnya ia akan dibuat berpenampilan seperti ini—diikat, dan mungkin dibekap atau entah apa saja yang ada di pikiran Kurogane—tapi sebelumnya ia mengira ia akan dipersiapkan sebagai tawanan _dengan seizinnya_, bukan dikalahkan seperti ini.

Ini sangat merendahkan harga dirinya!

"Perlawananmu bagus, tapi takkan pernah cukup untuk mengambil alih kontrol dariku," ujar Kurogane dengan siratan tawa dalam nada suaranya. Dan tanpa peringatan, berikutnya Fai merasakan helaan napas pria itu di telinga dan belakang lehernya. "Jangan kemana-mana."

Setelah bisikan rendah itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, Fai merasakan beban di tubuhnya terangkat. Ia menghela nafas panjang, berat dan lega, ketika tekanan itu menghilang secara sempurna dan ia bisa mendengar ketukan sepatu Kurogane menjauh dari tempat tidur. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya saat ia mendengar bunyi gemerasak yang ditimbulkan tas ransel yang tengah diaduk oleh Kurogane, mengintip sebentar apa yang dilakukan pria itu, kemudian menyeret tubuhnya sedikit ke atas agar kepalanya bisa menjangkau bantal dan beristirahat di sana, menenangkan dirinya yang masih terengah-engah setelah deru adrenalin barusan.

"Kubilang jangan kemana-mana, kan?" suara Kurogane timbul lagi. Fai menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat bahwa pria itu masih membelakanginya sebelum merebahkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Kuro-chi," balas Fai, masih terengah. "Hanya mengistirahatkan paru-paruku."

Terdengar suara yang bercampur antara dengusan dan kekehan geli sebelum Fai bisa melihat Kurogane kembali berdiri tinggi beberapa meter dari ujung kakinya, alat perekam kembali berada di salah satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang segulung lakban.

Uh-oh.

"Lebih baik kau membenarkan posisimu," ujar Kurogane seraya berjalan mendekatinya dan meletakkan alat perekam di _nightstand _di sisi tempat tidur yang dihuni Fai. Dengan sebuah helaan napas ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur dan segera menarik lakban sepanjang lima jari dengan mudah. Ia menggoyangkan lembaran lakban itu di hadapan Fai untuk memberinya peringatan awal. "kalau kau terlihat terlalu santai, ayahmu tidak akan mempercayai video kita."

Fai mendesah sebelum mengangguk. "Ayo kita lakukan."

Kurogane dengan cepat memasangkan lakban itu ke mulut Fai dan kemudian beranjak mengambil alat perekamnya. Ia berjalan ke ujung tempat tidur dan menyalakan alat perekamnya, mengarahkannya kepada figur Fai di tempat tidur.

"Ayo kita mulai." Kurogane mengeluarkan lagi nada mengalun-mengancamnya, nada yang selalu sukses membuat Fai gemetar waspada di tempatnya. Pria bermata darah itu memencet sebuah tombol sebelum mengangguk kepada Fai, seringai liarnya muncul bersamaan. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ayahmu yang akan mendapatkan video ini, sayang?"

Fai membelalakkan matanya. Kurogane membiarkan suaranya terekam dalam video! Perasaan panik yang dingin menjalari dirinya. Apa maksud Kurogane sampai membiarkan suaranya—suaranya, yang bisa diidentifikasi, demi Tuhan!—ikut terekam ke dalam video? Ia tahu bahwa suara penculik akan makin memperkuat kebenaran video tersebut—apalagi dengan nada suara Kurogane yang dibuat mengambang hingga terkesan seperti orang mabuk—tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat hal ini aman untuk dilakukan!

Seakan membaca pikiran Fai—atau mungkin karena ekspresi yang dikeluarknnya sesuai dengan keinginannya—Kurogane megangkat alisnya dan tersenyum tertarik—dan bodoh kalau ada yang menganggap senyum itu tidak menarik dengan sendirinya. "Kenapa, sayang? Kehilangan suara karena ketakutan?" lalu Kurogane terkekeh rendah. "Ups, aku lupa kalau kau kehilangan suara karena kalah oleh lakban itu."

Fai bisa saja memutar bola matanya mendengar lelucon garing yang dikeluarkannya, tapi nada yang dipakai Kurogane justru membuatnya melupakan leluconnya dan lebih terfokus pada suaranya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membiarkan rasa tertariknya mendominasi, terutama tidak membiarkan wajahnya memerah kentara. Ia sedang diculik dan seharusnya ia mengeluarkan ekspresi sekitar takut atau jijik, bukannya terpesona pada orang yang ada di balik kamera.

Ia, tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menekan darah yang menanjaki wajahnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, berharap semoga di kamera tingkahnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah mempertimbangkan jalan keluar. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya resah untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi gelisahnya. Ia teringat akan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya dan berusaha menggerakkannya, hanya untuk menemukan ikatan yang dibuat Kurogane sangat kuat. Terlalu kuat hingga menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan tersendiri. Dan sialnya, semakin lama ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, semakin ia merasa ketidaknyamanan itu berkembang hingga akhirnya ia jadi benar-benar frustrasi. Ia tidak suka bila ia tidak bisa bebas, dan fakta itu membuatnya bersungguh-sungguh berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya, tidak lagi mempedulikan kamera yang terus merekam tingkahnya, atau Kurogane yang mengamatinya dari ujung tempat tidur.

Perasaan tidak berdaya karena tidak bisa bebas.

"Nah, nah. Lebih baik kau berhenti berontak dari ikatanmu dan melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk ayahmu."

Suara Kurogane hanya lewat di permukaan telinganya, tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa bebas. Ia tidak berdaya. Tidak bisa melakukan sekehendaknya. Terkurung.

_Yuui!_

"Hei, sudah kubilang berhenti berontak dan lakukan sesuatu seperti—"

Kurogane menggantungkan kalimat kasarnya di udara saat sebuah rintihan keras—putus asa, kesal, dan memelas—keluar dari tenggorokan Fai. Bahkan yang bersangkutan pun kaget ketika suara itu keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia terlalu terfokus pada keinginannya untuk lepas dari ikatan tangan dan kakinya hingga tak peduli pada sekitarnya lagi, dan baru ditarik kembali ke kenyataan ketika rintihan itu terpecah ke udara. Selama beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening dan tegang, keduanya sama-sama terkejut—atau menurut Fai begitu. Tapi ternyata hal yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengerling Kurogane.

Pria itu berdiri mematung di tempatnya, bahkan Fai tidak bisa melihat gerakan samar dadanya yang menarik napas, seolah ia berubah menjadi batu. Wajahnya seakan kehilangan ekspresi dan satu-satunya yang masih bisa dianggap hidup dari sosoknya hanyalah mata merahnya yang berkilat dingin, terlalu dingin hingga Fai serasa terbakar dalam perasaan dingin yang menanjak di seluruh sarafnya. Fai gemetar hanya dengan menatapnya. Ia belum pernah melihat ekspresi sedingin itu dari seseorang, terutama orang dengan mata merah yang biasanya mempunyai pandangan berapi-api seperti Kurogane. Api di mata itu seakan padam—bukan, bukan padam, tapi berkobar dalam kebekuan, kalau hal seperti itu mungkin terjadi. Kilatan seperti itu, ia sadari kemudian, bukanlah kilatan mata manusia biasa.

Itu adalah kilatan dalam mata seorang pembunuh.

Fai menarik nafas banyak-banyak, tapi langsung merasa sesak karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengeluarkannya sebanyak yang dimasukkannya. Bulu kuduknya kini serentak berdiri dan perasaan dingin yang menjalar di tubuhnya kini telah melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya, ia menyadarinya sebagai ketakutan. Ia belum pernah merasa setakut ini seumur hidupnya, apalagi hanya dengan menatap mata seseorang!

Ketika Kurogane meletakkan kakinya maju selangkah, Fai secara insting segera melakukan apa pun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjauh sebisa mungkin darinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya di kamera, mungkin seperti kelinci kecil yang hendak dimangsa oleh anakonda, tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Betapapun ia tahu bahwa yang maju mendekatinya itu Kurogane yang dipercayainya, ia tidak bisa menekan saran insting yang mengontrolnya, yang mengatakan kalau pria ini berbahaya, kalau ia harus lari kalau ingin selamat.

Lalu dengan sebuah kerjapan dari mata merah yang sama, Kurogane seakan tersadar dari keadaannya dan dengan cepat menutupkan tangannya yang bebas ke matanya, seakan tidak ingin melihat apapun.

Dan mantra dingin itu pun lenyap seketika.

"Sudah cukup," ujar Kurogane, suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar berat dan lelah. Ia memijat keras keningnya sekali sebelum melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutup layar kecil yang terbentang di samping alat perekamnya. Fai tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas yang ternyata sejak tadi ditahannya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal dan baru menyadari kalau ia kembali terengah, keringat dingin meluncur turun dari keningnya, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan menyakitkan. Ia perlu beberapa tarikan panjang untuk mengatur kembali regulasi pernapasannya.

"Tengkurap," ujar Kurogane lagi seraya berjalan mendekati sisi tempat tidur, pisau lipat di genggaman. Tubuh Fai menegang melihat pisau dan Kurogane yang semakin mendekat, tapi pria besar itu terus melangkah, satu jari telunjuknya membuat gerakan memutar untuk menegaskan perintahnya. "Yang tadi tidak akan terjadi lagi, percayalah."

Fai memberinya pandangan meneliti, tapi kemudian ia menurut dan menggulingkan badannya hingga perutnya menyentuh kain seprai yang halus. Ia menahan napas ketika kasur di sebelahnya menekan karena sebelah lutut berbalut celana jins Kurogane naik di atasnya. Ia kemudian merasakan tangannya diangkat, dan hanya dalam sepersekian detik tali yang mengikat tangannya terlepas, begitu juga dengan ikatan di kakinya—Fai membayangkan gerakan Kurogane dengan pisau itu pasti efektif sekali, dan merinding ngeri setelah membayangkan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan Kurogane, dengan gerakan secepat itu, menggunakan pisau. Setelah itu Kurogane segera beranjak kembali menuju alat perekamnya, membiarkan Fai melepas lakban di mulutnya sendiri.

Mereka tidak banyak berbicara lagi setelahnya. Peristiwa barusan meninggalkan hawa canggung yang menggantung di antara mereka. Fai tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, hanya duduk di atas kasur seraya melipat kakinya dekat ke dada dan mengucinya dengan tangan, memperhatikan Kurogane di ujung tempat tidur satunya tengah mentransfer video yang direkamnya barusan ke laptopnya dan mengutak-atik sesuatu di sana, semuanya dilakukan sambil membelakangi Fai, entah apa tujuannya—karena tidak ingin Fai mengintip atau karena tidak ingin membiarkan ekspresinya terlihat setelah kejadian tadi.

Setelah berkutat di laptopnya selama kurang-lebih tiga puluh menit, Kurogane akhirnya menghadap Fai dan menyerahkan laptopnya, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'membiarkan Fai memeriksa hasilnya sebelum dikirim' tapi tanpa memandangnya. Fai mengambil benda yang disuguhkan padanya dengan hati-hati dan memeriksa hasilnya. Benar saja, dalam video itu, tepat ketika kalimat Kurogane menggantung, ada perubahan drastis dalam ekspresinya. Saat berkutat dengan ikatan tangannya ia terlihat tertekan dan gelisah, tapi begitu Kurogane 'berubah', ekspresinya menggambarkan ketakutan yang begitu hebat, lebih hebat daripada ekspresi aktor di film _thriller_ atau horor. Ia juga menyadari bahwa entah bagaimana Kurogane menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai kreator game dan mengubah suaranya dalam video menjadi suara yang lebih berat dan kasar, bukan lagi suara bass jernih dan dalam miliknya.

Fai mengembalikan laptop itu dengan persetujuannya terhadap hasil video mereka, tapi Kurogane menyuruhnya memeriksa _e-mail_ yang telah ia tulis dan memberikan kehormatan bagi Fai untuk mengirimnya. Fai hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menarik laptop itu kembali, tidak membalas dengan ledekan karena walaupun kalimat yang digunakan Kurogane padanya sudah lebih panjang, ia masih merasakan nada kasar di ujungnya, tanda bahwa situasi belum kembali seperti semula. Ia memeriksa surat yang ditulis Kurogane, membetulkan beberapa kalimat disana-sini—hanya karena sifat perfeksionisnya dalam pengaturan kalimat yang patut—mengecek apakah video mereka sudah tercantum, dan mengklik tombol kirim. Tanpa gentar sedikit pun. Sepertinya semua cadangan rasa gentarnya untuk hari ini sudah terlahap habis oleh peristiwa-peristiwa sebelumnya.

Dalam diam ia mengembalikan laptop itu kepada Kurogane—yang diterima dalam diam yang sama—dan bersama mereka membereskan hasil kegiatan mereka; seprai yang berantakan, peralatan Kurogane yang tersebar di beberapa tempat, dan pemeriksaan waspada siapa tahu Kurogane meninggalkan sidik jari di sana—sidik jari Fai sendiri tidak masalah karena ia adalah korban yang perlu diketahui keberadaannya agar kesannya menjadi semakin nyata. Setelah semua beres, mereka perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan kembali ke kamar mereka tetap dalam kesunyian.

Dalam perjalanan kembali, Fai bisa menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengamati pola-pola khayal yang dibentuk oleh dinding di sekitar mereka, tapi ia tahu mereka tidak bisa terus-terusan mendiamkan satu sama lain dalam suasana dingin begini. Mereka harus segera membicarakan rencana mereka selanjutnya, langkah-langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil setelah ini. Ia harus mencairkan suasana, mau tidak mau, entah seberapa canggungnya udara di sekitar mereka. Ia harus bicara pada Kurogane begitu mereka sampai di kamar mereka.

Ia sudah menekadkan keputusan tersebut hingga begitu mereka sampai di pintu kamar mereka, ia menarik napas dalam, mempersiapkan diri. Untuk membantu memperkuat tekadnya, ia membuka pintu dengan keras dan sembrono.

"Nah, Kuro-cha—"

Tapi kata-katanya segera tersendat di tenggorokannya saat ia mendapati ada orang lain yang berdiam di kamar mereka, menunggu mereka dengan santai. Ia segera merasa tubuhnya berubah menjadi batu dingin—dan ia tahu Kurogane juga merasakan hal yang sama—saat ia menyadari siapa yang ada di kamar mereka.

Subaru dan Kamui.

Si kembar itu terlihat menyamankan diri mereka di kamar Kurogane dan Fai. Mereka berdua sama-sama tengah duduk di atas sofa panjang; Kamui merebahkan dirinya sepanjang sofa, kepala berbantalkan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang satu lagi asik melempar-tangkap kunci—yang kelihatannya kunci kamar yang mereka masuki sekarang—dan kakinya terentang panjang di atas pangkuan Subaru yang tengah tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka, sikapnya rapi dan tangan memegang sebuah buku terbuka—yang Fai sadari tak lama kemudian sebagai novelnya.

Kegelisahan kembali menjalar cepat di tubuh Fai. Dan ia rasanya sudah siap meloncat dari jendela kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua—kalau ia tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang lebih tinggi.

"Lama sekali kalian di kamar kami. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" Kamui membuka suara—mengejutkan karena dia yang membuka pembicaraan dan bukannya saudaranya. Mata gelapnya mengerling ke arah sosok Fai yang berantakan dan kemudian ia segera mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Jangan bilang kalian perlu mencuri kunci kamar kami hanya untuk bermesraan."

"Dan kalian tidak?" suara Kurogane yang muncul dari belakangnya sempat membuat Fai terlonjak, untuk beberapa saat ia lupa kalau Kurogane ada di belakangnya. Ia mengerling pria itu dan mendapati mata merahnya memandang tidak setuju terhadap pose yang dipertunjukkan si kembar. "Lagipula apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, kami memikirkan tawaran kalian dan memutuskan untuk menerimanya." Kali ini Subaru yang angkat bicara, tangannya merogoh kantung di balik rompinya dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet yang persis seperti milik Kurogane. Ia tersenyum tajam. "Maksudku, bersedia menerima tawaran kalian untuk makan malam bersama, _Kurogane_ _Suwa-san_."

Fai dapat melihat Kurogane menggertakkan giginya dan mengunci ketat rahangnya, kesal bukan main. "Apa yang membuat kalian berubah pikiran dan batal pergi hingga tengah malam?"

"Siapa yang bilang kami berubah pikiran?" Kamui menurunkan kakinya dari pangkuan Subaru dan menegakkan duduknya, seringai mengejek muncul di bibirnya. "Sejak awal kami _memang_ mengincar kalian." Ketika baik Fai maupun Kurogane mengerutkan alisnya curiga, Kamui menunjuk saudaranya dengan ibu jarinya. "Subaru melihat Vesper-san masuk ke dalam hotel dan langsung mengenalimu sebagai FAI, novelis terkenal itu." Kurogane melotot tajam ke arah Fai, tapi yang bersangkutan memutuskan untuk tak menggubrisnya dan terus mendengarkan penjelasan Kamui. "Karena penasaran, Subaru memutuskan untuk mencari tahu urusan kalian di sarang penjahat ini."

"Bisa dibilang ini terjadi hanya karena rasa kagumku pada novel FAI-san," Subaru terkekeh sambil menunjukkan bukunya. "bukan karena kau sebegitunya mencolok, kok, tenang saja."

Fai balas tersenyum manis. "Suatu kehormatan bukuku bahkan mempunyai penggemar di tempat seperti ini."

"Sebenarnya aku lebih menggemari niatmu muncul di tempat seperti ini," Subaru tertawa, tapi tak ada yang menanggapi tawanya; Kamui masih tetap pada ekspresi angkuhnya, sementara Fai dan Kurogane bersikap tegang. "Apa kau kemari untuk survei untuk keperluan novel barumu?"

"Begitulah," Fai menjawab cepat dan santai, tak ada getaran sama sekali dalam nada suaranya. "Kau tahu aku akan meluncurkan buku misteri selanjutnya, kan? Maksudku, kalau kau memang penggemarku, kau pasti tahu tentang isu itu dari beberapa majalah."

"Sampai mencuri kunci kami," Kamui mendengus. "Itu keterlaluan untuk sekedar survei."

"Memang menurutku agak keterlaluan," Subaru mengangguk menyetujui. Ia meletakkan dompet Kurogane di meja kopi di samping sofa dan kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rompi, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dompet lagi dan sebuah ponsel dari dalamnya. Fai tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan ekspresinya ketika ia melihat kedua benda itu. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik napas terputus. Yang ada di tangan Subaru adalah dompet dan ponselnya.

Subaru sepertinya menyadari ia telah berhasil mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkannya, karena senyum tajamnya melebar. "Kenapa FAI-san sampai membiarkan dua benda berharganya dicuri?"

Fai mendengar Kurogane memaki pelan di belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Mereka ketahuan dengan mutlak. Bagaimanapun, ia masih terus berusaha mengelak—yang sepertinya kali ini lebih menjadi keahliannya daripada Kurogane yang langsung kalah begitu melihat si kembar di kamar mereka. "Di mana kalian menemukannya?"

"Mudah saja. Barang-barang curian biasanya langsung beredar di pedagang pasar di belakang stasiun," jawab Subaru, mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kuakui maling-maling di sini tidak dilengkapi dengan intelejensi yang memadai, mungkin karena itu di sini jarang ada kejahatan yang menarik," Ia kemudian memandang dua laki-laki di hadapannya dengan senyum penuh konspirasi. "makanya kehadiran dua orang terkenal yang bertingkah mencurigakan di daerah ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan."

"Kami hanya ingin survei. Aku untuk novel baruku dan Kuro-sama untuk proyek game terbarunya," elak Fai, setenang yang ia bisa.

"Berarti tentu saja kau ingin benda-benda ini kembali padamu, bukan begitu?" Subaru mengibaskan dua benda di tangannya ke arah dompet Kurogane, menggesturkan seluruh benda yang telah berpindah tangan dari pemiliknya masing-masing.

Kedua orang yang ditanya terdiam.

Subaru menaikkan alisnya. "Tidak?"

Fai berpikir cepat. Kata-kata Subaru mengandung makna bahwa mereka sudah menyadari maksud Fai dan Kurogane untuk menyingkirkan identitas mereka sebelum menggantinya dengan yang baru, tapi ia tak boleh lebih ketahuan daripada ini. Identitas mereka yang ketahuan saja sudah cukup parah, ia hanya bisa berharap si kembar ini terlalu bermental kriminal untuk melaporkan mereka kepada polisi. Kalau mereka sampai tahu rencana penculikan ini, bisa timbul hal-hal yang lebih tidak diinginkan. Ia masih bisa mengambil kembali barang-barangnya dan Kurogane dari tangan Subaru untuk membiarkannya dicuri lagi setelah mereka keluar dari hotel ini, tapi melihat betapa cepat mereka menemukan kembali dompet dan ponselnya—yang ia yakin sudah hilang sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki di hotel ini—ia tidak yakin kalau mereka tidak akan kembali menemukannya sebelum ia dan Kurogane bahkan menginjakkan kaki mereka keluar dari Mosseau. Tapi kalau ia mengaku pada mereka—

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Fai kembali terlonjak saat mendengar suara rendah Kurogane. Ia mengerling pria itu dan terkejut saat melihat ekspresi marah telah menghilang dari wajahnya. Kurogane kini memandang si kembar dengan tatapan dingin-waspada—bukan dingin yang ditunjukkan saat membuat video tadi, tapi lumayan menyeramkan juga.

"Beritahu kami apa yang kalian rencanakan," Kamui kembali membuka suara. "setelah itu kami akan memberitahukan apa rencana kami."

"Apa untungnya bagi kami?" Tanya Kurogane.

Kamui mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada, mungkin," ia kemudian menyeringai angkuh sambil mengangkat ponsel yang baru ia ambil dari saku celananya. "Tapi mungkin kami bisa memberitahu beberapa informasi yang kalian perlukan."

"Bayarannya?" Fai menaikkan alis skeptis.

"Akan ditentukan setelah kalian menceritakan rencana kalian," jawab Kamui cepat sambil memutar-mutar ponsel dengan tangannya. "Tentu saja informasinya juga bergantung pada harga yang bisa kalian bayar."

Kurogane mendengus. "Bagaimana kalian tahu apa yang kami butuhkan?"

"Selain fakta bahwa kalian membuang identitas kalian?" Subaru tertawa lagi sambil mengayunkan dompet di tangannya. "Percayalah, kami dan _kalian_ tahu apa yang paling kalian butuhkan saat ini."

"Kalau kami menolak?" Fai menginisiasi.

"Nomor kepolisian selalu ada di daftar panggilan cepat kami, tahu," jawab Kamui santai.

Fai mendengar Kurogane memaki pelan lagi di belakangnya dan sejujurnya dalam hatinya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kalau si kembar ini sampai bisa dengan santai mengatakan 'polisi' dengan mudah, mereka bisa jadi satu di antara pencuri yang terlalu hebat sampai punya banyak kenalan di kepolisian dan bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah, atau mereka adalah tipe kriminal yang mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan bagi polisi atau instansi keamanan lain; keduanya sama sekali tak menguntungkan posisi Fai dan Kurogane.

Kamui menatap Fai cukup lama sebelum mengarahkannya kepada Kurogane. "Kalian berdua cukup pintar—setidaknya kalian adalah dua orang yang tengah ada di puncak kesuksesan, dan itu membuat kalian menjadi orang pintar—karena itu kami memutuskan untuk mengamati kalian. Kami tahu kalian merencanakan sesuatu yang menarik." Rengutan tak sabar mulai muncul di dahi Kamui, sepertinya mulai kesal karena tak ada indikasi ke arah yang diinginkannya. "Tapi harus kalian akui juga kalau kalian masih awam di dunia kami. Benar, kan?"

Fai merapatkan bibirnya, sementara Kurogane memejamkan matanya. Tanda yang dianggap sebagai 'ya' oleh Kamui.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian pertimbangkan lagi?" Kamui mengangkat bahu santai seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa. "Kami punya banyak pengalaman di dunia hitam, dan pasti kami bisa memberikan informasi yang kalian inginkan."

Fai menghela nafas berat sebelum mengerling Kurogane. Pria berambut jabrik itu juga secara bersamaan tengah menoleh padanya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Fai melihat ekspresi Kurogane begitu datar, tak memberikan tanda apa pun, tapi ia bisa menangkap makna dari cara alisnya sedikit terangkat dan bibirnya yang tertekan menjadi sebuah garis tipis—Kurogane pun sudah menyerah.

Dengan itu Fai menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kami merencanakan sebuah penculikan."

* * *

"Seratus juta Guild?" Kamui bersiul penuh apresiasi begitu Fai selesai membeberkan garis besar rencana mereka—dengan meninggalkan beberapa bagian penting yang personal bagi mereka. "Itu bukan harga sembarangan."

"Sesuai dengan tawanannya, menurutku," sahut Fai penuh percaya diri. Di antara waktu berceritanya, kegelisahannya perlahan menguap dan selera humornya kembali. Kurogane, di lain pihak, tidak menambahkan satu kata pun dari penjelasan yang diceritakannya, dan memilih untuk berdiri diam bersandar pada pintu, tangan terlipat dan mata mengawasi si kembar dengan waspada—yang tak jarang mendapat balasan pandangan tajam dari Kamui.

"Kenapa seratus juta? Kenapa kau bermaksud meneror ayahmu sendiri?" Subaru bertanya.

"Apa alasan kami melakukan semua hal ini terserah pada kami!" Kurogane akhirnya menyalak dari tempatnya, dan Subaru mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Kami sudah memberikan apa yang kalian mau—sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur—dan kini saatnya kalian memberikan apa yang kami butuhkan."

"Sebutkan," Subaru mengibaskan tangannya mempersilakan.

"Kami butuh identitas," ujar Fai sambil mengerling dompetnya yang masih di tangan Subaru untuk memberikan penegasan.

"Sudah kami duga."

"Dan kami ingin kalian membawa pergi identitas asli kami," tambah Kurogane. "Kalau bisa, gunakan identitas kami di beberapa tempat yang kalian kunjungi, dan gunakan identitasku dan Fluorite di tempat yang berbeda. Modifikasi identitas kami semau kalian, yang jelas bawa pergi identitas asli kami."

"Untuk membuat alibi, ya." Kamui dengan santai mengambil dompet Kurogane dari atas meja kopi dan melihat isinya sejenak sebelum mengerling pemiliknya. "Jadi jika entah bagaimana polisi menyelidiki kalian, namamu tidak akan muncul di tempat yang sama dengan identitas Fluorite-san, dan karena kartu identitas kalian bersifat elekronik, jadi tak ada masalah fotonya kami ganti dengan foto kami. Saat terjadi pelacakan, yang keluar di server utama akan tetap wajah kalian, dengan begitu kau akan terlepas dari tuduhan sebagai penculik Fluorite-san."

Kurogane mengangkat bahu. "Itu kalian yang lebih tahu."

Kamui meneliti Kurogane sejenak sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang membuat terkejut kedua orang yang baru bertemu dengannya; ia terbahak keras, seakan ia belum pernah tertawa sekencang itu seumur hidupnya. Subaru pun, walau tidak tertawa kali ini, mengeluarkan senyum tertarik yang tidak ditutup-tutupi, seperti seorang anak kecil yang berhasil mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkannya.

"Bagus juga, untuk ukuran amatir," ujar Kamui setelah ia selesai tertawa. Wajahnya kemudian berubah licik. "tapi untuk urusan membawa dan menggunakan identitas itu bisa membahayakan keselamatan kami sendiri, jadi harganya tidak murah."

Fai mendesah berat. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke masalah ini. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Lima puluh persen dari uang tebusan kalian." Subaru memotong dengan semangat.

Fai mengernyit. Uang tebusan itu bukan untuknya, semuanya untuk Kurogane jika mereka berhasil mendapatkannya. Sejak awal uang itu memang untuk mengganti proyek Kurogane yang direbut ayahnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengambil persenan dari uang itu. Lagipula tujuannya melakukan drama penculikan ini bukanlah uang, hanya bukti bahwa keluarganya mengakuinya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik Kurogane, meminta pertimbangannya. Begitu mendapatkan pandangannya, Kurogane mengangguk samar sebelum mengatakan, "Sepuluh persen."

"Yang benar saja, resiko kami tidak bisa dihargai hanya sepuluh juta Guild!" Kamui memutar bola matanya. "Empat puluh lima."

"Tiga puluh lima." Fai mengusulkan.

"_Deal_," ujar Subaru sebelum saudaranya sempat memikirkan respon.

Fai mengerling Kurogane lagi, yang dijawab dengan kedikan bahu singkat. Ia menghela napas lega. Ia tidak mengusulkan harga yang tidak disetujui Kurogane—ataukah pria itu memang tidak terlalu memikirkan uang tebusannya, dan hanya menawar demi kepantasan?

"Karena kita sudah sepakat," Kurogane membuka suara, alisnya kembali ke posisi rengutan normal—yang bagi Fai berarti Kurogane sudah tidak gelisah lagi. "sekarang katakan di mana kami bisa mendapatkan identitas baru."

"Karena kami mendapatkan harga yang menarik," Subaru bangkit dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celananya dan menarik keluar sebuah kartu dari dalamnya. "Akan kuberi tahu tempat terbaik di mana kalian bisa mendapatkan 'paket' identitas dengan kualitas bagus."

Subaru menyerahkan kartu itu kepada Fai, yang langsung menelitinya. Ternyata kartu itu adalah sebuah kartu nama bisnis yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan bisnis jual-beli identitas—yah, kalau ada orang yang membuat kartu nama bisnis yang menyebutkan bisnisnya adalah jual-beli identitas, ia mungkin justru tidak akan percaya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan membaca tulisan tercetak kecil dalam kartu nama tersebut.

**Hitsuzen Antique Shop**

**Yuuko Ichihara**

**Owner**

**Paramoure Street 44, Westroncal. Ph. +7755691344**

"Dia adalah pembuat identitas terbaik di kalangan bawah tanah," jelas Subaru saat Fai selesai membaca kartu nama itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kurogane agar dia juga bisa melihatnya. "Saat membuat identitas, dia tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung. Kau bukan hanya akan mendapatkan sekedar kartu kependudukan, tapi juga paspor dan nomor rekening bank baru. Dia selalu mengurus semuanya hingga tuntas. Walaupun memang biayanya juga tidak sembarangan."

"Semba—"

"Oh, sialan!"

Fai, dan juga si kembar, segera menengok ke arah Kurogane begitu mereka mendengar makian keluar dari mulut pria tersebut. Kurogane kini tengah memandangi kartu nama itu dengan mata merah yang membesar, kilatan di matanya menunjukkan campuran terkejut dan kesal. Fai mengerutkan alisnya. Kurogane mengenal nama orang yang ada di kartu itu?

"Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane segera memandang Fai dengan tatapan antara memohon dan gelisah—dan Fai mulai berpikir matanya kembali membohonginya. Ia membiarkan kepalanya tergolek ke belakang membentur pintu saat ia membalik kartu nama itu hingga semua hadirin di ruangan tersebut bisa membaca tulisannya. Dengan sebuah desahan berat, ia mengumumkan:

"Orang ini adalah bibiku."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

_"Holy shit! This person is my freaking aunt!"_ LOL. Sebenarnya kalau pakai bahasa Inggris saya pengen Kuro ngomong begitu. haha. Saya terjemahkan sebisanya ke bahasa Indonesia, tapi kayaknya kesannya nggak terlalu dapet buat saya. Okee, jangan salahkan saya kalau bikin Yuuko jadi tantenya Kuro-lily, salah sendiri CLAMP bikin Yuuko bermata merah juga. Ngomong-ngomong soal kebiasaan CLAMP, cuma saya ya yang nganggep Watanuki bisa jadi anaknya KuroFai? (maksudnya, matanya biru dan rambutnya item -agak- jabrik, terus badannya langsing tapi sifatnya pemarah... _gene mixes much_?) Dan tolong jangan bilang Kuro OOC waktu dia manggil Fai 'sayang'. Dia cuma berusaha berakting meyakinkan jadi penculik. Fai tau kok, kalau Kuro nggak berniat manggil dia begitu (padahal pengen).

**Footnote:**

[1] _Full Body Contact_ itu jenis beladiri ekstrim yang menggunakan seluruh tubuh sebagai alat menyerang, tidak seperti karate atau beladiri lain yang hanya mengandalkan tangan dan kaki. Full Body Contact sering juga disamakan dengan street fighting atau dirty fighting, karena tak ada larangan dan peraturan penyerangan.

Balasan buat para Anon!

**Erochimaru:** saya selalu kagum lho, gimana caranya kamu bisa selalu cepet review setiap saya apdet di saat saya apdetnya nggak tentu dan lama. tolong jangan bilang kamu ngecek fandom ini tiap minggu/bulan? *terharu* Papa Kuro nggak cemburu kok Fai dijailin sama gigolo, itu cuma harga dirinya sebagai pria aja (). Chii dan Freya nanti diperkuat kehadirannya walau nggak secara langsung. Kalu Touya sama Yukito... *masih nyari lowongan peran* dan daripada dibilang pasar malem, pasar Mosseau lebih cocok dibilang kayak pasar senen. LOL.

Okaaay. as always.

**Reviews make the suspense alive.**

* * *

Preview for the next chapter: (oh yes, it is. I just love to make people curious)

Belum sempat ia menajamkan telinganya untuk mengidentifikasi bunyi di kejauhan yang didengarnya, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka keras, si kembar berada di baliknya dengan ekspresi campuran marah dan gelisah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kamui bertanya dingin.

Kurogane mengerutkan alisnya, memberi perhatian singkat pada Fai yang mulai sadar dari tidurnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kamui mendesis. "Kau tidak mendengarnya? Ada polisi!" Kurogane berdiri cepat dan Fai pun segera bangkit duduk di atas kasur. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Jangan bodoh! Tidak mungkin, kan, kami memancing polisi?" Kurogane balas membentak. Mata merahnya kemudian memicing curiga. "Bukan kalian yang memanggilnya?"

"Di saat uang kami juga berada di uang tebusan kalian!" Subaru berseru, bukan kebiasaannya-setidaknya yang diketahui Kurogane-dan hal itu cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia juga tengah gelisah. "Kami terlalu pintar untuk melakukan hal idiot seperti itu. Kalaupun kami ingin membiarkan kalian tertangkap, akan kami lakukan setelah uangnya kami terima."

Fai bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Kurogane yang masih ada di tepi jendela. "Apakah polisi di daerah ini bahkan berfungsi?"

"Di sini hanya ada sipir yang tak berguna," jawab Kamui. Ia kemudian mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. "Yang datang itu polisi metro."


	9. Trick Seven

Kadang saya sebel sama FFn yang nggak mengijinkan format elektronik masuk ke dalam tulisan. Jadi maaf kalau hasil email penculikannya agak nggak enak dilihat. Tolong salahkan FFn dan sistemnya yang aneh.

**Warning:** kalau sudah sampai sejauh ini seharusnya nggak perlu warning lagi ya. take your own consequences and don't complain.

**Disclaimer: **Kurogane and Fai are property of CLAMP and their own bodies, as much as one another.

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 7**

* * *

**From:** fai . fluorite [at] cmail . co . ea

**To:** d_j_fluorite [at] pyto . co . ea

**Subject:** Halo Papa!

_Dean Jacques Fluorite,_

_Putra kesayanganmu sekarang ada padaku. Kalau ingin dia kembali padamu dengan selamat, berikan 100 juta Guild padaku dalam jangka waktu dua minggu dari sekarang tepat di hari ini. Ketentuan penyerahan uang akan kuberikan selanjutnya secara berkala, demikian juga dengan tempat penyerahan putramu. Aku akan menghubungimu beberapa kali setelah ini untuk mengawasi tingkah lakumu. Jika aku sampai mendengar polisi terlibat dalam masalah ini, informasi tentang tempat transaksi kita akan langsung kuhentikan, dan itu berarti putramu yang akan menanggung akibatnya. Segera hapus pesan ini jika kau mengerti._

* * *

Dean memandangi pesan di komputernya dalam kebekuan, terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi barang sedikit. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada kemungkinan bahwa pesan ini main-main. Fai memang sejak kecil terkenal suka mengisenginya dan ibunya, membuat mereka panik dan dia akan mentertawai kebodohan mereka karena bisa terkecoh olehnya. Hal itu juga yang membuat istrinya selalu dingin pada anak itu. Istrinya tidak suka dipermainkan, dan Fai sangat senang mempermainkan keluarganya.

Tapi kemudian ia melihat sebuah berkas yang terlampir dalam pesan tersebut, sebuah video. Dan setelah video itu berhasil dibukanya, ia melihat Fai, putra satu-satunya, terekam di dalamnya. Rambut dan pakaiannya berantakan, tangan dan kakinya terikat tali, dan mulutnya dibekap oleh sebuah lakban hitam. Ada orang yang bicara padanya dalam nada yang menimbulkan lilitan di perutnya, dan beberapa menit setelah Fai bergumul dengan ikatan di tangannya, mata biru anak itu mendadak terbelalak lebar dalam ketakutan. Ia melihat gambar video bergeser sesaat, menunjukkan sang pemegang kamera bergerak, dan putranya segera bergerak panik di atas tempat tidur, berusaha sebisa mungkin mundur menjauh dengan kakinya yang terikat, walaupun ia hanya sukses menarik seprai keluar dari tempatnya dilipat. Ekspresi ketakutannya makin lama makin tampak nyata.

Dan ekspresi itu menjadi yang terakhir sebelum layar berubah gelap.

Perasaan dingin menjalari tubuh pria paruh baya tersebut. Putranya benar-benar diculik.

Kenapa ada yang ingin menculik putranya dan menarik perhatiannya? Ia tahu Fai terkenal berkat novel-novelnya yang laris di pasaran dunia—ia bangga akan hal itu, walaupun tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyetujui pilihan putranya untuk bertahan hidup—tapi jika ada yang menculiknya karena alasan itu, sang penculik akan meneror pihak penerbit atau manajernya, bukan dirinya. Ia memang pria makmur yang tinggal di sebuah mansion, tapi ia tak sebegitunya menarik perhatian karena ia selalu menyembunyikan kemewahan dari muka publik. Ia tidak pernah bermewah-mewah selain rumah, bahkan rumah itu pun hanyalah warisan turun-temurun keluarga Fluorite. Ia tidak pernah memberikan kesan yang dapat meneteskan liur orang lain hingga menempatkan dirinya dan keluarganya dalam bahaya.

Apa yang dapat menjadi alasan putranya diculik? Target sembarang? Atau dendam pribadi padanya?

Ia meneliti kembali surat ancaman tersebut seraya mengingat kembali kapan ia terakhir kali melihat putranya. Fai meninggalkan mereka saat makan malam dan kemudian tidak terlihat saat sarapan. Ia tidak pernah ambil pusing masalah Fai yang jarang muncul di hadapan mereka. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu saat anak itu masih di SMA, dia mulai suka menentang keinginannya dan istrinya, tidak lagi anak penurut yang dulu ia kenal. Mereka mulai sering berdebat dan berikutnya Fai mulai sering menghilang dengan berbagai alasan; menginap di rumah teman, pergi ke luar kota bersama teman, pergi ke klub hingga pagi, dan begitu novelnya terbit, ia selalu sibuk tur promo ke berbagai tempat. Bagaimana ia tahu putranya menghilang karena diculik dan bukan karena kebiasaannya menghindari keluarganya?

Dean menggelengkan kepalanya dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada surat ancaman yang kini terbentang menantang di hadapannya. Seratus juta Guild, jumlah itu bukan main-main. Ia memang mempunyai uang sejumlah itu, tapi tetap saja uang sebesar itu bukan sembarangan. Bahkan di dunia kerjanya pun uang sebesar itu digunakan untuk proyek terbesar perusahaan mereka.

Tunggu. Proyek game terbesar?

_"Peduli setan! Aku akan membalasmu cepat atau lambat, pak tua!"_

Seperti ada batu besar yang jatuh tepat di dasar lambungnya. Tidak mungkin anak itu, kan? Proyek terbesarnya memang telah dialihkan, dan mungkin saja hal itu menimbulkan dendam tersendiri. Tapi kalau memang iya, kenapa dia harus mengambil putranya? Ia tahu putranya sedikit banyak menguasai bela diri, kenapa dia tidak mengambil salah satu putrinya yang lebih tidak bisa melawan? Lagipula kalau memang anak itu yang melakukannya, dia seharusnya menyandera salah satu putrinya, karena mereka memang sering datang ke kantor untuk menemuinya. Sementara Fai, bahkan teman sekantornya jarang ada yang tahu kalau Fai adalah putranya, karena seringnya dia absen baik dalam kehidupan sosial maupun pribadi keluarganya.

Ya. Kalau dia yang melakukannya, dia pasti menyandera salah satu putrinya. Hal itu lebih praktis untuk dilakukan dan dapat dilakukan dalam waktu yang lebih singkat. Ia yakin Fai akan melakukan lebih banyak perlawanan dibanding putrinya, dan kemungkinannya mengenal Fai juga satu alasan lagi yang membuatnya mustahil.

Tapi bagaimana pun ia melogikakan peristiwa penculikan putranya, di pandangan pikirannya ia selalu melihat mata merah yang menatapnya garang, seakan siap membunuhnya kapan saja jika ia membuatnya kesal. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus memanggil polisi atau menuruti ancaman yang penculik itu berikan, tapi jika benar anak itu yang melakukannya….

Dalam sekejap tangannya telah menekan nomor-nomor di ponselnya.

* * *

"Kau tidak tahu kalau bibimu sendiri adalah pebisnis terkenal di dunia bawah?" Kamui menaikkan alisnya tertarik begitu menyadari bahwa salah satu penjahat amatir di hadapannya adalah keponakan dari penjahat profesional sepopuler Yuuko.

Kurogane mendesis sebal, baik pada pertanyaan Kamui yang seakan menganggapnya orang terbodoh di dunia, dan pada kenyataan bahwa bibinya sendiri adalah orang yang bisa membantunya dan Fai mendapatkan tujuan mereka—kalau nenek tua itu justru tidak akan menghidangkan mereka ke kandang macan begitu mengetahui dirinya terlibat hal seperti ini. "Untuk apa aku tahu bisnis sampingan penyihir tua itu? Bukannya pekerjaan sampingan memang sebisa mungkin jangan diketahui? Bahkan oleh keluarga sendiri?"

"Tapi kalau kau adalah keponakan Yuuko-san dan bermarga Suwa berarti…" Subaru mengerutkan alisnya, seakan tengah berusaha mencocokkan kepingan puzzle. "Kau putra dari…"

"Kurokaze Suwa," Kurogane menyediakan jawaban. "atau di dunia hitam dikenal dengan Younemaru."

Kurogane melihat dari pandangan periferalnya Fai menoleh cepat dan terkejut kepadanya, tapi ia tak menggubrisnya. Ia sudah biasa mendapat pandangan terkejut jika ada yang mengetahui siapa nama ayahnya.

Kamui menusukkan telunjuknya ke arah Kurogane dengan pandangan menuduh. "Kau tahu ayahmu juga pebisnis dunia hitam."

Kurogane mengedikkan bahunya. "Dia ayahku, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu." Ketika tiga pasang mata menatapnya skeptis, ia segera mengoreksi jawabannya. "Maksudku, aku juga tahu bibiku bergelut di dunia yang sama dengan ayahku, itu sudah menjadi semacam solidaritas keluarga—kalau bukan tradisi—tapi sama sekali bukan berarti aku harus mengetahui secara detil apa yang bibiku lakukan sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya."

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahmu di kalangan bawah tanah," Kamui menuduh lagi.

"Sudah kubilang dia ayahku," Kurogane merengut sebal. "hanya anak yang sangat buta yang tidak mengetahui apa pekerjaan sampingan ayahnya, terutama jika sejak kecil sudah dilatih untuk melanjutkan jalannya."

"Aah," Subaru menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke atas telapak kirinya. "Kau pewaris Suwa Co.,."

"Duh," Kurogane menggerutu, dan Fai kelihatannya kini benar-benar terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menyeringai bangga dalam hati. Kelihatannya kini giliran si pirang itu yang mengetahui kalau partnernya bukan orang sembarangan. Ia kemudian kembali menatap si kembar seraya menggoyangkan kartu nama di tangannya. "Jadi, karena ternyata dia kenalanku, kurasa kalian tidak banyak membantu di sini. Bagaimana kalau menurunkan jatah kalian?"

"Sayang sekali," Kamui mendengus geli. "tapi kalau Subaru tidak memberikan kartu nama itu padamu, sampai sekarang kalian masih akan bingung di mana mendapatkan identitas baru. Perjanjian kita tetap berlaku, Suwa-san."

"Kalau begitu untuk sementara urusan kita selesai, kan?" ujar Subaru, senyumnya kembali manis dan ramah saat Kurogane menggerutu di tempatnya. Ia memasukkan barang-barang yang mereka curi dari Kurogane dan Fai ke saku dalam rompinya dan menggesturkan pada kembarannya untuk bangkit dari duduknya sebelum kembali menatap dua orang pemilik kamar. "Bagaimana rencana selanjutnya? Kapan kalian akan pergi?"

"Kami tidak akan lama-lama di sini," jawab Fai ringan. "Besok pagi kami akan keluar."

"Baiklah," Subaru mengangguk. "Aku akan menggunakan ponsel Fluorite-san untuk menghubungi kalian."

"Ganti nomornya," saran Fai. "Aku tidak ingin ada catatan panggilan masuk ke nomor Kuro-pipi dari nomorku."

"Kami bukan amatir, Fluorite-san," sahut Kamui dengan nada merendahkan, yang langsung mendapat pandangan tidak setuju dari saudaranya dan pelototan tajam dari Kurogane.

"Ini kunci kalian." Kurogane melemparkan kunci kamar Subaru dan Kamui yang ia curi—atau lebih tepatnya, yang Subaru biarkan ia curi—kepada Kamui, yang ditangkap dengan tepat oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Sebenarnya tidak usah," ujar Kamui setelah mengantungi kunci itu. "Kami tidak akan tidur di sana malam ini, tidak dengan pengharapan kalian agar sidik jari kami bertebaran di TKP."

Kurogane memaki pelan—dan ia melihat wajah Fai bersemu merah, malu karena niat mereka ketahuan. Kemungkinan Kamui dan Subaru tidak melakukan hal yang mereka rencanakan sama sekali tidak ada dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak sempat memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan datang jika hal ini terjadi. Tapi untungnya ia tidak meninggalkan sidik jari di TKP, jadi kemungkinannya ketahuan masih lebih kecil.

"Kalian akan tidur di mana? Apa kalian akan langsung pergi dari sini malam ini?" suara Fai menyadarkannya dari pikirannya. Si pirang itu bersikap rileks, kelihatannya ia sudah tidak menganggap dua pencuri di hadapannya sebagai ancaman, dan Kurogane tidak menyetujui betapa cepat ia mengendurkan kewaspadaannya kepada orang lain, apalagi dua pencuri profesional seperti si kembar itu.

Subaru mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kamar lain dari saku rompinya dan tersenyum. "Kami sudah mencuri kunci kamar kosong." Ia kemudian mengerling Kurogane dengan pandangan mengejek—yang sebenarnya lebih cocok dikenakan saudaranya. "Kamar kosong dengan _dua tempat tidur_."

Kurogane tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. "Hotel ini masih punya kamar kosong dengan dua tempat tidur?"

Kamui meletupkan tawa mengejek. "Suwa-san, tentunya kau tahu resepsionis di depan itu menaruh minat padamu." Ia menatap Fai dengan sebelah alis terangkat, pandangannya sarat ketertarikan. "Tentu saja dia berbohong."

Kurogane segera menatap tajam ke arah teman pirangnya, seakan mendapat kamar dengan dua tempat tidur sama pentingnya seperti mendapatkan obat langka untuk penyakit yang mematikan dan Fai telah menyebabkan obat itu tumpah hingga tak bersisa.

"Kuro-guk hanya tidak suka memikirkan dirinya harus tidur di sofa," tawa Fai sambil mengibaskan tangannya kepada Kurogane, tapi tatapannya tetap pada si kembar. "Apa kalian juga masuk ke kamar kami dengan mencuri kunci?"

"Kunci cadangan, ya," Subaru tertawa saat ia membuka pintu kamar dan membiarkan Kamui keluar lebih dulu. "Aku yakin resepsionis itu pasti sedang kebingungan sekarang karena kehilangan beberapa kunci." Ia kemudian terhenti seakan tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Atau mungkin juga dia sudah terbiasa kehilangan beberapa kunci."

"Ganjaran yang pantas karena sudah membohongi kami," gerutu Kurogane. Ia masih sebal karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan kamar dengan dua tempat tidur.

Fai dan Subaru tertawa serempak mendengarnya sebelum Subaru akhirnya keluar dari kamar mereka, Kamui menunggu dengan ekspresi bosan di belakangnya. Ia menunduk sopan pada Kurogane dan Fai. "Selamat malam, Tuan-tuan."

Fai membalas dengan sopan sementara Kurogane hanya menggerutukan balasannya. Begitu pintu kamar mereka tertutup dan tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kamar, udara canggung kembali mengalir di sekitar mereka. Fai seakan tidak ingin menatapnya dan Kurogane tahu kenapa. Ia mendesah dalam hati dan menggosok lehernya, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mempedulikan orang lain di sekitarnya, biasanya ia membiarkan mereka menilai apa pun tentang dirinya. Hanya saja sekarang jika harus menghabiskan sisa hari ini berdua dalam sebuah kamar dengan suasana canggung…. sepertinya tidak benar.

"Yah…" Fai mengerlingnya cepat dan tersenyum tipis yang canggung, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa mereka berdua cukup membantu, eh?"

Kurogane berhenti menggosok lehernya, tapi tidak memindahkan tangannya. "Kalau mereka tidak mengkhianati kita, dua minggu lagi pangeran berkuda putihmu akan datang menjemput."

Mendengarnya, Fai segera menatap langsung ke arah Kurogane. Ekspresinya kosong selama beberapa saat, seakan tengah mempertimbangkan maksud ucapannya, tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum tipis kembali muncul di bibirnya, tidak canggung lagi, Kurogane sadari, tapi sekitar sedih dan melankolis. Ia kemudian menghela napas terputus dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Kurogane, berhenti sekitar jarak satu meter di hadapannya.

"Aku lebih suka tetap disekap naga daripada diselamatkan pangeran," ujarnya singkat.

Kurogane tidak bisa menanggapi komentar itu. Fai memang mengeluarkannya sebagai balasan atas komentar ringan Kurogane, dan ucapannya itu bisa saja hanya dianggap sebagai pandangan pribadinya atas plot umum dalam dongeng-dongeng. Tapi dengan pandangan melankoli yang diberikan bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Kurogane tidak bisa menganggapnya hanya sebagai komentar ringan semata. Fai bukan sedang membicarakan pandangannya terhadap dongeng, ia membicarakan pandangannya sendiri akan hidupnya. Lebih tepatnya, Kurogane menyadari kemudian, ia membicarakan masalah mereka, masalah penculikan ini.

Fai tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya.

Kurogane menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir atas cara pandang pemuda yang satu ini. "Ternyata kau memang punya _fetish_ pada penculik."

"_Stockholm Syndrome_, Kuro-san." Fai mengoreksi dengan nada sabar, seperti seorang ibu yang mengoreksi bayinya yang baru bisa berbicara. Kemudian ia kembali tidak memandang Kurogane, membuatnya merasa kehilangan aura normal yang tadi ia harapkan telah kembali pada mereka. "Aku lapar," ujarnya dengan suara lembut dan pelan, seakan ia mengucapkannya di tengah lamunan.

Kurogane menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, lelah. "Pergilah pesan makanan. Aku mau mandi."

Dengan anggukan samar dari Fai, ia meraih tasnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan udara canggung tetap menggantung di ruangan, meninggalkan Fai yang masih memandang kosong pada apa pun yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tidak melihat keberadaan Fai di kamar. Saat ia masih di dalam tadi pemuda itu memang mengatakan sesuatu tentang hotel yang tidak mempunyai layanan kamar hingga dia harus memesan sendiri ke kafe di bawah dan bertanya apa yang akan dipesan oleh Kurogane supaya dia bisa sekaligus membelinya. Kurogane mendesah dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur, dengan cepat menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk. Peristiwa perekaman video tadi masih jelas di ingatannya, dan juga Fai, karena itu dia tak mau melihat ke wajahnya sampai sekarang.

Ia menggelangkan kepalanya—hal yang sepertinya paling sering ia lakukan hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lepas kendali seperti tadi? Sudah lama ia tidak memiliki _flashback_ seperti tadi, terakhir kali ia merasakannya adalah bulan-bulan pertama ia tinggal sendiri, dan itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap ia masih menyimpan obatnya yang dulu.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, berusaha menikmati empuknya kasur itu mumpung Fai masih ada di luar, karena nanti ia hanya akan berteman dengan sofa, tak peduli walaupun Fai sudah mengundangnya untuk menggunakan tempat tidur. Ketika matanya beredar tak bertujuan di sekitar jarak pandangnya, ia melihat sesuatu di atas _nightstand_ yang sepertinya tidak ada sebelum ia ke kamar mandi tadi.

Sebuah _binder notebook_ dengan sampul kulit hitam bertengger manis di atas kotak kayu tersebut. Kurogane bersandar di sikunya untuk menelitinya lebih dekat. Ada dua lembar kertas yang diletakkan tengkurap di atas buku tersebut. Penasaran, dan karena menurut Kurogane benda itu semata hanyalah kartu daftar nomor telepon makanan pesan-antar, ia mengambil lembaran kertas yang ternyata bukan kertas biasa.

Di balik kertas-kertas tersebut tercetak foto-foto sebuah keluarga.

Dilihat dari hamparan helaian pirang jagung dan bola-bola safir yang bertebaran di dalam foto—dan terlepas bahwa ia mengenali beberapa wajah yang membuatnya sebal—Kurogane bisa langsung menebak kalau itu adalah foto keluarga Fai bahkan tanpa perlu mencari wajah pemuda itu di dalamnya. Di foto pertama adalah foto yang Kurogane anggap sebagai formasi lengkap keluarga Fluorite; sang ayah—siapa lagi kalau bukan atasannya yang menyebalkan—bersanding dengan seorang wanita cantik nan anggun berambut panjang di atas kursi-kursi berukiran indah, Fai dan dua gadis yang kelihatannya masih berusia belasan—bukannya ia tahu dengan pasti berapa usia Fai—dan bagaikan pinang dibelah dua—atau tiga?—dengan sang ibu berdiri berderet dengan rapi di belakang kedua orangtua mereka, Fai berada di ujung kiri, semuanya tersenyum patut pada kamera. Foto yang satunya lagi hanya menunjukkan gambar Fai dan ibunya yang duduk di sebuah kursi goyang kayu. Fai memakai sebuah syal lebar berwarna hijau yang tersampir menutupi punggungnya sementara ia duduk bersimpuh di kaki kursi dengan kepala bertengger santai di kaki ibunya.

Kurogane mengernyit melihatnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh pada kedua foto tersebut. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan berusaha mencari keanehan yang dirasakannya. Setelah memutar-mutar kedua foto itu ke sembarang posisi, ia akhirnya mendapatkan jawabannya.

Semua yang ada di foto itu berwajah tak jauh beda.

Maksudnya, tentu saja Fai mungkin punya kemiripan fisik dengan saudarinya atau dengan orangtuanya, tapi Kurogane menyadari kemudian bahwa bahkan Fluorite Sr. terlihat mempunyai kemiripan ciri fisik dengan istrinya. Ia makin merengutkan dahinya. Apa ini yang sering disebut dalam pepatah bahwa orang yang berjodoh selalu kelihatan berwajah sama? Kalau pepatah itu benar, maka hasil dari perkawinan dua orang berwajah hampir sama bisa menghasilkan keturunan yang sangat mengerikan, dua gadis yang ada di samping Fai bahkan terlihat seperti hasil kloning ibu mereka! Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa semua anggota keluarga Fluorite mempunyai rambut sekuning biji jagung dan bermata biru terang. Dan seluruh anggota keluarga seakan mempunyai aura yang sama mengalir di sekitar mereka, terutama senyum Fai yang terlihat penuh percaya diri dan mempunyai aura angkuh, benar-benar seperti duplikat ekspresi ayahnya yang berpose di dekatnya. Pasti mengerikan kalau harus berhadapan dengan sepasukan orang pirang-langsing bermata biru, mungkin rasanya akan seperti memasuki rumah boneka hidup atau semacamnya.

Kurogane kemudian mengerjap. Benarkah Fai mempunyai aura yang sama seperti Fluorite Sr.? Fai memang penuh percaya diri dan sedikit angkuh selama bersikap di sekitarnya, dua kualitas yang dimiliki bosnya—juga dua kualitas yang paling dibencinya dari orang itu. Dua sifat itu tak salah lagi tampak dalam diri si pirang itu, terutama dari caranya bernegosiasi dengan Kurogane mengenai masalah penculikan ini. Ia seakan tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi dan aura percaya diri yang dimilikinya bahkan mampu membuat Kurogane terdiam dan setuju. Tapi entah kenapa dalam pikirannya ia tak bisa membayangkan sosok Fai serupa dengan ayahnya. Ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diri Fai yang membuat Kurogane tak bisa sembarangan menyamakannya dengan Dean Fluorite, atasannya.

"You-chan?" suara ringan-teredam Fai muncul dari balik pintu kamar mereka, mengembalikan Kurogane dari lamunannya. "Kau sudah selesai mandi? Bisa tolong bukakan pintunya? Kedua tanganku sedang sibuk."

Kurogane mendesah pelan. Ia meletakkan kedua foto itu ke posisinya semula, memutuskan bahwa ia lagi-lagi berpikir terlalu dalam mengenai Fai yang hanya akan ada di kehidupannya selama dua minggu ke depan dan yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia jadikan seolah-olah seseorang teman atau semacamnya. Ia baru menggumamkan gerutuan balasan dan beranjak dari tempat tidur ketika Fai memanggil namanya—nama aliasnya—untuk kedua kali. Cengiran lebar menyambutnya saat ia membukakan pintu kamar mereka, dan Kurogane membalasnya dengan rengutan saat ia melihat tangan Fai yang penuh dengan nampan berisi makanan untuk dua orang dan beberapa kantung plastik—yang Kurogane tidak mau tahu isinya—bergelantungan di pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengambil nampan itu dari Fai dan minggir dari depan pintu untuk memberinya jalan masuk, sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan membuntuti Fai menuju meja kopi untuk meletakkan nampan tersebut.

Ia mengambil jatahnya—seporsi ayam parmesan dan secangkir kecil _black coffee_—dan mendudukkan dirinya di kaki tempat tidur, memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika Fai mengambil jatah makanannya yang hanya berupa salad campuran buah kiwi, aprikot, stroberi, dan jeruk. Ia ikut mengernyit saat Fai mengernyitkan hidungnya setelah memasukkan sepotong kiwi ke dalam mulutnya, kelihatan tersiksa dengan rasa asamnya.

"Kalau tidak suka kenapa beli makanan seperti itu?" komentar Kurogane setelah Fai mengernyit untuk yang kedua kali, kali ini karena jeruknya. "Lagipula memangnya kau bisa kenyang makan malam dengan menu seperti itu?"

Fai mengernyit lagi dan mengedikkan bahunya acuh setelah selesai bergidik merasakan keasaman stroberi. "Perutku pilih-pilih makanan."

"Dan perutmu menyukai makanan yang menyiksa lidahmu?" Kurogane menuding ekspresi tak suka Fai dengan sepotong daging ayam di tangannya.

"Ah ya, perutku memang masokis." Fai nyengir lebar, tapi kemudian kembali memandang mangkuknya dengan ragu. Ia mendesah dan beranjak mengambil sesuatu dalam salah satu kantung ekstranya, mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng dan kembali nyengir pada Kurogane. "tapi aku selalu punya cara berdamai dengan mereka."

Kurogane meneruskan makannya sambil memperhatikan Fai berusaha membuka kalengnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya tertarik ketika mengetahui bahwa isi kaleng itu adalah oats kering. Fai segera menaburkannya banyak-banyak ke atas saladnya hingga isi mangkuknya bisa dibilang berubah menjadi salad oats.

"Ini lebih baik," desah Fai seraya meraup sepulukan salad oats—dan Kurogane melihat ada sepotong aprikot terselip di dalamnya. Ia kembali mengernyit, tapi segera menetralkan ekspresinya dan mengangguk, seakan tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Ya, ini jauh lebih baik."

Kurogane menggelengkan kepala dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada ayam permesannya.

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau bergabung denganku di tempat tidur?"

Kurogane memutar tubuhnya di atas sofa hingga ia bisa melihat Fai yang kini hanya muncul sebatas dagu dari bawah selimut, ekspresinya kelihatan setengah merasa bersalah karena telah memonopoli tempat tidur—setengahnya lagi ekpresi bangga karena berhasil memonopoli tempat tidur. Sialan. "Tidak selama kau tidak mau tidur di sofa."

"Kita bisa berkompromi, tahu," ujar Fai, dua jarinya yang membentuk tanda V kemudian muncul dari balik selimut, mata biru besarnya mengedip polos. "Janji pramuka aku akan jadi anak baik."

Kurogane mendengus sebelum memutar tubuhnya lagi hingga punggungnya rebah di atas sofa. Mana bisa ia mempercayai siapa pun—bahkan dirinya sendiri—hanya dengan janji pramuka? "Tidur, Fluorite."

Fai mendesah dan Kurogane dapat mendengar beberapa kali suara gesekan antar-kain sebelum desahan itu kembali terdengar. "Jadi… kau putra pengusaha bawah tanah, eh?"

Kurogane menyamankan posisi kepalanya di lengan sofa sebelum mengedikkan bahunya. Sebenarnya ayahnya bukan murni pengusaha bawah tanah, ayahnya _juga_ seorang pengusaha sukses di dunia normal, tapi ia menahan koreksiannya dan malah bertanya, "Ada masalah?"

"Hanya penasaran." Suara Fai lembut dan pelan, seakan ia tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur. "Bisnis apa yang dijalankan ayahmu?"

"Jual-beli senjata antik."

Fai mengeluarkan vokalisasi siulan untuk mengapresiasi, dan Kurogane tak dapat menahan senyumya. "Apa karena itu kau memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri? Karena bisnis ayahmu?"

Kurogane terdiam beberapa saat, mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya ia menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak, tapi kemudian memutuskan bahwa Fai bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk tahu segala alasan pribadinya dan kembali memutar tubuhnya hingga ia menghadap punggung sofa, membelakangi Fai. "Alasanku bukan urusanmu."

Sebuah gumaman seperti tanda setuju muncul—gumaman yang lembut dan masuk ke telinga Kurogane seperti dengungan sebuah serenada. Setelah itu sunyi mematutkan cengkeramannya di antara mereka selama beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah desahan terdengar lagi.

"Kuro-sama?"

Suara itu begitu lembut hingga Kurogane tanpa sadar membalas dengan gumaman pelan, "Hmm?"

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Kurogane mau tak mau menyeringai. "Lupakan saja, Fluorite. Aku takkan pindah ke tempat tidur."

"Mencoba tidak ada salahnya," gumam Fai dengan senyum dalam nadanya. Kurogane mendengar desahan napas panjang sekali lagi. "Selamat tidur, Kuro-san."

Kurogane hanya menggumam rendah sebelum menutup matanya.

* * *

Suara melengking di kejauhan yang membangunkan Kurogane dari tidurnya. Ia tidak segera bangkit, untuk beberapa saat tetap berbaring tak bergerak di atas sofa untuk meyakinkan bahwa suara itu tidak mengancamnya. Setelah yakin suara tersebut benar-benar terdengar dari kejauhan, ia membuka matanya lebar dan segera menyisir keadaan kamar mereka. Dalam kegelapan ia meneliti tanda-tanda bahaya, dan ketika ia tidak menemukannya, pandangannya segera terpusat pada siluet gelap di atas kasur. Ia mengamati Fai untuk beberapa saat, memeriksa keadaannya, dan ketika ia menangkap suara helaan napas lembut dari sana, ia segera mengangguk pelan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Kurogane bangkit perlahan dari tempatnya, berusaha mengendap tanpa suara agar tidak membangunkan Fai. Suara protes dari engsel jendela membuatnya mengernyit saat ia berusaha membukanya, tapi ia masih yakin suara itu takkan membangunkan Fai. Ia melongokkan kepalanya sedikit keluar jendela, mengernyitkan matanya agar mampu melihat menembus kegelapan, siapa tahu ada yang tertangkap pandangannya. Suara itu terdengar makin mendekat, suara melengking yang bersahutan secara konstan, suara yang familiar di telinganya. Namun belum sempat ia menajamkan telinganya untuk mengidentifikasi bunyi yang didengarnya, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka keras, si kembar berada di baliknya dengan ekspresi campuran marah dan gelisah. Kurogane merengut kepada kedua orang tersebut ketika suara keras yang mereka hasilkan membuat Fai tersentak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kamui bertanya dingin, mata gelapnya berkilat di kegelapan.

Kurogane mengerutkan alisnya, memberikan perhatian singkat pada Fai yang kelihatan tengah berusaha dalam refleks mencari sumber suara yang membangunkannya, sebelum mengembalikannya pada Kamui. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kamui mendesis. "Kau tidak mendengarnya? Ada polisi!" Kurogane segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan Fai, yang telah berhasil mengenali lingkungannya, segera bangkit duduk di atas kasur, mata birunya terbuka lebar. Kamui menggertakkan rahangnya tajam, pandangannya menuduh. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Jangan bodoh! Tidak mungkin kami memancing polisi!" bentak Kurogane begitu ia menangkap maksud tatapan menuduh Kamui. Mata merahnya kemudian balik memicing curiga kepada si kembar, memasang pose tubuh waspada. "Bukan kalian yang memanggilnya?"

"Di saat uang kami berada di antara uang tebusan kalian!" Subaru berseru, bukan kebiasaannya, sepengetahuan Kurogane, dan itu cukup menyatakan betapa genting suasana tersebut bagi mereka. Ia maju beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tangan bertolak di pinggang. "Dengar, kami terlalu pintar untuk melakukan hal idiot seperti itu. Kalaupun kami ingin membiarkan kalian tertangkap, akan kami lakukan setelah uangnya kami terima!"

Oke, semburan seperti itu dari orang sekalem Subaru sepertinya sungguhan. Ia mengerling ke arah Fai yang kini secara perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Kurogane untuk menempatkan diri di sisinya. Pemuda itu mengangguk samar kepadanya sebelum menghadap si kembar, ekspresinya serius. Sebelah tangannya beristirahat lembut di lengan Kurogane dalam gestur menenangkan, dan Kurogane mendapati kemarahan dan kegelisahannya sedikit menguap karenanya.

"Apakah polisi di daerah ini bahkan berfungsi?" tanya Fai.

"Di sini hanya ada sipir yang tak berguna," jawab Kamui meremehkan. Ia kemudian mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, menggesturkan kepada bunyi sirine yang semakin nyaring di luar. "Yang datang itu polisi metro."

"Bukan berarti mereka datang untuk kami," ujar Fai tegas. "Bisa jadi mereka datang untuk kalian." Ketika Kamui dan Subaru saling berpandangan dengan ragu, ia menambahkan. "Atau bisa jadi untuk alasan yang lain sama sekali."

"Kami tidak pernah tertangkap," bantah Kamui sambil menyeringai seperti kucing liar, bibir atasnya sedikit terangkat untuk menunjukkan sedikit taring di barisan gigi putihnya. Fai hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Yang jelas, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Subaru kembali bicara, menahan apa pun amarah lanjutan saudaranya dengan sebelah tangan. "Orang-orang di pasar pasti sudah mulai melarikan diri. Dan hotel ini sebentar lagi juga pasti akan terkena dampak yang sama, maling-maling amatir bodoh itu," ia mendesis sebal, membuat Kurogane—dan sepertinya Fai juga—terkejut melihatnya memiliki kualitas yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya. "yang pasti kita harus segera pergi sebelum kekacauan timbul di sini. Semakin kacau suasana, kita akan semakin sulit untuk kabur."

"Pergi? Bersama kalian?" Kurogane masih memicingkan matanya curiga. Sejak kecil, salah satu hal yang paling sering ditanamkan oleh ayahnya padanya adalah jangan pernah mempercayai penjahat profesional, seprofesional apa pun hubungan mereka dengannya.

"Kalian punya kendaraan untuk pergi dari sini?" tanya Subaru. Ketika baik Kurogane maupun Fai terdiam, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kami punya mobil yang kami sembunyikan di bukit belakang stasiun. Kami akan membantu kalian pergi ke kota terdekat, karena kami masih membutuhkan uangnya." Kemudian tanpa menunggu balasan, ia segera memberi isyarat pada Kamui untuk segera pergi. "Segera kemasi barang kalian dan temui kami di taman belakang hotel sepuluh menit lagi."

Setelah si kembar itu sekali lagi menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka, Kurogane dan Fai saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mencari keputusan di mata satu sama lain. Beberapa detik kemudian, Fai menelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu, lalu segera beranjak mengambil tasnya. Kurogane menghela napas berat ketika menangkap pesan tanpa katanya: _Memangnya kita punya pilihan apa lagi?_

"Kalau mereka tidak datang setelah kita menunggu selama sepuluh menit dari yang dijanjikan, kita akan mencari jalan keluar sendiri," ujar Kurogane, bermaksud menjelaskan pada Fai bahwa ia tidak terlalu mempercayai si kembar itu dan sebaiknya mereka pergi dengan memegang rencana cadangan.

Fai berjalan ke arah _nightstand_ dan mengambil bukunya, memandangi fotonya dengan tatapan kosong dan tak terbaca selama beberapa saat. Apa yang tengah bermain di kepala Fai saat ini, dan apa yang membuatnya mengeluarkan buku dan foto itu tadi, sama sekali tak ingin Kurogane ketahui jawabannya. Ia sudah cukup melanggar privasinya dengan melihat foto-foto tersebut. Sekarang ia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu Fai membalas ucapannya, karena ia tahu entah bagaimana Fai akan membalasnya.

Ketika Fai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kurogane, ekspresinya datar. Ia mengerjap sekali dalam ekspresi itu, membuatnya menjadi seperti boneka karet yang bisa mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa kau punya senjata?"

Kurogane terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencari tahu arah pertanyaannya. "….tidak."

Kepala Fai sedikit tergolek ke samping, membuatnya makin mirip boneka hidup. "Kau bisa menggunakan pistol?"

Kurogane mengangguk dan Fai segera memasukkan buku dan fotonya ke dalam tas, lalu ia merogoh-rogoh untuk mencari sesuatu. Mata merahnya terbelalak ketika Fai melemparkan sebuah Five-seven [1] padanya, yang tentu saja ia tangkap dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana kau…? Lupakan saja, aku tak mau dengar jawabannya." Kurogane menahan pertanyaannya dalam geraman dan memeriksa tempat pelurunya. Ketika ia menemukan pelurunya terisi penuh, ia hanya sempat menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum memasangnya kembali, membuka pemicunya, dan menyelipkannya di sela ikat pinggang bagian belakangnya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa ia masih hidup sampai sekarang dengan Fai membawa Five-seven kemana-mana.

Ketika Fai mengeluarkan sebuah Glock [2] dari tasnya dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kurogane pada senjatanya, Kurogane mau tak mau mengumpat keras-keras. Fai hanya nyengir lebar melihat reaksinya, ada ekspresi bangga terselip di wajahnya.

"Apa sebenarnya tasmu itu? Kantung ajaib?" Kurogane bertanya sarkastis seraya menyambar sebuah jaket kulit dari tas ranselnya dan mengenakannya untuk menutupi senjatanya dari pandangan umum. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ternyata juga membawa pisau di tasmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Fai. Dan Kurogane baru saja ingin menghela napas lega ketika Fai memasukkan tangannya ke saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat Swiss dari sana. Kurogane mengumpat lagi dan Fai tertawa. "Dengan ini kita bisa membunuh siapa saja yang kita inginkan. Siapa saja yang tidak juga membawa senjata, dan aku cukup ragu si kembar itu tidak bersenjata."

Kurogane mengangkat ransel besarnya dan mengayunkannya ke punggungnya dengan satu gerakan mudah, seakan ia tengah mengangkat selembar handuk ke punggungnya. Ia takkan bertindak gegabah dengan mengaku pada Fai kalau ia juga telah menyimpan pisau lipatnya di tempat strategis. Ia menajamkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Apa kau bermaksud membunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi jalan kita?" tanya Kurogane, karena kalimat Fai barusan mau tak mau sedikit meresahkannya.

Fai terdiam sejenak, kelihatan tengah benar-benar mempertimbangkan kemungkinannya, sebelum menjawab dengan nada lembut, "Tidak."

Kurogane merengutkan alisnya. "Apa kau sudah pernah membunuh orang?"

Fai hanya mengangkat bahu, memakai topi dan jaketnya, lalu mematikan lampu kamar mereka.

* * *

Kurogane dan Fai berdiri menunggu di tempat yang diberitahu si kembar. Taman belakang hotel itu cukup kecil dan gelap, hanya sekitar 4x10 meter dengan sebuah paviliun kecil dan air mancur yang kelihatannya sudah lama tak bekerja. Tanaman yang terlihat di sana kebanyakan hanya tanaman merambat yang sama sekali tak menarik perhatian Kurogane. Yang menarik perhatiannya justru belantara yang menghilang dalam kegelapan di balik pagar dinding berselaput tanaman merambat. Kira-kira ke mana hutan itu menuju?

Dan ke mana si kembar itu menghilang?

Sirine mobil polisi terdengar makin mendekat dan memekakkan telinga sebelum seketika berhenti dan digantikan oleh kegaduhan yang segera berdentum di setiap lantai hotel. Teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar, dan Kurogane langsung merasa terperangkap. Polisi sudah memasuki hotel, dan kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh para penjahat yang berusaha melarikan diri telah dimulai. Ke mana dua orang itu? Apa mereka kabur sendiri seperti yang diduga oleh Kurogane? Mereka mengkhianatinya dan Fai?

"Sialan!" umpatnya ketika ia melihat ada orang yang dalam kepanikan berusaha loncat dari jendela kamarnya di lantai tiga dengan membawa sebuah tas duffel besar. Ia segera menarik Fai dan mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat di belakang paviliun yang mempunyai semak cukup rimbun dan bersambutan dengan tanaman merambat. Ketika ia masih sibuk mencari celah untuk bersembunyi, Fai berbisik kepadanya.

"Kita akan ketahuan di sini," ujarnya dengan suara kecil penuh keraguan—tapi bukan ketakutan, mengherankan.

Kurogane mendesah. "Apa yang kau sarankan?" Fai mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kegelapan, mengindikasikan hutan, dan ia merengut. "Lari ke hutan yang tidak diketahui itu?"

Fai menggeleng. "Kita sembunyi di sana sambil menunggu Subaru dan Kamui."

Terdengar suara perkelahian dan teriakan memerintah yang cukup dekat, Kurogane mengasumsikan orang yang berusaha kabur dari lantai tiga tadi entah bagaimana kepalanya belum pecah namun masih harus dijaga dari polisi. Itu berarti polisi sudah dekat dengan posisi mereka. Dan si kembar itu belum muncul juga.

"Kalau kau ingin menunggu mereka, kita sembunyi di sekitar sini. Kalau kita masuk hutan, berarti kita tidak menunggu mereka dan kita akan benar-benar masuk ke hutan," tegas Kurogane dengan nada tak mau dibantah yang biasanya hanya ia pakai jika ia sedang keras kepala. Ketika Fai merengut dan membuka mulutnya untuk protes, ia memotongnya dengan sebuah kibasan tangan. "Kita tidak tahu ke mana hutan itu akan membawa kita dan bahaya apa yang ada di dalamnya. Kita tidak bisa masuk sembarangan ke sana kecuali kita memang berniat untuk menjelajah hutan itu, dan kita juga tidak akan berkeliaran di pinggir hutan untuk sekedar menunggu si kembar, karena polisi pasti masih bisa berkeliaran di perimeter luar hutan untuk mencari penjahat yang kemungkinan melarikan diri lewat hutan, siapa pun yang dicarinya."

"Kuro-sama paranoid," komentar Fai, berusaha melucu di saat genting seperti ini, atau mungkin saja lawakannya itu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, kalau matanya yang terus bergerak cepat meneliti sekitarnya itu bisa menjadi pertanda.

Kurogane medengus. "Ayahku pasti bangga kalau itu benar."

Fai menaikkan alisnya dan kelihatan berniat untuk bertanya ketika Kurogane melihat kelebatan bayangan di tikungan taman. Tanpa kata ia memberi isyarat pada Fai agar merunduk di belakang dinding paviliun yang tertutup tanaman merambat bersambung dengan pagar. Pemuda kurus itu dengan pas masuk ke celah sempit yang diciptakan kanopi tanaman merambat, tapi Kurogane harus susah payah mengerutkan tubuh besarnya agar ia bisa sepenuhnya tertutupi tanaman merambat di atas kepala mereka, dan jika ia ingin tubuhnya tertutupi secara sempurna maka ia harus menanggung konsekuensi tangannya tidak bisa bergerak bebas untuk meraih pistolnya. Ia menggeram kesal sebelum membiarkan kepala hingga setengah badannya keluar dari lindungan tanaman merambat untuk meluaskan ruang geraknya.

Mereka menunggu dalam diam—atau tidak terlalu diam, karena meskipun Kurogane mampu membuat dirinya sediam batu, Fai terus membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil yang mampu menimbulkan suara, menghasilkan beberapa pelototan tajam dari Kurogane. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kurogane sedikit meliukkan tubuhnya ke tanah saat ia melihat ada garis cahaya yang melewati paviliun, kemungkinan besar orang itu membawa senter.

Fai mengetuk pundaknya, dan ketika ia menoleh, pemuda itu mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya rapat menempel satu sama lain, mata birunya bertanya. Kurogane menangkapnya sebagai usulan bahwa orang yang tengah memegang senter tersebut mungkin salah satu dari si kembar. Ia segera menggeleng padanya sebagai jawaban. Tidak mungkin itu salah satu dari si kembar. Kurogane selalu mendengar langkah mereka ringan dan pelan, khas pencuri, sementara yang satu ini langkahnya berat seperti memakai sepatu bot, yang berarti besar kemungkinannya adalah polisi.

Langkah itu sejenak terhenti tepat di depan paviliun, disusul dengan kilatan cahaya senter lagi, lalu langkah itu kembali terdengar. Kurogane mengerutkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kanopi ketika cahaya senter menembus beberapa senti di depannya, dan kembali mengeluarkannya ketika cahaya itu menghilang dan langkahnya perlahan berderap menjauh. Ia mengulurkan kepalanya keluar dari lindungan dinding paviliun untuk melihat siapa yang tadi datang, dan ketika matanya menangkap seragam biru telur asin, celana kain hitam, dan ikat pinggang yang digantungi sarung pistol, ia segera mengkonfirmasikan dugaannya: orang itu memang polisi.

Ketika ia melihat orang itu berbelok di ujung tikungan yang akan kembali membawanya ke pintu depan hotel dari arah yang berbeda, Kurogane segera mengedikkan jari telunjuknya pada Fai untuk mengisyaratkan bergerak. Mereka merangkak selama masih berada dalam teritori paviliun, dan baru berdiri ketika Kurogane telah memastikan taman itu sudah kembali aman.

"Si kembar itu tidak datang," gumam Kurogane sambil melihat jam tangannya. Lima belas menit sudah berlalu dari waktu yang ditetapkan si kembar.

"Mungkin mereka tidak bisa datang karena ada polisi?" usul Fai.

"Harusnya mereka menghubungi kita daripada membiarkan kita di sini, kan?" Kurogane menyisir daerah taman untuk berjaga-jaga. "Kurasa mereka sudah kabur lebih dulu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Fai dengan kecemasan yang samar di wajahnya.

"Kita berusaha keluar dari sini sendiri, tak ada jalan lain," desah Kurogane, mata merahnya terus berkelana ke kegelapan pepohonan di balik pagar. "Mungkin kita harus masuk ke hutan itu, entah apakah itu hutan sungguhan atau hanya beberapa hektar barisan pepohonan."

Fai ikut memandangi barisan pepohonan yang menghilang dalam kegelapan dengan tatapan waspada, kelihatan jelas ia tidak terlalu menyukai ide itu. "Tidak bisakah kita menuggu mereka sebentar lagi? Atau cari jalan keluar yang lain?"

"Aku tak mau menunggu mereka sebentar lagi dengan polisi berkeliaran di sana-sini dan kita tanpa tanda pengenal." Kurogane merengut, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah tikungan, tempat di mana orang-orang secara tidak terduga dapat muncul dari baliknya. "Tapi mungkin kita bisa menyelinap dari polisi-polisi itu."

Fai mengernyit, tapi ia mengangkat bahu. "Yah… itu lebih baik daripada masuk hutan." Ia kemudian menepuk tempat pistolnya bersarang. "Lagipula kita bisa menggunakan senjata kita kalau terdesak."

"Kalau bisa aku tak mau menambah lebih banyak perkara dalam urusan ini," ujar Kurogane sambil berbalik. "Ayo."

Belum sempat mereka berjalan sepuluh langkah, dari tikungan tempat polisi tadi datang kembali muncul seseorang dan berteriak ke arah mereka. "Hei, kalian! Tetap di tempat!"

Kurogane menoleh tepat saat sinar dari senter yang dibawa orang itu—kenapa juga mereka semua harus membawa senter?—terfokus di matanya, dan ia mengutuk dalam hati karena ia lupa memakai kacamata hitamnya. Untungnya Fai segera menghalangi arah sinar itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Hitungan tiga! Segera kembali ke paviliun!" Fai mendesis keras pada Kurogane, walau tidak cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh orang di seberang. "Jangan membantah! Ayo," Fai mengangguk dalam ketergesaan, dan Kurogane balas mengangguk seraya mengambil ancang-ancang. "Tiga!"

Kurogane melesatkan dirinya sebisa mungkin ke balik paviliun dalam satu langkah lenting besar. Dengan cepat ia menyusupkan tubuh besarnya ke balik lindungan dinding dan segera mengambil senjata di punggungnya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika Fai ternyata tidak menyusul di belakangnya. Ia baru akan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari di mana teman pirangnya itu ketika ia mendengar suara pukulan yang disusul dengan erangan keras. Dan ketika ia sudah berhasil mendongakkan kepalanya melalui dinding, ia melihat polisi yang memergoki mereka telah tergeletak di tanah dengan hidung berdarah, dan sebelah kaki panjang Fai setengah menggantung di udara. Kurogane mengernyit. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya ditendang oleh kaki kurus itu, dan ia bersimpati pada siapa pun yang juga mengalami musibahnya.

Setelah kembali tegak di tanah, Fai menoleh ke arahnya dan nyengir lebar. Ia melambai—MELAMBAI, demi Tuhan!—dan berseru, "Satu-kosong, You-chan!"

Kurogane berdiri lagi, tapi segera menarik Fai ke belakangnya ketika polisi yang tadi datang memeriksa mereka sebelumnya kembali karena mendengar suara keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh rekannya. Ia memaki pelan sebelum berteriak pada Fai, "Masuk ke hutan itu! Sekarang!"

Fai menurut tanpa banyak protes. Ia segera mengencangkan pegangannya pada tas selempangnya dan melentingkan tubuhnya dengan efektif ke balik pagar. Kurogane menyusul cepat di belakangnya, tangan siaga pada gagang pistolnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika polisi itu mengeluarkan senjatanya untuk menghentikan mereka. Untungnya polisi itu hanya berteriak-teriak menyuruh mereka berhenti dan berlari cepat ke arah mereka, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia mempunyai senjata, mereka sudah berada di balik lindungan pagar.

Walaupun Fai yang lebih dulu melompati pagar dan masuk ke dalam hutan, namun beberapa langkah di tepi hutan ia terhenti dan mengamati sekitarnya dengan pandangan bingung dan cemas. Kurogane dengan cepat segera menyusulnya dan menarik tangannya untuk berlari lagi.

"Terus lari masuk ke tengah hutan—atau apa pun deretan pepohonan ini! Kalau kita berkeliaran di pinggir hutan, kita akan segera tertangkap!" seru Kurogane di antara deru angin yang dibelah oleh tubuh mereka dan deru adrenalin yang berdesir di telinganya. Kakinya dengan mudah meliuk di antara pepohonan dan meloncati akar-akar timbul di tanah.

Fai tak menanggapinya, dan satu kerlingan singkat ke arahnya meyakinkan Kurogane bahwa pemuda itu tengah berada dalam kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Ia terus membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memutarnya ke segala arah untuk mengamati sekitarnya dengan cermat, kelihatannya sulit baginya untuk mengikuti kecepatan dan kegesitan Kurogane tanpa konsentrasi penuh. Pertanda bahwa Fai belum—atau jarang—memasuki hutan, dan Kurogane hampir tersenyum penuh kemenangan menyadarinya.

Beberapa saat berlari, Fai tiba-tiba menarik tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan Kurogane, meminta perhatiannya. "Kuro-sama, kurasa aku melihat sesuatu datang ke arah kita dari balik bayangan pohon."

Kurogane segera menghentikan langkah mereka, karena bersamaan dengan ucapan Fai, ia juga melihat kelebatan bayangan di balik bayangan pohon, persis seperti yang Fai ucapkan. Ia menarik tubuh Fai mendekat padanya dan menarik keluar senjatanya. Dari mana pun si pirang itu mendapatkan senjata ini, Five-seven di tangannya merupakan sebuah anugerah dalam situasi mereka sekarang. Ia tidak bisa memastikan siapa atau apa yang mendatangi mereka dalam kegelapan. Bisa saja binatang buas, atau yang lebih parah, polisi hutan yang telah disiagakan di hutan ini untuk menangkap siapa pun yang berani melarikan diri melewatinya. Yang terakhir itu lebih berbahaya bagi Kurogane.

"Jangan tembak—"

Segera setelah suara itu bergema di dinding hutan, Kurogane mengacungkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah yang ia tangkap sebagai sumber suara—untungnya ia mendapatkan banyak keahlian di hutan, terima kasih kepada ayahnya.

"Tidak akan kutembak kalau kau mau keluar, sekarang!" perintah Kurogane dengan garang. Ia mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada gagang pistol ketika suara bergemerasak timbul dari arah moncong senjatanya. Yang mengejutkannya adalah saat telinganya mendengar satu lagi suara gemerasak yang mendekat. Ada lagi? Berapa sebenarnya jumlah pengepung mereka?

Fai sepertinya merasakan kebimbangannya, karena ia juga segera mencabut senjatanya dan mengarahkannya pada suara gemerasak yang satu lagi sebelum Kurogane melihat anggukan samar dari pandangan periferalnya. Pria bermata merah itu balas mengangguk. Yang mereka butuhkan untuk masuk penjara—atau lebih parahnya, mati—adalah setidaknya satu lagi suara gemerasak. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, habislah mereka.

"Suwa-san, Fluorite-san, bisa tolong letakkan senjata kalian?" sebuah suara lembut timbul dari arah yang dituju moncong Glock milik Fai. "Ini kami."

Kurogane merasakan ketegangan sedikit menguap dari tubuh Fai begitu mengenali suara yang barusan berbicara, tapi dia tidak menurunkan senjatanya.

"Keluar ke tempat kami bisa melihat kalian, dan kami tidak akan menembak," perintah Kurogane lagi, kali ini kegarangan dalam suaranya sedikit berkurang. Suara gemerasak lagi yang lebih ribut—ia mengira sebelumnya mereka bergerak hati-hati, yang tentu saja merupakan cara yang bijaksana dalam situasi mereka—dan beberapa detik kemudian Subaru dan Kamui muncul dari balik lindungan pepohonan. Kamui dari hadapan Kurogane, dan Subaru dari hadapan Fai.

Kurogane mengedikkan kepalanya pada Fai. Pemuda itu segera menurunkan senjatanya dan kembali memasukkannya ke saku belakang celananya, sementara Kurogane tetap mengacungkan miliknya kepada Kamui sambil menatapnya dan Subaru bergantian.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Kurogane kasar.

"Menghindari polisi," jawab Kamui santai.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami kalau kalian takkan datang?" Fai kali ini bertanya. Ketegangan sudah sepenuhnya hilang dari tubuhnya, tapi ia tetap menempel pada Kurogane.

Subaru dan Kamui bertatapan sejenak sebelum Subaru akhirnya mengangkat bahu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu saat berbicara, "Yah, polisi itu datang untuk kami."

"Ha!" seru Kurogane. "Lihat sekarang siapa yang menuduh kami yang memancing polisi itu datang kemari!" Subaru bergerak canggung sementara Kamui mengangkat bahu acuh. "Dari mana kalian tahu mereka datang untuk kalian?"

"Tentu saja dari informan kami." Kamui menjawab dengan nada tersinggung. "Tapi jangan harap kami akan membagi informasi kami kepada kalian."

"Karena kita sudah bertemu di sini, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi?" usul Subaru seraya mengacuhkan kemarahan saudaranya. "Lebih cepat lebih baik." Ia kemudian menggesturkan tangannya kepada pistol Kurogane. "dan bisa kau turunkan benda itu? Kami benci kekerasan."

Kurogane menurut dan menyimpan kembali senjatanya, tapi ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda untuk ikut pergi bersama si kembar itu. Ia tetap tegak di tempatnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa kami harus menuruti kalian? Bisa saja kalian justru akan membawa kami ke polisi-polisi itu sebagai umpan agar kalian bisa kabur seperti cara kalian tadi membuat kami menunggu di tempat terbuka yang mudah ditemukan!"

"Kuro-chan paranoid," ujar Fai pelan.

"Sifat itu yang membuatku bertahan hidup, tahu," gerutu Kurogane tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si kembar.

Subaru mengangkat tangannya. "Kami sama sekali tak bermaksud menipu kalian. Sudah kami bilang, uang kami ada di antara uang tebusan kalian."

"Apa artinya uang yang kami tawarkan di mata penjahat profesional seperti kalian?" Kurogane berdecak. "Kalian bisa mendapatkan yang lebih banyak dengan cara lebih aman."

"Kalaupun kami memang berniat jahat," ujar Kamui dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. "Kalian tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut bersama kami. Akan pergi ke mana kalian dengan daerah yang dipenuhi polisi dan pada," Ia melihat jam tangannya. "pukul dua dini hari?"

"Kami bisa mengendap-endap ke stasiun dan membeli karcis kereta kembali ke New Shire dan mengambil mobil Kuro-rin." Fai berujar ceria dengan siratan sarkasme yang jelas ditujukan bagi Kurogane di dalam nada suaranya. Kurogane menatap si pirang itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya selama beberapa saat sebelum mendesah dan menyerah. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana amygdala orang yang satu ini bekerja—atau apakah ia bahkan punya organ tersebut di kepalanya. Tapi kalau orang yang mengusulkan kejahatan sendiri yang setuju, ia tidak bisa lagi membantah.

"Kita ke mobil kalian," putusnya akhirnya dengan desahan panjang dan berat, membuat baik Subaru maupun Kamui menatap penuh kekaguman pada Fai yang telah berhasil menundukkan Kurogane si paranoid.

Fai hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebar dan menepukkan tangannya dengan riang seperti anak yang akan pergi pariwisata.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yuu's note:**

Semoga saya bisa menghadirkan suspense-nya dengan baik dan benar, soalnya saya sendiri entah kenapa nggak merasakan _thrill_-nya tulisan saya sendiri. hahaha. Dan begitu saya baca ulang fic ini dari chapter awal, saya baru sadar kalau saya kehilangan _bite_ saya dalam menulis. Saya mulai merasa kisah ini nggak ada emosinya, atau cuma saya aja yang terlalu kejam sama diri sendiri? Mungkin saya akan semedi sementara sampai _bite_ saya kembali. Tapi selama saya mampu-dan masih libur-saya akan sebisa mungkin fast update. Oh ya, terima kasih untuk semua yang mendukung saya! Yang terus membuat saya nulis-walau separah apa pun-adalah kalian. Salute for all of you!

**Footnote:**

[1] senjata semi-otomatis dengan kaliber 5.7x28 mm (makanya namanya five-seven). Length: 208 mm, Weight: 744 g (loaded), Height: 145 mm, Width: 36 mm, velocity: up to 650 m/s, magazine capacity: 20 bullets. Nice gun, really. Saya pengen Kurogane bawa Dessert Eagle, tapi karena plotnya bilang dia dikasih Fai, dan kayaknya aneh banget kalau Fai bawa DE kemana-mana...

[2] Karena Glock ada banyak, saya kasih Fai Glock 26 dengan kaliber 9x19 mm yang kecil dan cocok buat tangan Fai yang kurus. Length: 160 mm, Weight: 560 g (unloaded), velocity: up to 350 m/s, magazine capacity: 10 bullets. Saya juga pengen punya Glock! Sayangnya saya tipe pembawa shotgun daripada pistol.

balesan buat para Anon!

**Erochimaru:** Nggak, seriusan, harusnya saya yang kagum banget sama kecepatan kamu nemuin apdetan cerita saya. Saya aja kadang walaupun udah subscribe suka telat baca apdetan, tapi kamu selalu cepet dateng ke cerita saya begitu saya apdet. Dan kenapa saya harus terganggu? No, honey, thank _you_! Saya bener-bener terharu ada yang cepet menanggapi apdetan saya, bikin saya selalu punya semangat untuk nerusin. Jadi, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, saya bersyukur banget kok. masalah Watanuki itu juga saya baru sadar setelah baca satu fanfic KuroFai Mpreg AU di mana diceritain kalau Watanuki yang ada di XXXHolic itu lahir dari KuroFai yang entah kenapa mereka dilupakan sama Watanuki. Saya ngakak baca fic itu, tapi langsung "omaigat, bener juga!". LOL

So yea,

**Review makes the story go fast**


	10. Trick Eight

Chapter ini dipublish agak terlambat dari perkiraan saya gara-gara saya terkena depresi-tulisan. Rencananya chapter ini mau dipublish tanggal 31 Agustus kemarin, bertepatan sama ulang tahunnya **Niedlichta**, atau setidaknya tanggal 1 September, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun saya. Tapi yah, saya sendiri nggak menduga depresi saya berkelanjutan jadi lama banget. Anyway, chapter ini akhirnya dipublish dan didedikasikan untuk Niedlichta, atau Tama-chan, saya biasa panggil begitu. Selain sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, saya juga mempersembahkan chapter ini sebagai hadiah terima kasih karena Tama sudah membantu saya keluar dari depresi dengan obrolan-obrolan tengah malam di Twitter mengenai KuroFai yang langsung membuat saya semangat lagi.

_So here's your late birthday present, girl! And thank you so, so, so, so much for accompany me fangirling over KuroFai AMVs and creating KuroFai playlist in the middle of the night! I'll make the KuroFai album and make sure to send you one!_

**Warning:** Ah, yeah, the usual. Shonen-ai, possible (undetectable) typos, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa Chronicle is a work of subtle ingenious bastards named CLAMP.

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 8**

* * *

"Dua tempat tidur!" Fai berseru riang sesaat setelah pintu kamar hotel mereka terbuka. Kamui dan Subaru memenuhi ucapan mereka dengan mengantar Kurogane dan Fai ke kota tetangga dan menyewakan kamar untuk mereka gunakan hingga nanti malam. Si kembar itu kembali memaksa untuk membayari sewa kamar mereka—kali ini bahkan Kamui sepertinya merasa bersalah hingga dia ikut memaksa dengan gaya angkuhnya—dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan terburu-buru, sepertinya kenyataan bahwa polisi di Mosseau datang untuk si kembar itu membuat mereka memutuskan untuk buru-buru menghilang dari jalanan.

"Melihat sebelumnya aku yang lebih tersiksa saat kita hanya bisa menyewa kamar dengan satu tempat tidur, seharusnya aku yang kegirangan sekarang ini, kan?" Suara dalam Kurogane membuat Fai, yang baru saja melemparkan dirinya ke salah satu tempat tidur dengan seruan bernada tinggi seperti anak umur lima tahun, mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal yang tengah ia peluk dan menoleh ke arah Kurogane. Pria itu tengah menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sana, tepat seperti yang ia lakukan saat mereka pertama memasuki kamar di hotel Mosseau.

"Tapi Kuro-san takkan melakukan apa yang kulakukan, jadi aku melakukannya untukmu," ujar Fai sambil tersenyum. Kurogane mendesah berat dan melepas kacamata hitamnya untuk memberikan pandangan tidak setuju kepada Fai, dan yang bersangkutan segera balas merengut saat ia melihat kacamata hitam tersebut. "Kuro-rin, kenapa kau terus memakai kacamata itu sepanjang perjalanan? Ini kan masih," Fai mengerling jam dinding di ruangan sejenak. "jam 4 pagi. Di luar masih gelap, dan kau malah memakai kacamata hitam."

Kurogane mengerjap sekali, seakan tidak menyangka ia akan ditanyai hal semacam itu. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Hanya berjaga-jaga. Kalau kau punya rambut yang mencolok, kau seharusnya tahu bagian mana dariku yang sangat mencolok, jawabnya sambil menunjuk matanya dengan gagang kacamata hitamnya.

Fai duduk di atas kasurnya dan menyangga dagunya pada tangannya, pandangannya melembut. "Ah, tapi bukannya mata itu yang membuatmu banyak penggemar?"

Kurogane mengalihkan wajahnya saat ia berjalan ke tempat tidur yang berdiri di sebelah milik Fai. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke atas kasur sebelum menjawab, "dengan situasi kita sekarang, kurasa aku tidak ingin ada banyak penggemar di sekitarku."

Senyum Fai melebar. "Kuro-chi paranoid."

Kurogane mengacuhkannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, kepala berbantalkan tangan. "Jadi, bisa dibilang rencana awal kita sukses, walaupun ada sedikit masalah," Fai mendengus mengejek dan Kurogane memberinya tatapan tajam. "oke, ada masalah yang tidak disangka-sangka, tapi kita bisa lolos, itu yang penting. Lalu rencana selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kita masih harus membuat identitas baru, kan?" jawab Fai, sebelum ia berhasil menahan mulutnya sendiri. Dengan sebuah gigitan pada bibir bawahnya, ia merengutkan dahinya dan meneliti ekspresi Kurogane yang berbaring diam di kasurnya. Sepasang bola mata merah menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit dengan pandangan serius, seakan ada sebuah teka-teki di hamparan putih di atas mereka yang tak mampu ia selesaikan. Fai mengamati rengutan di dahinya yang menciptakan garis tipis di tempat pertemuan kedua alisnya, gerakan perlahan bibirnya yang menekan membentuk sebuah garis ketat, dan dalam sekejap ia menemukan dirinya hanyut dalam garis-garis tegas yang membentuk wajah tegas pria di sampingnya.

Ia tahu makna garis-garis dan gerakan menegang samar yang muncul dalam ekspresi wajah itu. Dan kesadaran itu membuatnya ingin mengulurkan tangannya, menyapukan jarinya di atas garis-garis tersebut, merenggangkan ketegangan yang dibawa di baliknya, membuat wajah tegas itu melembut dalam ketenangan di bawah sentuhannya.

Tapi ia segera menarik kembali keinginannya, sekaligus tangannya yang secara tidak sadar sudah sedikit bergerak terulur. Alih-alih, ia segera mengatakan usulnya, yang ia tahu berhubungan dengan rengutan di wajah pria tersebut.

"Perlukah kita mencari pembuat identitas palsu yang lain?" bisiknya ragu. Ia tidak tahu apakah mengatakannya adalah ide yang baik—walaupun ia tahu bahwa mengatakan pendapatnya jauh lebih baik daripada tiba-tiba menyentuh Kurogane dan mengelus wajahnya. Ketika Kurogane mengerlingnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ia segera menambahkan, "Maksudku, kita tidak perlu datang ke rumah bibimu, kau tahu."

Kurogane, di luar dugaan, mengeluarkan letupan tawa mengejek. "Wanita tua itu? Taruhan, saat kita datang ke rumahnya dan menjelaskan kondisi kita—entah jujur atau tidak—dia pasti akan berteriak senang karena akhirnya aku telah menjadi 'Suwa yang sebenarnya'."

Ada sesuatu dalam nada suaranya saat pria besar itu menyebutkan 'Suwa yang sebenarnya'. Fai sedikit menelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan seluruh kesadarannya sejenak terfokus pada bagaimana nada tersebut menggulung di telinganya, berusaha mengartikannya. Ia tahu ada kesedihan terungkap di sana, tapi keseluruhan nada itu sendiri terlalu kompleks untuk bisa ia jabarkan satu-persatu. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada ekspresi ketat Kurogane, dan masih melihat makna yang sama yang ia tangkap sebelumnya; keengganan, rasa risih, keraguan.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu bibiku itu wanita tua yang ahli dalam bidangnya. Aku juga tidak akan mempercayai pembuat identitas yang lain kalau ada dia." Kali ini nada Kurogane menggantung di udara seakan ada kata 'tapi' terpaut di belakangnya.

_Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?_

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apakah datang ke wanita itu adalah keputusan yang tepat."

Serius, cara Kurogane bicara seakan ia menjawab pertanyaan tak tersuarakannya itu cukup mengerikan. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah cara Kurogane menahan pandangannya pada Fai; kuat, tegas, dan seakan mata merah itu mampu merasuk ke dalam sudut kesadarannya yang paling dalam, tempat di mana ia tidak bisa melarikan diri kepada kebohongan dan penolakan. Fai berdesir waspada karenanya.

"Kapan kau ingin ke sana?" Kurogane bicara lagi, kali ini segera mengembalikan pandangannya pada langit-langit. "Haruskah kita menginap sehari dulu di sini?"

"Tergantung berapa lama bibimu bisa membuat identitas palsu kita," Fai menggantungkan nada suaranya untuk mempertimbangkan apakah ia sebaiknya mengatakannya lebih lanjut. Beberapa detik berlalu dan ia tak terlalu peduli lagi, ia meneruskan, "dan berapa lama kau ingin berada di sekitar bibimu."

Kurogane menolehnya lagi untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisi rebahnya dan duduk bersilang kaki menghadap Fai, ekspresinya serius, dan Fai terpaksa menelan ludah waspada saat mata merah itu kembali menatapnya lekat.

"Wanita itu kurasa bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sehari atau dua, dia selalu cepat menangani semua urusannya," jawab Kurogane. "Tapi sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin menginap di tempatnya."

Fai kembali menahan pertanyaan di ujung lidahnya dan memilih untuk mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita bisa ke sana sekitar jam 10 nanti, jadi kalau benar identitas palsu itu bisa selesai dalam sehari, kita bisa kembali ke sini dan menunggu hingga besok pagi, lalu mengambilnya dan pergi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kalau surat-surat itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sehari, otomatis kita harus menginap di tempatnya, karena tidak mungkin kita menyewa kamar lagi tanpa identitas." Kurogane kembali menyuarakan lanjutan kalimat yang Fai simpan di tenggorokannya, membuatnya waspada akan kemampuan pria itu memahami kata-kata yang tidak ia sampaikan. Kurogane mendesah berat, "Kurasa memang apa boleh buat. Kita beruntung bisa menyewa kamar tanpa perlu menunjukkan identitas di Mosseau."

Fai menggumam menyetujui sebelum kembali melirik jam dinding sejenak. "Kau mau tidur sebentar?" Ia memandang Kurogane yang tampak lelah. "Aku bisa membangunkanmu sekitar pukul 9, setelah itu kita bisa pergi."

Kurogane memandangnya aneh. "Kau sendiri?"

Fai mengencangkan rahangnya. Ia memang lelah, sangat lelah, karena walaupun awalnya ia tidak merasakannya, kejadian di Mosseau—dan kejadian kemarin secara general—telah menghabiskan energinya. Tapi ia tahu lebih baik daripada membiarkan dirinya tidur dalam kelelahan. Ia selalu bermimpi buruk jika ia tidur dengan kondisi tubuh yang lelah, dan dengan memori atas mimpinya kemarin malam, ia tidak mau mengambil risiko kembali didatangi mimpi itu. Tidak di saat ada Kurogane di dekatnya, yang bahkan bisa segera terbangun oleh suara sirine mobil polisi di kejauhan. Dan berbicara soal sirine polisi, ia cukup beruntung bisa dibangunkan oleh kejadian tersebut—walaupun yang membangunkannya adalah suara pintu kamar mereka yang didobrak Kamui—karena sesaat sebelum ia terbangun, ia juga tengah berada di pelukan mimpi buruknya.

Akhirnya ia menjawab Kurogane dengan senyum plastiknya. "Aku sudah cukup tidur di Mosseau tadi. Dan begitu terbangun, biasanya aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Kurogane menyipitkan matanya sejenak, jelas tidak mempercayai alasannya. Fai hanya bisa terus tersenyum dan berharap wajahnya tidak menampakkan kelelahan agar Kurogane bisa segera menanggalkan topik tersebut.

"Setidaknya baringkan tubuhmu."

Ah. Jadi ia ketahuan berbohong.

"Jangan khawatir, Kuro-sama," balasnya lembut saat ia menangkap kilatan perhatian dalam mata sewarna rubi tersebut, dan melihatnya membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Setidaknya di dunia ini ada orang yang bisa mengenali kelelahannya dan mengkhawatirkannya, walaupun kenyataan bahwa Kurogane, dan bukannya keluarganya, yang lebih bisa melihatnya merupakan suatu hal yang ironis baginya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kurogane pelan. Suaranya masih terdengar menggerutu, tapi Fai bisa menangkap kelembutan di ujung suaranya, seakan ia menanyakannya dengan mengandai-andai.

Tapi kali ini Fai tidak menjawabnya. Ia menutup ekspresinya dan mengosongkan pandangan matanya, memblokir cara apa pun yang bisa digunakan Kurogane untuk membacanya. Dan dari cara rengutan di dahinya yang semakin dalam, ia bisa tahu kalau ia telah sukses melakukannya.

"Tidurlah, Kuro-lily," ujar Fai dengan nada menenangkan. "Kau tadi tidak tidur sepenuhnya, kan? Sekarang aku yang akan berjaga."

Kurogane sepertinya terlalu lelah untuk membantah, karena ia hanya mendesah kalah sekali sebelum merebahkan lagi tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memposisikan dirinya membelakangi Fai. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pergerakan tubuh Kurogane melembut dengan cepat, menandakan pria besar itu telah tertidur pulas. Padahal awalnya ia kira Kurogane bukanlah orang yang cepat mempercayai orang lain untuk mengawasi punggungnya.

Ia menarik lututnya menempel ke dada dan meletakkan pipinya di atasnya, membiarkan kepalanya tertoleh ke arah sosok Kurogane dan memperhatikan gerakan naik-turun punggungnya dalam irama tidur yang konstan dan meninabobokan.

Mungkin, pikirnya, ia juga bisa mempercayai Kurogane untuk menjaganya dari mimpi buruknya.

* * *

Desiran yang membelenggu indranya kini bukanlah desiran yang melingkupinya, tapi sebuah desiran cepat yang ribut, yang seakan ingin menarik keluar jiwanya. Sebuah hisapan, lesatan cepat yang membuat adrenalin dalam tubuhnya menanjak ke level maksimal.

Di kirinya, ia hanya bisa melihat hamparan kelabu langit di musim dingin membentang jauh sampai ke batas cakrawala yang bersambut dengan garis lautan. Di kanannya bebatuan hitam melesat cepat meninggalkannya.

Bukan, bukan batu hitam. Tapi batu karang.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas—atau ke bawah, yang manapun ia tidak tahu, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa menentukan apakah tubuhnya tengah jatuh ke bawah atau justru melesat ke atas. Begitu ia melihat hempasan air gelap yang menabrak karang tajam di tempat yang dituju olehnya, ia segera menyadari posisinya.

Ia tengah terjatuh. Dan kalau ia tidak berakhir tercebur ke lautan, maka itu artinya ia akan terhempas ke batu karang yang terjal mengancam.

Napasnya segera tercekat dan seakan tidak bisa keluar lagi. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin mati. Ia—

_Yuui!_

Tidak bisa. Seberapa pun ia ingin melawan, satu-satunya hal yang tak akan pernah dimenanginya adalah gravitasi. Semakin lama ia meneriakkan nama Yuui semakin cepat ia melesat menuju karang dan laut di bawahnya. Ia menghela nafas terputus dan menutup matanya ketika hamparan karang tajam makin mendominasi jarak pandangnya. Ia selalu berpikir kalau orang yang menutup mata sebelum kematian menjemput itu bodoh, tapi sekarang ia bisa bersimpati dengan mereka, entah apakah sekarang hal itu membuatnya menjadi bodoh juga, ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

Dan ia terhempas. Keras.

Tapi anehnya batu karang yang ditabraknya terasa datar dan solid, tidak tajam dan mengancam untuk merobek-robek tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, sesaat kemudian ia merasakan benda solid tersebut melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya, memberinya rasa hangat dan nyaman, menggoda kesadarannya untuk menutup dan beristirahat. Apakah ini yang namanya mati? Bukannya penuh rasa sakit, tapi malah mengundang untuk tidur selamanya dalam kenyamanan?

"Oi."

Oke, itu bukan suara malaikat kematian. Ia kenal suara itu. Dan kalau bukan Kurogane entah bagaimana mati lebih dulu daripadanya dan menjadi malaikat kematian, berarti ia belum mati.

Kesadarannya kembali bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan besar yang mampir di sisi kepalanya, tangan yang begitu besar hingga mampu menangkup rahang hingga nyaris ke atas kepalanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum lega, takut kehangatan itu menghilang jika ia melakukannya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik berusaha memperlama sentuhan tersebut, ia menyerah dan membuka matanya. Mata merah menatap lurus kepadanya, kelihatan cemas. Dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan senyum yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kuro-sama," ujarnya. Mata merah itu mengerjap heran, sebelum menggerutukan balasannya. Setelah itu Kurogane menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mudah, dan baru pada saat itu ia menyadari kalau mereka berdua berada di lantai di antara kedua tempat tidur dalam posisi yang rumit, sebelah kakinya bengkok dalam arah yang menyakitkan dengan pergelangan kakinya tertekuk sembilan puluh derajat karena tertekan kerangka tempat tidur sementara yang sebelahnya lagi setengah tergantung di tepi tempat tidur. Kurogane berjongkok di sampingnya dengan kakinya menyangga sebagian besar berat tubuhnya dan sebelah tangannya melingkar di pundaknya—yang sebelahnya lagi adalah tangan besar di kepalanya yang ia sadari paling pertama tadi. Kenapa mereka bisa sampai ada dalam posisi begini?

Sepertinya menyadari ekspresi bingung Fai, Kurogane segera menjawab dengan gerutuan khas dalam suaranya. "Sudah kubilang baringkan tubuhmu, kan? Itulah akibatnya kalau kau tidur sambil duduk bergelung seperti itu."

Fai mengerjap. Kapan ia tertidur? Bagaimana bisa? "Ah… aku tidak bermaksud tidur. Hanya saja melihat Kuro-ngantuk tidur rasanya aku jadi ikut mengantuk."

Kurogane hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum menarik tubuh Fai dari tanah dan mendudukkannya di tepi tempat tidurnya sementara ia sendiri pergi ke sisi tempat tidurnya hingga mereka duduk berhadapan. Fai bergerak canggung saat Kurogane menatapnya lekat dari tempat tidur seberang, memberikan pertanyaan tanpa menyuarakannya, dengan jelas memberinya kesempatan untuk lari. Ia balas menatap mata merah itu dan mengambil keputusan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"08.20," jawab Kurogane, merengut begitu mendengar Fai lari dari pertanyaanya, tapi tetap memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. Fai mengira Kurogane membiarkannya lepas karena menganggap bahwa mimpi buruknya bukanlah perkara yang perlu dipusingkannya. Dan memang benar, seberapa sakit hatinya kala ia menyadarinya, hal itu adalah fakta. Kurogane pada kenyataannya bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Ia tidak berhak menaruh harapan bahwa pria itu entah bagaimana bisa mengertinya tanpa ia perlu bicara, hal yang bahkan keluarganya saja tidak bisa melakukannya. Kejadian dimana Kurogane seakan bisa membaca pikirannya tadi pasti hanyalah kebetulan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersiap-siap dari sekarang?" Kurogane berujar lagi, pandangannya tertuju pada jam dinding di tembok seberang tempat tidur mereka. "Aku ingin mengambil mobilku sebelum kita pergi ke rumah bibiku, Kita bisa sarapan di sini atau mencari restoran di sekitar New Shire setelah mengambil mobil."

"Aku setuju. Toh aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi." Fai mengabaikan pandangan skeptis Kurogane yang jelas-jelas mempertanyakan kalimatnya, karena terakhir kali ia menyatakan tidak akan tertidur berakhir dengan terjatuh ke dalam pelukan pria berambut jabrik tersebut—yang sebenarnya, bagian itu sama sekali tidak mendapat keberatannya. "Dan kurasa kita sarapan di luar saja, aku ingin segera keluar dari sini. Beri aku beberapa menit untuk bersiap-siap."

Kurogane mengedikkan bahunya dan Fai segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi, mengambil tasnya di tengah perjalanan.

"Jangan berendam sampai mimisan lagi," komentar Kurogane.

Fai terhenti sejenak di pintu kamar mandi begitu ia mendengar nada cemas terselip samar dalam suara Kurogane, tapi ia segera mengabaikannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

* * *

Sekitar pukul 11 mereka telah melaju di jalan tol yang akan membawa mereka ke Westroncal, kota yang berjarak sekitar dua jam dari New Shire. Setelah mengambil mobil Kurogane dari tempat penitipan di stasiun mereka memesan _Drive-Thru_ karena Fai selalu menentang restoran pilihan Kurogane dan Kurogane sendiri tidak pernah menemukan menu yang ia suka dari restoran pilihan Fai, dan satu-satunya makanan yang sama-sama ada dalam batas toleransi mereka adalah pizza. Karena itulah kini, di tengah tol, Fai asyik mengunyah potongan pizza jagung-makaroninya sementara Kurogane memakan pizza baconnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Fai menyingkirkan kardus pizza-nya ke atas dasbor mobil setelah ia memakan dua potong dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dengan sebuah desahan puas. Ia mengerling Kurogane yang telah kembali menyembunyikan matanya di balik kacamata hitamnya, sibuk memakan pizza-nya disetiap kesempatan tangannya tidak perlu memegang perseneling.

"Seperti apa bibimu ini, Kuro-pi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Apa dia orang yang menarik?"

"Menarik, yah…" Kurogane bergidik secara kentara. "Bagiku dia adalah wanita penyihir."

Fai tertawa. "Benarkah separah itu? Kalian tidak dekat?"

"Mana mungkin aku berani dekat dengan orang seperti itu?" Kali ini dari celah kacamata hitamnya Fai bisa melihat kilasan teror di matanya, dan ekspresi yang sama juga bermain di wajahnya. Fai ingin tertawa geli sekaligus penasaran. Siapa pun yang bisa membuat seorang Kurogane terlihat ketakutan seperti itu pasti orang yang menarik.

Ia mengatur posisi duduknya hingga sebelah pundaknya bersandar pada pintu dan menggolekkan kepalanya ke jendela, tiba-tiba merasa seluruh rasa lelahnya seakan mencuat ke permukaan, menarik rasa kantuk bersamanya. Mungkin karena pengaruh perutnya yang penuh.

"Dia bukan orang yang menyenangkan, ya?" tanyanya lagi, suaranya tanpa sadar melembut karena kantuk yang makin melingkupinya.

"Orang yang selalu memberimu kraker untuk anjing sebagai snek bukan tipe orang yang kau anggap menyenangkan juga, kan?" Kurogane merengut saat Fai tertawa, tapi ia tidak memprotesnya dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan ayahku juga selalu menyetujui lelucon bibiku, bilang kalau anak anjing akan jadi cepat besar jika rajin makan kraker dan minum susu."

Fai benar-benar tergelak mendengarnya. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang menganggap Kurogane mirip anjing. Apa jangan-jangan bahkan sejak kecil pun ia sudah sering menggeram kesal seperti anak anjing? Ia jadi ingin melihat bagaimana Kurogane waktu dia kecil, pasti lincah dan lucu seperti anak anjing.

"Keluarga Kuro-guk sepertinya menyenangkan, ya," komentar Fai ringan. Ia selalu merasa iri saat mengetahui teman dan kenalannya memiliki keluarga yang menyenangkan dan rukun. Keluarganya rukun, tentu, tapi mau tak mau ia selalu merasa ada dinding tebal yang memisahkan masing-masing anggota keluarganya, membuatnya selalu merasa sendirian di dunia ini.

Kurogane menatapnya untuk beberapa saat—dan Fai hampir memberitahunya kalau dirinya bukanlah kaca spion yang akan memberitahukan arah jalan padanya—sebelum membalas ucapannya, mata merahnya menancap tepat padanya. "Keluargamu sendiri bagaimana?"

Seberapa besar sisa senyum di bibirnya, semuanya segera menghilang tanpa bekas. Kantuknya menghilang. "Kuro-chan, kita bisa menabrak kalau kau tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Tentu saja," dengus Kurogane, kembali menghadap jalanan. Fai mendesah lega. "Karena itu kau kabur dari rumah, kan? Karena keluargamu tidak menyenangkan."

"Ah, lihat Kuro-pintar," Ia tak bisa menahan nada menyindir yang dingin dalam suaranya. "Berusaha menganalisa kejiwaan anak yang kabur dari rumah. Haruskah aku tahu kalau kau mempunyai ijazah dalam bidang psikologi?"

"Kau tidak perlu sedingin itu," Kurogane mendengus lagi, tapi Fai menangkap nada puas dalam suaranya, seakan ia akhirnya mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dicarinya. Brengsek.

Jeda yang canggung kembali melingkupi mereka—dan Fai sudah siap merutuki mulutnya yang membawa mereka dalam suasana seperti ini—sebelum Kurogane tiba-tiba berdehem untuk mengambil perhatiannya.

"Aku melihatnya, kau tahu," ujarnya.

Fai menaikkan alisnya dan ia berubah waspada. Apa pun yang dilihat Kurogane yang mampu membuatnya berbicara dengan hati-hati seperti itu pasti bukanlah hal baik. "Melihat apa?"

"Foto keluargamu."

Jantung Fai terasa berhenti berdetak. Kurogane tidak tahu, kan? Tuhan, tolong jangan bilang dia menyadarinya!

"Kau dekat dengan ibumu?" tanya Kurogane.

Fai mengerjap. Terdisorientasi oleh pemikirannya sendiri. "Eh?"

"Aku melihat kau punya foto dengan hanya kau dan ibumu di dalamnya, tapi tidak ada fotomu dengan anggota keluarga yang lain kecuali satu foto keluarga resmi," jelas Kurogane.

"Aku hanya tidak mengeluarkannya, Kuro-rin," jawab Fai, mengernyit dalam hati saat menyadari lidahnya berbohong secara otomatis.

Sialnya, Kurogane sepertinya mengetahui kebohongannya, karena ia kembali menatap Fai lama dengan pandangan menelitinya. Fai menggigit bagian dalam pipinya waspada. Ia hanya berharap ia bisa mengeluarkan elakan yang lebih meyakinkan saat Kurogane mendesaknya. Tapi dari cara pria itu mengetahui kebohongannya yang biasanya selalu sukses mengecoh orang lain, ia tidak tahu lagi elakan macam apa yang bisa meyakinkannya.

"Aku salah sangka, kalau begitu?"

Fai mengerjap tanpa sadar. Kurogane melepaskannya. Lagi. Ia perlahan mengerling ke arah Kurogane dan mendapati pria bermata darah itu telah kembali menatap jalanan, acuh seperti biasa. Dan Fai mendapati dirinya lega sekaligus merasa sedikit terluka. Tentu saja, ia bukan siapa-siapanya yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Ya Tuhan, Fai, kau sudah mengulangi kalimat ini beberapa kali! Lihat dirimu!

"Untung aku menculikmu, eh?" Kurogane bicara lagi dan Fai dapat mendengar makna lain tersembunyi dalam kalimat tersebut. Kurogane tahu ia berbohong dan tahu jelas apa alasannya. Ia tidak melepaskannya karena ia tidak peduli pada alasan Fai. Ia melepaskannya karena ia tahu Fai akan bicara padanya jika Fai merasa siap untuk membicarakannya.

Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dada Fai saat menyadarinya, penuh dan terasa melingkupinya hingga ia nyaris tidak bisa merasakan hal lain di luar perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak, terdorong oleh turbulen emosi dalam dirinya, dan begitu ia sadar, tangan itu telah bertengger lembut di lengan Kurogane, menyerap kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh lengan besar tersebut, mengalirkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya berdesir dan mengantuk secara bersamaan.

"Aku belum mengucapkan apa pun atas kerelaanmu mengikuti rencana berbahayaku ini, kan?" Ia mendengar dirinya sendiri setengah berbisik, dan melihat secara samar mata Kurogane bergerak perlahan ke arah tangannya dan berhenti di sana selama beberapa detik. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak telah mau menculikku, Kuro-sama."

"Oh, perhatian sekali. Andai saja aku mendengarnya alih-alih sebuah negosiasi menyebalkan," Kurogane berujar mengejek. Fai terkekeh pelan dan membiarkan tangannya merosot jatuh ke pangkuan Kurogane, sementara kepalanya makin menekan kaca jendela. Rasa kantuknya semakin menjadi berkat kehangatan yang ia dapat dari tubuh Kurogane yang entah bagaimana seakan mengayunnya menuju ketaksadaran. Tapi ia tidak boleh tertidur atau ia akan mimpi buruk lagi. Kurogane sudah menangkapnya dari mimpi buruk sekali, dan ia tidak mau hal itu terulang.

"Dan kupikir aku mendengar seseorang bilang dia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi kalau sudah terbangun sekali." Dalam pertempurannya melawan kantuk, ia mendengar Kurogane berujar dengan nada tertarik. "Jangan berusaha melawan. Tubuhmu tahu kalau kau mengantuk."

"Mmm… yah…" Fai menggumam tak jelas sambil terus berusaha membuka matanya.

"Tidurlah, hei," Suara kasar itu melembut dan yang Fai tahu berikutnya, ada tangan besar yang mampir di sisi kepalanya, mengelus rambutnya perlahan dalam irama menenangkan, seakan ingin menjaganya dari cengkeraman mimpi buruk. "Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

_Aku akan membangunkanmu sebelum mimpi buruk berhasil menguasaimu_, nada dalam kalimat itu seakan berkata.

Oh. Betapa Fai ingin mempercayainya.

* * *

"Oi, kita sudah sampai."

Kali ini tangan besar itu menggoyang pelan bahunya, menariknya dari tidur tanpa mimpinya. Fai mengerjapkan kantuk dari matanya dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah merengut Kurogane dengan mata merahnya yang menatap bosan. Ia tersenyum pada pria itu, sedikit kaget bahwa ia bisa tidur pulas tanpa mimpi buruk sama sekali. Mungkin mimpi buruknya memang tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Mm… di mana kita?" gumamnya serak. Sambil melegakan tenggorokannya, ia memandang ke sekeliling mobil. Mereka berhenti di pekarangan sebuah rumah besar bergaya campuran arsitektur feudal Jepang dan Eropa klasik dengan pilar-pilar besar dan lantai kayu serta pintu ganda raksasa yang mempunyai kerangka pintu _shoji_. Fai memandangi bangunan campuran itu dengan terkagum-kagum. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau dua kebudayaan berbeda bisa disatukan dengan begitu indah. "Wow. Toko yang hebat sekali!" bisiknya kagum.

"Ini bukan toko," koreksi Kurogane seraya sibuk menurunkan rem tangan. "Ini rumah bibiku."

Fai menoleh kepadanya dan mengerjap. "Kita tidak ke tokonya?"

"Dia pasti ada di sini pada jam segini," Kurogane mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah rumah. "Di toko biasanya hanya ada Maru dan Moro."

"Maru dan Moro?"

"Mereka, ah, anak asuh bibiku. Mereka yang biasanya menjaga toko," jawab Kurogane, mata di balik kacamatanya mengerling cepat ke arah pintu utama sebelum mengangguk pada Fai. "Ayo keluar."

Fai dengan buru-buru mengintip ke kaca spion dalam dan merapikan penampilannya sebisa mungkin sebelum mencabut sabuk pengamannya dan keluar mengikuti Kurogane. Ia terus membuntut di belakang pria itu sampai mereka sampai di pintu utama. Kurogane menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kencang sebelum memencet bel yang bunyinya berdentang seperti lonceng kuil.

Pintu ganda itu terbuka dan seorang pemuda kurus berseragam sekolah muncul di baliknya, rambutnya hitam lurus dan berkacamata, Fai dapat melihat warna biru berkilat di baliknya. Ketika ia melihat sosok Kurogane, semburat merah segera muncul di pipinya yang pucat.

"Haganemaru-san!" serunya, membuat Fai mengerjap. Kenapa anak itu memanggil Kurogane dengan nama Haganemaru? Bukannya itu nama samara yang dia pakai di Mosseau?

"Kimihiro," balas Kurogane dengan anggukan singkat. Ia kemudian mengerling dari balik kacamatanya ke arah tangga lebar yang terhampar di belakang pemuda itu. "Apa bibi ada?"

"Ah, ya, dia ada!" jawab Kimihiro cepat, wajahnya makin merah. "Biar kupanggilkan. Silakan tunggu, Haganemaru-san dan—" ia mengerling ragu kepada Fai.

"Hai," sapa Fai ramah, mengulurkan tangan. "Aku—"

"Dia Yuui Vesper," Kurogane memotong. "Dia bersamaku." Ia lalu menoleh pada Fai. "Vesper, ini Kimihiro Watanuki, putra bibiku, ah, sepupuku."

Oke, semua ini makin aneh saja. Pertama Kurogane dipanggil dengan nama samarannya, dan sekarang pemuda yang katanya putra dari Yuuko Ichihara bermarga Watanuki. Tapi ia tidak melenyapkan senyumnya saat pemuda kurus itu menjabat tangannya dengan senyum ramah—dan rona merah di wajahnya, walaupun tidak semerah saat ia menyapa Kurogane.

"Aku akan memanggilkan Yuuko-san," Watanuki—Fai memutuskan memanggilnya begitu karena menurutnya jika ia ikut memanggil dengan Kimihiro, kesannya tidak sopan sekali—mengangguk pada mereka berdua, rona merahnya sudah hilang. "Silakan tunggu di ruang tamu," Ia menggesturkan tangannya ke sebuah ruangan di mana ada seseorang pemuda lagi duduk di sana, memakai pakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Watanuki. "Oi, Doumeki! Jangan duduk-duduk saja, minggir kau! Bantu aku sediakan teh untuk Haganemaru-san dan Vesper-san!" Watanuki berteriak pada pemuda yang satunya sebelum ia melesat menaiki tangga.

Pemuda bernama Doumeki itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan tampang bosan, tapi segera berubah serius saat menundukkan kepalanya pada Kurogane. "Haganemaru-san, lama tidak jumpa."

"Kau juga, Doumeki," Kurogane menjawab kaku, membalas anggukannya. Doumeki menunduk sekali lagi pada Fai, yang dibalas dengan senyuman ramah, lalu segera pergi dari ruangan itu dan berbelok di balik tangga.

"Wow… itu…" Fai memulai dengan ragu, mengerling Kurogane yang berwajah tegang sejak mereka sampai ke rumah ini.

Kurogane mendesah. "Aneh? Aku akan kaget kalau kau tidak merasakannya."

Sebenarnya Fai ingin berkata antara 'meriah' atau 'canggung', tapi aneh sepertinya boleh juga. Ia mengikuti Kurogane duduk di sebuah kursi panjang berukiran naga. "Kenapa anak-anak itu tadi—Watanuki dan… Doumeki?—memanggilmu Haganemaru?"

"Itu namaku," jawab Kurogane enteng, seakan berkata ia baru saja sarapan pizza bacon pagi ini. Ketika Fai mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir, ia mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Kuberi tahu kalau kita sudah keluar dari sini."

Fai terdiam. Dari cara Kurogane berbicara tanpa banyak menggerakkan rahangnya memberi tanda pada Fai bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan selama mereka berada di sini. Kreator game itu jelas sekali tidak terlalu nyaman berada di kediaman bibinya. Fai menggigit bibirnya. Seandainya ia tahu Kurogane akan bereaksi seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Doumeki muncul lagi dengan nampan berisi satu buah teko teh keramik dan tiga buah cangkir, meletakkan dua di hadapan Kurogane dan Fai, dan meletakkan sisanya di atas meja kopi kecil yang berdiri di samping sebuah kursi malas berukiran kupu-kupu, lalu mengisi ketiganya.

"Silakan," ujarnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih." Fai tersenyum lebar dan Doumeki menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kimihiro baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurogane saat Doumeki telah menegakkan tubuhnya. Pemuda jangkung itu—tingginya bahkan hampir menyamai Kurogane, padahal Fai kira usianya masih ada di kisaran usia Syaoran—kembali menatap Kurogane dengan tatapan serius.

"Ya," jawabnya cepat.

"Baguslah," Kurogane menghembuskan nafas lega, membuat Fai penasaran. "Lalu kau sendiri?"

Doumeki kelihatan kaget ditanyai begitu oleh Kurogane, tapi dengan cepat ia kembali ke ekspresi stoiknya. "Tak ada masalah."

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa tamu yang mampu membuat Doumeki menyuguhkan minuman," sebuah suara mengalun terdengar dan ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Fai melihat seorang wanita dengan perkiraan usia akhir 20-an berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan, Watanuki berdiri di belakangnya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang yang disanggul sebagian di belakang kepalanya dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan terurai sensual di sekitar dadanya yang seakan nyaris tumpah karena minimnya proteksi gaun merah ketatnya. Wanita yang sangat cantik, kalau Fai boleh berkomentar. Dan, oh, tentu saja matanya.

Matanya sewarna darah.

Fai kembali terkagum-kagum. Saat pertama ia melihat mata Kurogane, ia langsung terpikat oleh siratan warna darah yang terlukis di sekitar iris matanya. Tapi begitu sekarang ia melihat satu lagi pemilik bola mata merah, ia jadi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau satu klan pemilik bola mata darah itu berkumpul.

"Haganemaru, mengunjungi bibimu sendiri hanya disaat kau membutuhkan sesuatu itu bukan ciri anak berbakti, kau tahu," ujar wanita itu seraya berjalan anggun ke kursi berukiran kupu-kupu, rambut hitamnya mengayun lembut di belakangnya. Ia kemudian memandang Fai dan menyunggingkan bibir merahnya. "Tapi kali ini kumaafkan karena kau, aah, membawa seseorang yang menarik bersamamu."

Senyum balasan Fai bergetar. Wanita itu—Yuuko—memandangnya dengan tatapan seakan ia tahu segalanya tentang dirinya. Kurogane juga begitu, tapi ia selalu merasa kalau pandangan Kurogane padanya lebih sering mencari, kemudian menemukan rahasianya dalam pencarian itu, tapi pandangan wanita ini seakan menunjukkan kalau ia telah mengetahui semua rahasia Fai bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu, dan hal itu membuatnya gentar.

Yuuko kembali melirik keponakannya, pandangannya berubah meledek dengan cepat. "Nah, nah. Harusnya kau bilang pada kami kalau kau sudah punya pacar baru, Haganemaru."

"Ja-jangan sembarangan, Penyihir tua!" Kurogane segera menyembur, rona merah dengan cepat mendaki ke seluruh wajahnya. "Dia sama sekali bukan pacarku!"

"Jahat sekali memanggil bibimu sendiri seperti itu!" Yuuko menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke arah Kurogane dengan sikap menggurui. "Sudah sewajarnya kau mulai memikirkan masalah menjalin hubungan lagi."

_Lagi_, Fai membatin. Seakan mendengar suara hatinya, Yuuko berpaling padanya dan tersenyum. "Siapa namamu, tuan beruntung yang bisa menaklukkan keponakanku ini?"

"Yuui Vesper," jawab Fai sambil balas tersenyum ramah, walaupun senyumnya segera berubah waspada saat ia melihat kilatan aneh melintas di mata Yuuko pada waktu ia memberitahu namanya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "Dan Kuro—"

"Dia Haganemaru di sini," potong Yuuko.

Fai mengerjap tidak mengerti, tapi menurut. "Dan, ahem, Hagacchi benar. Kami tidak berhubungan."

Suasana segera berubah. Watanuki, yang berdiri di dekat pintu bersama Doumeki, mendengus geli tertahan, Yuuko dan Doumeki menaikkan alisnya tertarik, sementara Kurogane segera melotot padanya.

"Hagacchi…" Yuuko mencoba nama itu di lidahnya, terlihat senang sejenak, sebelum kembali ke ekspresi kalemnya. "Katamu tadi kalian tidak berhubungan?"

"Tidak secara…" Fai mengerling cepat ke arah Kurogane. "…romantis, seperti pacar."

"Ah, tapi hubungan itu ada banyak di dunia ini," ujar Yuuko seraya menumpukan sikunya ke sandaran tangan kursi, ekspresinya merenung. "Dan pada kenyataannya, hubungan kalian berdua yang membawa Haganemaru-ku kembali ke sini, apakah aku benar?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Yuuko tersenyum mengerti sebelum menoleh pada dua pemuda yang masih terus berdiri di dekat pintu. "Watanuki, Doumeki, tinggalkan kami." Ketika dua pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, ia menambahkan. "Dan, Watanuki, tolong siapkan sake yang banyak untuk kami. Oh, dan masaklah yang banyak untuk makan malam juga. Haganemaru dan…. temannya akan makan bersama kita."

"Nenek tua, siapa yang bilang aku akan tinggal untuk makan malam?" Kurogane protes, tapi Yuuko hanya mengibaskan tangan mengacuhkan, sebelum mengalihkan kibasan tangannya untuk mengusir Watanuki yang keluar sambil menggerutu sesuatu tentang alkohol.

Fai memperhatikan semuanya dengan heran. Pertama, keengganan Kurogane yang jelas terlihat. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Kurogane begitu enggan tinggal berlama-lama di rumah bibinya? Yuuko di mata Fai tidak terlihat sebagai orang yang mengancam, setidaknya yang mampu membuat seseorang ketakutan—yah, ia takut pada caranya memandang, tapi rasanya itu bukan rasa takut yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Lalu yang kedua, apa benar telinganya tadi mendengar Yuuko memanggil putranya dengan nama marganya?

Lagi-lagi seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Yuuko memberikan senyum penuh pengertian padanya. "Ah, kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan diri, kan?" Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, gesturnya tiba-tiba berubah serius, seakan-akan ia tengah berada dalam urusan bisnis. "Namaku Yuuko Ichihara, pemilik toko antik Hitsuzen, sekaligus bibi dari Haganemaru ini. Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk kalian?"

Kurogane berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab, ekspresinya menandingi bibinya. "Kami butuh identitas palsu."

"Untuk?" tanya Yuuko ringan, seakan hal itu hanyalah untuk formalitas saja, bahwa sesungguhnya ia sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan mereka.

Kurogane dan Fai berpandang-pandangan selama beberapa detik, sebelum Kurogane kembali menatap bibinya dan menceritakan semuanya.

Dan maksudnya semuanya, memang benar-benar semuanya. Tidak ada fakta yang tidak diceritakan seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Kamui dan Subaru, Kurogane benar-benar menceritakan setiap detilnya. Bahkan kalau saja mereka mempunyai catatan kronologis rencana mereka, Fai rasa Kurogane juga akan membacakannya.

Di akhir cerita mereka—atau lebih tepatnya cerita Kurogane—Yuuko tersenyum tertarik kepada keponakannya dari balik cangkir tehnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu dengan rapi sebelum berbicara. "Nah, Haganemaru, sudah kuduga mau tak mau akhirnya kau menjadi Suwa yang sebenarnya."

Kurogane mengerling Fai dan memutar bola matanya, sekan bicara: _benar, kan, apa kataku?_

Fai hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapinya.

"Kau mau membantu kami?" tanya Kurogane hati-hati.

"Sebagai seorang professional, aku mau saja membantu kalian, asal kalian bisa membayar harganya," jawab Yuuko.

Fai menyadari kalimat Yuuko menggantung di udara. Kurogane sepertinya juga menyadarinya, karena ia langsung bertanya, "Lalu sebagai, uh, bibiku?"

Senyum Yuuko tiba-tiba berubah melankolis saat ia memandang Kurogane. Tangan berjemari panjang terulur ke arah wajah Kurogane. "Bagaimana kalau aku memberitahumu dengan imbalan kau melepas kacamata hitammu itu?"

Fai menoleh, baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi Kurogane tidak melepas kacamata hitamnya sama sekali.

"….aku tidak berniat lama-lama," jawab Kurogane kaku. "Apa kau mau membantu kami?"

"Sayang sekali." Yuuko menggelengkan kepalanya. "tapi tadi aku sudah bilang aku akan membantu kalian, asal kalian mau membayar harganya."

Kurogane kelihatan ragu sejenak, dan Fai yang mengira bahwa pria itu mengkhawatirkan kondisi keuangan mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil alih. "Biar aku yang membayar, berapa pun harganya."

Yuuko tersenyum padanya seperti senyum prihatin melihat orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. "Sayangnya, Fai—boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Fai mengangguk, memutuskan tidak ada gunanya terus menjadi Yuui Vesper sementara Yuuko sudah mengetahui namanya dari cerita Kurogane tadi. "Sayangnya, Fai, harga yang kutetapkan bukan selalu berbentuk uang."

Fai mengerjap. Wanita ini berbisnis tanpa menggunakan uang? "Apa kau menggunakan… sistem barter?"

"Ah, ya, mungkin bisa disebut begitu kalau kau mau" Yuuko mengambil lagi cangkirnya dan menyesap tehnya. "Tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya pembayaran setara."

Sekarang Fai tahu alasan keraguan Kurogane. Uang mereka tidak masalah, mereka membawa cukup banyak. Tapi kalau barter… apa yang mereka bisa tukarkan? Dan benda apa yang akan Yuuko minta dari mereka?

Kurogane mendesah berat. "Apa bayarannya?"

"Aku ingin kalian berdua mengantarkan sesuatu," jawab Yuuko kalem, matanya meluncur halus dari Kurogane menuju Fai, yang tidak percaya mendengarnya. Bayaran dari membuat identitas palsu hanyalah mengantarkan sesuatu pada seseorang? Hanya itu? "Ya, hanya itu." Yuuko berujar lagi, dan Fai baru sadar kalau ia telah menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Tapi di lain pihak, Kurogane tetap terlihat tegang, matanya menyipit waspada. "Apakah akan berbahaya?"

"Tidak, tenang saja." Kalimat Yuuko kembali menggantung dengan kata 'tapi' yang tak terucapkan.

"Lalu?" Kurogane mendesak. "Apa yang akan kami antarkan? Siapa yang akan menerimanya?"

"Hanya sebuah paket kecil yang tidak perlu kalian ketahui isinya." Fai makin merasa tegang dengan penggantungan kalimat yang terus Yuuko lakukan. Mata merah Yuuko terfokus pada mata senada yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam. "Untuk masalah siapa yang akan menerimanya… yah itu…"

"Jangan bertele-tele, Nenek tua!" sergah Kurogane jengah. "Cepat katakan siapa yang akan menerimanya, biarkan kami mengantarkannya, dan serahkan identitas kami!"

"Younemaru," balas Yuuko cepat, seakan menuruti keinginan Kurogane. Pria besar itu seketika membeku di tempatnya begitu nama itu terucap di bibir merah bibinya. "Yang akan menerimanya adalah Younemaru, kakakku," Yuuko menajamkan pandangannya pada Kurogane. "Ayahmu."

"….brengsek," Kurogane mengeluarkan makian tercekat sebelum kemarahan perlahan muncul di wajahnya menggantikan kebekuannya yang semula. "Brengsek! Brengsek, brengsek, BRENGSEK!" Ia segera bangkit dengan cepat dari duduknya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya liar pada bibinya, jemarinya bergetar dipicu amarah. "Nenek tua keparat! Kau sengaja mempersiapkannya untukku, kan? Kau tahu aku akan datang ke sini meminta bantuanmu, kan?"

Fai, yang cukup terkejut melihat semburan kasar Kurogane, mulai menguasai dirinya. "Kuro—"

"Kau diam saja!" Kurogane membentak sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan Fai segera terdiam melihat kemurkaan yang berkilat ganas di matanya.

"Haganemaru." Yuuko menekankan suaranya untuk menyaingi kekasaran dalam suara Kurogane. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak sudi melakukannya!" seru Kurogane kencang, kini seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. "Aku tidak sudi dipermainkan olehmu, penyihir brengsek!"

"Kuro-sama!" Kali ini Fai ikut berdiri, tangannya terulur cepat ke lengan Kurogane, meremasnya lembut untuk menarik perhatiannya. Seakan ditarik paksa oleh sesuatu, begitu jemari Fai sampai di lengannya, Kurogane menoleh cepat kepadanya, dan tubuhnya yang tadi bergetar hebat berangsur tenang, api merah yang berkobar di matanya perlahan meredup kembali menjadi percikan lemah. Fai menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengutarakan pemikirannya. "Ichihara-san tidak mungkin tahu kita akan datang ke sini, kan?" Ia kemudian memandang Yuuko, yang tengah mengamati mereka dengan senyum tertarik. "Benar, kan, Ichihara-san?"

"Yuuko saja, Fai," ujarnya lembut, di matanya ada kilatan yang tidak bisa terbaca oleh Fai. "Orang yang bisa menenangkan keponakanku tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu."

Fai merasakan wajahnya menghangat, tapi Kurogane telak mengacuhkan perkataannya. Ia kembali memandang bibinya garang. "Kau sebenarnya tahu sesuatu, kan?" tuntutnya. "Kenapa hanya aku yang harus membayar?"

"Kalian berdua yang harus membayarnya, apa kau tidak mendengarku, Haganemaru?" Yuuko mengoreksi. "Fai juga harus ikut bersamamu."

"Tapi dia hanya mengantarku! Dan tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang ayahku!" Kurogane protes tidak terima. "Dalam misi pengantaran paket ini jelas aku yang paling diberatkan!"

"Aku hanya menetapkan pembayaran setara." Yuuko kembali menyesap tehnya. "Dan setelah mendengar cerita kalian, aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang mempunyai masalah paling berat dengan Dean Fluorite ini, sementara Fai," Ia mengerling Fai, kilatan misterius yang mengatakan ia mengetahui sesuatu yang disembunyikannya kembali muncul di matanya, membuat Fai menelan ludah waspada. "masalah Fai bukanlah tentang ayahnya, tapi tentang dirinya sendiri. Karena itu aku memutuskan harga seperti ini."

Fai, yang merasakan ketidaksetujuan Kurogane, memutuskan untuk membelanya. Bagaimana pun ia yang mengajak Kurogane melakukan penculikan ini, seharusnya kalau ada pembebanan pembayaran setara macam itu, sang inisiator mendapatkan harga lebih tinggi. "Yuuko-san, tidak bisakah harga ini diganti? Kurasa ini cukup tidak adil, bagi Ku—Hagarin, karena aku yang mengajaknya melakukan semua ini."

"Toleransi sekali, ya, Fai," Yuuko tersenyum pengertian padanya, membuat Fai kembali merasakan pipinya menghangat. "Sayangnya bukan begitu cara kerja penilaianku. Aku bukan menentukan bayaran berdasarkan siapa yang mempunyai tanggung jawab terbesar, melainkan siapa yang akan menghasilkan akibat terbesar. Tapi, untuk masalah harga pengganti itu, aku bisa memikirkan yang lain."

"Apa itu?" Kurogane dan Fai bertanya bersamaan, waspada—karena mereka tahu mungkin harga penggantinya juga tidak begitu bagus—namun tetap penasaran.

"Nama kalian," jawab Yuuko tanpa basa-basi. Ketika baik Fai maupun Kurogane kelihatan bingung menanggapinya, ia menambahkan, "Aku akan meminta nama kalian. Dengan kata lain, kalian tidak boleh lagi menggunakan nama kalian untuk seterusnya. Untuk selanjutnya, kalian akan menjadi Youou Haganemaru dan Yuui Vesper, bukan lagi Kurogane Suwa dan Fai Fluorite."

"Tidak!" Kurogane menolak dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum Fai sempat membiarkan ketidaksetujuan melingkupi hatinya, dan ia lega karenanya. Ia juga sebisa mungkin tidak mau menggunakan nama itu, apalagi untuk selamanya. Memikirkan ia harus menggunakan nama itu untuk menyamar selama penculikan ini saja ia tidak suka.

"Tidak?" tantang Yuuko.

"Aku membutuhkan namaku untuk mengembalikan citraku di perusahaan," jelas Kurogane. "dan aku bisa dicurigai kalau aku tidak bisa lagi menggunakan namaku."

"Fai?" Yuuko beralih pada Fai.

"Aah, aku… nanti tidak bisa mendapat uang bulananku lagi," jawabnya lemah.

Yuuko tertawa mendengarnya, dan Kurogane memandanginya dengan aneh. "Haganemaru, alasan Fai ternyata lebih logis daripada alasanmu yang idealis itu."

Kurogane hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi? Keputusan kalian?"

Kurogane memandang Fai sejenak, dan Fai membiarkan ekspresi bersalahnya muncul di permukaan, lalu pria itu mendesah berat. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkannya," jawab Kurogane kemudian. "Toh aku hanya perlu menyerahkan satu paket sialan kepada pak tua itu."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" Yuuko tiba-tiba berseru riang seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian _harus_ tinggal di sini sampai makan malam, karena barang yang akan kutitipkan pada kalian memerlukan waktu persiapan yang cukup lama!"

"Kami tidak akan tinggal!" Kurogane kembali memprotes. "Kami masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan! Kami akan kembali saat makan malam!"

"Jangan coba membohongiku, anak muda!" Yuuko kembali menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke arah Kurogane saat ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Kalian akan tinggal di sini sampai makan malam, tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Kurogane menggerutu kencang, tapi kelihatannya sudah menyerah untuk terus memprotes wanita itu. "Terserahlah."

"Bagus!" ujar Yuuko senang. "Jadi Haganemaru, lepas kacamatamu."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

Tulisan saya pada akhirnya nggak berubah, tetap nggak beremosi. Jadi maaf ya, buat semua yang mengikuti cerita ini. Saya janji saya bakal membenahi kualitas tulisan saya. Mungkin itu artinya saya akan bersemedi sejenak dan agak menyingkir dari cerita ini dulu untuk mengembalikan grip tulisan saya, jadi jangan heran kalau mungkin saya akan mempublish cerita-cerita lain tanpa meng-update cerita ini. Bagaimana pun juga, saya menyukai cerita ini, dan saya berkomitmen untuk memberikan yang terbaik di setiap chapternya, baik dalam masalah waktu pengerjaan maupun kualitas cerita sendiri. Saya mungkin bukan termasuk author yang sangat cepat meng-update ceritanya karena saya menghabiskan dua pertiga waktu pengerjaan chapter untuk merencanakan plot dan memasang twist, tapi saya bisa menjamin kalau setiap chapter yang saya terbitkan merupakan hasil terbaik saya. Jadi jangan khawatir, saya tidak akan meninggalkan Game terlantar, lagipula saya sudah menyelesaikan draftingnya sejak lama, saya hanya memutuskan untuk me-refresh tulisan saya yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke titik jenuh. Terima kasih atas pengertian dan dukungannya. *bows*

Balasan untuk para anon!

**OchiCassiJump: **ahaha. maaf yaa, bikin gemes. Saya usahakan apdet secepat yang saya bisa ya. Makasih buat dukungannya!

**Erochimaru: **Hei, hei. Kenapa saya harus tersinggung? Kalau memang cerita ini ada yang rasanya perlu diperbaiki, tolong jangan segan-segan kasih tau saya ya. Kasih flame juga nggak masalah, biar saya melek. Soalnya saya ini tipe penulis yang agak buta sama kualitas karyanya sendiri dan kadang jadi kebawa sombong. _I need my readers to right me, so don't bother._ :) Nanti saya poles lagi kemampuan nulis suspense saya, oke? ;) Ah, yang Mpreg KuroFai kok, bukan Douwata. Tapi ficnya udah lumayan lama, saya bacanya waktu awal-awal fandom ini terbentuk (ya, saya pengamat fandom ini dari awal), nanti coba saya cariin link-nya terus saya post di next chapter ya.

**Rose: **Really? LOL. Ah, makasih banyak, ya. Semoga sampai ke depannya nanti bisa terus mempertahankan ketertarikan Rose-san sama cerita ini. :)

Dan saya lagi-lagi senang anon reviewers-nya banyak. LOL.

As always,

**Reviews lift me up from depression (really)!**

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

**Point Blank: Youou's Tale**

"Hebat sekali, You-chan!" si pirang itu membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat coretan tangan Youou dalam buku sketsanya. "Kau bisa menggambar sebagus ini? Hebat sekali, aku tidak pernah bisa menggambar!"

"Bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan," dengus Youou sambil merebut buku sketsanya dari tangan ramping bocah di sampingnya. "Kata Ayah, yang bisa berguna di dunia ini adalah kepintaran. Aku tidak pintar di sekolah."

"Tapi bukannya menggambar juga termasuk kepintaran?" Dom mengernyitkan hidungnya lucu, ia memandangi hasil gambar tangan Youou dengan pandangan iri. "Aku tidak bisa menggambar, tapi aku bisa menulis cerita. Dan oh, adikku juga pintar menggambar, tapi dia hanya bisa menggambar hewan-hewan imut seperti kelinci atau kucing, bukan naga keren seperti ini!" Ia menarik kembali buku sketsa dari tangan Youou dan merentangkannya di atas kepalanya, ekspresinya berubah merenung. "Kadang kami berbagi tugas, kau tahu? Kami akan mengarang cerita bersama, aku yang akan menulis ceritanya di buku tulis, lalu akan kusisakan setengah halamannya agar adikku bisa menggambarinya." Ia mendesah dan memeluk buku sketsa Youou di dadanya. "Dia selalu suka menggambar dan membuat cerita, adikku itu. Kepalanya selalu penuh dengan ide, dan dia suka yang indah-indah."

Youou mengernyit. "Yang indah-indah?"

"Ya, yang seperti kisah dongeng Pangeran, Putri, dan Naga Jahat!" Dom nyengir lebar, meledek.

"Naga tidak jahat, tahu!" Youou protes, kembali berusaha mengambil buku sketsanya. Dom tergelak kencang seraya terus menghindari cengkeraman Youou. Sebelah tangan Youou yang masih terikat ke tempat tidur menguntungkan elakannya. "Naga tidak jahat! Dia cuma kesepian!"

Dom terdiam seketika. Ia mengerjap sekali sebelum sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. "Kau tahu? Kurasa adikku akan senang sekali kalau bisa bertemu denganmu. Maksudku, kalian sama-sama suka menggambar."

Youou mendengus. "Tapi aku tidak suka menggambar hewan 'imut'."

"Tapi gambarmu indah, dia pasti suka," balas Dom cepat. "Kalau saja dia tidak harus ke sini setiap bulan dan tidak terus batuk-batuk sampai tidak bisa kemana-mana, aku bisa mengajaknya main ke kamarmu dan kita bisa membuat cerita bersama!" Mata birunya berkilau senang untuk sesaat, sebelum berubah sedih lagi. "Tapi sekarang dia cuma bisa tidur terus, bahkan untuk memegang pensil pun dia sudah tidak bisa lagi."


	11. Point Blank: Youou's Tale

Pertama, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena update yang memakan waktu sangat lama ini - why, hampir 6 bulan? - tolong dimaklumi kalau saya selama ini memang bukan _fast updater_ dan kuliah selalu jadi prioritas utama saya. Dan terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sampai sekarang masih rajin ngecek atau menunggu email update dari fic ini atau buat teman-teman yang kenal saya di Twitter dan rajin nagih kelanjutannya. _Thank you so much, guys, this fic's nothing without your support._ Dan kedua, saya lagi sakit kepala selama tiga hari belakangan, jadi saya nggak akan banyak cuap-cuap seperti biasanya. (terus ini apa?)

Anyway, chapter ini didedikasikan buat reviewer anon saya yang paling rajin, **Erochimaru**! Here's your late birtday present! Selamat ulang tahun, dear!

**Warning:** shotas (yes, you read me right), jumpy plot, skipping timeline, possible typos, etc. And oh, LAME OPENING! *baru kali ini saya buat opening se-lame ini. Argh!*

**Disclaimer:** Nay, not mine.

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Point Blank: Youou's Tale**

* * *

Burung Gereja yang tengah bertengger santai di rangka jendela sebuah kamar harus rela terkejut dan segera mengembangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar agar bisa segera pergi saat ia mendengar suara berkelontangan ribut yang berasal dari dalam kamar. Seorang anak laki-laki yang menyebabkan kegaduhan itu segera ditahan di tempat tidurnya oleh beberapa orang berpakaian putih, berusaha menenangkan gerakan liar dan teriakan soal ibunya. Gerakannya akhirnya mereda setelah beberapa saat, dan dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus ia menatap ke arah jendela berteralis besi, berusaha mengingat kepingan keberadaan kecil dari sang burung Gereja yang telah menghilang bersama sebagian besar kepingan ingatannya.

Anak berambut sehitam gagak itu berusaha mengangkat tangannya ketika ia menyadari orang-orang berbaju putih beranjak pergi dari ruangannya. Ia tidak mau sendiri. Ia mau ibunya. Atau ayahnya. Yang mana pun tidak masalah. Kenapa mereka tidak ada bersamanya sekarang ini?

Tapi orang-orang itu telah menghilang sebelum ia berhasil memanggil mereka. Ia mendesah sebelum menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tangan yang setengah terjulur karena terhalang ikatan kain berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Berani sekali mereka mengikatnya ke tempat tidur seperti ini hanya karena ia tidak mau makan. Ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah melakukan hal ini padanya hanya karena ia tidak mau makan.

Ia mencoba menarik tangannya, siapa tahu jika ia menariknya lumayan kuat ikatannya akan terlepas. Ikatan itu tidak bergeming. Harusnya ia sudah tahu dari cara ikatan itu seakan berusaha memutus pergelangan tangannya.

"Wah, ada anak kecil di sini!"

Sebuah suara ringan dan bernada tinggi masuk ke telinganya dan ia lantas mendongak, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki kecil memandangnya kagum di ambang pintu. Ia merengut.

"Aku tidak sudi dipanggil anak kecil oleh anak yang lebih kecil dariku!" ujarnya.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar sebelum dengan seenaknya melangkah masuk, membiarkan cahaya terang lorong menyempit dan terfokus pada sosoknya yang kecil, memperjelas warna rambutnya yang ternyata pirang seperti jerami. Anak itu baru berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur anak yang lebih besar, tersenyum makin lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi mungilnya.

"Tapi ada satu bagian di gedung ini yang penuh anak-anak! Dan ada juga yang hanya ada beberapa anak-anak, tapi di tempat ini aku baru melihatmu yang anak-anak!" ujarnya riang. Ia memajukan—dan sedikit mengangkat—tubuhnya masuk ke tempat tidur, memperhatikan anak yang lebih besar dengan mata biru yang memicing. "Apa kau sendirian di sini karena warna matamu yang aneh? Siapa namamu?"

Anak berambut hitam itu mengernyit dan segera mengalingkan wajahnya kesal, karena di sini, di Valeria, semua orang selalu menganggap penampilannya aneh. Bukan salahnya kalau matanya berwarna merah dan rambutnya sehitam arang! Ia mengerling anak baru di sebelahnya, yang terus mendesaknya, dengan hidung mengernyit sebal. Dia berkulit pucat, berambut pirang jerami, dan bermata biru terang, penampilan yang wajar ada di tempat ini, dan ia membencinya. Walaupun jaket hijau bertudungnya kelihatan kebesaran dan kulitnya terlalu pucat dan potongan rambutnya yang cepak acak-acakan tidak sama rata di setiap ujungnya cukup untuk membuatnya masuk kategori 'anak aneh', tapi ia yakin di Valeria ini ialah yang masuk kategori 'anak paling aneh'. Dan mentang-mentang anak aneh ini hanya tidak mendapatkan kata 'paling' di antara titelnya sebagai 'anak aneh' maka dia bisa menganggapnya sebagai 'anak aneh'? Ia mendengus. Yang benar saja.

"Aku juga tidak mau dikatai anak aneh oleh anak aneh," balasnya. "sebutkan dulu siapa namamu."

Anak aneh itu mengerjap dan sejenak mengernyitkan alisnya seakan berpikir sebelum tersenyum lagi. "Namaku Dominique. Kau?"

Anak yang lebih besar mengernyit. "Dominique itu nama perempuan, kan? Memangnya kau perempuan?"

"Dominique itu nama netral, kok, kata Mama!" Dominique merengut tidak setuju, menggembungkan pipinya kekanakan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Memangnya namamu siapa?"

Anak yang lebih besar juga mengambil jeda yang cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Youou."

"Youou siapa?"

"Hanya Youou," jawabnya kesal. "Memangnya kau Dominique siapa?"

"Hmm, aku bukan hanya Dominique, tapi kata Mama tidak boleh memberikan nama keluargaku ke sembarang orang, kau tahu," Anak bertubuh kecil itu mengoceh. "Karena nanti kalau ketahuan Papa bisa dimarahi, tahu, karena nanti akan ada orang jahat yang bisa menculikmu dan meminta uang tebusan atau semacamnya. Sekarang sedang banyak anak hilang, tahu. Jadi, aku hanya memberitahumu namaku yang Dominique saja."

Youou mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Dominique. "Kurasa takkan ada yang mau menculik anak kecil cerewet, kan? Cerewet dan bernama seperti perempuan."

"Sudah kubilang itu nama netral!" Dominique merengut sambil memukul lengan Youou lumayan keras, cukup untuk membuat anak bermata merah itu mengernyit kesakitan. "Baiklah, supaya tidak seperti nama perempuan lagi, kau boleh panggil aku Dommy."

"Dommy?" Youou menatap anak kurus itu seakan ia baru saja menumbuhkan sebuah kepala tambahan.

Dominique mengangguk penuh semangat. "Lucu, kan? Adikku sering memanggilku begitu."

"Nama laki-laki tidak seharusnya lucu!" protes Kurogane. "Dom saja."

"Singkat sekali!" Dominique balas protes, tapi kemudian menghembuskan napas kalah. "Baiklah. Asal kau kupanggil You-chan."

"You-chan!" Youou menyembur. You-chan! Ha! Bahkan ibunya saja tidak pernah mengembel-embeli namanya dengan panggilan imut semacam itu! "Apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak setuju!"

"Aku juga tidak setuju dipanggil hanya Dom, tahu!" anak yang lebih kecil merengutkan wajah mungilnya lucu, yang bagi Youou seperti bayi kucing yang gagal terlihat galak dan malah akan makin mendatangkan jeritan gemas para gadis. "Karena kita sama-sama tidak suka, makanya kita jadi seimbang!"

"Siapa yang bilang kita perlu seimbang?" Youou menyilangkan tangannya yang masih terikat longgar ke tempat tidur dengan susah payah dan mendelikkan mata merahnya, berusaha tampak mendominasi. Di sekolah ia selalu berhasil membuat banyak anak kabur menjauhinya dengan gaya seperti ini. "Aku jelas lebih tua. Pada dasarnya kita sudah tidak seimbang!"

Dom mendengus sebelum melompat ke atas tempat tidur—menghasilkan teriakan protes dari si empunya tempat tidur—dan menirukan gaya Youou—dengan bagian intimidasi yang gagal, menurut Youou. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya menantang. "Memangnya umurmu berapa?"

"12 tahun," jawab Youou bangga. "Kau?"

"Aku sudah 7 tahun!" ujar Dom keras sambil mengembangkan dadanya yang tersembunyi dalam balutan jaket kebesaran sebisa mungkin. "Hanya beda…. lima tahun darimu!"

Youou mendengus geli sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjitak pelan kepala pirang dengan panjang rambut tak sama rata itu. Dom menepis tangannya dengan kasar, jelas merasa diejek dan direndahkan.

"Panggil aku Youou-san, jangan lupa "–san"-nya, anak kecil." Youou menyeringai puas melihat Dom makin manyun. "Atau Kak Youou juga boleh."

"You-chan!" Dom memprotes tidak terima. "Kalau kau boleh dengan seenaknya memanggilku Dom, aku juga boleh seenaknya memanggilmu You-chan!"

Youou merasakan wajahnya memanas. Memangnya siapa anak kecil ini, dengan beraninya bernegosiasi dengannya yang selalu berhasil menakuti banyak anak yang bahkan jauh lebih besar darinya?

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" raung Youou keras. Ia segera mengambil piring buah yang ada di meja di sampingnya dan melemparkanya ke arah anak kecil itu. Dom terpekik kaget, tapi ia dengan lincah berhasil menghindari piring itu dan meloncat turun dari tempat tidur—yang menurut Youou hanyalah karena keberuntungan tangannya yang terikat menghalanginya melempar piring itu lebih keras. Dan yang membuat Youou makin merasa sebal, anak itu tertawa keras saat sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar, seakan mengejeknya.

"Nah, nah, aku sudah ditunggu adikku, jadi aku pergi dulu!" Dom memunculkan kepalanya dari balik lindungan pintu, menyeringai lebar kepada Youou. "Besok aku main ke sini lagi, ya, You-chan!"

"Jangan pernah datang lagi!" Youou berteriak kencang, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh suara tawa riang yang memantul di dinding lorong dan perlahan menghilang ditelan dinginnya lorong di pertengahan musim dingin.

Ia merengut ketika melihat orang-orang berpakaian putih yang sebelumnya—dokter, dan juga suster-suster—kembali mendatangi kamarnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, kepanikan terhias di wajah mereka. Youou mendengus. Anak itu bikin kacau saja.

* * *

"Lho? Ikatan di tanganmu makin pendek," celetuk Dom ketika anak itu menepati ucapannya kemarin untuk kembali datang ke kamar Youou. Ia dengan seenaknya mengundang dirinya sendiri naik ke atas kasur anak yang lebih besar dan duduk di dekat kaki tempat tidur, tempat yang sama seperti tempatnya ngambek kemarin. "Sekarang kau pasti tidak bisa mengambil piring untuk dilempar."

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa?" Youou menggerutu pelan setelah mengerling sekilas tangannya yang kini diikat mati ke teralis tempat tidur, mengernyit merasakan sentuhan besi dingin di kulitnya yang hangat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal besar yang didirikan di belakangnya, terlalu tidak berdaya untuk marah melihat anak kecil yang mengganggunya kemarin datang kembali. Sejak anak pirang itu pergi kemarin, orang-orang berpakaian putih itu mengikat kedua tangannya lebih erat dan terus-terusan memberinya sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya seakan melayang.

Dom mengerjap. "Salahku?"

Youou mendengus. "Tentu saja. Mereka menganggapku anak nakal karena aku berteriak-teriak kemarin," Ia memelintir salah satu tangannya yang diikat ke teralis. "dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkanku bergerak sama sekali."

"Dokter disini begitu hanya karena kau berteriak?" Dom mengerutkan keningnya, wajahnya kelihatan cemas. "Apa dia juga akan mengikat adikku?"

Youou kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia selalu penasaran dengan adik yang selalu disebutkan anak yang lebih muda itu. "Adikmu juga suka berteriak?"

"Adikku? Tidak, dia itu anak manis, bukan anak kasar sepertimu." Rengutan di wajah Dom semakin jelas—dan Youou kembali menggerutu protes. "Dan di sini dia selalu dibuat tidur, karena kalau bangun dia pasti akan batuk-batuk dan mengeluh kesakitan."

Youou mengerjap. "Jadi yang sakit adikmu? Bukan kau yang dirawat di sini?"

Dom mengangguk. "Adikku selalu datang ke sini setiap bulan agar jadi lebih sehat. Kalau belum ke sini dia akan terus batuk-batuk dan bahkan tidak bisa duduk. Kalau sudah ke sini dia bisa jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah, tapi Mama tidak pernah memperbolehkannya main sepak bola bersamaku di luar walaupun kami sudah memohon-mohon."

"Lalu buat apa kau di rumah sakit ini?"

"Menjaga adikku, tentu saja!" Dom mengembungkan pipinya sebal. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku diculik dokter penyuka anak-anak!"

Youou memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak tahu acara macam apa yang anak ini tonton di televisi sampai ia mengira adiknya tidak akan selamat di rumah sakit. "Terus kenapa malah ada di kamarku? Siapa yang menjaga adikmu?"

"Ada Mama sekarang," jawab Dom sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya maju-mundur. "Tadi saat dia bangun aku sudah menemaninya membuat origami, sekarang dokter membuatnya tidur lagi, jadi aku bosan dan main ke sini."

"Berapa lama adikmu akan ada di sini?" tanya Youou. Ia belum pernah bertemu anak sakit yang terus-terusan dibuat tidur. Ia tidak suka dibuat tidur, karena perasaannya jadi tidak enak, seperti sekarang.

"Bulan ini akan lama, kata Mama. Biasanya kami hanya sehari atau dua di sini, tapi kata Mama mungkin bulan ini akan beberapa minggu."

"Penyakit adikmu tambah parah?" Youou kini murni penasaran.

"Uh-huh." Dom mengangguk. "Dia tidak bangun-bangun juga kemarin pagi, dan hidungnya mimisan. Mama langsung membawanya ke sini, katanya supaya adikku tidak mati, tahu."

Youou membelalakkan matanya. "Tidur sambil mimisan?"

Dom mengangguk lagi. "Adikku sering melakukannya, tahu, maksudku mengeluarkan darah. Dia sering mimisan dan kadang batuknya berdarah, tahu. Aku juga sering mimisan, yeah, tapi biasanya aku hanya mimisan kalau kepanasan atau berendam di air panas terlalu lama. Tapi adikku selalu melakukannya setiap hari."

"Aku belum pernah lihat ada orang yang suka mengeluarkan darah seperti itu," Youou merengut, tidak habis pikir. Ia pernah mimisan sekali dan tidak menyukai sensasinya. Bagaimana mungkin ada anak yang terus-terusan mimisan seperti itu?

"Kau harus bertemu adikku." Dom tertawa renyah seakan ucapan Youou adalah pernyataan yang konyol. "Aku bahkan pernah bertanya pada Mama apakah darah adikku akan habis suatu saat kalau dikeluarkan terus seperti itu. Kata Mama, karena itulah dia selalu dibawa ke sini, tahu. Supaya dokter di sini bisa memberinya darah hingga darah di tubuhnya tidak akan habis."

Youou mengernyit membayangkan betapa banyaknya darah yang dikeluarkan adik Dom dalam sehari, pasti rumah anak itu selalu penuh dengan darah di mana-mana. Bagaimana mungkin adik Dom masih bisa bertahan setelah mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu? Bahkan ibunya…..

Bahkan ibunya….

"You-chan?" suara ringan Dom menarik anak 12 tahun itu dari pemikirannya. Mata biru anak itu membesar, dan Youou bisa melihat sinar penasaran bermain di matanya. Ia mengerjap. "Kenapa kau ada di rumah sakit ini? Sakit apa?"

Youou mendesah sambil mengangkat bahu. "Katanya ada yang salah dengan kepalaku."

Mata Dom otomatis melebar. "Tumor otak?"

"Huh?" Youou mengerjap, setengah tidak fokus karena obat. "Yah, mungkin itu, atau juga sesuatu yang lain. Kata Ayah ada masalah di kepalaku karena aku sering mendapat…. apa namanya? Kilasan? Entahlah. Mudahnya, aku sering bengong dan lupa beberapa kejadian."

"Itu tumor otak!" Dom berseru kencang sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang dengan takut. "Itu gejala tumor otak! Aku pernah membacanya, tahu, di majalah kesehatan yang Mama sering beli untuk belajar bagaimana cara mengobati adikku. Yang namanya kilas-kilasan itu pertanda adanya tumor di kepalamu!" Anak itu lalu mengayun tubuhnya mendekat. "Apa karena itu kau diikat di tempat tidur? Supaya tidak menular?"

Youou mengernyit. "Memangnya tumor otak menular? Melalui apa? Benturan antar kepala?"

"Eh… entah," Dom mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu sejauh itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih di sini? Mau kutulari tumor otak?" gerutu Youou. Setelah spekulasi mengenai penyakitnya entah kenapa ia jadi makin mengantuk. Persetan apa pun yang diberikan suster-suster itu padanya. "Memangnya adikmu tidak akan mencarimu?"

"Ah, benar," suara Dom melemah saat ia menoleh untuk melihat jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding di belakangnya. "Mungkin dia sedang bangun sekarang."

"Pergilah," gumam Youou. "Aku mau tidur."

Dom tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu, lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. "Hah, di sini juga sudah mulai membosankan. Dah, You-chan. Aku main lagi besok kalau adikku sedang tidur."

Youou sebenarnya ingin menjawab dengan sesuatu seperti "Jangan main-main ke sini lagi," atau semacamnya, tapi matanya yang sudah terlalu berat membuatnya lebih memilih menutup mata, menikmati kesunyian yang akhirnya kembali padanya sesaat setelah anak berambut berantakan itu menutup pintu kamar rawatnya.

* * *

Setelah seminggu kehadiran rutin Dom, Youou entah bagaimana terbiasa dengan penginvasian ruang pribadinya di jam-jam tertentu. Dom biasanya selalu muncul pada tengah hari hingga menjelang sore, waktu pasien-pasien yang lain—dan sebenarnya juga Youou, dan mungkin adik Dom—tengah tertidur siang, entah menggunakan obat atau tidak. Kadang Youou yang terkena efek obat tidur akan membiarkan saja Dom mengoceh tanpa henti di atas tempat tidurnya mengenai rumahnya, keluarganya, dan terutama adiknya—yang mendominasi sekitar 90% konten ocehan bocah pirang itu. Tapi belakangan ini, karena suster mengetahui kehadiran Dom di kamarnya, pihak rumah sakit jadi jarang memberikan obat tidur padanya di siang hari, bahkan mereka melepas ikatan tangannya setelah Dom merengek pada dokter bahwa dia ingin bisa bermain dengannya. Karena mendatangkan keuntungan, Youou memutuskan untuk mentolerir energi paru-paru Dom. Lagipula hanya orang sinting yang lebih memilih terikat dan terus dibuat tidur daripada bertahan selama beberapa jam menghadapi seorang anak hiperaktif.

Dari semua hal yang sering Dom ceritakan, entah kenapa Youou hanya bisa mengingat detil tentang adik Dom yang sampai sekarang masih tergolek di salah satu bangsal di rumah sakit ini. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, dan Dom pun sangat ingin mengenalkannya pada adiknya, tapi meskipun berulang kali Dom meminta—bahkan merengek dengan ancaman menangis—pada suster, pihak rumah sakit tetap tidak mengizinkan Youou keluar dari kamarnya. Tentu saja, membawa adik Dom ke kamarnya bukanlah pilihan. Jadi sampai saat ini Youou hanya bisa mempercayai semua cerita Dom mengenai adiknya—bahwa ternyata di dunia ini ada anak yang bisa sampai sesakit itu.

Dan Youou selalu bisa mengamati tanda-tanda kapan Dom akan mulai mengoceh tentang adiknya itu, hingga saat suatu hari anak pirang itu muncul di kamarnya dengan rambut pirang yang hampir hilang terpangkas dari kepalanya dan sebuah rengutan sedih, ia tahu kalau ada masalah dengan adiknya.

"Kukira keluargamu bukan penganut avatar?" komentarnya saat anak kurus itu mulai naik ke tempat tidurnya. Dom hanya nyengir lebar sambil mengusap kepala nyaris botaknya, dan Youou jadi makin heran. "Terjadi sesuatu? Aku tahu dari awal kau memang sudah sesinting potongan rambutmu, tapi berubah menjadi avatar? Serius?"

Mendengarnya, Dom langsung mendengus geli sebelum memukul keras lengan temannya yang lebih tua, yang jelas sangat mudah ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan, kini tak ada yang menghalangi gerakan tangannya lagi. Ia kembali mengelus kepalanya sebelum kembali bermuka sedih.

"Adikku akan operasi," ujar Dom pelan. "Dan kemarin rambutnya hilang semua. Bukan dicukur, tapi memang hilang! Rambutnya mulai hilang sejak sebelum datang ke sini, tapi kami tidak bilang-bilang Mama, tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bergaya seperti avatar…?" Youou tetap tidak mengerti hubungan semua ini.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya tidak sedih, tahu!" bentak Dom kasar. "Dia sangat sedih kehilangan rambutnya dan aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena aku masih punya rambut. Makanya kucoba gunting rambutku tapi tidak berhasil. Selama ini aku pakai topi supaya tidak ketahuan Mama, tapi kemarin Mama membuka topiku dan marah begitu tahu rambutku berantakan, jadi Mama memangkas rambutku seperti ini."

"Ha! Salahmu sendiri!" Youou mendengus geli dan sekali lagi dipukul di lengan oleh Dom. "Lalu kapan adikmu itu akan operasi?"

"Entah," Dom mengangkat bahu. "Kata Mama menunggu seseorang yang bisa memberinya…. sumsum? sungsang? Ah, entahlah."

Youou mengerjap. "Donor?"

"Mungkin," Dom mengangkat bahu lagi. "Donor itu apa?"

"Orang yang memberimu mata."

"Adikku tidak perlu mata! Matanya bagus dan biru—dan aku sudah bilang bagus, kan?" Dom merengut.

"Bodoh, bukan cuma mata saja," Youou menjentikkan jarinya ke kening anak pirang itu, yang langsung menjerit geli. "Ada ginjal juga, kalau tidak salah."

Dom mengernyit ngeri. "Kalau otak bagaimana? Ada donor otak?"

"Entah," kali ini Youou yang mengangkat bahu. "Kalau ada, mungkin aku juga sedang menunggu donor otak, kau tahu otakku bermasalah."

"Ah, mengerikan! Nanti kau bisa berwajah seperti Frankenstein setelah mendapat otak baru!" Dom tertawa sementara Youou merengut. "Jangan berwajah jelek dulu sebelum bertemu adikku! Tidak akan kuizinkan!"

"Adikmu tidak pernah bisa bangun untuk bertemu aku, kan? Dan aku pasti baru diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar ini setelah masalah di otakku selesai." Youou mendengus sebal.

"Ehem, ehem!" Dom berdehem berlebihan. Mata birunya yang berkilat ceria—licik, menurut Youou—membesar dengan isyarat bangga. "Dan aku baru saja menemukan cara bagus untuk mempertemukan kalian!" serunya riang.

"Oh?" Youou menegakkan tubuhnya, jelas penasaran. Bagaimana pun ia sangat penasaran terhadap adik Dom yang sering diceritakannya itu, dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk menonton anak yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah. "Apa rencanamu?"

Dom nyengir nakal sebelum menyelipkan tangannya ke balik jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "Taraaa!" serunya sambil menyorongkannya ke depan hidung anak yang lebih tua. "Ini dia fotonya!"

Youou mengerjap dan mengambil selembar foto yang disorongkan padanya. Ia menjauhkan kertas itu ke jangkauan akomodasi matanya dan melihat gambar dua anak kecil sedang tertawa pada kamera, duduk berdampingan di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Yang satu bisa Youou kenali sebagai Dom, dengan senyum cerahnya dan jaket kebesarannya. Dia memakai topi terbalik, kemungkinan untuk menutupi rambut berantakannya—yang berarti foto ini diambil sebelum Dom ketahuan mencukur rambutnya. Sementara anak yang di sebelahnya…. Youou tidak bisa yakin apakah dia anak laki-laki atau perempuan. Dia bertubuh sangat kurus—bahkan lebih kurus daripada Dom yang menurutnya seperti tongkat berjalan—dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol dan mata yang sendu. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh seragam khas rumah sakit dan sebuah topi _Cloche_ menutupi kepalanya. Mata Youou seketika seperti terpaku kepada sosok itu. Ada sesuatu dalam cara anak itu tersenyum dalam foto yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Cara tersenyum yang berbeda dengan senyum cerah milik Dom, padahal mereka bersaudara. Atau anak ini bukanlah adik Dom? Tapi tadi dia bilang ini foto adiknya, kan?

"Hei!" suara tawa Dom masuk ke telinganya terlebih dahulu sebelum gerakan tangannya yang merebut foto itu dari genggamannya masuk ke penglihatannya. "Jangan jatuh cinta pada adikku!"

Wajah Youou seketika memanas. "Siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta sama adikmu?"

"Ckckck… aku tahu jenis-jenis pandangan orang pada adikku, tahu!" Dom mengibaskan telunjuknya di depan hidung Youou, yang langsung ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan. "Dan You-chan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tahu itu!"

Youou berdecak sebal. "Seperti kau tahu apa arti dari jatuh cinta."

"Aku tahu," balas Dom mantap. "Yang jelas, aku tidak akan memberikan adikku seenaknya pada tukang ngamuk seperti You-chan."

Youou menyambar foto itu kembali dari jemari mungil Dom. "Kalau begitu kenapa susah-payah mengenalkan adikmu?"

Dom mengangkat bahu sebelum tersenyum nakal dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dengan cepat dari kantung jaketnya begitu Youou tidak memperhatikan.

"Senyum, You-chan!"

Youou mengerjap setelah sebuah kilasan cahaya menyilaukan masuk ke pandangan matanya dan menyadari, dalam beberapa detik berikutnya, bahwa anak kecil pirang yang menyebalkan itu telah memotretnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dari mana Dom mendapatkan kamera Polaroid—dan bagaimana caranya dia menyembunyikannya sebelumnya—Youou juga tidak tahu, yang jelas kini dia tengah mengibas-ngibaskan kertas fotonya dengan sebuah senyum puas, senang karena berhasil mengambil celah Youou.

"Ha!" Dom kemudian meledak tertawa begitu ia berhasil mengintip hasil jepretannya. "You-chan terlihat seperti anak anjing yang minta tulang, tahu!"

"Sialan!" Youou merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kelengahannya dan segera merangsek maju, berusaha merebut foto itu dari tangan Dom. Tapi ada kalanya kegesitan anak kurus itu mengejutkannya. Dengan cepat, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Dom telah turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar. Tadinya Youou ingin segera turun dan mengejarnya, namun tepat pada saat Dom mencapai pintu—masih tertawa seperti maniak—seorang suster yang rajin datang memeriksanya muncul di ambang pintu, membuat Youou menahan keinginannya—karena ia tidak ingin dimarahi dan diikat lagi, terima kasih.

"Jangan lari di lorong rumah sakit, Dom!" Suster setengah berteriak kepada Dom yang melewatinya, sudah terlalu hapal dengan kebiasaan anak yang satu itu.

"Dadah, Suster!" Dom melambaikan tangannya yang memegang foto pada suster itu, sebelum mengibaskan fotonya ke arah Youou. "Ini akan kuberikan pada adikku!" dan dengan cepat ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar, suara langkah kaki ringannya memantul di dinding sunyi lorong dalam irama yang kini familier di telinga Youou.

"Ah. Kalian bertukar foto?" Suster bertanya dengan senyum lembut terpulas di bibirnya, mata menumbuk pada selembar foto di tangan Youou.

Anak berambut jabrik itu kembali teringat pada foto Dom dan adiknya yang masih ada di tangannya, entah Dom lupa mengambilnya atau memang foto ini diberikan padanya. Yah, setidaknya ia mendapatkan foto ini.

Tapi sebenarnya ia berharap ia bisa tampil lebih baik di foto yang akan diberikan pada adik Dom.

* * *

"Hebat sekali, You-chan!" si pirang itu membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat coretan tangan Youou dalam buku sketsanya. Hari itu adalah salah satu hari langka dimana Dokter tengah berbaik hati padanya—mungkin kehadiran Dom lebih menguntungkan dari yang dikiranya—dan memberinya buku gambar dan pensil tanpa basa-basi ketika ia memintanya. Dan tentu saja, sebagai rasa terima kasih, walaupun ia tak mengatakannya, ia membiarkan Dom melihat gambarnya. "Kau bisa menggambar sebagus ini? Hebat sekali, aku tidak pernah bisa menggambar!"

"Bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan," dengus Youou sambil merebut buku sketsanya dari tangan ramping bocah itu. "Kata Ayah, yang bisa berguna di dunia ini adalah kepintaran. Aku tidak pintar di sekolah."

"Tapi bukannya menggambar juga termasuk kepintaran?" Dom mengernyitkan hidungnya lucu, ia memandangi hasil gambar tangan Youou dengan pandangan iri. "Aku tidak bisa menggambar, tapi aku bisa menulis cerita. Dan oh, adikku juga pintar menggambar, tapi dia hanya bisa menggambar hewan-hewan imut seperti kelinci atau kucing, bukan naga keren seperti ini!" Ia menarik kembali buku sketsa dari tangan Youou dan merentangkannya di atas kepalanya, ekspresi berubah merenung. "Kadang kami berbagi tugas, kau tahu? Kami akan mengarang cerita bersama, aku yang akan menulis ceritanya di buku tulis, lalu akan kusisakan setengah halamannya agar adikku bisa menggambarinya." Ia mendesah dan memeluk buku sketsa Youou di dadanya. "Dia selalu suka menggambar dan membuat cerita, adikku itu. Kepalanya selalu penuh dengan ide, dan dia suka yang indah-indah."

Youou mengernyit. "Yang indah-indah?"

"Ya, yang seperti kisah dongeng Pangeran, Putri, dan Naga Jahat!" Dom nyengir lebar, meledek.

"Naga tidak jahat, tahu!" Youou protes, kembali berusaha mengambil buku sketsanya. Dom tergelak kencang seraya terus menghindari cengkeraman Youou. "Naga tidak jahat! Dia cuma kesepian!"

Dom terdiam seketika. Ia mengerjap sekali sebelum sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. "Kau tahu? Kurasa adikku akan senang sekali kalau bisa bertemu denganmu. Maksudku, kalian sama-sama suka menggambar."

Youou mendengus. "Tapi aku tidak suka menggambar hewan 'imut'."

"Tapi gambarmu indah, dia pasti suka," balas Dom cepat. "Kalau saja dia tidak harus ke sini setiap bulan dan tidak terus batuk-batuk sampai tidak bisa kemana-mana, aku bisa mengajaknya main ke kamarmu dan kita bisa membuat cerita bersama!" Mata birunya berkilau senang untuk sesaat, sebelum berubah sedih lagi. "Tapi sekarang dia cuma bisa tidur terus, bahkan untuk memegang pensil pun dia sudah tidak bisa lagi."

"Kau tahu," ujar Dom lagi, menyerahkan buku sketsa kembali kepada Youou. "Aku sangat ingin membuatnya tertawa lagi. Dia sudah jarang tertawa belakangan ini karena tubuhnya sakit semua. Dia masih berusaha tersenyum padaku dan Mama, tapi aku tahu dia berusaha keras menutupi sakitnya."

Youou mengambil buku sketsanya dan membalik halamannya, melihat gambar-gambar hasil goresan tangannya tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan. Setelah insiden pertukaran foto itu, Dom makin sering menceritakan tentang adiknya, bagaimana dia jadi semakin lemah atau sekedar menyampaikan pesan-pesan yang ingin adiknya sampaikan padanya. Karena sudah mendapat foto anak itu, Youou sedikit-banyak jadi bisa membayangkan bagaimana sikap anak itu dalam bayangannya; lebih kalem dan lebih rapuh daripada Dom yang jelas menderita hiperaktif akut. Ia bahkan terkadang bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara anak itu tersenyum terhadap cerita-cerita hiperaktif kakaknya, bagaimana mata birunya yang besar—sebesar mata Dom, namun dengan sinar yang lebih sendu—akan berbinar mendengar ucapan-ucapan kakaknya. Saat seperti itu, Youou memutuskan, kekuatan selembar foto sangatlah menakutkan.

"Aku belum tahu siapa nama adikmu," gumam Youou, setengah bicara pada dirinya sendiri karena ia pun baru menyadari hal tersebut.

Dom mengerjap sekali, sebelum terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Aku memang tidak pernah bilang."

Youou mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Aku tidak punya hubungan dengan penculik anak-anak."

"Tahu, tahu," jawab Dom. "Tapi memang begitulah adikku."

"Tak punya nama?"

Dom tersenyum tipis. "Punya, punya kok. Tapi, kau tahu, Mama tidak suka menyebutkannya, dan melarangku menyebut-nyebut soal adikku pada siapa pun. Kalau sampai aku ketahuan memberitahu soal adikku pada You-chan, aku bisa dimarahi Mama. Jadi aku tidak mau lebih dimarahi Mama karena memberi tahu namanya."

Youou jelas makin bingung. Anak sakit yang tidak boleh diberi tahu kepada siapa pun? "Bahkan dokter pun tidak tahu?"

"Kalau Dokter, dia tahu," Dom mengangguk. "Dokter tidak akan mau memeriksa anak tanpa nama, soalnya."

"Kenapa ibumu melarang namanya diberitahukan? Temannya akan susah menjenguknya kalau dia tidak bernama, kan?" tanya Youou.

"Yang sekolah hanya aku, tahu, karena adikku tidak akan bisa sesehat itu untuk sekolah," jawab Dom. "Cuma aku satu-satunya temannya." Mata birunya meredup saat pandangannya terarah kembali pada buku sketsa Youou. "Aku selalu mengajarinya apa yang kudapat di sekolah, selalu menemaninya bermain di tempat tidur atau di sekeliling rumah, selalu bercerita padanya sementara dia membuat gambar-gambar tentang sekolahku, teman-temanku," ia kemudian mendesah. "Aku ingin terus membuat adikku tersenyum, tahu, karena cuma aku yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, dia tidak punya orang lain yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum."

"Kalau begitu…." Youou memulai ragu, tapi Dom segera memberinya perhatian penuh, entah apa yang diharapkan anak itu—mungkin pengalihan topik atau pertanyaan lain. "Akan kubantu kau membuatnya bahagia."

Dom mengerjapkan matanya tolol selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tergelak keras. "You-chan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada adikku!"

"Terserahlah," Youou menggerutu pelan dengan wajah bersemu kemerahan.

Setelah menyelesaikan tawanya, Dom memandang Youou dengan lembut. "You-chan serius."

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau punya ide?" tanya Dom. "Supaya adikku bahagia?"

"Ah." Youou menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan kembali bersemu merah. "Dia suka cerita, dan kau katanya pintar membuat cerita, dan katamu gambarku bagus, jadi…"

Mata Dom membesar. "Serius? Kau mau? Maksudku, You-chan mau menggambar untuk adikku, kan?"

Youou mengangguk. "Kita buatkan cerita untuknya," dan kemudian ia sedikit mengernyit. "yang indah-indah, seperti yang disukainya."

Dom sekali lagi tergelak, dan kali ini, tanpa bisa diprediksi oleh Youou, anak yang lebih muda itu dengan cepat merangsek ke arahnya dan melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di sekitar bahu Youou, mendekapnya erat. Suara tawa riangnya berdenting di telinga Youou.

"Terima kasih, You-chan!" serunya, masih terus memeluk Youou erat. Setelah puas dengan serangkaian gerutuan "ya, ya," dan "sudah sana pergi, aku sesak," dari yang bersangkutan, akhirnya Dom melepaskannya. "Kau kuizinkan jatuh cinta sama adikku kalau cerita buatan kita sukses membuatnya bahagia!"

Youou mengerang. "Kenapa otakmu masih ada di sana? Lebih baik pikirkan cerita yang mau kita buat. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan akan ada di sini, kau juga begitu."

Dom segera manyun. "Memangnya Dokter sudah memberimu izin pulang?"

"Firasat…?" Youou mengangkat bahu.

"Lebih tepatnya mungkin insting anak anjing!" Dom kembali tergelak sementara Youou hanya menggerutu pelan, sudah lama berhenti terlalu kasar dalam menanggapi ledekan Dom, terutama karena ia tidak mau membuat Suster mengiranya anak nakal lagi. "Kalau begitu hari ini aku mau kembali dulu ke kamar adikku supaya bisa memikirkan mau membuat cerita apa. Dan—oh, apa aku boleh pinjam buku sketsamu? Aku merasa ingin membuat sebuah cerita seperti yang ada di game-game petualangan! Gambarmu pasti akan cocok!"

"Terserahlah," Youou menyerahkan buku sketsanya dengan sukarela. "Jangan sampai kotor atau rusak."

"Tenang saja! Dan pssst," Dom mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "ini rahasia kita!"

"Aah." Youou mengangguk menyetujui, dan untuk pertama kalinya mengiringi kepergian Dom dengan seulas senyum alih-alih rengutan sebal atau teriakan. Ia mengambil foto yang diberikan Dom padanya dan melihat wajah tirus adik Dom, melihat senyumnya yang penuh melankoli.

Mungkin, pikirnya, Dom akan mau memberinya selembar foto lagi, dengan wajah adiknya yang terlihat lebih bahagia setelah menerima hadiah dari mereka.

* * *

"Kata Dokter keadaanmu semakin membaik?"

Youou, yang tengah sibuk menggambar beberapa halaman terakhir cerita buatannya dan Dom, menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara selain suara Dom atau Suster yang sering mengunjungi kamarnya. Buku gambar di pangkuannya segera terlupakan begitu ia melihat sosok pria dewasa berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Rambut jabrik dan mata merah yang sangat identik dengan penampilannya membuatnya tidak akan pernah bisa meragukan keabsahan sosok tersebut.

"Ayah…?" gumam Youou pelan. Selama ia berada di sini ayahnya hanya datang pada hari pertama dan kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak begitu ia membuka mata keesokan paginya. Bukannya ia mengharapkan ayahnya selalu ada setiap hari menjenguknya, ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya di kota yang jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Youou pernah sekali menyatakan keinginannya pindah ke kota tempat perusahaan keluarganya berada—karena Youou selalu benci Valeria yang praktis membuatnya seperti alien—tapi ayahnya dengan tenang berkata bahwa ibunyalah yang menginginkan Youou bisa hidup damai di pedesaan, jauh dari kebisingan dan ketergesaan kota besar. Dan begitu kata "ibu" muncul, Youou tidak berani protes lagi. Ia selamanya takkan membantah keinginan ibunya.

"Hei, Haganemaru," Ayahnya menyapa dengan panggilan kesayangannya bagi Youou seraya mengundang dirinya sendiri masuk. Penampilannya, Youou sadari, tidak terlalu banyak berubah dari saat hari pertama ia masuk ke rumah sakit ini—dan demi Tuhan, ia sudah berada di rumah sakit ini, di ranjang ini, selama hampir dua bulan. Ayahnya biasanya selalu tampil dalam sosok tanpa cela yang selalu menjadi idola baginya; tubuh besar yang tegap nan gagah, mata merah yang tajam, senyum yang akan berubah mengintimidasi bagi kolega kerjanya namun selalu berubah lembut dan riang bagi Youou dan ibunya, dan kecerdasan yang telah sedikit-banyak ditularkan padanya. Tapi kini, di tepi bangsal rumah sakitnya, ayahnya tampak seperti manusia yang kehilangan segalanya—mungkin juga, pikir Youou, karena sekarang ia sendiri tengah berada di rumah sakit dengan penyakit di otaknya; rambutnya yang biasanya jabrik rapi kini helaiannya terpisah dan berpencar nakal ke segala arah, bajunya berantakan dengan dasi menggantung longgar di lehernya, sinar mata merah yang selalu diidolakan Youou meredup, dan senyumnya tipis.

Ayahnya melirik buku gambar di pangkuannya. "Ah. Kau dibolehkan menggambar?"

Youou mengangguk. "Ini untuk temanku."

Mata merah ayahnya sedikit membesar. "Dan, siapa temanmu itu?"

"Keluarga salah satu pasien di sini," jawab Youou. "Namanya Dom, adiknya akan operasi entah kapan, dan aku mau membuatnya senang sebelum operasi."

"Dokter mengizinkan seseorang masuk ke kamarmu?" kini nada suara ayahnya murni heran, membuat Youou mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa ayahnya mengira ia tidak boleh mendapat kunjungan? Apakah penyakitnya separah itu?

"Bukan Dokter, awalnya, tapi Dom yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarku," Youou menjawab sebisa mungkin, mengamati ekspresi ayahnya. "Lalu karena dia terus-terusan datang, Dokter akhirnya mengizinkannya. Lumayan juga, dia membuat ikatan di tanganku dilepaskan oleh Dokter. Ayah tahu tanganku diikat di tempat tidur karena aku nakal?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu," Ayahnya mendesah berat. "Maaf, Haganemaru, Ayah tidak bisa membantumu. Dokter tidak memperbolehkanku menjenguk sebelum keadaanmu membaik."

Kali ini Youou yang membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi bukan karena Ayah yang tidak mau menemuiku?"

"Tidak, oh Tuhan, tentu tidak!" Ayahnya menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga Youou hanya melihat puncak kepalanya bergoyang seiring gelengan. "Tidak mungkin aku tidak ingin menemui putra kesayanganku yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ayahnya kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut, senyum yang setengah sedih, menurut Youou. "Tapi akhirnya aku diperbolehkan menjengukmu. Dom itu membantumu membaik, eh?"

"Tidak tahu," ujar Youou jujur. "Yang dia lakukan cuma berbicara tentang adiknya. Tapi semenjak dia datang aku jarang dibuat tidur lagi. Ayah tahu aku dibuat tidur? Rasanya tidak enak, seperti melayang-layang dan semua benda jadi berbentuk seperti monster."

"Ya, ya, Ayah tahu semua. Dokter memberitahunya pada Ayah," jawab ayahnya. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah tidak akan butuh obat itu lagi. Kata dokter kau sudah sangat membaik dan bisa segera pulang."

Youou merasakan tubuhnya berubah ringan. Sebuah senyum lebar terulas di bibirnya. "Benarkah? Aku boleh pulang?"

"Ya. Dan mau tahu kabar baiknya?" Ayahnya tersenyum. "Kita akan pulang ke rumah baru di Westroncal! Kota besar!"

Youou mengerjap. "Pindah? Apakah Ibu setuju?"

Sebuah kilatan bergerak cepat di mata ayahnya, namun segera hilang sebelum Youou berhasil memaknai artinya. Tangan besar ayahnya terulur ke kepalanya dan mengusap kepalanya penuh kasih sayang. "Ya," ujarnya. "Ibu setuju."

Youou kembali tersenyum. "Kapan aku boleh pulang?"

"Besok sore kita pulang, setelah Ayah mengurus semua surat-suratmu," jawab ayahnya. "Pastikan kau mengucap selamat tinggal pada teman barumu."

Youou mengangguk ragu. Bagaimana caranya ia mengucap selamat tinggal pada Dom?

* * *

"You-chan?" Dom mengerjap bingung ketika melihat Youou tidak lagi mengenakan seragam pasien, namun berdiri di samping sebuah tas besar yang terbuka dengan pakaian normalnya; kaus putih polos dengan jaket merah dan celana jins.

Youou yang menyadari kehadiran Dom segera menganggukkan kepalanya kepada anak itu, izin tanpa kata untuk masuk ke ruangan. Ketika Dom berjalan hati-hati mendekatinya, Youou mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah tas di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku pulang hari ini," ujarnya.

"Kok tidak memberitahuku?" Dom protes, tangannya langsung tersilang di depan dada. "Cerita untuk adikku bagaimana?"

Youou meraih buku gambar dari atas meja di samping tempat tidur dan menyerahkannya pada Dom. "Sudah kuselesaikan."

"Benar?" Mata Dom membelalak tidak percaya.

"Kukerjakan semalam tanpa tidur," jawab Youou. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan matanya menatap sepatunya yang bergerak canggung. "Tapi aku… masih ingin bertemu adikmu, tahu."

Dom tersenyum. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Ayah sedang mengurus surat izinku." Youou mengedikkan kepalanya ke sebuah arah imajiner di sekitar pintu.

"Mama sedang pergi dengan Dokter, terakhir kulihat," jawab Dom. "Kau mau menjenguk adikku? Tapi mungkin cuma bisa sebentar."

"Dan kau meninggalkan adikmu sendirian?" Youou mengerjap tidak percaya, tapi hanya dibalas dengan kibasan tangan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak akan ada yang menculik adikku, sudah kutes selama dia di sini." Youou mendengus mengejek dan Dom mengacuhkannya. "Kau mau menemuinya?"

Anak yang lebih tua kembali menggerakkan kakinya canggung, alis hitamnya turun hingga bertemu di pangkal hidung. "Baiklah. Aku juga cuma bisa sebentar. Ayahku akan segera kembali."

Dom mengangguk sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo."

Youou menyambut tangan itu dan berdua mereka menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, keluar dari bagian tempatnya dirawat—ia tahu karena mereka melewati sebuah pintu kaca, yang dari sebagian besar pengalaman Youou menemani ibunya ke rumah sakit ini, merupakan sebuah tanda berakhirnya suatu bagian rumah sakit. Mereka melewati lobi—dengan hati-hati karena takut ayah Youou memergoki mereka—dan kembali melewati sebuah pintu kaca yang menandakan dimulainya batas suatu instalasi tertentu rumah sakit.

Berbeda dengan bagian tempat Youou berada yang penuh dengan teralis besi dan pintu besi yang kokoh, bagian yang mereka masuki ini setiap kamarnya memiliki sebuah kaca besar seakan menggantikan dinding. Dom mengajaknya berhenti di depan kaca sebuah kamar dan tangannya terulur untuk menunjuk sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Youou mengikuti arahannya, melihat sosok yang kini menguasai ranjang. Dan ia terkesiap.

"Itu adikku," ujar Dom pelan.

Youou mengerjap. Ia memang telah melihat adik Dom di foto, kurus dan bermata sendu. Ia sudah menghapalkan figur kurusnya dalam memori. Tapi masih saja ia terkejut begitu kini sosok itu sudah ada di depan matanya. Jika dalam foto itu ada anak kecil kurus bermata redup, realita yang ditangkap oleh mata Youou adalah sebuah perwujudan dari mayat; kulit tanpa daging yang membungkus tulang, warna pucat pasi di seluruh tubuh, tengkorak kurus yang dibalut oleh topi rajutan, dan bercak-bercak kehitaman yang mematutkan eksistensinya di lengan pucat tersebut—satu-satunya bagian kulit yang tidak dilindungi seragam rumah sakit. Youou merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Benarkah anak itu masih hidup?

"Dia masih hidup, tahu." Dom protes seakan bisa mendengar pemikirannya. "Tapi walaupun sudah diberi darah seperti biasanya, dia tetap tidak jadi sehat. Kata Mama dia sekarang benar-benar butuh donor."

Youou memberanikan diri untuk lebih mendekat ke kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan spektakuler itu. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca, ingin dengan cermat mengamati sosok yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran. Dan seperti ada keajaiban berpusar di sekitarnya, begitu ia menempelkan dahinya ke kaca, sepasang bola mata biru terlihat dari kelopak yang perlahan membuka, lalu bergerak tak kalah pelan hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan mata merahnya. Youou menahan napasnya selama kejadian ajaib itu, dan ia sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari bola mata safir tersebut—sebiru milik Dom, namun ia tahu ada yang berbeda dalam kilaunya. Ia memperhatikan ujung mata sosok itu mengedut; sebuah senyum. Youou balas tersenyum dan mengatakan "akhirnya ketemu juga," tanpa suara.

"Ah, dia bangun!" Dom berseru di belakangnya, dengan segera memutus momen ajaib yang dialami Youou. Ia melihat dari pantulan kaca Dom mengibaskan tangannya liar di atas kepalanya. Mata biru itu teralih kepada sosok kakaknya dan memberikan senyum yang sama seperti yang diberikan pada Youou, lalu mata itu kembali tertutup.

"Yah… dia tidur lagi," ujar Dom dalam nada suara merajuk. Youou memandangi sosok rapuh itu sedikit lebih lama lagi sebelum akhirnya menarik dahinya dari kaca.

"Apa dia akan sembuh?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya tidak segera menjawab, membuatnya menoleh ke arah Dom yang kini tengah memandang adiknya sendu dari balik kaca.

Sesaat Youou mengira ada bakal air mata yang mulai terlihat di mata Dom, namun anak yang lebih muda itu segera menunduk dan menghalanginya mengkonfirmasi lebih jauh. Ia melihat anak pirang itu mendekap buku gambarnya—buku gambar baru yang berisi cerita untuk adik Dom—dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku… juga akan dioperasi, tahu," ujar Dom, nyaris berbisik.

Youou mengerjap. "Kau sakit juga? Tertular adikmu? Atau jangan-jangan, tumor otakku?"

"Bukan, bodoh." Dom tiba-tiba tergelak, membuat anak yang lain murni kaget—bukannya barusan dia sedang sedih? "Aku akan operasi bukan karena sakit, tapi aku akan menolong adikku."

"Kau harus dioperasi walaupun tidak sakit?" Youou, terlalu kaget dengan perubahan emosi tiba-tiba Dom hingga tidak sadar baru saja dikatai bodoh, menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, bingung. "Tapi adikmu bisa sembuh kalau kau menemaninya operasi?"

"Kata Dokter, ya," jawab Dom. "Aku boleh jadi donor."

"Katamu adikmu tidak butuh mata atau ginjal?" tanyanya lagi, dan Dom langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu mendengar yang terakhir.

"Adikku tidak butuh yang menjijikkan seperti itu!" protesnya. "Tapi entahlah, katanya mereka mau meminta…. sungsangku? Supaya dia sembuh dan kami bisa main lagi, kata Dokter."

"Ah, untung tumor otakku tidak perlu dioperasi," balas Youou, yang langsung membuat ekspresi Dom kembali murung. Anak 12 tahun itu menyadari perasaan temannya. Ia menatap Dom cukup lama sebelum mengalihkannya kembali ke balik kaca. "Kalau kau operasi dia akan kembali sehat, kan?"

"Kuharap."

Youou memperhatikan sosok di balik kaca itu selama beberapa detik lagi sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Buku gambar itu untukmu saja."

"Eh?" Dom sontak mendongak, mata birunya membulat tidak percaya.

"Buku itu untukmu," ulang Youou. "Kesehatan adikmu bergantung pada operasimu, kan? Karena itu, yang lebih butuh semangat kali ini adalah kau. Jadi buku itu untukmu, sebagai penyemangat sebelum operasi."

"Tapi adikku…?"

"Aku masih akan membuat adikmu bahagia," potong Youou sebelum protes Dom berkelanjutan. Anak pirang itu diam dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung, maka ia menjelaskannya. "Aku… ingin menyempurnakan cerita itu."

Dom menyimak.

"Aku ingin membuatnya jadi lebih bagus," lanjutnya. "lalu membuatnya terkenal ke seluruh dunia, entah dalam bentuk apa pun, yang jelas aku ingin membuat cerita buatan kita untuk adikmu ini terkenal."

"Tapi…. pasti lama, kan?" Dom berujar ragu.

"Karena itu," Youou memotong lagi. "Kau yang harus menjaga adikmu hidup sampai saat cerita kita bisa membuatnya bahagia, sampai cerita ini terkenal. Makanya, buku itu buatmu, supaya kau bisa bersemangat dan bisa menjaga adikmu sampai saat itu tiba."

"Hey, berat sekali tugasku, dan imbalannya cuma cerita setengah jadi." Dom manyun, tapi nada suaranya yang ringan menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak tersinggung.

"Tugasmu kan bercampur dengan kewajiban!" protes Youou. Dom kembali tertawa sebelum meraih kelingking anak yang lebih tua dan mengaitkannya dengan miliknya.

"You-chan yakin bisa membuatnya terkenal?" tanya Dom, memastikan.

"Setidaknya cukup terkenal sampai bisa keluar dari Westroncal dan terdengar olehmu dan adikmu di desa kecil ini," jawab Youou, sedikit ragu.

"Oh." Dom mengerjap. "Rumah You-chan di Westroncal?"

Youou mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Kata Ayah kami akan pindah ke sana. Tapi tadinya rumahku di Valeria."

"Baiklah," ujar Dom. "Aku akan menjaga adikku dan menunggu sampai cerita ini terkenal, sangat terkenal hingga adikku bisa jadi sangat bahagia!" Anak pirang itu tertawa lepas, dan Youou tanpa sadar mendesah lega karena bisa mendengar tawa itu lagi. Dom mengangkat kelingking mereka yang bertautan. "Janji, You-chan?"

"Ya," jawab Youou. "Saat itu… beritahu aku nama adikmu, supaya aku bisa mengumumkan kalau cerita ini untuknya."

Dom tersenyum dan melepaskan kaitan jari kelingking mereka. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi."

Youou mengangguk, dan setelah melambaikan tangannya pada adik Dom yang tertidur, pergi meninggalkan Dom di lorong rumah sakit. Dan walaupun sebuah kenyataan kejam kembali mendatanginya setelah ia keluar dari lindungan rumah sakit, walau pada akhirnya ia pindah ke Westroncal, walau pada akhirnya ibunya tidak pernah ikut pindah bersama mereka, dan walaupun setelahnya Youou memutuskan untuk membuang semua jejak masa lalunya, hanya janjinya pada Dom dan adiknya yang tetap ia bawa hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian.

**~Point Blank: Youou's Tale End~**

* * *

**Yuu's note:**

Di beberapa review saya baca ada yang khawatir saya hiatus karena flame atau kritik. Saya tegaskan di sini, terima kasih karena sudah khawatir sama saya dan memberikan ucapan dukungan. Saya sangat, sangat terharu, tapi hiatus saya tidak pernah dikarenakan kritik ataupun flame. Semua reviewer Game, sampai saat ini, sudah sangat baik dan suportif dengan memberi saya banyak masukan, dan mereka semua terlalu baik untuk disebut sebagai flamer. Jadi tenang saja, kalaupun suatu saat muncul flame, itu sama sekali tidak akan membuat saya menghentikan cerita yang sudah mendapat banyak dukungan dari kalian semua. Jika cerita ini mempunyai jeda update yang lama, saya akui, memang karena kesalahan saya sendiri yang suka demotivasi dalam menulis (karena saya sendiri yang menghina karya saya, bukan orang lain) atau karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas ucapan dukungannya dan atas kesediaannya menemani Game sampai saat ini.

Anyway, maaf kalau setting tidak terlalu dijelaskan, karena memang saya sengaja membuatnya seperti itu. Alasannya karena adegan-adegan di chapter ini akan banyak dibahas di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Dan tidak, jangan tanya mengenai apa penyakit Youou dan adiknya Dom, karena nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri dalam chapter-chapter yang akan datang. So yeah, that's all, I guess.

Anonymous reviewer's reply!

**OcchiCassiJump:** ternyata... kehidupan kampus semester kemarin bikin saya nggak bisa fast update. Hontou, hontou ni gomenasai! Saya akan usahakan publish satu chapter lagi sebelum 16 Februari - which is, tanggal saya kembali ke neraka yang bernama kampus - untuk ganti update yang terlalu lama ini. Sekali lagi maaf ya. :(

**Erochimaru:** Thank you buat ucapan ultahnya~ sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, dear! ultah yang keberapa nih? :D

No preview for next chapter this time, sorry. Saya lagi sakit kepala dan lagi males nulisnya. #shoot

**Reviews release from my headache. ;)**


	12. Trick Nine

Saya ternyata lupa kalau saya masuk kuliah lagi besok senin, ingetnya masih minggu depan, dan karena sudah janji akan publish satu chapter lagi sebelum masuk kuliah, jadi saya berusaha ngebut ngerjain chapter ini. Mungkin setelah ini update-nya akan lumayan lama (lagi) karena walaupun saya sudah mendedikasikan semester ini untuk menulis, saya rasa yang namanya tugas itu bakal tetap menghambat saya. Enjoy and please bear with my long update!

Dan oh, **pengumuman**: ini adalah chapter terakhir yang berada di rate T. Chapter selanjutnya akan langsung saya pindahkan ke rate M. Jadi untuk para pembaca anon, tolong mulai berikutnya cek di bagian rate M. Bukan karena lemon - sepertinya yang sudah langganan baca karya saya, termasuk yang M-rated, tahu saya tidak terlalu mengedepankan lemon - tapi karena chapter depan konfliknya akan lebih, well, gelap.

**Warning:** As usual, you know.

**Disclaimer:** Only CLAMP could make a bishounen like Fai.

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 9**

* * *

"Jadi, ini identitas yang kalian minta beserta nomor rekening yang baru," Yuuko menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar pada Kurogane, yang langsung mengambilnya dan melihat isinya. Fai mengintip dari sampingnya. "Lalu yang ini," Wanita itu meletakkan sebuah kotak kayu berukiran kupu-kupu di atas meja. "adalah barang yang harus kalian antar. Tapi Haganemaru, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian mengetahui isinya. Aku pasti akan tahu kalau salah satu dari kalian membukanya."

Kurogane mendengus. "Memangnya kapan kau tidak tahu semua aktivitasku?"

Fai mengambil amplop yang berisi identitas mereka dari Kurogane, mengeluarkan buku tabungannya yang baru dan menatap Yuuko dengan pandangan penasaran. "Kau memberikan identitas sebelum kami menyerahkan barangnya? Kami bisa saja tidak mengantarkannya."

"Aku percaya keponakanku adalah orang yang memegang janjinya," ujar Yuuko. "Dia adalah orang yang paling tahu apa arti dari mengkhianati sumpah."

Kurogane merengut pada bibinya, dengan jelas merasakan pandangan Fai padanya. Kenapa juga nenek tua itu harus membicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh di depan Fai? Ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua pertanyaan penasaran si pirang itu nantinya.

"Apakah ada waktu tertentu kami harus menyerahkannya?" Kurogane mendengar Fai bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Yuuko kalem setelah meniupkan asap rokok yang diperoleh dari pipa panjangnya. "Hanya pastikan saja kotak itu sampai padanya."

Fai mengerjap, lalu melihat ke arah Kurogane, kelihatan tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Kurogane mengangguk pelan padanya sebelum mengambil kotak tersebut dan beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Sudah waktunya mereka pergi dari sini.

"Tidak ada hal lain yang membuatmu harus memaksa kami tinggal di sini, kan?" tanya Kurogane kepada bibinya yang masih terlihat santai di kursi panjangnya. "Kami masih ada banyak urusan."

Yuuko tersenyum dari tempatnya, tak beranjak, tak bergeming. Mata merahnya yang mengintip di balik bulu mata panjang seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kurogane, tapi yang bersangkutan telah lama tidak pernah berusaha mengerti pesan bibinya yang lebih sering absurd daripada literal.

"Kau boleh pergi," ujar wanita itu. Kurogane tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik Fai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tapi belum sampai mereka di pintu, Yuuko kembali memanggilnya. "Ada hadiah tambahan dariku setelah kau mengantarkannya, Haganemaru."

Kurogane merengut waspada. "Apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah mengantarkannya," jawab Yuuko sembari menghisap pipanya. "Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah bahwa hadiah itu sedikit-banyak bisa membantu kalian, walaupun memang yang menentukannya adalah seberapa cepat kalian bisa mengantarkan barang itu."

"Apa ini semacam sogokan supaya aku mengantarkannya lebih cepat?" Kurogane menggerutu kesal. Sogokan dan ancaman yang selalu dikeluarkan bibinya tak pernah bisa ia setujui. Memang bibinya—dan keluarganya—tidak pernah menyatakannya dengan cara gamblang yang menjijikkan, tapi baginya sogokan dan ancaman di mana pun sama saja. Ia tidak pernah menyukainya.

Bibinya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Itu peranku dalam permainan takdirmu."

Koreksi: Ia tidak pernah suka jika ada sogokan dan ancaman yang mengatasnamakan takdir.

Dengan sebuah dengusan kesal ia kembali menarik Fai keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, tidak peduli pada Fai yang setengah berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya atau pada Kimihiro yang mengucapkan selamat jalan padanya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Berada lama-lama di dekat keluarganya selalu membangkitkan perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya, membuat kepalanya penuh dengan stres dan dadanya penuh dengan emosi yang tak teridentifikasi. Berada di kediaman keluarganya membuatnya sesak napas. Ia harus segera keluar.

"Kuro-chan?"

Ia harus keluar.

"Kuro-rin?"

Harus.

"Kuro-sama!"

Kurogane tersentak dan ditarik paksa kembali ke kenyataan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa entah sejak kapan ia sudah ada di mobilnya, kacamata hitam telah kembali menumpang di batang hidungnya, tangan setengah terulur hendak memasang sabuk pengaman, dan Fai ada di sampingnya, wajahnya sedikit bersemu kemerahan dan nafasnya memburu. Ia mengerjap lagi dan baru kemudian menyadari sinar kekhawatiran yang mencuat di bola-bola biru milik Fai. Tangannya seketika bergeming di tali sabuk pengaman. Ia ingin menyentuhnya. Ia ingin merengkuhnya. Ia ingin Fai menyentuhnya dan membiarkan ketenangan mengalir ke dalam dirinya, seperti yang dirasakannya di dalam rumah bibinya tadi. Apa pun, ia hanya ingin menyentuhnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Seakan mendengar kata hatinya, tangan ramping nan pucat itu perlahan terulur. Ketika ujung jemari itu menyentuh sisi wajahnya, ia kembali mengerjap, logika memburu kembali ke kesadarannya. Tangannya mencengkeram sabuk pengaman, memberikan satu tarikan efisien untuk memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, dan mengalihkan kepalanya.

"Kita keluar dari sini," ujarnya dari sela giginya yang terkatup rapat. Ia menarik perseneling dan menginjak gas, membiarkan tangan Fai menggantung kecewa di antara mereka.

Ia tidak tahu kemana ia menjalankan mobilnya. Ia hanya melihat jalan, tidak melihat tujuan. Ia hanya butuh untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Persetan kemana, ia hanya harus keluar. Fai, setelah menyimpan kembali tangannya di pangkuan, memilih untuk diam dan tak memberi komentar apa pun. Namun selang beberapa waktu—setelah lirikan hati-hati yang kesepuluh, bukannya Kurogane menghitungnya—ia tampaknya mulai resah akan arah tujuan mereka, dan akhirnya menanyakannya. Saat itulah Kurogane menyadari bahwa tidak, ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang.

Ada kalanya ia bersyukur telah memasang sistem navigasi pada mobilnya.

Tangan Fai akhirnya berani kembali mendatanginya saat Kurogane merutuk pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengutak-atik GPS—karena, demi Tuhan, setidaknya ia harus tahu dimana mereka berada sekarang! Tangan itu kembali hinggap di lengan atasnya, meremasnya perlahan, dan Kurogane segera merasakan ketenangan berangsur mengalirinya seperti desiran bulu kuduk yang selesai meremang. Ia menghela napas perlahan dan mencari taman terdekat dari posisi mereka. Meobil ini setidaknya harus berhenti sebelum kecemasannya membahayakan mereka.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menghentikan mobilnya, ia refleks menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursinya, tangan dengan segera membuka jendela, membiarkan angin malam musim panas masuk ke dalam mobil. Fai tetap tak bersuara, namun tangannya tetap menempel di lengan Kurogane, seakan takut akan kehilangan sesuatu jika dilepaskan. Desainer game tersebut mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menepuk pelan tangan itu—aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir—sebelum memasukkannya ke saku celana untuk mengeluarkan sebuah pak rokok. Ketika ia hendak menyalakannya, ia dapat merasakan tatapan penasaran-campur-sedikit-keterkejutan dari Fai, dan segera meminta persetujuannya.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya, memberi sebuah gestur singkat pada batang rokok yang terkepit di antara kedua jarinya.

Fai mengangguk pelan sebelum balik bertanya, "Kau perokok?"

Kurogane mengangkat bahu. "Bukan. Tidak perlu jadi perokok untuk bisa merokok."

Fai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh aku minta satu?"

"Kau merokok?" Kurogane ganti bertanya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Fai merokok. Heh, mungkin itu juga yang dipikirkan si pirang itu ketika melihatnya mengeluarkan rokok.

"_Chain-smoker_, sebenanya," Fai mengangkat bahu dan memberi Kurogane sebuah senyum malu-malu. "Aku butuh inspirasi, tahu."

"Semua pekerja bidang kreatif mempunyai adiksinya masing-masing, aku tahu itu." Kurogane memberikan bungkus rokoknya pada Fai, yang segera mengambil sebatang. Ketika menyalakan api untuknya, Kurogane tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "_Chain-smoker_? Aku tidak melihatmu menyalakan sebatang pun sejak pertama kita bertemu."

"Dan, demi Tuhan, aku nyaris gila karenanya," Fai mengerang, sedikit membalikkan badannya untuk membuka jendela. "Tidak semua orang menghargai perokok. Dan, jangan salah paham, tapi kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang perokok, atau yang menghargai asap rokok ada di sekitarnya. Kau terlihat," Mata biru Fai sejenak menjelajahi tubuh Kurogane, membuat yang bersangkutan kembali merasakan desiran lembut melanda tubuhnya. "kau terlihat seperti seorang atlet, kau tahu? Pria-pria seksi yang gemar berkeringat dan mempertontonkan perut _six-packs_ mereka." Di sini Fai mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal, membuat Kurogane meletupkan tawa tertahan. "Lagi-lagi, jangan salah paham, aku _cinta_ atlet. Sayangnya, jarang ada atlet yang menghargai bau tembakau berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. Morfin, Heroin, mereka masih mau. Tembakau? _Nada_."

"Jangan salah paham juga," balas Kurogane setelah melepaskan kepulan asap panjang dari mulutnya. "Aku juga bukan penolerir asap rokok yang berlebihan. Kuhargai karena sudah mempertimbangkan untuk tidak merokok di depanku sebelumnya, dan berikutnya juga. Aku tidak akan melarangmu merokok, asal jangan terlalu sering di sekitarku. Dan tidak di mobilku," Fai mengerlingnya skeptis, ia menepisnya dengan kibasan tangan. "Kali ini pengecualian."

"Kau hanya merokok di saat penuh tekanan, ya?" tanya Fai.

"Itu, _dan_ saat aku tidak menemukan penyaluran yang lain," jawab Kurogane. "Aku menghindarinya sebisa mungkin."

"Penyaluran yang lain?"

"Kopi, karung tinju," Kurogane memberi jeda untuk menghisap rokoknya. "Seks."

"Ah?" Mata Fai tiba-tiba berbinar oleh sesuatu sebelum pandangan matanya tiba-tiba berubah menggoda. "Kuro-chan tidak perlu mempertimbangkan kehormatanku jika ingin menyalurkan stres, lho."

Kurogane mendengus, namun tersenyum tertarik. "Pssh. Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku tahu kehormatanmu sudah menghilang entah sejak kapan. Aku hanya tidak tertarik pada _one-night stand_."

"Memangnya siapa yang memutuskan denganku akan jadi _one-night stand_?" Senyum Fai mulai terlihat licik di mata Kurogane, membuatnya waspada.

"Aku tak berminat melakukannya tanpa dasar hubungan yang jelas," tegas Kurogane.

"Konservatif," komentar Fai, setengah sinis.

"Liberalis," balas Kurogane, tak kalah sinis.

"Ekstrimis sayap kiri," ujar Fai. "Itu nilai dalam keluargamu, sepertinya?"

"Dari mana kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?"

"Mudah," Fai mengetuk rokoknya di luar jendela, membuang abunya. "Watanuki-kun itu sepupumu, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Kurogane, tak mengerti arah pemikiran si pirang di sampingnya.

"Nama keluarganya bukan Suwa, tapi Watanuki," jelas Fai, dengan sengaja menghirup rokoknya lama untuk membuat Kurogane tak sabar. "Sebelumnya kukira itu nama samaran seperti bibimu, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa Watanuki-kun terlalu muda untuk masuk ke dalam dunia hitam. Karena itu perlahan aku sadar. Dalam peraturan keluarga konservatif, anak yang memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda dengan pengasuhnya hanya bisa berarti satu di antara dua; entah Watanuki-kun adalah anak angkat, atau…." Fai menghisap rokoknya lagi, menghembuskannya pelan—sangat pelan—sebelum melempar pandangan bermakna pada Kurogane. "atau itu berarti dia adalah anak di luar nikah. [1]"

Kurogane berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan satu perubahan emosi pun timbul di wajahnya, tapi bagaimana pun tebakan Fai merupakan pukulan telak baginya. Eksistensi Kimihiro adalah sebuah aib besar bagi keluarganya—keluarga ayahnya—dan hal itu sering membuatnya putus asa pada nilai-nilai tradisional yang dipuja oleh keluarganya—dan dirinya.

"Rahangmu mengencang, berarti aku benar," simpul Fai seenaknya. "Karena itu kau tidak suka berlama-lama berada di tempat bibimu? Karena ada Watanuki-kun yang merupakan anomali dunia konservatif?"

"Keluarga konservatif pun mengenal anak luar nikah," Kurogane menggerutukan balasannya. "Selama dia tidak dianggap keluarga, kehadirannya bisa ditolerir."

"Tapi kau membencinya," tuduh Fai. "Kau membenci ide tentang ketidaksetiaan dan perusakan kesucian suatu hubungan."

Kurogane hanya mengalihkan wajahnya dan menghirup rokoknya.

"Dan kau dengan santainya mengakui bahwa kau adalah seorang panseksual, lalu melakukan hubungan bebas dengan banyak orang!" Fai meletupkan sebuah tawa yang terdengar getir di telinga Kurogane, membuatnya merasa dihujam oleh sebuah pisau tajam.

"Aku. Tidak. Melakukan. Hubungan. Bebas!" Kurogane menggertakkan kata-katanya dari balik giginya.

"Tentu tidak. Kau hanya melakukan hubungan di luar nikah, tapi oh, tentu saja kau mempunyai pengampunanmu sendiri bahwa setidaknya kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai!" Fai melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa, pedih dan penuh kegetiran, membuat Kurogane bingung sendiri. Sejak kapan masalah ini bukan lagi hanya tentang dirinya, tapi juga tentang si pirang? Kenapa Fai tiba-tiba berubah _mood_ seperti ini?

"Ada apa dengan semua pembicaraan mengenai hubungan ini?" geramnya tertahan.

"Karena," Fai sontak berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya berubah dingin, sebuah kecepatan perubahan yang sampai sekarang masih sukses membuat Kurogane ternganga. Novelis muda itu kemudian menatapnya tajam dengan sebuah senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya. "Aku adalah golongan orang yang kau benci, Kuro-rin."

Kurogane membelalakkan matanya. Mungkinkah…?

"Ya," Fai menjawab pertanyaan tak tersuarakan Kurogane. "Ya, Kuro-chi, aku juga adalah seorang anak haram."

Kurogane tiba-tiba merasa bingung. Fai bukanlah anak resmi dari Dean Fluorite? Ia teringat pada foto keluarga yang tak sengaja ia lihat. Jajaran manusia sempurna layaknya boneka, dengan rambut pirang megah dan mata sebiru safir. Fai juga ada di dalamnya dan memiliki ciri keluarga yang sama, tak punya kekurangan sedikit pun. Benarkah ia adalah putra hasil perselingkuhan? Kalau memang benar, siapa pun ibu Fai tak menurunkan gennya sama sekali pada putranya.

Fai sepertinya menangkap raut keterkejutan Kurogane sebagai rasa jijik, karena ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam—sangat dalam hingga Kurogane mengernyit membayangkan berapa banyak asap yang masuk ke paru-parunya saat itu.

"Aku adalah anak yang lahir dari istri kedua," ujar Fai kemudian. "Nama keluarga ibu kandungku adalah Vesper."

Ah. Nama belakang yang dipakainya untuk menyamar.

"Ayahmu mengizinkan anak dari istri kedua tinggal di rumah utama?" tanya Kurogane.

"Hanya karena istri pertamanya tidak mempunyai keturunan laki-laki yang mampu menjadi pewaris," jawabnya. Nada suaranya ringan namun Kurogane bisa mendengar sedikit kemarahan terselip di sana. "Kalau saja istri pertamanya memiliki anak laki-laki, kurasa aku bahkan tidak akan dianggap ada."

Kurogane hanya diam, dan sepertinya Fai kembali salah mengartikan kediamannya, karena ia segera memandangnya sedih. "Aku adalah anak yang lahir dari golongan yang kau benci, Kuro-rin. Aku lahir dari ketidaksetiaan dan nafsu tanpa cinta. Apa kau jijik padaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan latar belakang," ujar Kurogane. "Aku hanya mempermasalahkan kepastian dari hubunganku."

"Pembohong," desis Fai, kali ini jelas ada semacam bisa dalam nada suaranya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mempermasalahkan Watanuki? Aku melihatnya jelas di matamu. Kau berusaha menganggap Watanuki sepupumu, orang dengan darah keluarga yang sama dengan yang mengalir di tubuhmu, karena kalau tidak, kehadirannya hanya akan mengingatkanmu pada kenyataan bahwa di dunia ini cinta dan kesetiaan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding nafsu." Fai merangsek maju ke hadapan Kurogane secara perlahan, gerakannya halus namun mantap, membuat Kurogane terpaksa harus memundurkan tubuhnya dan menekankan punggungnya ke pintu mobil. Ada desiran kengerian mengalir di tubuh Kurogane saat ia melihat mata biru itu mendekat dan memancarkan kilat yang berbahaya. Ia mengenalinya, itu kilatan kegilaan. "Kau juga melihatku seperti itu, kan, sekarang? Sebagai bukti bahwa mungkin saja, cinta dan kesetiaan orangtuamu, juga cinta dan kesetiaan_mu_, bukanlah sesuatu yang sakral dan indah, tapi penuh pengkhianatan dan sakit hati."

"—hentikan,"

"Kuro-sama, bodohnya dirimu, lihat dirimu sendiri!" Fai tertawa, maniak dan getir. Ada awan depresi menggantung di ujung matanya, siap melahapnya. "Kau bersembunyi di balik kata komitmen padahal kau tak berbeda dengan orang-orang penyuka _one-night stand_ yang kau benci itu! Hanya karena kata 'cinta' dan kau menjadikannya reasuransi hubunganmu! Aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang, Kuro-rin, ribuan kali padamu."

Oh, tidak. Ini berbahaya. Kurogane makin menekan punggungnya ke pintu, berusaha memberi jarak sebisa mungkin. "Hentikan, Fai."

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Fai, makin merangsek maju. Kata itu diucapkan dengan sebegitu lembutnya hingga Kurogane bisa saja mempercayainya jika ia tidak memperhatikan mata biru itu yang berkilat mencemooh, menertawakan idealismenya tentang cinta. "Aku mencintaimu, Kuro-chan. Tapi meskipun aku mencintaimu, aku bisa saja tidur dengan laki-laki lain saat kau membalikkan tubuhmu, kau tahu?"

"Hentikan!"

Terlalu tepat, kata-kata itu terlalu tepat langsung menusuk ke luka di hati Kurogane yang masih belum tertutup dengan benar entah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Kenapa Fai harus mengetes kesabarannya seperti ini? Kenapa harus Fai yang bisa mengetahui celah lukanya disaat banyak mantan kekasihnya sama sekali tidak berani bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuh hatinya? Ini tidak benar, Tuhan, ini sangat tidak benar.

Fai membuka mulutnya lagi, dan kali ini Kurogane tidak membiarkannya. Ia segera mencengkeram rahang ramping itu, menghentikan apa pun yang hendak dikeluarkannya. Ia mencengkeramnya lumayan keras, cukup untuk membuat siapa pun yang menerimanya mengernyit kesakitan. Namun bukannya mengernyit kesakitan, Fai malah menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba menciumku sekali dan lihat siapa di antara kita yang benar?" bisiknya pelan, lembut. "Idealismemu atau kebebasanku?"

Mata Kurogane otomatis menuju ke arah bibir di hadapannya, menekan tipis mengantisipasi. Seketika keinginan sebelumnya kembali. Ia ingin menyentuh Fai, bibir itu, meski hanya sedikit. Ia ingin merasakan desahan napas lembutnya, menyentuh kulit halusnya. Ini tidak baik. Kepalanya sedang penuh dan Fai dengan lihainya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menantangnya. Ini sama sekali tidak baik. Ia bisa lepas kontrol.

Merasakan tangan Kurogane mengendur di rahangnya, Fai mencoba sedikit memajukan kepalanya, dalam sebuah bidikan buta karena ia masih terus menutup matanya dan kemudian berhenti, seakan memeriksa reaksinya. Ketika yang bersangkutan tak segera melemparnya keluar mobil, ia tersenyum dan lebih memajukan kepalanya, masuk ke dalam teritori Kurogane hingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti saat hidung mereka menyapu halus satu sama lain.

_Giliranmu, Kuro-chi_. Kurogane entah kenapa bisa mendengar suara ringan-menggoda itu di kepalanya, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Fai hanya diam di sana, beberapa mili dari dirinya, dan tersenyum, dan terlihat tenang, dan pancaran lampu taman yang masuk melewati jendela mobil memancar di sekitar rambut pirangnya, membuatnya bersinar keperakan, dan oh, Tuhan, dia terlihat seperti malaikat. Ia bahkan bisa menangkap warna-warna itu dalam kegelapan lensa kacamata hitamnya. Sangat indah, sangat… sureal.

Terdorong oleh hasratnya sendiri, cengkeraman berubah menjadi sebuah sapuan halus, mata yang terbuka segera tertutup, dan dalam sekejap dua bibir menyapu lembut, hati-hati, ragu-ragu. Hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil, namun mampu membuat sekujur bulu kuduk Kurogane meremang oleh hasrat. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini hanya dengan nyaris sebuah sentuhan kecil di bibir, tidak ada yang pernah berhasil menimbulkan sensasi seperti ini padanya. Sebuah sensasi yang terasa langsung menusuk ke celah hatinya yang paling sempit. Ia menjadi waspada karenanya.

Hal terakhir itulah yang membuat Kurogane segera mendorong tubuh kurus itu keras, dan membuat yang bersangkutan menyerukan kekagetannya saat punggungnya menabrak bangku penumpang, secara efektif memukul udara keluar dari paru-parunya. Kurogane menggeram pelan sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menjentikkan rokoknya keluar jendela. Mereka sudah selesai di sini.

"Kita pergi," gerutunya. Fai hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu seraya membenahi posisi duduknya. Kurogane menutup jendelanya dan menginjak pedal gas, lebih gila-gilaan daripada sebelumnya. Fai membiarkan jendelanya terbuka, membiarkan rokoknya tetap menyala, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh kecepatan baru Kurogane.

"Jangan menabrak," gumam Fai pelan sebelum menghisap rokoknya. Kurogane mendengus. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menabrak setelah kejadian barusan? Terima kasih kepada tindakan bodoh Fai, kini semua sistem di tubuhnya berubah siaga, refleks dan intuisinya berada dalam puncaknya, bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Aku menang, Kuro-rin," ujarnya setelah memberi jeda yang cukup lama. Rokoknya kini hanyalah sebuah batang sebesar jari kelingking. "Kau tahu aku menang." Ia kemudian mengerlingnya pelan, tajam. "Atau jangan-jangan kau akan mengaku bahwa kau mencintaiku dari dalam lubuk hatimu? Hanya dengan sebuah nyaris-ciuman? Hanya untuk mempertahankan idealismemu tentang cinta?"

Kurogane mencengkeram kemudi untuk mengontrol emosinya. Ia tahu ia kalah telak begitu ia merasakan gairah hanya karena sebuah sapuan bibir kecil, tapi, sialan, ia takkan mengakui apa pun dan membiarkan Fai tertawa di atas idealismenya yang hancur.

"Kau sering melakukannya?" tanya Kurogane. "Mencium dan berhubungan dengan banyak pria tanpa cinta? Mengucapkan cinta di saat kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Ribuan kali," jawab Fai. Singkat, tajam, dan dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Kurogane kembali berdiri waspada. Ia membuang rokoknya, akhirnya. "Cinta selalu yang banyak orang inginkan, karena itu aku memberikannya pada mereka, walaupun aku tak pernah merasakannya. Lebih tepatnya, tak pernah terlahir olehnya."

Kurogane mengerti. Dan baru saja merasakannya. Cinta yang dingin dan menggantung dalam kegelapan, cinta yang membuatmu awas dan terpesona secara bersamaan. Bukan cinta yang hangat dan lembut seperti yang sering ia dapatkan dari orangtuanya—atau beberapa mantan kekasihnya. Cinta yang diberikan oleh Fai adalah sebuah kegetiran karena kurangnya asupan cinta itu sendiri. Sebuah _frosting_ manis di atas kue yang membeku.

Ia sudah sering bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bisa dengan sembarangan menyatakan cinta. Tapi cinta mereka mengawang di udara dan memudar seiring ketinggian membawa mereka. Cinta yang diucapkan Fai bukan yang seperti itu. Bukan cinta yang mengawang seperti itu, dan Kurogane seakan tersedot ke dalam kegelapannya. Ia merinding lagi.

"Akan kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Fai kemudian, jelas telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sehingga tak ada keinginan untuk membahasnya lebih jauh—ke kegelapan yang lebih jauh. "Ke tempat ayahmu?"

"Sekarang kita kembali ke pembicaraan biasa?" sindir Kurogane.

Fai tertawa. "Kenapa, Kuro-lily? Kau benar-benar terganggu dengan nyaris-ciuman tadi?"

"Kau tidak?"

Fai hanya mengangkat bahu santai, dan Kurogane merasakan pelintiran kuat di perutnya. "Apa kita akan ke tempat ayahmu?"

"Dan membiarkannya memaksa kita untuk menginap seperti cara nenek sihir itu menyuruh kita tinggal hingga makan malam? Tidak, terima kasih," gerutu Kurogane kasar. "Kita kembali ke hotel dan menyerahkan barangnya besok pagi ke kantor ayahku."

"Suwa co., eh?" ujar Fai, setengah pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku selalu ingin melihatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa keluarga Yuuko-san memanggilmu Haganemaru? Bukannya itu nama samaranmu?"

"Haganemaru itu…. namaku di keluarga Suwa." Kurogane berjengit tak kentara. Ia tidak terlalu suka membicarakan masalah keluarganya pada siapa pun. "Semacam nama generasi. Ayahku adalah Younemaru. Bibiku adalah Yuuko Ichihara, atau Ichihara, lebih banyak yang memanggilnya hanya seperti itu. Kimihiro," ia mengernyit sekali lagi. "namanya adalah Watanuki, yang juga dijadikan nama keluarganya."

"Karena dia tidak berhak menyandang marga Suwa di belakang namanya." Fai memberikan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, karena itu Kurogane tidak memberikan afirmasi apa pun. "Lalu Youou dalam nama samaranmu?"

"Itu nama tengahku."

Fai otomatis menengok ke arah Kurogane, sebelum meledak tertawa. "Kukira nama tengahmu adalah Berbahaya? Cara yang pintar dalam membuat nama samaran, Kuro-pyon. Pakai namamu sendiri! Ha!"

Kurogane menggerutu. "Memangnya nama samaranmu itu diambil dari siapa? Bukannya nama belakangmu itu nama keluarga ibumu sendiri? Siapa yang lebih bodoh?"

"Jarang ada yang tahu nama keluarga ibu kandungku, malah nyaris tidak ada," jawab Fai. "Dan Yuui Callias itu juga…. itu nama orang yang sudah lama meninggal. Hampir tak ada yang kenal nama itu lagi."

"Mengambil nama orang yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi untuk membantumu melakukan kejahatan, kau punya cara ironis untuk menghormati mereka," gumam Kurogane. "Atau jangan-jangan nama itu kau pilih sebagai sarana balas dendam pada mereka?"

Fai tiba-tiba menegang di kursinya untuk beberapa saat, dan Kurogane tak bisa menahan senyum kemenangannya. Mungkin Fai dapat mengacak-acak hatinya dan menemukan celah luka yang tersimpan jauh di dalamnya, tapi ia juga bisa melakukannya. Mereka berdua sama, sama-sama pembohong, terutama untuk urusan masa lalu.

Setelah itu Fai tak lagi berkata-kata sepanjang perjalanan, sepertinya ucapan Kurogane telak mengenai sumber ranjaunya. Hatinya tergelitik untuk mengetahui siapa Yuui Callias itu dan apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga bisa membuat Fai mempunyai dendam kepadanya. Di sisi lain ia juga masih ingin menjaga hubungan mereka hanya sebatas partner dalam kejahatan kali ini, dan partner profesional tidak mengorek-ngorek informasi personal dan terlibat lebih dalam dengan apa pun masalah Fai. Kurogane akhirnya menarik napas dan larut dalam kesunyian bersamanya.

* * *

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihat Kuro-papa," ujar Fai saat mereka berkendara keesokan paginya menuju Suwa co. Kurogane hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tetap terpesona dengan kecepatan Fai meninggalkan satu _mood_ dan beralih ke _mood_ lainnya. Semalam mereka pergi tidur tanpa bicara, tapi pagi ini Fai kembali bicara lebih berisik daripada kicauan burung. Kurogane merasa menyesal karena pergi tidur dengan perasaan bersalah semalam.

"Tidak ada Papa. [2] Ayahku hanyalah ayahku." Kurogane menggerutukan jawabannya. Fai mengerjap tidak mengerti selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa.

"Dasar konservatif."

"Dan jangan kembali ke situ," Kurogane memperingatkan. "Kau tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kita semalam."

Fai tersenyum dan menatap Kurogane lembut namun pedih, membuatnya ingin kembali menyentuh pemuda pirang itu sebelum logika menendang nafsunya dengan mengingatkannya akan kejadian semalam. Ia mendesah lagi—sudah berapa kali ia mendesah selama bersama Fai?—dan membiarkan pemuda itu berkicau semaunya, tentang ketidaksabarannya bertemu Kuro-papa, atau sekedar mengomentari rambu lalu lintas. Kurogane hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya beranjak rileks, dan ketegangan yang sejak kemarin ia rasakan atas kemungkinan bertemu ayahnya perlahan meninggalkannya.

Tapi tentu saja, begitu mobilnya memasuki halaman parkir gedung Suwa co., sebuah gedung di pusat kota Westroncal yang berdiri setinggi dua puluh lantai, Kurogane mulai merasakan ketegangan yang lain—yang jauh daripada tujuan ketegangannya yang sebelumnya. Dan semakin dekat ia mengajak Fai masuk ke dalam gedung—yang membuat Fai riang layaknya anak SD pergi darmawisata—semakin menjadi pula kegelisahannya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia akan mengajak Fai menemui ayahnya, _orangtuanya_, dan bahkan dia bukanlah taksirannya! Kurogane tidak pernah mengajak siapa pun menemui orangtuanya, tidak juga mantan kekasih yang paling lama bersamanya. Kini ia mengajak Fai menemui ayahnya, dan ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena bereaksi bodoh—dengan jantung berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahi dan belakang lehernya—hanya karena Fai akan bertemu ayahnya dalam rangka mengerjakan tugas bibinya yang brengsek itu!

"Tuan muda Haganemaru!" seseorang memanggilnya, dan Kurogane sontak berjengit. Ia tidak terlalu familiar dengan namanya yang satu itu, terutama jika orang diluar keluarganya yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia menoleh dan merasakan Fai berkelebat ke balik bayangannya sambil menurunkan topinya agar tidak dikenali. Sesosok pria berusia tak jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya berlari ke arahnya. Dia bermata sipit dan berambut hitam lurus yang terkunci di belakang lehernya.

"Onojima," ujar Kurogane, berdiri tepat di depan Fai hingga tubuh kurus itu tertutupi dengan sempurna. Ia kenal betul pria paruh baya itu. Dia adalah orang yang sering menemaninya bermain di saat-saat langka ayahnya pulang ke rumah saat keluarganya masih menetap di Valeria. Dia adalah orang yang menjadi kepercayaan ayahnya bahkan sebelum Kurogane lahir.

"Apa kabar, Tuan muda?" tanya Onojima begitu sampai di hadapan Kurogane, senyum ramah yang menjadi ciri khasnya terpasang di mulut. Ia kelihatan senang melihat tuan mudanya. "Tumben sekali Anda datang kemari."

"Aku ada urusan dengan Ayah," jawab Kurogane singkat. "Dia ada di kantornya?"

"Ada, ada, beliau sedang tidak sibuk," balas Onojima. "Kalaupun sibuk, kurasa beliau juga akan menghentikan kesibukannya untuk bertemu Tuan muda. Sudah berapa tahun Tuan muda tidak menemui Tuan besar? Dua tahun? Tiga?"

"Tujuh," jawab Kurogane lagi, tetap dengan nada singkatnya yang sama. Ia merasakan Fai meliriknya dari balik punggungnya.

Onojima tersenyum. "Tuan besar pasti sangat senang dengan kedatangan Anda. Perlu saya antar ke ruangannya?"

"Aku bisa sendiri." Kurogane mengibaskan tangannya. "Pergilah urus pekerjaanmu."

Onojima menunduk sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kurogane menjawab dengan kedikan bahu saat Fai bertanya siapa Onojima itu. Ia hanya terus menggiring Fai melewati lobi utama dan menuju deretan lift di sisi ruangan, mengacuhkan orang-orang yang memandangnya penuh kekaguman dan berbisik-bisik dengan kolega yang ada di dekat mereka. Identitasnya gampang diketahui oleh siapa pun yang pernah melihat ayahnya, karena ia adalah cetakan murni ayahnya tanpa membiarkan satu pun gen ibunya bercampur di tubuhnya. Ia, lagi-lagi, bernasib sama seperti Fai.

Ketika pintu lift berornamen terbuka, hanya Kurogane dan Fai yang masuk walaupun ada banyak orang yang juga tengah menunggu lift tersebut. Kurogane mendengus. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak mau datang ke kantor ayahnya. Semua orang di sini memperlakukannya seperti penyakit menular. Ia selalu merusak kerumunan, merusak harmoni. Setiap kali ia datang, kerumunan orang akan segera membukakan jalan dan menyingkir darinya layaknya lautan yang terbelah dua oleh tongkat Musa.

Ia mendengus lagi. Mungkin ia memang perusak segalanya.

"Kuro-wan terkenal," ujar Fai saat Kurogane menekan tombol lift. Lantai 20. Lantai teratas.

Kurogane tertawa sarkastis. "Ayahku akan marah besar kalau bawahannya sendiri tak bisa mengenaliku."

Fai menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah bertemu ayahku," jawabnya. Kemudian mereka jatuh ke dalam kesunyian sampai lift mereka berdenting di lantai tujuan.

Tanpa menunggu untuk dipersilakan, Fai dengan tidak sabaran segera keluar dari lift. Kurogane menyusul dengan kalem di belakangnya. Ia tidak seperti Fai, yang ternganga melihat satu lantai yang hanya ditempati oleh satu ruangan di ujung dengan pintu ganda kayu berdesain minimalis. Ia tidak kaget, karena desain kantor ini sebagian besar adalah desainnya. Daripada kaget, ia lebih merasakan rasa rindu terhadap tempat ini. Di sisi hatinya yang membenci ayahnya, masih terselip perasaan bersalah yang didapat dari rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai putra tunggal dan—seharusnya—penerus Suwa co.

Ia melirik meja resepsionis di ujung ruangan lain dan menemukan wanita muda yang tak dikenalnya. Pasti resepsionis baru. Tadinya begitu melihat Fai dia sudah setengah berdiri dan bersiap-siap menanyakan keperluannya—bagaimana pun, ayahnya, _sebenarnya_, adalah orang yang sulit ditemui—namun begitu melihat Kurogane, wanita itu langsung mengerjapkan matanya seakan tidak percaya, lalu menunduk padanya sebelum duduk kembali. Kurogane tertawa getir dalam hati, bahkan resepsionis yang belum pernah mengenalnya _pun_ tahu bahwa ia adalah putra ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terkenal di kantor ini?

Kurogane meletakkan tangannya di punggung Fai—yang kini juga telah melihat resepsionis itu dan melambai ramah padanya, yang dibalas dengan tundukan kepala _plus_ wajah merona—untuk membimbingnya menuju satu-satunya ruangan di lantai itu. Ketika mereka sampai di hadapan pintu ganda tersebut, Kurogane menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan dirinya.

Suka atau tidak, akhirnya ia di sini.

Ia membuka pintu dengan sebelah tangan sementara yang lainnya terus menempel di punggung Fai. Pemuda bermata biru itu sepertinya merasakan tekanan lebih dari tangan Kurogane, karena sebelum mereka berjalan masuk, Fai tersenyum lembut padanya, menenangkan. Dan tetntu saja Kurogane merasa jauh lebih tenang setelahnya, karena ia bisa segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor seakan ia tidak pernah putus hubungan dengan ayahnya selama tujuh tahun.

Ia membiarkan Fai meneliti ruangan yang mereka masuki, tapi mata merahnya segera mencari sosok ayahnya dari balik lensa kacamata aviatornya. Ia menemukan sosok itu di ujung ruangan, di depan sebuah dinding kaca yang memigura pemandangan kota bak akuarium dan di belakang sebuah meja kerja berornamen yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan desain minimalis yang diciptakannya untuk pintu depan kantornya. Ayahnya tersenyum padanya, tetap senyuman ramah dan kebapakan yang ia ingat selama bertahun-tahun, mata merahnya berubah mengabu di balik lensa hitam. Kurogane kembali menarik napas.

"Sulit untuk meredam kehadiranmu di kantor ini, ya?" ujar ayahnya, terkekeh. "Selamat datang, Haganemaru."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

Buat yang merasa kalau emosi di chapter ini terlalu jumpy, maaf. Ini karena saya sedang berada dalam salah satu episode mania saya, jadinya saya high terus selama menulis. Bahkan sampai sekarang saya masih merasa high, karena itu saya rasa hasil editan saya tidak akan begitu bisa diandalkan. Biasanya setelah saya kembali ke episode depresif baru saya bisa mengkritik karya sendiri. Jadi ya, saya punya sedikit kecenderungan manic-depressive, saya juga baru tau. Mungkin akan saya koreksi ulang semua chapter dari awal begitu saya memasuki masa depresi saya. Haha. Untuk yang menemukan kesalahan atau kekurangan, tolong, _tolong_ segera beritahu saya.

Dan entah kenapa saya malah jadi bikin Fai seperti punya kecenderungan bipolar juga. orz

**Footnotes:**

[1] Beberapa budaya keluarga konservatif Eropa melarang kehadiran anak hasil luar nikah. Kalaupun diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga inti, biasanya anak tersebut tidak diizinkan memakai nama keluarga inti.

[2] Yang dimaksud Kurogane adalah sebutan 'Papa' yang menjadi sinonim bagi pengusaha pelacuran. Kata tersebut populer di US untuk merujuk pengusaha pelacuran asal Meksiko. Para pelacur yang dibawa oleh 'papa' ini dikabarkan adalah orang-orang yang membawa dan menyebarkan virus AIDS ke US dan sekitarnya.

Reply for anon!

**Erochimaru:** hey, birthday girl! happy sweet seventeen yah! (padahal udah lewat lama banget) Umm... hadiahnya KuroFai aja? Saya nggak terlalu dapet grip TouYuk. Atau mungkin nanti saya coba bikin TouYuk kalau udah selesai research tentang mereka. ahahah. maunya KuroFai gimana nih? Ada tema tersendiri yang dipengenin? Soal Mokona, kemungkinan besar nggak tampil di sini. Penampilannya nggak ada di draft awal saya, tapi saya biasanya suka tiba2 ganti ide, jadi let's see. :)

**nietta:** pasti dilanjutin kok, walaupun memang lama. orz maaf yaaa. X( ahahaha. alur ya. saya usahakan lebih cepat tanpa mengurangi clue ya. :)

**Reviews will make me higher!** (And believe me, that feeling's awfully awesome!)

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

Fai memperhatikan dengan sesama saat perlahan obat itu menguasai Kurogane, membuat matanya berdilasi maksimum dan suhu tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Kepalan tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya juga mulai mengendur. Ia melihat Kurogane secara perlahan berubah semakin tenang, dan terkena dilema apakah ia harus lega atau justru khawatir. Ia mengambil sebelah tangan Kurogane dan menempelkannya ke sisi wajahnya, merasakan kulit yang semakin menghangat di kulitnya sendiri yang mendingin setiap menitnya karena gelisah.

"Fai..." gumam Kurogane pelan, suaranya yang biasanya dalam dan tegas kini seolah terdengar dari balik air. Mata merahnya - masih semerah darah - mengerling Fai, berkilat tidak fokus.

"Ssh, Kuro-sama," bisik Fai, menyangga tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan agar ia bisa menyamakan posisi dengan wajah Kurogane. "Aku di sini."

"Fai..." ujar Kurogane lagi, kini merengkuh sisi kepalanya yang satu lagi dengan tangannya hingga kini pria itu merengkuh seluruh kepalanya. Fai menutup matanya dan merasakan sensasi dari namanya yang terucap dari mulut Kurogane dengan nada yang begitu... melankolis, getir, dan pedih. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Kurogane bisa jadi seperti ini - tidak dalam hidupnya. Tangan di sisi wajahnya bergetar dan ia kembali membuka matanya. Ada sesuatu yang melintas di ekspresi Kurogane sebelum pria berambut jabrik itu menutup matanya rapat. "Fai... aku... oh, Tuhan, aku telah... kau..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa." Fai menempelkan kening mereka dan melingkupi tangan Kurogane dengan miliknya, menekan tangan besar itu ke wajahnya. "Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja."


	13. Trick Ten

Jadi. UTS itu adalah salah satu waktu dimana saya nggak butuh belajar atau ngerjain tugas atau berorganisasi jadi saya bisa fokus ke nulis. Dan akhirnya publish juga! Bersiap-siaplah menghadapi banyak first time di chapter ini! Selain jadi chapter pertama setelah rating officially dipindah ke M, chapter ini juga merupakan rekor pertama kali saya membuat bab terpanjang. Total 33 halaman word dengan TNR 12, jauh lebih banyak dari chapter normal saya yang biasanya ada di kisaran 15-25 halaman. Memang saya biarkan panjang dengan beberapa alasan, jadi, yah, bertahan saja. lol. Enjoy, anyway!

**Warning:** language, violence, blood, drugged!Kurogane, totally OOC!Kurogane (now, that's for a reason), and... lime (kinda?).

**Disclaimer:** Yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

**Game**

**By Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 10**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun, Fai benar-benar terpana. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kemewahan, keluarga ayahnya praktis adalah golongan tuan tanah, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat kemewahan unik yang tak lain adalah Suwa co.

Sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di gedung tersebut, Fai sudah terpana atas kemegahan efisien—istilahnya sendiri untuk gedung itu—perusahaan milik keluarga Suwa tersebut. Desainnya sangat presisi dan tak membiarkan satu ruangan kosong tanpa fungsi; jejeran lift di salah satu sudut, meja resepsionis panjang di tengah, sebuah lorong menuju entah kemana di sisi kirinya dan dua elevator di sisi kanannya. Efisien. Presisi. Simpel. Ketiga kata itu menjadi perwakilan deskripsinya untuk gedung ini.

Namun yang membuatnya makin terpesona adalah lantai paling atas, tempat Kurogane membawanya. Di lantai itu hanya ada satu ruangan, yang jika ditilik dari lebar dindingnya, berukuran raksasa. Ruangan itu berdiri di ujung lantai, dengan sebuah pintu kayu berdesain minimalis. Efisien. Presisi. Simpel. Tapi begitu ia dan Kurogane masuk ke dalamnya, kesan itu akan langsung lenyap, seakan pintu itu adalah sebuah portal dari dunia modern menuju dunia mediteran di abad pertengahan. _Classy, _dengan lampu kristal bertingkat di tengah langit-langit ruangan, meja kerja kayu berukiran naga yang berada di depan dinding kaca yang memigurakan pemandangan kota menjadi sebuah lukisan dinamis, sofa-sofa yang terlihat begitu lembut tanpa perlu dirasakan, dan lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di ketiga sisi dinding yang bukan kaca. Fantastis.

"Selamat datang, Haganemaru."

Fai mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia mendengar suara itu, suara dalam yang terdengar ramah, dan harus pasrah terkejut melihat sosok sang pemilik suara yang sampai tadi kehadirannya tertutupi oleh kemewahan ruangan. Sosok itu... bisa dibilang adalah sosok masa depan Kurogane, mungkin sepuluh-dua puluh tahun yang akan datang. Mata merah yang tajam, rambut hitam jabrik, tubuh tinggi besar dan kulit kecoklatan. Bedanya dengan Kurogane hanyalah rambut hitam—dengan beberapa semburat perak—yang terjurai panjang di belakang punggungnya dan diikat rapi dalam sebuah gaya simpel serta sinar dari mata merah yang memancarkan kesan ramah dan hangat namun tetap terasa menelanjangi dan meneliti—yang sepertinya memang sebuah kualitas turun-temurun dari klan bermata merah ini. Dan tentu saja, perbedaan usia.

Wajar saja Kurogane tidak mungkin tidak dikenal di sini. Ayahnya praktis adalah cerminan dirinya.

"Dan, oh," ayah Kurogane mengalihkan pandangannya pada Fai sebelum tersenyum sopan padanya. "aku merestui hubungan kalian."

Fai merasakan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas begitu mata merah itu tertuju padanya dengan kelembutan yang tiba-tiba coba ia asosiasikan pada Kurogane, dan objek imajinasinya sama sekali tidak membantu dengan ikut-ikutan berwajah merah.

Kurogane berdehem kencang. "Aku hanya sebentar."

"Sudah kubilang, aku merestui kalian," ayah Kurogane mengangkat tangannya. "Tapi setidaknya beritahu nama calon menantuku, Haganemaru. Aku berhak mengetahuinya."

"Ayah!" Kurogane menyembur keras. Ayah Kurogane mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Fai dan saat itu Fai memutuskan kalau ia akan menyukai Kuro-papa. Ia nyengir lebar sebagai balasan.

"Aku tidak datang untuk alasan seperti itu!"

"Ayahmu ingin tahu namaku, Hagacchi," Fai memotong. "dan jangan tidak sopan pada ayahmu sendiri. Lepas kacamatamu."

Fai melihat Kurogane memutar bola matanya dan menggumamkan makian pelan sementara ayah Kurogane melihatnya tertarik.

"Ah, kau belum tahu, ternyata? Kalian baru sebentar berhubungan? Kau tidak perlu memaksa Haganemaru melepas kacamatanya di hadapanku, Tuan—?"

Ketika Fai masih menimbang akan menggunakan nama yang mana, Kurogane mendahuluinya.

"Fluorite," ujarnya. "Dia Fai Fluorite."

Untuk sesaat ayah Kurogane terlihat mematung di tempat sebelum sebuah senyum—lebih ketat daripada senyum santai pada awalnya—kembali ke wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa gelagatnya tertangkap oleh baik Fai maupun putranya sendiri, karena ia kemudian membuang ekspresi ketat itu dengan sebuah kedikan bahu acuh.

"Ya, Tuan... Fai—boleh kupanggil Fai saja?" Fai mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu menyuruh Haganemaru melepas kacamatanya jika dia tidak ingin, Fai. Dia sudah biasa tidak sopan seperti itu padaku. Kacamata itu adalah simbol pemberontakannya."

Kurogane mendengus.

"Tapi, Haganemaru, melihatmu datang ke kantorku bersama putra atasan yang kau benci, terutama setelah tujuh tahun menghilang, bukankah itu sedikit aneh?" Ayahnya tersenyum pada Kurogane, dan Fai mengerjap. Ayah Kurogane tahu kalau Suwa junior itu membenci ayahnya? Bukannya Kurogane sudah tujuh tahun tidak pernah menemuinya lagi?

"Pssh... bisakah Ayah berhenti menguntit kegiatanku? Kau dan Bibi sama saja." Kurogane memutar bola matanya.

Ayahnya mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa itu sifat turunan keluarga. Kau pun suatu saat juga akan melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan berakhir menjadi seperti Ayah ataupun Bibi!" Kurogane protes. "Aku yang memilih jalanku sendiri!"

"Tentu saja. Menculik putra atasanmu untuk balas dendam adalah pilihanmu sendiri," mata merah yang selama ini berbinar ramah berubah drastis menjadi tajam menusuk, membuat bulu kuduk Fai seketika berdiri. "Walau harus kuakui, apa yang kau lakukan ini tak lebih dari gertakan anak kecil."

Oh tidak. Fai memang baru sebentar mengenal Kurogane, tapi ia tahu betul hal-hal macam apa yang bisa membuat pria itu meledak. Dan benar saja, tepat setelah kata-kata ayahnya berakhir, Kurogane segera merampas kotak titipan Yuuko yang sejak tadi Fai bawa dengan kehati-hatian dan melemparkannya dengan kasar ke arah ayahnya, yang untungnya—atau sialnya, bagi Kurogane—ditangkap dengan mudah oleh ayahnya. Fai mengerjap kagum melihat keluwesan itu, terlepas dari semua ketegangan yang melingkupinya. Sekarang ia tahu dari mana Kurogane bisa memiliki keluwesan dalam gerakannya dengan tubuh sebesar itu.

Lagipula, dari mana ia mengetahui masalah penculikan ini?

"Kita pergi, Fai. Benda titipan itu sudah kita berikan!"

"Bisakah kau belikan aku rokok, Haganemaru?" seakan tidak menyadari kemarahan putranya, ayah Kurogane bicara dengan nada santai sembari memutar-mutar kotak yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Ayah punya banyak bawahan yang sudi menjilat kaki Ayah, apalagi hanya sekedar membelikan rokok! Jangan suruh aku, aku sudah akan pergi!" Kurogane mendengus kencang.

"Hanya kau yang _tidak punya pekerjaan_ disini," ayahnya tersenyum santai, membuat kerut di sekitar bibirnya menekuk. Fai berpendapat bahwa pria paruh baya itu senang tersenyum, bukannya senang merengut seperti putranya. "Dan meskipun aku tahu mereka tidak akan keberatan, aku lebih memilih mereka tidak terganggu dalam mengerjakan tugas mereka. Efisiensi."

Efisiensi. Tebakan Fai benar. Dan tukang mengejek.

"Tentu saja. Karena itu sekretarismu sedang mengecat kukunya sekarang," ujar Kurogane sarkastis. "Efisien, tentu saja."

Ayahnya tetap tersenyum. "Rokok, Haganemaru."

"Sekali-sekali berbaktilah pada orangtuamu, Hagacchi." Fai menepuk lengan Kurogane pelan. "Boleh titip satu untukku juga?"

Kurogane memandang Fai tidak percaya, mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan setengah makian sebelum akhirnya ia menyipit memandang ayahnya—yang sama-sama memasang senyum terbaiknya seperti Fai—dan kemudian berbalik pergi, membanting pintu raksasa saat meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maafkan sikapnya, dia memang selalu begitu," ujar Kuro-papa. "Ah, atau tepatnya, kau mungkin sudah tahu kalau dia selalu begitu."

Fai berbalik menghadapnya dan tersenyum. "Baru beberapa hari bertemu dengannya, tapi yah, aku sudah tahu temperamennya."

"Mengesankan. Haganemaru membawa seseorang yang baru bertemu selama beberapa hari dengannya untuk menemuiku. Selama ini bahkan dia tak pernah mengenalkan teman-teman dekatnya." Ayah Kurogane menelengkan kepalanya dan menyipitkan mata merahnya, meneliti. Fai kembali merasa seperti sebuah sinar pindai menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Ini bukan maunya," jawab Fai, entah kenapa ingin membela Kurogane—lagipula, ia diajak kesini memang bukan karena ia istimewa, kan? "Ini syarat dari Yuuko-san. Kami harus mengantar benda itu berdua." Fai menunjuk kotak yang tadi dilempar oleh Kurogane.

"Yuuko, eh?" Kuro-papa memandangi kotak itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Adikku itu selalu tahu yang terbaik, begitu juga tentang dirimu dan Haganemaru." ia lalu melemparkan senyumnya pada Fai—lembut, kebapakan. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, ya—walau mungkin kau sudah tahu namaku dari saudariku atau Haganemaru. Namaku Kurokaze. Tapi orang-orang terdekatku memanggilku Younemaru."

Fai tersenyum. "Dan namaku Fai D. Fluorite. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Kuro-papa."

Younemaru mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum meledak tertawa. "Kuro-papa? Dan kau memanggil putraku dengan—?"

"Oh, banyak," jawab Fai, nyengir lebar. "Favoritku adalah Kuro-lily dan Kuro-sama."

"Kau punya sesuatu yang bisa melunakkan putraku. Sangat khas keluarga Fluorite," ujar Younemaru dengan senyum melankolis, pandangannya sejenak melayang.

Fai, bingung dengan maksud ucapan ayah Kurogane, hanya bisa mengerjap. "Anda kenal keluargaku?"

"Ayahmu saingan kerja putraku, tentu saja." Younemaru mengembangkan senyum aneh yang membuat Fai meragukan ucapannya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dia sampaikan. "Sebisa mungkin jangan terlalu dekat dengan putraku."

Fai mengerjap lagi. "Maaf?"

"Putraku pendendam," jawab Younemaru. "dan dia benci ayahmu. Juga... dia tidak pernah serius berhubungan dengan siapa pun."

"Dan Anda tahu semua ini karena...?"

"Karena aku ayahnya."

"Kuro-chan bilang dia tidak mau tidur dengan orang yang tidak punya status hubungan dengannya."

"Punya status bukan berarti dia serius," jawab Younemaru santai, tapi mata merahnya menatap tajam pada Fai, menilai. "Dia selalu membuat takut pasangannya, karena itu dia sulit membuka hatinya."

Fai merinding ditatap oleh mata merah itu. Mata ayah Kurogane jauh lebih mengancam daripada milik putranya. "Membuat takut...?"

Younemaru hanya tersenyum seraya mengambil selembar kartu nama dari saku jasnya dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya. Setelah selesai, ia mengulurkannya ke arah Fai. Yang bersangkutan melangkah mendekat dengan penasaran dan mengambil kartu tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat informasi mengenai ayah Kurogane.

**Kurokaze Suwa**

**CEO**

**Suwa Co. building, 42th Street, Westroncal**

**Ph. +77756329 ext. 99**

Dan di bawah tulisan itu terdapat sebuah deretan nomor bertulisan tangan: +777898991191. Fai menghapalkan secara cepat nomor ini sebelum mengerling Younemaru, penasaran.

"Itu nomor ponselku," Younemaru menunjuk kartu nama di tangan Fai dengan jarinya. "Jarang sekali orang biasa mendapatkannya, bahkan rekan kerjaku pun tak mempunyai nomor pribadiku. Jadi sebisa mungkin simpan baik-baik."

Fai tersenyum. "Dan Anda memberiku nomor ini karena menyetujui hubunganku dengan Kuro-sama?"

"Kalau—_kalau_—kau memang berniat untuk bersamanya, sebaiknya simpan nomorku." Younemaru memajukan tubuhnya dan menumpukan sikunya di atas meja kerja, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang keras—menantang, mengancam. "Tapi kalau kau tidak punya niat sedikit pun untuk bersamanya, aku akan sangat menyarankan kau segera pergi dari kehidupan putraku, sebelum dia melukaimu, demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

Fai membolak-balik kartu nama itu dan tersenyum tipis. "Demi kebaikanku sendiri? Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan kebaikan putramu yang telah—akan—kulukai jika nanti kami tidak bersama? Tidakkah aku sedikitnya terlihat seperti orang yang tidak baik bagi putramu?"

"Oh, aku tahu orang seperti apa yang kau maksud," Younemaru tertawa singkat. "Tapi aku percaya pada penilaian adikku, dan aku sudah lihat bagaimana caramu memengaruhi anak keras kepala itu. Sekarang pilihannya hanya ada padamu; jaga dia dan bertahan bersamanya, atau tinggalkan sekarang juga."

"Bentuk protektif yang aneh," ujar Fai, tapi ia memasukkan kartu nama itu ke saku jaketnya. "Lalu apa yang Kuro-papa sendiri inginkan dariku, demi Kuro-san?"

Younemaru membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pintu kantornya terbanting terbuka dan Kurogane kembali berderap memasuki ruangan, plastik minimarket bergelantungan di tangannya. Ayah Kurogane tersenyum sejenak melihat kedatangan putranya sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Fai. "Yang kuinginkan, Fai, adalah undangan pernikahan kalian berdua. Sesegera mungkin."

"AYAH!" Kurogane otomatis protes dan Younemaru menyeringai lebar. Fai tahu bukan undangan pernikahan yang diinginkan Kuro-papa, ia tahu pria itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, yang terpaksa ia batalkan karena kehadiran Kurogane, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak mempermasalahkannya dan ikut menertawai wajah Kurogane yang berubah semerah tomat.

Kurogane menggerutukan sesuatu yang tak jelas sebelum merogoh ke dalam kantung plastik dan melemparkan sebungkus rokok pada ayahnya, melemparkan sisanya—bersama kantung plastiknya—kepada Fai. Fai melongok ke dalam plastik dan terkejut melihat pak rokok dengan merek favoritnya.

"Nah, tak kusangka Kuro-chan tahu merek rokok favoritku."

Kurogane seakan terlihat sedikit kaget, sebelum ekspresi acuh kembali merajai wajahnya. "Aku hanya menebak."

"Keberuntunganmu pasti besar." Fai tersenyum.

"Oh, bukan," Younemaru dengan seenaknya memotong. Ia tersenyum—ketat, dingin, dan melankolis—dengan sebatang rokok terselip di ujung bibirnya. "Itu karena Haganemaru adalah putra ibunya. Haganemaru lebih mirip ibunya di dalam, sumbanganku untuknya hanya masalah fisik, cukup untuk membuatku tidak perlu meragukan legalitas darah Suwa-nya."

Tiba-tiba Fai merasa dirinya sesak napas. Aura ruangan berubah menekan, meninggalkan hanya sedikit celah untuk bernapas. Ia tahu apa yang diucapkan ayah Kurogane itu tidak benar—walaupun ia baru mengenal Kurogane dan ayahnya, ia bisa melihat banyak kesamaan sifat antara Kurogane dengan ayahnya, ia bahkan seakan tidak bisa melihat sisi sang ibu dalam diri Kurogane—tapi entah kenapa komentar itu sepertinya dikeluarkan memang untuk tujuan tertentu, dan menilik ketegangan yang kini meliputi ruangan, ia cukup bisa menduga tujuan tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan berakhir di jalan keluarga Suwa!" desis Kurogane tajam, namun ia tak membantah ataupun menyetujui perkataan ayahnya, dan Fai bingung di mana pernyataan Kurogane itu bisa dikelompokkan.

Senyum Younemaru kehilangan kedinginannya, menyisakan guratan melankolis yang menyiratkan kesedihan, sebelum ia mengambil beberapa map yang tadinya tertumpuk rapi di sisi meja dan meletakkannya di hadapannya. "Pergilah kalau kau tidak ada niat untuk membantu pekerjaan di sini."

Kurogane menarik lengan Fai dan menariknya menuju pintu sambil menggumam cukup keras, "Jadi membelikan rokok untuk seorang CEO yang malas menggerakkan bokongnya dari kursi bukan dihitung pekerjaan untukku?"

Fai, yang masih sempat menundukkan kepalanya untuk tanda mohon diri bagi mereka berdua—karena Kurogane terlalu tidak sopan untuk melakukannya—melihat Younemaru menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, sebuah senyum—atau seringai?—terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar putra ibumu, Haganemaru."

Kurogane membanting pintu dengan keras. Gemanya terpantul di seluruh dinding lantai keduapuluh.

* * *

Mereka sampai ke mobil Kurogane tanpa ada insiden berarti. Tanpa insiden itu berarti semua orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka segera menjauh dan membuka jalan; entah karena melihat wajah murka Kurogane atau karena sadar bahwa dia adalah tuan muda mereka, orang yang konon akan mewarisi Suwa co., kalau saja yang bersangkutan tidak justru asik dengan desain dan dan _game software_. Apa pun alasan mereka, hal itu sepertinya justru makin menambah kemurkaan Kurogane, terbukti dengan langkahnya yang makin cepat dan cengkeramannya di lengan Fai yang makin kuat. Kadang Fai bersyukur ia adalah anak haram, karena itu berarti ia bisa melenggang di kantor ayahnya tanpa perlu mendapat perlakuan seperti Kurogane walaupun dilihat dari rambut sampai kaki ia sepenuhnya adalah seorang Fluorite. Bagi kolega ayahnya, keberadaannya tidak diketahui atau dianggap tidak ada—hanya ada Chii dan Freya—dan frekuensi kemunculannya yang minim lebih membantu keleluasaannya.

Tidak seperti hari sebelumnya di rumah Yuuko, kali ini Kurogane tidak langsung tancap gas gila-gilaan setelah mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi Fai sudah bersiaga dengan memasang sabuk pengamannya, siapa tahu pria jabrik itu berubah pikiran.

"Jadi—"

"Kau yang menentukan," ujar Kurogane sebelum Fai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Fai mengerjap tidak mengerti. Kurogane mengerlingnya, mata merah itu kini entah kenapa terlihat seperti gumpalan darah segar bagi Fai, dan ia merinding. "Semua urusan administrasi akhirnya selesai, sekarang kita kembali ke rencana. Kau yang tentukan jalur yang akan kita ambil dan dimana kita menginap nanti malam. Kita masih punya waktu seminggu lebih ke waktu transaksi." Fai melihat tangan Kurogane mencengkeram kemudi lebih kuat. "Kita masih harus ke Valeria."

Fai mengambil peta di dasbor mobil Kurogane dan berusaha keras memfokuskan pikirannya pada garis-garis abstrak di sana. Tapi mau seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, pandangannya terus kembali ke figur Kurogane di sampingnya—ke tangan besar yang mencengkeram kemudi, ke rahang tegas yang mengeras, ke mata merah di celah kacamata yang seakan semakin menggelap—dan mau tak mau merasakan perasaan was-was perlahan melingkupinya. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dari Kurogane, dari ketenangannya yang ganjil hingga gestur tubuhnya yang mengindikasikan sebaliknya.

_"Dia selalu membuat takut pasangannya…"_

Ia teringat ucapan ayah Kurogane beberapa saat lalu. Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh ayah Kurogane tadi? Kalau memang benar, mereka tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di jalanan. Kalau perasaan waspadanya benar, mereka akan lebih aman di bawah atap singgah dibanding atap mobil.

"Hei, Kuro-rin?" panggilnya hati-hati. Ia melihat cengkeraman di kemudi sedikit mengendur begitu ia bicara. Melihat sedikitnya ia mempunyai pengaruh pada emosi Kurogane, ia segera meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan besar tersebut—kencang dan ketat seakan bisa meremukkan tulang hanya dengan cengkeramannya saja—dan terkejut sendiri ketika cengkeramannya mengendur sampai ke level normal begitu kulit mereka bergesekan. Tanpa memindahkan tangannya, ia mencoba lagi. "Kuro-tan, bagaimana kalau kita singkirkan dulu masalah penculikan ini untuk sementara?"

Tangan itu mencengkeram kemudi lagi, dan Fai nyaris berjengit, tapi ia buru-buru menjelaskan maksudnya. "Sejak kejadian di Desa Mosseau kita sulit beristirahat, bahkan dalam tidur pun kita waspada—"

"Dan sekarang tidak perlu lagi?" potong Kurogane dingin.

"Maksudku, kita tidak perlu memikirkan rencana penculikan ini dengan penuh ketegangan untuk satu atau dua hari. Ada hotel di perbatasan Westroncal yang cukup dekat. Aku ingin merencanakan semua ini tanpa ketegangan." Fai melirik Kurogane dan nyaris menghela napas lega ketika ia melihat mata itu sudah tak segelap sebelumnya. "Kita punya banyak waktu…."

Sunyi sejenak menguasai ruang di antara mereka sebelum Kurogane bicara, "Masukkan alamatnya ke GPS."

Kali ini Fai tidak bisa menahan desahan lega yang meluncur lewat mulutnya. Ia mengutak-atik GPS di mobil Kurogane sebelum kembali melirik si pengendara mobil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuro-sama?"

"Menurutmu?"

Fai menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau… tidak punya hubungan baik dengan ayahmu."

Kurogane mendengus. "Analisa terkeren bulan ini."

"Dia… ayahmu… kelihatannya orang yang baik," ujar Fai.

"Tentu saja, ayah idola semua anak laki-laki," jawab Kurogane. Mesin GPS memberitahu belokan yang harus mereka lewati dan Kurogane memutar kemudi dengan mudah. "aku pun begitu… setidaknya dulu."

"Orangtuamu tidak akur?" Pertanyaan itu entah kenapa meluncur begitu saja tanpa dapat dikontrol oleh Fai. Secara mendadak Kurogane kembali ke dirinya beberapa saat lalu; tangan mencengkeram, rahang mengeras, dan mata menggelap. Fai menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, menyesal kenapa ia membiarkan rasa penasarannya menang. "Kuro-san, aku—"

"Itukah hotel yang kau maksud?"

Fai menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan melihat sebuah bangunan bergerak mendekat. Bangunan itu memang hotel yang ia maksud, entah ia harus lega atau kecewa karenanya. Ia menganggukkan konfirmasi dan Kurogane tanpa ragu membelokkan mobilnya memasuki tempat parkir. Fai membiarkan mulutnya terkunci sejak keluar dari mobil hingga mereka memasuki kamar yang mereka sewa, ia masih merasa bersalah karena kembali membuat Kurogane marah setelah kesuksesannya sedikit menenangkan pria itu.

"Tumben kau diam saja," gumam Kurogane saat ia sibuk berkutat dengan kunci kamar mereka. Lagi-lagi ia memesan kamar dengan dua tempat tidur, dan standar hotel pilihan Fai yang sesuai preferensinya sepertinya membuat _mood_-nya sedikit membaik. Fai membuat catatan di kepalanya tentang preferensi Kurogane terhadap hotel prestigius—kurang lebih sama sepertinya.

"Kuro-chan ingin aku bicara?"

"Tidak," desahnya sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Fai mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti pria besar itu masuk ke kamar, membiarkan matanya menyapu keadaan kamar mereka dengan cepat—dua tempat tidur _queen size_ yang dipisahkan oleh lampu tidur dan kabinet pribadi di masing-masing sisi, pintu kaca besar yang menghubungkan ke teras kamar berhadapan dengan pintu masuk, meja makan ukuran 2x1 meter dengan dua kursi di sudut dekat pintu kaca, sebuah kabinet panjang dengan sebuah televisi 24 inci di hadapan tempat tidur dan sebuah pintu yang kelihatannya menuju ke kamar mandi di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Kau pernah ke hotel ini?" tanya Kurogane seraya meletakkan kacamatanya di atas kabinet panjang dan menarik beberapa laci, entah memeriksa apa.

"Aku menggunakan hotel ini saat tur novelku," jawab Fai sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi. Salah satu alasan kenapa ia memilih hotel ini adalah karena kehadiran cermin besar dan wastafel yang tak kalah lebar. Ia paling suka memastikan penampilannya prima sebelum pergi keluar, dan beberapa hotel sebelumnya selalu gagal memasukkann cermin dalam fasilitas kamar mereka, jadi ia hanya bisa puas dengan kaca spion mobil Kurogane sampai saat ini. Setelah puas merapikan helaian pirangnya, ia kembali keluar dan menemukan Kurogane sudah berada di salah satu tempat tidur—yang dekat dengan jendela—tengah memeriksa laci kabinet samping tempat tidurnya. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Ada yang kaucari atau kau hanya sedang paranoid? Tidak ada kamera pengawas di kamar hotel ini, setahuku."

Kurogane segera menutup laci yang tengah ia buka dan mengalihkan wajahnya cepat seakan ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Fai mau tak mau tersenyum. Walaupun ia lumayan canggung menghadapi sikap Kurogane yang tegang sejak tadi, tapi melihatnya jadi paranoid seketika begini ternyata lucu juga.

"Aku lapar, Kuro-wan," ujarnya lembut.

Kurogane mengerlingnya dan mendesah—desahan lelah yang biasa ia keluarkan jika pusing menghadapi tingkah Fai—dan Fai merasa lega setidaknya dia sudah bisa mendesah seperti itu, walaupun jelas ia masih bisa melihat ketegangan dari cara Kurogane menegakkan bahunya.

"Ini bahkan belum waktunya makan malam," gerutu Kurogane.

Fai melirik ke arah pintu kaca dan melihat semburat merah baru muncul di langit Westroncal. Urusan dengan ayah Kurogane memakan waktu lebih singkat daripada yang ia pikirkan.

"Mungkin aku hanya akan makan snek….?" usulnya ragu-ragu.

Kurogane mendesah lagi sebelum membuka tasnya dan mengaduk isinya untuk mengambil handuk. "Terserahlah. Pesan sesukamu," ujarnya. "Kalau mau pesan makan malam sekarang, pesankan untukku juga sekalian."

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Fai, menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Duh." Kurogane memutar bola matanya. "Kurasa tadi aku melihat menu pesan-antar di dekat tv."

Fai pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan Kurogane dan menemukan benda yang dimaksud di sana. "Kurasa aku memang hanya akan memesan snek," konfirmasinya sebelum Kurogane menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi. "Kuro-san ingin memesan snek juga?"

"Bir," adalah jawaban Kurogane sebelum pintu menutup di belakangnya. Fai sebenarnya ingin protes kalau bir itu minuman, bukan snek, tapi akhirnya memutuskan kalau ide pria bermata merah itu bagus juga. Bir bisa menjadi teman snek yang pas, apalagi saat senja seperti ini.

Ia pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya menghadap pintu kaca, memerhatikan langit semakin memerah seakan menumpahkan darah seorang raksasa yang tinggal di ujung langit. Ia jarang melihat senja semerah ini, benar-benar merah hingga tak ada kesan kilasan oranye sama sekali. Seperti darah. Seperti mata Kurogane.

Tiba-tiba ia merinding membayangkannya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada menu di tangannya, tak mau lagi memikirkan masalah darah. Darah selalu membawa kembali memori yang tidak mengenakkannya.

Ia mengambil telepon _wireless_ di kabinet samping tempat tidurnya, bersiap hendak memesan. "Kuro-riin~ kau mau pesan bir berapa kaleng?" teriaknya sambil terus meneliti menu. Ketika tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari menu. "Kuro-chi?" panggilnya lagi.

Hening.

Fai mencengkeram telepon di tangannya. Tiba-tiba perasaan was-wasnya kembali. Tak ada suara air yang mengalir dari pancuran, tak ada suara apa pun. Tak ada suara Kurogane.

"Kuro-pii…..?" Ia coba memanggil lagi.

PRANG!

Fai terlonjak cukup keras dari tempatnya ketika suara keras suatu benda pecah masuk ke telinganya. Dengan segera ia meloncat berdiri, telepon masih di cengkeramannya.

"Kuro-lily?" ia kini memanggil waspada. Ada ketakutan mencengkeram hatinya.

Suara benda pecah terdengar lagi. Lebih keras. Ia berjengit mendengarnya. Lalu lagi dan lagi.

Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi, tempat kini suara pecah itu terdengar bertubi-tubi. Ia menggedor pintunya, memanggil nama Kurogane beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ketika ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dan suara itu terus berulang, ia mencoba menekan pegangan pintunya. Terkunci, tentu saja. Ia memanggil Kurogane sekali lagi sebelum menempelkan kakinya di pintu dan menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka. Tuhan, ia tak tahu berapa denda yang harus dibayarnya karena telah merusakkan pintu.

"Kurogane!" serunya sambil menyerbu masuk, hanya untuk terhenti secara mendadak berikutnya. Di hadapannya Kurogane berdiri menghadap cermin, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang tersisa dari cermin raksasa itu. Mata merahnya membelalak dengan sinar yang bagi Fai terlihat bercampur antara amarah dan ketakutan, nafasnya memburu. Cermin raksasa yang menjadi sasarannya—oh, cermin yang akhirnya Fai dapatkan setelah sekian lama—hancur berkeping-keping, hanya tinggal beberapa potong besar yang masih menempel di pinggir bingkai, sementara bagian tengahnya entah retak dengan hiasan noda darah atau berserakan di wastafel di bawahnya, juga bersama ceceran darah.

Tunggu. Darah?

Fai segera menyapukan pandangannya pada tubuh Kurogane, dan terkesiap ketika melihat kedua tangan pria itu kini mengepal kuat dan…. hancur. Darah mengalir di setiap bagian tangannya hingga nyaris mencapai siku, pecahan kaca—besar maupun kecil—menancap di kepalan tangannya dan mengoyak kain kemeja putihnya. Ia tanpa sadar mengernyit membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya, tapi Kurogane sendiri seakan tidak menyadari tangannya sehancur itu, matanya tetap tertuju pada cermin. Dan detik berikutnya pria berambut hitam itu kembali mengangkat tinjunya, mengarahkannya pada cermin.

"Kurogane! Hentikan!" teriak Fai refleks. Kepala Kurogane segera menoleh cepat ke arahnya dengan pandangan liar dan Fai otomatis segera melangkah mundur begitu melihat mata merah itu—darah, semerah dan sekental darah—memandangnya seakan ingin membunuhnya.

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya, tanpa bisa bereaksi tiba-tiba Kurogane sudah ada di hadapannya, mendorongnya keras hingga belakang kepalanya membentur dinding. Saat ia terkesiap, ia merasakan tak ada udara yang berhasil ia hirup, karena dengan cepat kedua tangan Kurogane—tangannya yang terluka dan hancur—telah melingkar di lehernya, mencengkeramnya kuat hingga tak ada udara yang berhasil lolos ataupun masuk ke paru-parunya. Fai merasakan pecahan kaca yang menancap di tangan Kurogane kini menggores rahangnya, membebaskan darah dari kulit mulusnya.

_Darah. Darah. Darah dimana-mana._

_Ia akan mati._

Saat pikiran itu masuk ke kesadarannya, ia tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan untuk menemukan lengan Kurogane, mencengkeramnya dan menahannya sementara kakinya memberikan tendangan keras tepat ke tengah perut pria itu. Kurogane sedikit mengendurkan cengkeramannya saat ia tersuruk ke belakang akibat tendangan Fai, tapi belum sempat ia menemukan kembali napasnya dan bereaksi, cekikan tangan di lehernya kembali mengencang dan cengkeraman itu digunakan Kurogane untuk melempar tubuh kurusnya ke wastafel.

Ia mengeluarkan suara tersedak yang bercampur dengan gerutuan kesakitan saat belakang kepalaya kembali dibenturkan, kali ini ada beberapa pecahan kaca yang serasa menusuk kulit kepalanya. Ia berusaha memukul apa pun dari tubuh Kurogane yang masuk jangkauannya, namun minimnya oksigen di paru-parunya membuat baik tinju maupun tendangannya tak bertenaga, ia seakan hanya menepuk-nepuk lengan Kurogane alih-alih meninju.

Fai berusaha membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Kurogane, melihat tepat ke mata semerah darah yang mempunyai intensi membunuh itu. Tapi Fai sadari, di tengah pandangannya yang mulai mengabur dan napasnya yang terus menipis, bahwa mata itu juga kelihatan seakan tak terfokus. Kurogane tidak sadar. Bukan dirinya yang ingin Kurogane bunuh.

Bukan dirinya.

"K-ku…" ia mencoba memanggil untuk mengembalikan Kurogane, tapi cengkeraman tangannya makin mengencang. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Kurogane, mengusapnya sebisa mungkin dengan kekuatan seadanya. Ketika ia berhasil melakukannya, cengkeraman tangan Kurogane tiba-tiba mengendur, walau hanya sedikit, dan ia memutuskan untuk coba memanggilnya lagi. "Ku-kuro…. s-sama…"

Begitu nama panggilannya terucap dari mulut Fai, Kurogane seakan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk apa pun yang tengah menguasainya. Pria itu mengerjap dan memandangnya dengan tatapan terdisorientasi, cengkeraman tangannya mengendur secara drastis hingga menjadi sentuhan biasa.

"Fai…" gumamnya, ada nada kebingungan terselip di suaranya. Mata merah itu kemudian menelusur sedikit ke bawah, ke tempat tangannya berada, dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat. Berikutnya yang Fai tahu, Kurogane seakan melenting menjauh darinya dengan cepat hingga tubuh besarnya menabrak dinding di samping Fai. Fai menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

Ketika ia mendapatkan kembali sebagian besar kebutuhan oksigennya, ia memberikan perhatiannya lagi pada Kurogane. Desainer game itu masih di sana, punggung menempel erat pada dinding, dan mata merahnya—masih membawa warna darah—terbelalak lebar menatap Fai dengan wajah yang seolah makin memucat.

"Kuro—"

"Jangan!" potong Kurogane segera. Fai menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Kurogane lebih jelas, tapi yang bersangkutan justru seakan ingin menghilang ditelan tembok, kalau hal itu mungkin.

"Jangan mendekat," Kurogane menggeleng cepat, ekspresinya begitu menyedihkan Fai sampai tidak mengira ekspresi macam itu bisa muncul di wajah yang biasanya tegas dan garang. "Jangan ke sini."

"Kuro-sama…. tanganmu…"

Kurogane menunduk melihat tangannya dan bertambah pucat, hingga ke level yang Fai kira tidak manusiawi. Pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa hembusan napas panjang dan berat, matanya segera mengelilingi ruangan seakan mencari sesuatu dengan panik, dan ketika pandangannya menumbuk pada tirai partisi yang berhadapan dengan wastafel, ia segera melesat dan menghilang ke baliknya.

Fai hanya sanggup memperhatikan semua kejadian cepat itu tanpa mampu bereaksi hingga suara Kurogane muntah masuk ke telinganya, dan rasanya ia ingin tertawa getir. Dari banyak orang yang ia tahu _bisa_ muntah—hampir semua wanita dan beberapa pria yang ditemuinya di klub malam—siapa sangka ia akan melihat hari dimana Kurogane melakukannya—Kurogane yang kelihatannya bahkan tak bisa mabuk.

Ia berusaha bangkit dan menyingkirkan serpihan kaca dari tubuhnya—untunglah tidak ada pecahan kaca yang menancap dalam padanya, rata-rata hanya menempel atau sedikit menusuk kulitnya—dan terhuyung menuju sumber suara Kurogane. Ia menemukan pria itu bergelung di depan toilet, kedua tangan mencengkeram pinggir toilet seakan hidupnya bergantung di sana—yang praktis memang benar, karena kepala Kurogane bisa saja ikut tersedot ke dalam toilet kalau tangannya tidak berpegangan pada pinggirnya. Fai mendekati pria itu dan berlutut di sebelahnya, mengulurkan tangannya ke punggung Kurogane untuk membantunya. Tubuh Kurogane menegang saat Fai menyentuhnya, tapi kemudian ia muntah lagi dan seakan melupakan kehadirannya begitu saja. Fai menepuk-nepuk punggung besar itu sampai Kurogane selesai menumpahkan isi perutnya sebelum membantu menjauhkannya dari toilet, menutup toilet dan menekan tuas penyiram.

"Tunggu sebentar," perintahnya sebelum meninggalkan Kurogane untuk mencari handuk. Ia melihat handuk Kurogane terhampar kusut di lantai, bersatu dengan serpihan kaca dan tetesan darah, dan ia mengernyit. Jelas tidak mungkin menggunakan handuk itu sekarang. Ia terhuyung ke arah rak tempat diletakkannya handuk-handuk persiapan dari hotel dan mendesah lega mendapati rak itu selamat sentosa dari keganasan Kurogane. Ia mengambil dua lembar handuk kecil dan membawanya ke wastafel, kembali berjengit melihat campuran serpihan kaca dan darah di sana, namun berusaha mengabaikannya dan mengalirkan air dari keran untuk membasahi kedua handuk tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia kembali kepada Kurogane—masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya tadi—dan mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan handuk basah.

Kurogane mengernyit saat pertama kali handuk dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya, tapi kemudian ia mengerjap dan membuka matanya, memperhatikan Fai.

"Aku bisa—"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa," sergah Fai cepat seraya menyingkirkan tangan Kurogane—tangan yang penuh darah dan luka dan serpihan kaca, oh Tuhan—yang berniat mengambil handuk darinya. Kurogane mengerjap sekali lagi, memperhatikan Fai lebih lama, sebelum menggeram pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Maaf," gumamnya.

Fai menyelesaikan satu sapuan terakhir di dagu Kurogane sebelum melemparkan handuk itu ke lantai di sebelahnya. Kini ganti ia yang memandangi Kurogane.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa…" Kurogane mengulang kata itu dengan nada mengandai, sebelum meletupkan tawa serak yang pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu ia diam bagai batu.

Fai terus memandangi pria itu selama beberapa saat, menunggu apakah ada lagi yang mau disampaikannya. Setelah tak ada lagi tambahan dari Kurogane, ia mengambil handuk basah yang masih bersih dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia mengambil salah satu tangan Kurogane, sedikit mengernyit saat ia harus mencabuti beberapa pecahan kaca dari kepalan tangannya. Ia mengerling Kurogane tiap ia mencabut satu serpihan kaca, melihat reaksinya, tapi Kurogane hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya—pasif dan tanpa reaksi, bahkan kedutan alis pun tidak. Sadar bahwa orang yang tengah ia urus mempunyai penangkal rasa sakit yang jelas lebih ampuh darinya, Fai hanya bisa mendesah dan meneruskan pekerjaannya hingga kedua tangan Kurogane bebas dari serpihan kaca dan bersih dari darah—menyisakan garis-garis merah luka yang menyeramkan.

"Menurutmu kau bisa bangun, Kuro-lily?" tanya Fai setelah melemparkan handuk kedua ke lantai dekat tempatnya melempar handuk yang pertama tadi. "Aku tidak ingin kau tidur di sini."

Kurogane mengeluarkan geraman pelan sebelum meraih pinggir toilet dengan sebelah tangannya dan secara efektif mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. Fai mengernyit melihat butiran darah kembali muncul di beberapa sayatan di tangan kecoklatan itu, membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya, tapi Kurogane sendiri kelihatannya tidak merasakan apa-apa, dan ia jadi merasa bodoh karena membayangkan rasa sakit yang bahkan tidak dihiraukan oleh pemiliknya.

Ia membantu Kurogane menghindari serpihan kaca di lantai untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian mendudukkannya di tempat tidurnya sebelum ia pergi mengambil antibiotik di tasnya—untungnya ia adalah tipe orang yang suka membawa kit P3K kemana-mana. Ia kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air dan kemudian mengulurkan gelas beserta sebutir pil antibiotik pada Kurogane.

Kurogane memandangi gelas di tangan Fai cukup lama sebelum mendongak memandang wajahnya. Alisnya berkerut dan bertemu di pangkal hidung, tapi Fai tahu kali ini rengutan itu hanyalah sebuah tanda berpikir, bukan tanda ingin membunuh seperti tadi.

"Sebagian besar orang akan langsung lari dan memanggil polisi saat melihat kejadian seperti tadi," ujarnya.

Fai menyunggingkan seberkas senyum di bibirnya. "Kau mungkin lupa, Kuro-san, tapi saat ini aku sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan polisi, dan kau juga seharusnya begitu."

"Kalau keadaannya tidak sedang dalam permainan culik-culikan seperti ini, kau akan memanggil mereka?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa?" jawab Fai datar—dan, ia sadari, jujur. "Ambil obatmu seperti layaknya anjing baik, Kuro-wan."

Kurogane menggerutu pelan, tapi ia menurut. Ia mengambil obat dari Fai dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Fai tersenyum puas dan berbalik untuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di tempat tidurnya, berhadapan dengan Kurogane. Ia mengambil telepon dari lantai di samping tempat tidurnya—telepon yang secara tidak sadar ia lempar ke lantai ketika ia berlari menuju kamar mandi—dan menekan beberapa nomor. Kurogane mengawasi kegiatannya dengan pandangan waspada.

"Halo?" ujar Fai ketika ia mendengar teleponnya tersambung. "Layanan kamar? Bisa tolong pesan bir untuk kamar nomor 235? Tiga kaleng saja cukup. Mm-hmm, terima kasih."

"Snekmu?" tanya Kurogane saat Fai memutus pembicaraan dan melempar telepon itu ke tengah tempat tidurnya. Fai hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Bir itu bukan untuk kerongkonganmu, tapi untuk tanganmu," jawab Fai. "Kau sadar kita tak punya alkohol untuk membersihkan lukamu? Yah, kecuali kau mau berisiko terjangkit tetanus."

Kurogane mengangkat bahu sebelum memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang gelas. "Di tasku ada sebuah botol obat kecil," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Bisa tolong ambilkan?"

Fai mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendengar kata 'tolong' keluar dari mulut Kurogane sebelum akhirnya nyengir lebar. "Wah, jadi aku punya suatu kehormatan untuk mengetahui isi tasmu?"

"Aku hanya tak mau seluruh pakaianku terkena darah," gerutu Kurogane seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan maksudnya. "Dan siapa bilang aku takkan mengawasimu?"

Fai kembali memutar bola matanya dan tertawa kecil sebelum berjalan ke tempat tas Kurogane diletakkan di lantai. Ia tahu Kurogane tahu bahwa ia takkan mengambil hal yang tak diperlukan, dan ia tahu Kurogane takkan benar-benar mengawasinya seperti yang ia ancamkan. Dengan santai ia mengaduk isi tas ransel besar itu—beberapa setel jins dan kemeja serta kaus, peralatan mandi sederhana, celana dalam seksi, wow, juga beberapa pasang kaus kaki—dan menemukan botol yang ia cari di salah satu kantung tersembunyi di dalam tas. Ia hendak memberitahu Kurogane bahwa ia menemukan obatnya ketika matanya menangkap label botol tersebut, dan kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Valium [1]. _Oh, sialan_.

"Valium 5mg." Fai membaca label itu keras-keras saat ia bangkit dan membawa obat itu kepada Kurogane. Ia mengerlingnya dan mendapati ekspresi pria itu mengeras. "Benzodiazepines…. _Anti-psychotic_, kalau tidak salah?" [2]

Kurogane mengeluarkan sebuah gerutuan "ya," tertahan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta obat tersebut, tapi Fai menahan obat itu di tangannya dan menaikkan alisnya. Kurogane merutukkan beberapa makian samar sebelum kembali menggerutu, "PTSD." [3]

Fai mengerjap. Nah, siapa sangka?

"Berikan saja obat itu, nanti akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu," ujar Kurogane kasar, mengedikkan tangannya meminta. Fai memberikannya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Kurogane mengeluarkan dua butir tablet kecil ke telapak tangannya dan meneguknya sekaligus. Ia mengambil gelas dari tangan Kurogane, kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengisinya, dan memberikannya lagi pada pria tersebut. Kurogane menggumamkan "terima kasih," pelan sebelum meminumnya.

Fai kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, berhadapan dengan Kurogane dan mengamatinya yang terlihat masih terlalu tegang, seakan masih ada amarah tersimpan di tubuhnya. Ia tahu simtom PTSD memang samar dan tersembunyi, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menebak kalau Kurogane mempunyainya. Lagipula, siapa sangka Kurogane yang tukang marah dan cuek, dan terlebih lagi pria terseksi yang banyak diinginkan saat ini, mempunyai pengalaman trauma yang masih mempengaruhinya sampai sekarang? Ia nyaris tertawa getir. Pada akhirnya, lihat siapa orang yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik sejak pandangan pertama.

Mereka duduk dalam kesunyian sampai suara ketukan dan teriakan tentang layanan kamar terdengar. Fai bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit membukakan pintu, tidak ingin pelayan melihat kekacauan yang mereka hasilkan, ia masih belum ingin berurusan dengan manajemen hotel. Ia mengambil bir dari pelayan itu, memberinya tip, dan buru-buru menutup pintu bahkan sebelum pelayan itu sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ia mengambil perban dan kapas dari tasnya dan kemudian berjongkok di depan Kurogane. Ia menyingkirkan gelas dari tangan Kurogane dan secara otomatis tangan itu mengerat dalam kepalan. Fai mendongak ketika merasakan tatapan Kurogane padanya, menemukan mata merah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Kurogane mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan merengutkan alisnya, kelihatan berjuang keras hanya untuk mengembalikan fokusnya.

Ada kepanikan melanda hati Fai saat ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalan tangan Kurogane dan merasakan suhu tubuh pria besar itu lebih hangat daripada biasanya. Apakah ini efek obat yang baru saja diminumnya? Ataukah lukanya terinfeksi? Apakah pertolongan pertama yang Fai lakukan tidak cukup?

Kurogane mengerjap lagi. Kali ini mata merahnya memandang tidak fokus ke suatu tempat di atas kepala Fai. Mulutnya perlahan terbuka seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia hanya terus menatap apa pun itu di balik kepala Fai sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha fokus. Fai tahu bahwa hal semacam ini wajar bagi pengguna Valium—ia juga pernah memakainya beberapa kali untuk mengobati insomnianya—tapi ia tidak tahu apakah kenaikan suhu tubuh Kurogane ada hubungannya juga dengan obat yang dia minum.

Fai memperhatikan dengan sesama saat perlahan obat itu menguasai Kurogane, membuat matanya berdilasi maksimum dan suhu tubuhnya makin menghangat. Kepalan tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya juga mulai mengendur. Ia melihat Kurogane secara perlahan berubah semakin tenang, dan terkena dilema apakah ia harus lega atau justru khawatir. Ia mengambil sebelah tangan Kurogane dan menempelkannya ke sisi wajahnya, merasakan kulit yang semakin menghangat di kulitnya sendiri yang mendingin setiap menitnya karena gelisah.

"Fai..." gumam Kurogane pelan, suaranya yang biasanya dalam dan tegas kini seolah terdengar dari balik air. Mata merahnya—masih terus memancarkan semburat semerah darah—mengerling Fai, berkilat tidak fokus.

"Ssh, Kuro-sama," bisik Fai, menyangga tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan agar ia bisa menyamakan posisi dengan wajah Kurogane. "Aku di sini."

"Fai..." ujar Kurogane lagi, kini merengkuh sisi kepalanya yang satu lagi dengan tangannya hingga kini pria itu merengkuh seluruh kepalanya. Fai menutup matanya dan merasakan sensasi dari namanya yang terucap dari mulut Kurogane dengan nada yang begitu... melankolis, getir, dan pedih. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Kurogane bisa jadi seperti ini—tidak dalam hidupnya. Tangan di sisi wajahnya bergetar dan ia kembali membuka matanya. Ada sesuatu yang melintas di ekspresi Kurogane sebelum pria berambut jabrik itu menutup matanya rapat. "Fai... aku... oh, Tuhan, aku telah... kau..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa." Fai menempelkan kening mereka dan melingkupi tangan Kurogane dengan miliknya, menekan tangan besar itu ke wajahnya. "Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja." Kurogane membuka matanya lagi dan merengut tajam. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengusap luka sayatan kecil di rahang Fai yang didapatnya saat Kurogane mencekiknya. Fai kembali menutup matanya saat jemari besar itu meluncur ke leher rampingnya, mengusap pelan sebuah tempat di lehernya yang masih terasa sakit karena tekanan kedua tangan besar itu tadi. Sebuah desiran menjalari tubuhnya saat Kurogane mengusap sisi lehernya. "Mana mungkin baik-baik saja," ujarnya. "Aku nyaris membunuhmu."

Fai mendengus. "Aku tak semudah itu dibunuh, Kuro-rin."

Rengutan di dahi Kurogane bukannya berkurang, tapi malah bertambah dalam. Tangannya terus mengusap sisi leher Fai, seakan ingin menghilangkan bekas cekikan yang mulai membentuk di sana. "Aku… tidak tahan melihat darah. Setiap melihatnya aku selalu lepas kendali."

Fai menarik kepalanya dari dahi hangat Kurogane dan mengerjap, sama sekali tak mengira Kurogane akan bercerita mengenai masalahnya padanya. Apa ini juga salah satu efek Valium itu? Membuat Kurogane menjadi sangat rileks hingga bisa seenaknya mengeluarkan isi hatinya?

"Kau melihat darah di kamar mandi?" tanya Fai.

Kurogane menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya seakan ingin membentuk sebuah senyum namun gagal dan malah berakhir menjadi seringai aneh. "Aku melihat cermin."

Fai baru saja ingin menanyakan apa hubungan cermin dan darah ketika kepalanya tiba-tiba menemukan hubungannya. Ia terkesiap. "Kau melihat matamu sendiri. Warna matamu."

"Dan kondisiku sendiri sedang tidak terlalu baik setelah selama dua hari berturut-turut harus bertahan dalam jangka waktu lama menghadapi bibi dan ayahku." Kurogane mengatakannya dengan siratan kekesalan dalam suaranya sebelum mendesah dan kembali menutup matanya. "Dan setelah sekian lama, kukira aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tuhan, aku bahkan nyaris membunuh seseorang kali ini."

Fai merasakan tangan Kurogane bergetar di lehernya, dan ia mengusap tangan itu. "Karena itu di rumahmu tak ada cermin? Karena itu waktu di rumahmu kau tidak mengizinkanku membuka cermin di hadapanmu?" Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pelan kelopak mata Kurogane yang tertutup. Entah kenapa ia juga ikut bergetar begitu ia menyadari keanehan-keanehan yang sebelumnya membuatnya penasaran. "Dan karena itu juga…. kau selalu memakai kacamata hitam saat menyetir walaupun kita pergi tengah malam? Dan tidak mau melepas kacamatamu di depan bibi dan ayahmu? Supaya kau tidak melihat mata mereka dan matamu sendiri?"

Kurogane hanya diam, tapi Fai tahu kediaman itu adalah afirmasinya. "Oh," bisik Fai gemetar begitu menyadarinya. Ialah yang pertama kali meminta cermin pada Kurogane. Ia yang mengajak Kurogane ke tempat bibinya. Ia yang menyuruh Kurogane melepas kacamatanya. Ialah yang mengajak Kurogane pergi ke hotel ini karena ada cermin _raksasa_ di kamar mandinya. "Oh, oh, Kuro-sama, aku…. maafkan aku."

Kurogane membuka matanya dan menatap Fai heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku…. tanpa sadar akulah yang telah…"

Kurogane merengut. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa sebelumnya."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Omong-kosong," gerutu Kurogane sebelum menarik siku Fai hingga tubuhnya maju mendekat dan wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan coba salahkan dirimu atas sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui."

Jarak wajah mereka yang dekat membuat Fai dapat melihat dengan jelas pandangan Kurogane yang semakin tidak fokus. Pupil mata merah itu terlihat besar—terlalu besar—dan bergerak liar sebelum Kurogane mengerjap dan kembali terfokus pada mata Fai. Hembusan napas Kurogane terasa panas di sekitar wajahnya. Fai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Kurogane, merasakan kulitnya yang mempunyai suhu di atas normal.

"Kuro-chi demam," bisik Fai.

Kurogane menyeringai samar. "Oh ya?"

Berikutnya yang Fai tahu, ada sapuan lembut nan panas di bibirnya. Ia mengerjap, sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa sampai pada titik ini—siapa yang lebih dulu mencium siapa?—dan apakah Kurogane menciumnya karena keinginannya sendiri atau karena dia sedang berada dalam pengaruh obat. Semua logika seakan terbang menghilang darinya saat bibir Kurogane menekan, membuka dan menuntut, panas dan seakan membakarnya dari dalam. Fai mengerang. Ini sama sekali tak ada dalam skenario ciuman pertamanya dengan Kurogane. Ia membayangkan situasi yang lebih liar dan kasar, dengan hasrat membanjiri ruangan dan seks cepat, mungkin dengan bantuan luapan agresi akibat saling mengejek sebelumnya, bukannya sesuatu yang lembut dan panas dan tanpa provokasi seperti ini. Dan, Tuhan, siapa sangka kalau Kurogane ahli dalam masalah berciuman?

Mungkin mulai besok ia akan terus memberikan Valium pada Kurogane.

Ia benar-benar kehilangan segala jenis orientasi hanya karena Kurogane menciumnya, dan ia juga kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya, tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya secara otomatis melingkar di leher jenjang Kurogane, bertaut di helaian hitam pendek di belakang kepalanya, menariknya mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, mempertautkan lidah mereka. Ia menggumamkan apresiasi dan sedikit bergidik merasakan desiran mengaliri tubuhnya saat tangan Kurogane—besar dan seakan terbakar di kulit dinginnya—menyelinap ke balik pakaiannya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga tubuh mereka praktis menempel. Fai berani bersumpah tangan Kurogane jauh—_jauh_—lebih ahli dalam menemukan titik kenikmatan di kulitnya dibanding semua pria yang pernah tidur dengannya, dan ia tak bisa menahan perasaan iri pada siapa pun yang mampu membuat tangan ini menelusur tubuh mereka dalam janga panjang. Cinta atau tanpa cinta, Fai akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat tangan yang sekarang tengah menelusur pelan tulang belakangnya—terlalu pelan seakan berusaha menghitung dan memuja setiap ruas tulang belakangnya—untuk terus berada di sana _selamanya_, juga di beberapa titik lain di tubuhnya.

Kurogane menghentikan kuncian mulut mereka saat mereka berdua sampai ke level oksigen residu minimum dan dengan cepat mengalihkan bibirnya pada leher Fai, melakukan sesuatu di sana yang mampu membuatnya menggumamkan suara-suara tak berarti dalam genggaman ekstasi. Fai mengerjap, berusaha keras—sangat keras—untuk mengembalikan pikirannya ke tujuannya semula mendekati Kurogane sebelum semua hal memabukkan ini terjadi, nyaris gagal saat desiran kembali menjalar akibat jemari Kurogane yang mengusap pinggangnya, tapi akhirnya lumayan berhasil menghalau sedikit awan kenikmatan di pikirannya begitu ia memikirkan tentang tangan Kurogane.

Tangan. Darah. Pecahan kaca.

"Kuro-lily… tanganmu… birnya…"

"Mmm, aku sedang ingin mabuk yang lain hari ini," gumam Kurogane samar dari balik lehernya.

Fai mengerang. Ia tahu Kurogane salah mengerti maksud ucapannya, tapi, oh persetan dengan bir. Ia juga hampir tidak bisa sadar dari mabuknya saat ini.

* * *

Fai menunggu dengungan konstan di telepon untuk berakhir. Ia memandang Kurogane yang tengah tidur di sampingnya dengan cemas, tangannya sibuk mengusap dahi panas yang terus berkeringat dalam sebuah gerakan monoton. Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit berciuman tanpa henti dan mempelajari peta tubuh masing-masing—tiga puluh menit di level pertama yang nyaris membuatnya tidak bisa kembali dari dunia kenikmatan—Kurogane tertidur dalam demam tinggi karena Valium yang telah menguasai penuh regulasi sistemnya. Ia memandangi wajah tidur yang tidak tenang itu selama beberapa saat sampai napas dan detak jantungnya kembali normal sebelum mulai mengusapkan bir di atas luka-luka di tangan Kurogane—sesuatu yang harusnya ia lakukan sejak tadi, oh, semoga distraksi Kurogane tadi tidak membuatnya terlambat memberikan alkohol untuk antisipasi infeksi. Luka Kurogane ada yang cukup dalam hingga sepertinya membutuhkan jahitan atau semacamnya. Ia jelas butuh dokter, tapi pergi ke rumah sakit disaat mereka dalam keadaan buron begini akan mengacaukan rencana mereka. Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang, bergelung bersandar pada papan kepala tempat tidur sambil berusaha menenangkan pasien PTSD yang tengah dilanda demam tinggi, menunggu teleponnya tersambung ke satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap mampu membantu mereka sekarang.

"_Halo?"_ suara dalam terdengar di ujung saluran saat dengungan itu akhirnya berhenti.

Fai menggigit bibir bawahnya. "…Kuro-papa?"

"_Fai,"_ nada suara Younemaru datar, tak ada keterkejutan ataupun rasa penasaran. _"Lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan."_

Apa?

"Kuro-papa mengharapkan teleponku?" tanya Fai penasaran.

"_Haganemaru selalu kambuh setiap selesai menemuiku atau adikku, jadi ya, aku mengharapkan teleponmu walau kukira akan terjadi besok pagi atau mungkin besok malam,"_ jawab Younemaru seperti tengah menjelaskan kalau pagi ini ia sarapan telur mata sapi. _"Putraku mengamuk?"_

Fai mulai mengunyah bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan jika ia sedang merasa canggung. "Eh… yah…"

"_Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

"Tidur setelah minum antibiotik dan dua butir Valium," jelas Fai. "Demamnya tinggi."

"_Antibiotik?"_ suara ayah Kurogane mulai kedengaran terusik. _"Dia terluka?"_

"Dia memecahkan kaca kamar mandi hotel hingga hancur, tangannya terluka," jawab Fai sebelum menambahkan dalam suara pelan. "dan dia mencekikku."

Terjadi keheningan cukup lama sebelum Younemaru kembali bicara. _"…..Ow,"_ ujarnya, Fai bahkan bisa membayangkannya mengernyit di tempatnya. _"Maafkan Haganemaru, Fai. Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"Aku hidup, yeah."

"_Jadi, akhirnya kau sudah tahu keadaan putraku."_ Ada suara desahan napas panjang dari seberang. _"Kau tidak takut?"_

_Takut pada orang yang mempunyai teknik berciuman sehebat putramu? Tentu saja tidak,_ pikir Fai, tapi ia menutup mulutnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya, tapi begitu sadar ayah Kurogane takkan bisa melihatnya, ia menarik napas. "Tidak juga. Kuro-san tidak bermaksud melukaiku. Dia hanya… sedang tidak sadar tadi."

Younemaru ber-'hmm' dengan nada yang tak mampu Fai baca. _"Akan kukirim orangku ke tempat kalian untuk mengurus semua yang dirusak oleh putraku."_

"Aku hanya menghubungi untuk meminta dokter," sergah Fai buru-buru. Ia menelepon ayah Kurogane bukan untuk minta dibayari masalah kerusakan kamar mereka. "Kondisi kami tidak memungkinkanku untuk membawa Kuro-sama ke rumah sakit, jadi—"

"_Dan dokter. Dicatat,"_ potong Younemaru cepat. _"Tunggu saja di kamar. Orangku akan segera datang."_

Dengan itu percakapan diputus secara sepihak. Fai mengerjap pada telepon. Bagaimana cara Younemaru mengirimkan orangnya kalau dia tidak tahu mereka ada di mana?

* * *

Atau mungkin Younemaru sudah tahu sejak awal di mana mereka berada dan sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sejak tadi, pikir Fai saat melihat orang yang tadi berpapasan dengan mereka sebelum menuju ruang kerja ayah Kurogane—Onojima, kalau tidak salah?—kini berdiri dengan sebuah senyum formal di ambang pintu kamarnya bersama seseorang yang memakai mantel putih hanya jeda lima belas menit setelah Fai menutup teleponnya.

"Fai-san, betul?" tanya Onojima sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Fai mengangguk dan menjabat tangan itu. Asisten ayah Kurogane itu melebarkan senyumnya. "Saya Onojima, tangan kanan Younemaru-sama. Sayang sekali tadi kita tidak sempat berkenalan."

Fai menarik tangannya dan mengangguk canggung, masih cemas mengenai betapa mudahnya ayah Kurogane menemukan mereka—bagaimana dengan polisi? "Ung… Kurogane…"

"Boleh saya masuk?" Fai mengangguk dan memberi jalan masuk bagi kedua pria tersebut. Onojima memberi tanda bagi dokter yang bersamanya untuk masuk sebelum memperkenalkannya pada Fai. "Ini dr. Kyle. Dia dokter professional yang bekerja bagi dunia hitam, jadi tenang saja."

Dr. Kyle mengedikkan kepalanya singkat pada Fai dan tersenyum ganjil, membuat hati Fai dilingkupi perasaan waspada. Ia mempercayai ayah Kurogane, tentu saja, dan mempercayai keputusannya—lagipula, siapa yang akan mencelakai putra sendiri?—tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mempercayai dokter ini. Ia mengerling Onojima untuk melihat reaksinya, tapi karena yang bersangkutan kelihatannya biasa saja, ia membiarkan sang dokter memeriksa Kurogane sementara Onojima pergi memeriksa kamar mandi.

"Dia minum obat _anti-psychosis_?" tanya dr. Kyle.

"Valium, ya, dua butir," jawab Fai singkat. "Dan antibiotik. Aku juga memberi alkohol untuk lukanya."

"Pertolongan pertama yang bagus," ujar dr. Kyle. "Sangat bagus, melihat kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang yang sedang mengalami episode _panic attack_." Dokter itu mengerling Fai singkat. "Dan setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Fai menjadi sadar akan bekas cekikan di lehernya. Mungkin sudah terlihat memerah sekarang. Ia berusaha membuat rambutnya menutupi lehernya sebisa mungkin—untunglah rambutnya lumayan panjang—dan menarik naik kerah jaketnya yang sengaja ia kenakan saat Onojima dan sang dokter mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Kurogane. Dr. Kyle menyunggingkan senyum ganjilnya melihat perilaku Fai.

"Dia demam… apa itu akibat dari obat yang dia minum?"

"Tidak ada efek samping yang menyatakan tentang peningkatan suhu tubuh untuk pengkonsumsian Valium sendiri," jawab dr. Kyle sambil memeriksa luka di dekat siku Kurogane. "tapi mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pencampuran Valium dan antibiotik secara bersamaan, beberapa individu tidak dapat menahan efek campuran dua obat dosis tinggi. Tapi untuk kasus ini, pencampuran itu diperlukan."

"Tidak akan berbahaya baginya, kan?" tanya Fai cemas. Ia khawatir dengan memberikan antibiotik pada Kurogane justru akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Demamnya akan turun dalam beberapa jam, efek antibiotik relatif cepat hilang. Berikan dia antibiotik lagi besok pagi, dan mungkin obat penghilang rasa sakit jika dia kelihatan terganggu." Dr. Kyle kembali mengerling Fai, namun kali ini tajam dan memperingatkan. "Tapi, apa pun kondisinya, jangan biarkan Kurogane-san meminum Valium lagi dalam jangka waktu 24-48 jam."

Fai mengangguk. "Apa lukanya perlu dijahit?"

"Hanya perban dan semuanya beres." Seakan untuk menekankan pernyataannya, dokter itu mengambil segulung perban dari dalam tasnya dan mulai bekerja di tangan Kurogane. "Tak ada pecahan kaca yang menancap terlalu dalam untuk diperlukan penjahitan, untungnya, walau lukanya memang terlihat mengerikan. Ganti perbannya secara rutin."

Fai mengangguk lagi, memandangi sang dokter yang masih sibuk mengurusi luka Kurogane hingga tidak sadar bahwa Onojima telah kembali dari kamar mandi dan kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Keadaannya cukup kacau di dalam," ujar Onojima.

Fai sempat terperanjat sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis pada pria di sampingnya. "Ya, aku baru berusaha mengkalkulasikan kerugiannya beberapa saat sebelum kalian datang."

Onojima tertawa. "Untung Tuan Besar memutuskan untuk mengambil alih ganti rugi untuk kalian."

Fai merengutkan dahinya. "Aku bisa—"

"Semuanya akan ditanggung Tuan Besar," Onojima mengibaskan tangannya memotong ucapan Fai. "Sebagai rasa simpatinya karena Tuan Muda hampir mencelakaimu. Kabarnya Haganemaru-sama mencekikmu? Dia belum pernah sampai sejauh itu sebelumnya."

Fai tanpa sadar menaikkan kerah jaketnya lagi.

"Kau beruntung Tuan Muda segera sadar sebelum dia berhasil menarik keluar semua napasmu." Senyum Onojima kelihatan antara campuran simpati dan kesinisan.

"Ya. Untung dia masih bisa mendengar suaraku memanggilnya dan segera sadar dari serangan paniknya," gumam Fai, matanya kembali tertumbuk pada pria yang tengah tertidur di kasur.

Onojima, di lain pihak, justru kelihatan terkejut. "Tuan Muda sadar karena kau memanggilnya? Bukan karena kesadarannya kembali sendiri?"

Fai mengangguk dan menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?"

Onojima mengerjap sekali sebelum memandang Fai dengan tatapan seolah kagum. "Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah berhasil menyadarkan Tuan Muda ketika beliau terkena serangan paniknya. Biasanya kami menunggu sampai Haganemaru-sama kelelahan sendiri atau sampai ada yang cukup kuat untuk membuatnya tidak berontak dan memberinya obat tidur. Karena itu Tuan Muda membenci tali atau benda pengikat semacamnya, karena kami dan pihak rumah sakit selalu mengikatnya ke tempat tidur jika dia sudah terlalu liar dan menunggu serangannya mereda."

Fai berjengit. "Rumah sakit…?"

Senyum simpati dan sinis Onojima kembali. "Haganemaru-sama beberapa kali dimasukkan ke rumah sakit yang menangani…. kasus semacam beliau, terutama pada masa awal serangannya di usia 12 tahun. Sejak usia itu juga Haganemaru-sama menjalani terapi dan pengobatan."

Institusi mental a.k.a rumah sakit jiwa. Fai berjengit dalam hati saat ia menerjemahkan kata yang tidak disebutkan oleh Onojima. Cukup menyedihkan jika memikirkan Kurogane harus diikat di tempat tidur dan diperlakukan layaknya orang gila walaupun pada kenyataannya dia hanya menderita trauma berat. Pandangannya kembali pada sosok Kurogane. Baginya Kurogane dan institusi mental itu terlalu absurd untuk menjadi kenyataan. Kurogane di matanya selama ini adalah sosok yang, yah, normal. Dia pemarah dan agresif, tentu, tapi bukankah sifat seperti itu wajar-wajar saja? Dan, Tuhan, Kurogane adalah pria terseksi di negara ini, kalau bukan di jagad raya! Siapa yang akan bisa membayangkan seorang pria seksi—dan, ahem, master dalam berciuman—di rumah sakit jiwa? Saat hal itu terjadi, kemungkinan besar rumah sakit jiwa akan berubah fungsi menjadi biro perjodohan atau rumah manajemen artis. Walau tentu saja, prospek melihat Kurogane berontak di tempat tidur dengan tangan terikat itu, bagi Fai, sangat menarik.

"Kau bisa membeli obat ini di apotek nanti." Dr. Kyle tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Fai kembali mengingat kehadirannya di ruangan. Ia berusaha menahan rona merah yang sepertinya mulai menjalar di wajahnya, jika suhu wajahnya yang naik bisa menjadi acuan, dan membenahi posisi tubuhnya ketika dr. Kyle berjalan mendekatinya sambil menjulurkan kertas resep. "Habiskan antibiotiknya dalam lima hari ke depan, penghilang rasa sakit hanya saat dibutuhkan, dan Valium hanya jika serangannya kembali, tapi tidak dalam jangka waktu 24 jam setelah pengkonsumsian sebelumnya."

Fai menerima kertas itu, mengerutkan alisnya pada tulisan tak terbaca khas dokter, dan mengangguk walaupun ia tak mengerti apa saja yang ada di kertas itu. "Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, saya akan segera mengurus ganti rugi untuk kamar mandinya," ujar Onojima, mengangkat tangan ketika Fai hendak protes. "Karena kau sudah begitu baik dalam mengatasi serangan panik Tuan Muda, setidaknya ini yang bisa kami lakukan. Kuharap kau akan terus merawat Haganemaru-sama?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Fai cepat.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu kami permisi." Onojima menunduk dalam sementara dr. Kyle kembali mengedikkan kepalanya singkat dan segera pergi dari kamar itu. Fai balas menunduk dan Onojima berbalik pergi, hanya untuk kembali menengok Fai saat ia telah berada di ambang pintu. "Fai-san? Saya hampir lupa, ada pesan dari Younemaru-sama untukmu."

Fai memberikan gestur bagi pria itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Kata Younemaru-sama, _'Sebaiknya kau cepat mengambil keputusan mengenai hubunganmu dengan Haganemaru, sebelum berikutnya dia akan lebih dari sekedar mencekikmu'_."

Fai membatu di tempatnya. Pintu kamarnya tertutup, menghilangkan kehadiran Onojima dan dr. Kyle di kamar serta menghadirkan keraguan di pikirannya.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

Jadi, ya, Kurogane gila di cerita ini. #ditimpuk Tapi, hey, bahkan di canon Kurogane sebenarnya punya potensi untuk mempunyai masalah psikologis tersendiri, kalau ditilik dari caranya melihat kedua orangtuanya tewas. Hanya, menurut pendapat saya, Kurogane di manga bisa lebih stabil karena kehadiran Tomoyo dan penghuni Shirashagi lainnya. Lagipula, di awal manga diceritakan kalau Kurogane itu gila membunuh, _so yes, he got a problem with blood alright_, hanya saja untuk di cerita ini saya sedang tidak ingin menjadikannya psikopat tukang jagal yang selalu nyengir setiap kecipratan darah, jadi saya menulisnya punya PTSD - dan siapa tahu sebenarnya si canon dia juga menderita PTSD yang sengaja nggak ditampilkan oleh CLAMP? hohohoho.

Buat yang review dan menebak kalau Youou di chapter sebelumnya itu bukan kena tumor otak, you got it right. Dia di rumah sakit - dan ketemu Dom - karena sedang dirawat di bagian mental health (karena itu kamar-kamar di sekitarnya jarang ada anak kecil dan punya jendela berteralis besi, memperhatikan deskripsi saya tentang hal itu?). Kisah di Youou's Tale itu juga merupakan kisah pertama kali Kurogane kecil dimasukkan ke institusi mental akibat PTSD-nya.

**Footnotes:**

[1] Valium adalah merek dagang dari Diazepam, salah satu jenis obat psikoaktif yang biasa digunakan untuk pengobatan pasien dengan PTSD, _panic disorder_, insomnia, _anxiety disorder, alcohol withdrawal, drug dependence withdrawal_, dll. Terdiri dari tiga jenis takaran, 2 mg, 5 mg, dan 10 mg. Penggunaan normal sebanyak 10 mg tiap pengkonsumsian dan mempunyai jeda waktu konsumsi sekitar 20-100 jam. Valium adalah obat yang paling aman untuk PTSD, karena mempunyai kemungkinan overdosis yang rendah hingga disarankan oleh mayoritas psikiater dengan pasien _anxiety disorder_. Alasan kenapa saya memilih Valium dan bukannya SRRI-serotonin uptake yang memang jauh lebih ampuh karena Kurogane diceritakan sudah bukan masanya _rapid attack _dan lebih ke arah penyembuhan. Valium biasanya digunakan untuk pasien PTSD dengan frekuensi _attack_ yang rendah, sementara SRRI digunakan untuk pasien di masa-masa awal PTSD dimana frekuensi _attack_ dan delusi tinggi.

[2] Benzodiazepines adalah bentuk utama dari Diazepam. BZD digunakan sebagai _anti-psychotic drug _(mengurangi tingkat _anxiety_ pasien) dan memiliki lebih dari 30 jenis variasi obat, termasuk Diazepam (Valium). Penggunaan BZD menimbulkan efek perileksan otot, hipnotik (perangsang tidur, karena itu bisa juga untuk penderita insomnia), sedatif, anti-anxiety, anticonvulsant, dan amnesia temporer (untuk menenangkan pikiran). Efek samping yang dirasakan saat mengkonsumsi BZD adalah pandangan kabur, perasaan mengantuk, kepala pening, disorientasi, perubahan kadar libido (peningkatan atau penurunan, dalam kasus Kurogane adalah peningkatan), berkurangnya koordinasi motorik, hipotensi, dan kesulitan bernapas (jika digunakan dalam jangka panjang).

[3] _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_ (PTSD) adalah salah satu kelainan psikologis yang disebabkan oleh trauma. Simtom PTSD meliputi pengulangan kejadian trauma melalui kilasan kejadian dan mimpi buruk, yang mampu menyebabkan pasien menjadi agresif, mudah marah, histeris, dan kesulitan untuk tidur. Tingkat PTSD yang parah akan membuat kilasan kejadian menjadi halusinasi dan delusi, yang jika tidak ditangani bisa menjadi bentuk awal timbulnya skizofrenia. PTSD yang tidak ditangani dan dibiarkan terlalu lama bisa membuat fungsi sosial dan emosional penderita terganggu.

Reply for anons!

**Erochimaru:** Hmm... ide ceritanya kayaknya menjurus fluff ya... *terus dia ragu kalau disuruh bikin fluff karena jagonya maenan di drama sama angst/tragedy* Nanti saya coba deh ya. Oh? Lebih enak ya? Tapi kayaknya sekarang saya balik ke gaya nulis yang kaku. Gaya nulis tergantung mood gini nih. orz Kuropapa son complex... mungkin ya. hahaha. Ayahnya Watanuki siapa lagi kalau bukan Clow? *wink wink*

**Nietta:** Oh, mahasiswi juga? Kuliah jurusan apa dimanaa? :D

**Reviews will make this story got three digits!**

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

Orang bernama Seishiro itu memandangi kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangan Kurogane dari balik kacamata hitamnya, matanya berkilat curiga. Kurogane hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tampak lebih santai seakan tidak ada seorang detektif kepolisian berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, menunggu lidahnya melakukan kesalahan dan mengakui bahwa memang, ya, ialah yang menculik Fai - dan sungguh, ia berharap keringat hasil berlari dari parkiran ke apartemennya tidak begitu kentara. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, menghilangkan efek obat sialan yang masih terus membuat pandangannya kabur, dan sialnya Seishiro menangkap hal ini.

"Anda mabuk?" tanyanya.

Oh tidak, ia takkan mengulangi seluruh penjelasan dan birokrasi merepotkan mengenai hal ini seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Obat," gerutu Kurogane, mengutuk dalam hati mengenai kepalanya yang tidak membantunya dengan terus melakukan turbulen euforia. "Aku sedang menjalani pengobatan."

Seishiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jelas tidak percaya. Oh, sialan.

"Anda tidak diizinkan mengemudi di bawah pengaruh obat," ujarnya.

Kurogane merasakan amarah secara perlahan terbangun dalam dirinya, dan ia berusaha keras menahannya kembali ke bawah kesadarannya. Kalau ia marah, hal itu yang paling diinginkan oleh detektif ini, dan siapa tahu apa yang bisa keluar secara tidak sadar dari mulutnya yang sudah nyaris tak terkontrol karena pengaruh obat sialan ini?

Tidak, ia tidak boleh lepas kendali. Ia harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah di sini dan segera kembali ke Westroncal untuk menjemput Fai. Fai menunggunya di hotel, dan kalau ada polisi yang bisa datang ke rumahnya, entah apa yang bisa datang ke kamar hotel mereka. Ia harus secepatnya kembali pada Fai, pada mata biru itu, pada rambut emas itu, pada kulit halus itu.

Oh.

Persetan dengan Valium yang membuat kadar libidonya naik. Persetan dengan Fai yang terlalu mempesona.

Persetan otaknya.

"Kurogane-san?" Seishiro seakan ingin melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Kurogane, yang kelihatannya ditahan sebisa mungkin demi imej detektif yang dingin dan kaku.

"Aku butuh belanja," gumam Kurogane, sedikit berayun di tempatnya karena kepalanya yang kembali berputar. Sialan, ia berharap yang tadi itu tidak tampak jelas. "Tak ada stok makanan di kulkas."

"Tetap saja, Anda tidak diizinkan mengemudi kendaraan dalam kondisi di bawah pengaruh obat," tegas Seishiro. "Obat apa yang Anda konsumsi?"

"Valium," jawab Kurogane cepat, hanya untuk ia sesali tak kalah cepat. Bagus sekali, ia sudah membuka aibnya sebagai orang gila yang berkendara bebas di jalan raya di bawah pengaruh obat. Sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan mengaku telah menculik putra atasannya dan bukannya membawanya ke penjara, mereka akan mengembalikannya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Ia akan kembali dibuat tidur dan diikat di tempat tidur.

Ia merinding membayangkannya.


	14. Trick Eleven Part I

Salah satu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah saya buat adalah dengan mengira bahwa chapter sebelumnya itu adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Saya salah. Chapter ini justru jauh lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya, bahkan diperkirakan akan sampai 2x-nya. Karena itu, setelah berkonsultasi dengan kak **Silpherwoulf** yang bersedia membeta tulisan saya, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk memecah chapter ini menjadi dua bagian, karena kami tidak menemukan cara yang paling tepat untuk mereduksi naskah yang sudah setengah jalan hingga setidaknya menjadi setengah dari jumlah asalnya. Part II akan segera saya kerjakan, doakan saja bisa cepat selesai karena, ehem, saya selesai ujian tanggal 1 dan sisanya saya libur hingga 3,5 bulan. :)

Chapter ini, kedua bagiannya, saya dedikasikan untuk kak **Silpherwoulf** yang sudah repot-repot membeta naskah ini dengan hasil yang sebagian besar memenangkan keegoisan saya. Gomene, onee-san. This chapter's for you.

Dan anyway, untuk mengerjakan bagian ini saya ditemani oleh iringan musik Flowers We Are milik Yiruma untuk paruh pertama cerita dan Distance yang dinyanyikan oleh Christina Perri untuk sisanya. Listen to them if you want to feel what I feel when writing this stuff. ;)

**Warning:** violance, blood, sex, and KuroFai sap.

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP's and their mighty bishounens.

* * *

**Game**

**by Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 11 (part I)**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama kegelapan absolut mengelilingi Kurogane. Ia tahu sejak awal bahwa ini mimpi. Berada di dekat orang-orang seperti Tomoyo dan Yuuko sejak kecil membuatnya bisa membedakan dengan jelas mana alam sensasi dan mana alam persepsi, jadi ia tahu bahwa sekarang ini ia sedang berada di alam mimpi, tempat persepsinya menyembunyikan bayangan hitam di dalam sudut ketaksadarannya, menunggu di balik dinding kesadaran untuk melingkupinya begitu ia lengah. Persis seperti sekarang. Mimpinya, apa pun nanti mimpinya akan menjelma, selalu dimulai dengan kegelapan solid. Absolut. Tak ada jalan keluar dan masuk. Sekali kau di sana, maka kau akan berada di sana selama kegelapan menginginkanmu. Ia biasanya hanya bisa diam dan menanti dengan waspada, kemana kegelapan ini akan membawanya.

Diam dan menunggu.

Jujur, Kurogane tidak menyukai kegelapan dalam mimpinya. Rasanya seperti orang lumpuh yang hanya disisakan kesadaran untuk menyadari bahwa ya, mungkin ia masih hidup, walaupun praktis ia tak bisa mengindera apa pun. Ia tak bisa merasakan di mana tubuhnya, ia tak bisa melihat, tak bisa bernapas, dan tak bisa mendengar. Pertama kali ia dilingkupi kegelapan seperti ini ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk berontak. Ia berteriak, satu-satunya yang ia kira masih berada dalam kendalinya, namun suaranya justru tertelan bulat-bulat oleh kegelapan tersebut. Ia bisa saja jadi gila pada waktu itu—yang secara literal di luar dunia mimpi ia memang sudah gila—kalau bukan karena suara Tomoyo tiba-tiba seolah menembus masuk ke dalam alam persepsinya.

Diam dan tunggulah, Kurogane. Pasrahkan dirimu pada mereka dan biarkan mereka membawamu.

Dan sejak saat itu ia selalu diam dan menunggu. Kali ini pun demikian.

Kurogane memejamkan matanya yang tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain kegelapan dan menunggu—kadang ia berpikir mengapa ia perlu repot-repot menutup matanya ketika apa yang dilihatnya baik saat membuka maupun menutup mata sama saja, tapi ia pada akhirnya tetap menutup matanya, hanya untuk kepatutan. Setelah jeda waktu yang mengerikan baginya—ia tidak mempunyai persepsi waktu yang benar lagi selama di mimpi, karena dalam kegelapan yang melumpuhkan, sedetik bisa saja terasa seperti sejam—akhirnya ia mulai merasakan kegelapan sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkannya, karena secara perlahan ia mendapatkan kembali sensasi atas tubuhnya sendiri—tangannya, kakinya, jemarinya. Ia menghela napas lega, dan tersapu oleh arus perasaan lega yang berlipat ganda begitu ia menyadari ada hembusan napas yang berhasil ia keluarkan. Ia secara perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan familiar, tidak seabsolut kegelapan yang membungkusnya sebelumnya, masih ada serpihan cahaya yang tersasar dan membuat bayangan lorong tertangkap oleh matanya, tapi tetap saja cukup gelap.

Pintu di belakangnya tiba-tiba terbuka, membuatnya harus meloncat mundur agar tidak menjadi sasaran empuk daun pintu yang mengayun. Ia nyaris tersuruk ke belakang begitu melihat sosok yang berada di balik pintu. Bocah dengan tinggi sekitar 150 cm, berambut jabrik tak teratur dan bermata merah, sebuah rengutan bosan terpaut di sela tumpuan kedua alisnya. Kurogane merutuk dalam hati.

Itu dirinya. Ini masa lalunya.

Oh, Tuhan.

Ini rumahnya semasa ia kecil. Rumahnya di Valeria.

Kurogane merasakan desiran waspada kini mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, menyusur mulai dari tengkuknya ke jalinan tulang belakangnya dan menyebar ke sisi tubuhnya, seperti aliran listrik yang dengan cepat melingkupi dan membuatmu mati. Dari semua mimpi yang pernah ia lihat, baik mimpi bagus maupun buruk, kenapa harus sekarang ia kembali memimpikan masa kecilnya, setelah sekian lama ia menyimpan memori tentang Valeria ke sudut pikirannya? Apa karena ia tengah menuju Valeria bersama Fai?

Kurogane menarik napas panjang. Ini tidak benar. Tomoyo atau bibinya akan memarahinya jika ia mencampur informasi dunia sensasi dan persepsi. Mereka, sang penganut kuat mitos dan takhyul, selalu mengatakan padanya kalau ia mencampurkan informasi kedua dunia tersebut, ia bisa terjebak di dalam mimpi buruk yang bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi terburuknya-Kurogane mengernyit tidak mengerti saat mereka mengatakannya, tapi kemudian ia hanya mendengus mengabaikan. Lagipula, bukan salahnya, kan, jika ia memikirkan Fai? Ia mempunyai kesadaran dalam ketaksadarannya, dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa memilah kedua hal itu atau membiarkan salah satunya tidak bercampur ke yang lainnya?

Lagipula Fai—

"Aku pulang," ujar anak itu, sedikit berteriak pada kegelapan lorong. Cahaya senja berwarna merah menembus dari balik tubuhnya, memberikan siratan darah di dinding dan membuat mata merahnya seakan berkilau dalam resonansi. Kurogane seketika ingin muntah melihat warna darah tersebut. Namun sang anak—dirinya, masa lalunya—seakan tidak menyadari kehadirannya, dan alis hitamnya semakin merengut dalam setelah mata itu menyusuri sekitar lorong yang gelap. "...Ibu?"

Ibu?

Oh, sial. Sial. Brengsek kuadrat.

Kurogane dapat dengan segera merasakan napasnya meninggalkannya dan ia berusaha setengah mati untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia ingat suasana yang seperti ini. Oh Tuhan, ia ingat peristiwa ini. Terpatri tepat di balik kelopak matanya setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, dan berseliweran di sekitarnya ketika ia membuka matanya. Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak baik. Kenapa harus mimpi ini? Kenapa harus kenangan ini?

Kurogane kecil melewatinya dengan langkah yang penuh kehati-hatian, kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Mata merahnya masih tetap meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. Kurogane ingin sekali mencegahnya beranjak, ia ingin mendahului anak itu dan menghentikannya, tapi begitu ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya melewati anak itu, seakan ada tembok besar yang menghalanginya. Ia bisa bergerak bebas ke mana pun ia mau, ia sadari, asal tidak melewati anak itu. Ia hanya boleh bergerak di balik bayangannya, membiarkan diri masa lalunya menuntunnya menuju tempat yang selamanya tidak ingin ia kunjungi kembali, baik dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Ibu?" Kurogane kecil memanggil lagi, kali ini telah sukses melepas sepatunya dalam kesunyian. Kurogane selalu ingat dulu ia mempunyai suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuk bergerak dalam kesunyian dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar. Ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya saat anak itu bergeser ke arah dinding, merabanya tetap dengan produksi suara minimum. Anak itu meletakkan tas sekolahnya bersandar dinding sebelum berjingkat cekatan memasuki rumah. Kurogane mengikuti di belakangnya, membiarkan sebelah tangannya meraba dinding untuk mencari sesuatu yang solid sebagai penanda stabilitas. Anak itu terus memanggil ibunya, semakin lama dengan nada yang semakin waspada dan tak lebih dari bisikan keras.

Mereka berhenti di depan ruang tamu. Kurogane kecil menengok ke dalam dengan hati-hati, mengamati ruangan gelap itu dan mendesah lega begitu mendapati tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kurogane memandangi ruangan itu dengan sedih. Tak akan ada siapa-siapa di sana, ia sudah tahu sejak awal. Juga tak akan ada siapa-siapa di ruang keluarga dan di dapur tempat kini anak kecil itu melongokkan kepalanya selanjutnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah tangga yang membentang menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Ia tahu ibunya akan ada di sana. Tapi dirinya di masa lalu tidak mengetahuinya, karena itu sekarang sosok masa lalunya itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, sinar lampu dari dalam dapur yang baru saja ia nyalakan memberi kejelasan pada rengutannya yang semakin dalam. Anak itu takkan tenang sebelum menemukan ibunya. Bagi anak itu, dan juga mungkin bagi dirinya hingga sekarang, sosok ibunya adalah sosok terpenting yang harus ia lindungi. Ia harus menemukannya.

Tapi Kurogane tidak ingin. Tidak lagi.

Kalau bisa ia ingin memutar waktu dan memutuskan bahwa ibunya mungkin sedang keluar rumah, pergi ke pasar atau entah kemana, lalu berhenti mencari dan mengurung diri di kamarnya sampai ibunya tiba dengan senyuman lembutnya yang biasa, mengucapkan selamat datang kepadanya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi tidak, waktu itu ia ingat ia mempunyai firasat buruk begitu melihat rumah yang gelap dan sunyi—terlalu sunyi dan terlalu ganjil—karena itu ia terus mencari ibunya hingga dapat. Karena itu ia menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Pergi ke kamarmu," gumam Kurogane pada diri masa lalunya. "Pergi ke kamarmu dan tunggu sampai Ibu datang. Jangan mencari lagi."

Kurogane kecil seakan bisa mendengar suaranya, karena di ambang pintu dapur ia mengerjap sejenak, ekspresinya mulai berubah cuek seakan ia memutuskan bahwa ibunya memang sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kurogane hampir mendesah lega, karena walaupun ia tidak ingat dengan jelas apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, ia masih menyimpan harapan bahwa setidaknya dalam mimpi, ia bisa memutuskan untuk kembali ke peristiwa itu atau tidak. Tapi belum selesai desahan leganya mengalir di udara, ia—mereka berdua—mendengarnya.

Suara rintihan. Seakan seseorang tengah kesakitan.

Kurogane kecil segera menajamkan telinga. Kurogane menegang di tempatnya.

"Ibu," Kurogane kecil mendesis, terdengar cukup mengancam keluar dari mulut bocah berusia 12 tahun. Anak itu segera berjalan cepat tanpa suara menuju tangga, ke tempat yang akan menghubungkannya dengan ibunya di sebuah kamar di lantai atas. Kurogane mengikutinya dengan gontai, perutnya bergemuruh dan rasanya siap mengeluarkan isinya kapan saja. Diam dan menunggu. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan dalam dunia mimpi.

Suara rintihan itu kembali. Kali ini dibarengi dengan suara bergemerasak dan pukulan benda tumpul. Baik Kurogane maupun Kurogane kecil merasakan sensasi dingin menjalar di tubuh mereka mendengar suara itu, walau mungkin dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kurogane kecil ingin segera berlari menemui ibunya dan Kurogane hanya ingin pergi menghilang dari rumah tersebut. Kurogane kecil terlihat tegang di tengah tangga. Kurogane ingat bagaimana ia mulai dicengkeram ketakutan namun juga kecemasan terhadap keadaan ibunya. Anak itu meraba dinding, dan segera tangannya menemukan sebilah pedang panjang yang digantung sebagai pajangan di sisi tangga. Pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai penyalur senjata memang membuat rumahnya—baik yang dulu di Valeria maupun rumah ayahnya yang sekarang di Westroncal—bertebaran dengan pedang dan senjata sungguhan yang digunakan sebagai hiasan dinding. Kurogane nyaris tersedak saat diri masa lalunya mengambil pedang panjang itu—Ginryuu, ia ingat nama pedang itu, pedang kebanggaan ayahnya yang sering ia coba pegang dengan penuh kebanggaan... dulu—dan meneruskan langkah tanpa suaranya ke lantai atas rumahnya.

Tidak. Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan ia melihat kejadian ini lagi.

Suara-suara itu makin jelas terdengar, berasal dari dalam kamar tidur orangtuanya. Kurogane kecil mengencangkan pegangannya pada gagang pedang, bersiap menariknya sewaktu-waktu. Kurogane hanya bisa mengencangkan kepalan tangannya di balik bayangan.

"Ibu!" Kurogane kecil mendobrak pintu kamar, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik keluar pedang, hanya untuk berhenti segera di ambang pintu.

"Youou!"

Kurogane mendengar suara ibunya, kecil di antara tarikan napas terkesiap, dan hatinya serasa terpelintir. Ia tidak ingin melangkah maju ke tempat sosok masa lalunya berdiri dan kembali menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji di dalam kamar itu, tapi kakinya seolah tertarik maju dan ia tak mempunyai kuasa untuk menolak langkahnya. Ini adalah takdirnya. Ini adalah dosa yang harus ditebusnya.

Dan akhirnya ia melihatnya. Sosok ibunya. Terpapar jelas oleh jalan sinar yang dibentuk oleh pintu kamar yang terbuka. Di atas tempat tidur. Helaian hitam panjangnya terburai di sekitar tubuhnya yang telanjang. Kurogane bisa melihat semua kulit putih dan mulus di tubuh ibunya tanpa penghalang.

Di atas ibunya ada sosok maskulin. Jalan cahaya yang dibuat oleh pintu hanya menyinari tubuhnya dari dada ke bawah tanpa memberikan cukup bersitan untuk mengenali wajahnya, namun cukup untuk membuat kedua versi Kurogane menyimpulkan bahwa sosok itu sama telanjangnya dengan ibunya. Juga cukup untuk membuat kedua Kurogane sadar bahwa sosok itu bukanlah sosok ayah mereka. Bagian pinggang ke bawah sosok itu dan pinggang ke bawah ibunya bersatu dan berkaitan dalam sebuah jalinan rumit yang seakan menggambarkan kerumitan hubungan mereka.

Bahkan dalam usia 12 tahun, Kurogane tahu apa artinya posisi dan sikap itu. Bahkan tanpa perlu mengerti dengan menyeluruh, ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Ibunya tengah berhubungan seks. Bukan dengan ayahnya.

Kurogane kali ini benar-benar ingin muntah. Namun atas campur tangan dewa takdir yang kejam, semua bahan muntahannya seakan terbelenggu di tenggorokannya, memberikan dorongan yang kuat untuk dikeluarkan namun tidak bisa ia keluarkan, menggelembung dan mendesak dengan kejam di tenggorokannya tanpa ampun, membuatnya susah menelan atau pun bernapas.

Cukup. Cukup. Ia ingin bangun dari mimpi ini. Tolong, Tuhan, keluarkan ia dari mimpi ini sebelum hal yang lebih parah terjadi.

Tapi mungkin Tuhan tidak mempunyai kuasa hingga ke alam mimpi, atau mungkin Dia hanya sebegitu kejamnya membiarkan Kurogane terus terkurung dalam masa lalunya yang traumatis.

"Menjauh dari ibuku!" Kurogane mendengar diri masa lalunya menggeram. Ia melihatnya mengacungkan pedang panjang pada pria yang ada bersama ibunya di atas tempat tidur.

Pria itu tertawa. Suara tawanya ringan dan penuh melodi seakan ia tengah menyanyi. "Tsukihina, lihat putramu. Lucu sekali."

"Jangan bercanda! Anak itu—Ah!" Ucapan ibunya terputus saat pria itu menggerakkan pinggulnya maju, seakan tak menganggap kehadiran Kurogane sebagai pengganggu yang mengharuskannya berhenti. Kurogane merasakan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat saat amarah bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Kurogane kecil. "Menjauh dari ibuku! Sekarang!"

"Youou," rintih ibunya pelan sebelum mengeluarkan erangan panjang, yang membuat Kurogane mengernyit jijik. Pria itu tetap tidak berhenti. "Ke kamarmu—ah—sekarang! Kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti."

Lalu ibunya mengerang lagi. Kurogane mengalihkan pandangannya sebisa mungkin.

"Tidak!" Kurogane kecil membantah. "Aku akan menelpon Ayah!"

Pria itu seketika berhenti. Dengan santai—seperti gerakan seekor kucing—ia meliuk keluar dari jalinan organ yang dirinya dan ibu Kurogane ciptakan. Tubuh itu kemudian berbalik menghadap Kurogane lurus.

"Nah, nah. Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, kan?" ujar pria tersebut. "Jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Nak. Youou, eh?"

"Jangan sebut namaku," desis Kurogane kecil. "Kau tidak bisa mengancamku. Aku akan menelpon Ayah dan memberi tahu kalau kau telah melukai ibuku!"

Pria itu tertawa lagi. "Melukai ibumu? Siapa yang akan melakukannya? Jangan tidak sopan pada calon ayah barumu, Youou."

Kurogane mendesis berbahaya di balik bayangan. Kurogane kecil terkesiap. Pegangannya pada gagang Ginryuu gemetar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurogane kecil.

"Anak malang," Pria itu bersenandung simpatik—yang terdengar mengejek di telinga Kurogane. "Kau belum memberitahunya, Tsukihina? Kalau kau akan menggugat cerai suamimu?"

Kurogane kecil kembali terkesiap. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup seperti ikan yang putus asa di udara luar, mata merahnya membelalak. "Kau berbohong!"

"Sayang, tolong hentikan!" Ibunya, yang sejak tadi masih tergeletak mengejar napas di atas tepat tidur, kini mulai bangkit. Ia menoleh pada Kurogane kecil dan tersenyum, senyum lembutnya yang biasa. Kurogane merasakan tusukan tajam di dadanya kala ia melihat senyum itu, senyum lembut yang selalu ia cintai. "Youou, pergi ke kamarmu. Nanti Ibu dan Paman ini akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

"Ini bohong!" Kurogane kecil bertahan. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya pada pria asing tersebut. "Ibu mencintai Ayah!"

"Youou! Tolong singkirkan pedang itu!" pinta ibunya dengan nada agak keras, nada yang jarang digunakannya kecuali ia sedang serius. Kurogane kecil terkesiap. Ibunya berbicara begitu lembut pada orang asing itu dan malah membentaknya. Apa yang telah dilakukan orang asing ini pada ibunya?

"Tidak," jawab Kurogane kecil, suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar tenang dan datar. "Menjauhlah dari ibuku, siapa pun kau."

"Lihat dirimu, Nak," Pria asing itu berkata. "Bahkan hingga cara menunjukkan emosi pun kau terlihat begitu mirip dengan ayahmu, terlalu mirip seakan kau adalah klonnya. Ibumu pasti tidak mencampurkan cintanya padamu saat kau tercipta."

Ada sesuatu yang seakan menyentak di dalam diri Kurogane tepat saat itu. Dan ia ingat dulu ia juga merasakannya saat ia mendengar kalimat itu. Mungkin itu insting agresinya yang menyeruak ke permukaan, mungkin juga itu hanya ledakan harga diri. Yang jelas, dulu perasaan itulah yang membuatnya refleks mengayunkan pedangnya dan berlari secara liar ke arah pria asing yang telah dengan berani mengasumsi dan menghina keluarganya, seperti yang kini tengah dilakukan sosok masa lalu di mimpinya.

Ia terkesiap. Tidak, ia tak mau melihat kejadian ini lagi. Dengan cepat ia menggapai sosok masa lalunya, berusaha membuatnya berhenti menyeruak maju, berhenti melakukan dosa yang akan dibawanya hingga mati. Ia berdoa, sejak tadi ia berdoa, Tuhan, kalau saja waktu memang tidak bisa diputar kembali, setidaknya izinkan ia mencegah dosanya walau itu hanya dalam mimpi.

Tapi sepertinya dalam dunia mimpi yang terlalu gelap ini, Tuhan memang tidak mampu mengulurkan tangannya. Hanya ada setan yang menjeratnya makin ke dalam.

Teriakan Kurogane kecil membahana di ruangan. Pria itu berada tepat di titik sasarannya. Derap langkahnya menderu.

_Hentikan!_

"Youou!"

Pedang terayun diagonal. Kulit terkoyak. Darah memancar keluar seperti air dari selang di musim panas.

Tidak. Tidak lagi. Ia tidak mau melihat peristiwa ini lagi.

Ada kepala menggelinding di lantai kayu kamar, menyapukan garis merah jejak seperti kuas alami. Dan begitu Kurogane kecil akhirnya dilepaskan oleh cengkeraman amarahnya, mata merah itu membelalak melihat apa yang telah dipotong oleh pedangnya.

Di satu sisi Kurogane menangkap gerakan berkelebat, dan matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok pria itu berlari menuju pintu, darah mengalir dari lengannya yang terluka. Cahaya sejenak menangkap wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang, suara langkah kakinya diredam oleh tensi ruangan, dan Kurogane merasa napasnya kembali terambil begitu cahaya lemah memberikan wujud bagi wajah pria tersebut. Rambut pirang, kulit pucat, mata biru.

Fai.

Kurogane terhuyung. Kenapa Fai ada di dalam mimpinya? Terlebih lagi, sebagai sosok pria yang berselingkuh dengan ibunya?

"Ibu...?"

Kurogane segera tersadar dari kebingungannya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada diri masa lalunya yang kini tengah membatu tepat di hadapan sebuah kepala yang tergeletak kesepian di tengah kubangan darah. Rambut hitam panjangnya entah bagaimana tidak ikut terpotong dan tersebar di atas genangan merah seperti bulu kuas raksasa. Mata sewarna abunya membuka dingin dan mulut merahnya membentuk sebuah celah tipis dalam ekspresi beku.

Kurogane merasakan kekuatan tubuhnya terserap habis saat ia kembali melihat hal ini, disediakan di depan matanya secara nyata, seakan ia bisa kembali merasakan kulit hangat ibunya saat jemari kecil diri masa lalunya secara hati-hati mengangkat kepala itu, menatapnya tidak percaya. Tuhan mungkin menghukumnya, menghukum dosanya agar ia tak melupakannya.

Bukan ibunya. Tuhan, bukan ibunya yang ingin ia serang.

Ia melihat sosok masa lalunya bergetar hebat saat dia membawa kepala itu ke pelukan kecilnya. Ia kembali merasakan desakan di perutnya berturbulen dan memelintir dan mengaduk dengan hebat. Ia seakan bisa merasakan muntah di ujung tenggorokannya.

Ia ingat mata hampa itu menatapnya seakan menuduh, menjanjikan ketakutan abadi. Ia ingat darah yang selama beberapa saat terus mengalir dari bekas potongan licin pedangnya, membanjiri tangannya dengan cairan lengket yang hangat, esensi kehidupan yang berhenti melakukan tugasnya. Ia ingat perasaan kebas yang melingkupi tubuh dan pikirannya, membuatnya seakan tidak lagi tersambung dengan dunia fisik, membuatnya seakan hidup di dalam air yang mengaburkan pandangan dan mendengungkan ucapan. Ia ingat matanya bergerak tanpa tujuan, mencari sesuatu, apa pun, yang bisa mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata, yang bisa membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang mencengkeramnya.

(tapi, sayang, mimpi buruk tidak pernah lebih kejam daripada kenyataan)

Ia ingat matanya menemukan cermin. Cermin panjang yang biasa ibunya gunakan untuk mengevaluasi penampilannya dari kepala hingga kaki sebelum dia bepergian. Ia ingat melihat cermin itu memantulkan semburat warna merah yang mengelilinginya—di lantai, di pedang yang tergolek terlupakan, di tubuh telanjang tak berkepala ibunya, di leher tak bertubuh ibunya, di tangannya, di tubuhnya, di tubuhnya, di tubuhnya. Ia ingat melihat percikan warna merah itu di wajahnya. Ia juga ingat melihat warna yang sama di matanya.

Darah. Darah. Darah di matanya.

Cermin itu menunjukkan seberapa mirip warna matanya dengan warna merah yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Melebur. Membaur. Melingkupi.

Dan ia berteriak. Dan berteriak. Dan berteriak.

Kurogane menutup telinganya. Teriakan diri masa lalunya terlalu menyilet telinganya. Terlalu nyata hingga ia tidak bisa tahu apakah sosok masa lalunya atau dirinya sendiri yang berteriak. Ia ingin pergi dari sini. Ia tidak ingin terkurung di sini. Tapi ia merasakan tubuhnya berat dan kakinya seakan dipasak ke bumi. Ia tidak bisa pergi.

Maka ia hanya bisa berteriak—atau diri masa lalunya kah yang berteriak?

"Haganemaru!"

Ayah. Kurogane memalingkan wajahnya. Ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu, rambutnya liar, pakaiannya berantakan, asap napas musim dingin mengepul di sekitar bibirnya—ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa rumahnya sedingin itu—dan mata merahnya membelalak horor.

Matanya yang semerah darah.

Teriakannya makin melengking dan menggila.

Lalu seketika api besar tercipta dari genangan darah di lantai, membesar dan siap melahap apa pun yang berhasil disambarnya. Ia merasakan panasnya yang dengan cepat melingkupi tubuhnya, membakarnya dari dalam. Ia harus keluar. Ia tidak ingin mati di dalam mimpi. Ia ingin pergi dari sini.

"Kuro-sama!"

Fai! Ia nyaris berteriak. Tapi tidak ada Fai. Yang ada hanya diri masa lalunya dan tubuh ibunya dan ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Dan api. Tidak ada Fai.

"Kuro-sama, bangun! Buka matamu!"

Kurogane merasakan dirinya ingin tertawa sekaligus menoyor suara tak berwujud tersebut. Bagaimana ia bisa bangun kalau sekarang matanya sedang terbelalak lebar?

"Kumohon," suara itu berubah memelas. "Kumohon, aku butuh dirimu kembali padaku. Kurogane!"

Kalimat terakhir itulah yang seakan kembali membuat sesuatu menyantak di dirinya. Kegelapan kembali melingkupinya, dan begitu ia merasakan matanya tertutup, dengan cepat ia menyentakkannya terbuka. Pemandangan yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah rambut pirang, kulit pucat, dan mata biru.

Dengan segera ia mendorong tubuh itu menjauh.

Tapi kemudian perasaan yang tertahan selama berada di dunia mimpi kini membeludak di tubuhnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan meraba-raba sekitarnya, berusaha menggerakkan dirinya keluar dari tempat tidur—sejak kapan kamar tidur hotel mereka jadi begitu besar? Begitu ia berhasil mendorong kepalanya keluar dari tempat tidur, sebuah ember kecil disorongkan padanya, dan ia dengan senang hati mengeluarkan isi perutnya di sana.

"Shh... Kuro-lily," suara lembut Fai menari masuk ke telinganya bersamaan dengan tepukan halus di punggungnya. Kurogane merasakan ketenangan kembali mengalir di tubuhnya, berpusat di lingkaran khayal yang dibentuk oleh sapuan lembut di punggungnya. Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang pening akibat efek mimpi buruk dan muntah diakumulasi. Bukan Fai, akhirnya ia menyadari. Bukan Fai pria yang berselingkuh dengan ibunya, pria yang gagal ia bunuh dan justru membuatnya membunuh ibunya. Mungkin ini akibat yang dikatakan Tomoyo jika dirinya mencampur informasi dunia sensasi dan dunia persepsi. Mungkin ini hanya akhibat dirinya yang memikirkan Fai di saat ia berada dalam mimpi yang jelas tidak memiliki kehadiran Fai di dalamnya.

Bukan Fai.

Ia mengeluarkan desahan napas panjang dan kembali memutar tubuhnya hingga punggungnya beradu dengan kasur. Bukan Fai, dirinya mengingatkan lagi, ia memang lupa siapa orang yang berselingkuh dengan ibunya waktu itu, tapi itu bukan Fai. Tidak mungkin Fai, karena Fai bersama dirinya sekarang ini, masih muda dan mempesona.

Ia membuka matanya ketika merasakan sebuah sapuan dingin di sudut bibirnya. Persepsinya akan waktu yang masih terdistorsi akibat mimpi buruk membuatnya tidak sadar Fai telah pergi meninggalkannya sejenak dan kembali dengan handuk basah, seperti yang ia lakukan setelah percobaan pembunuhannya. Sebuah tempat di sudut hatinya seakan terpelintir menyaksikan Fai kini kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk basah untuk kedua kalinya. Bagi Fai, menangani dua serangan PTSD dalam sehari pasti seperti dé ja vu yang buruk, dan Kurogane heran mengapa pemuda itu masih tinggal di sini dan mengurusnya, bukannya pergi dari hotel dan mencari orang lain yang mau culik-culikan dengannya—siapa yang akan menolak menculik orang seperti Fai?

Kurogane secara perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah ramping yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi serius di atasnya. Ia merengut melihat leher Fai yang mulai memerah di tempat tangannya tadi berada, tapi Fai, begitu merasakan sentuhannya, sejenak menutup matanya seakan menikmati sebelum mata biru itu kembali tampak dan memancarkan sinar yang lembut, seulas senyum hangat mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hai," ujarnya.

Kurogane otomatis mendengus. "Tentu saja, dari semua hal yang bisa kau ucapkan pertama kali."

Fai terkekeh pelan, begitu pelan seakan ia tidak ingin merusak ketenangan yang melingkupi mereka. "Aku kehabisan kata, Kuro-rin. Aku sudah mengeluarkan jatah kosakataku selama sebulan hanya untuk membangunkanmu."

Kurogane menggerakkan tangannya di sisi wajah Fai, terpesona saat mata biru itu terbuka setengah malas saat kepalanya meneleng ke arah telapak tangannya, jelas menikmati sentuhannya.

"Dingin," komentarnya.

"Bukan. Kuro-chan yang sedang demam."

Ah. Itu menjelaskan kenapa ember kecil dan lap basah bisa muncul dengan cepat. Ternyata bukan persepsi waktunya yang terdistorsi.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Kurogane.

Fai membuka matanya dan menaikkan alisnya. "Kuro-san ingin aku pergi?"

Kurogane mendesah, lelah. Ia tahu Valium masih menguasai sistemnya, dari pandangannya yang masih susah terfokus dan dari getaran lembut di seluruh tubuhnya yang membuatnya rileks. Mungkin karena itu ia bisa tanpa ragu menyentuh Fai, karena Valium menyingkirkan dinding pertahanannya untuk sementara waktu, tidak runtuh, hanya tersingkir ke tempat yang tak mampu dijangkaunya.

"Tidak ada yang bertahan setelah dua kali menghadapi serangan panik penderita PTSD, tahu," jawabnya. "Terutama yang hampir membunuhmu dalam kali pertama."

Fai hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyurut ke sisi tempat tidur—bahkan Kurogane tidak sadar kalau Fai dari tadi benar-benar di atas tubuhnya. "Mau minum?"

Kurogane menarik tubuhnya sendiri ke kepala tempat tidur, menyandarkan punggungnya di sana dengan desahan lelah. "Kopi?"

Fai mendengus sebelum memberikan segelas air putih yang entah sejak kapan ada di kabinet sisi tempat tidurnya. Kurogane melirik kabinet itu dan melihat sebuah asbak, yang Kurogane sangat ingat tadinya masih bersih dan kosong, kini penuh dengan jejalan puntung rokok. Ia mengendus udara di kamar, mencium kehadiran aroma asap tembakau yang samar di sana. Ia menyeruput airnya sambil merengut. Berapa pak rokok yang Fai habiskan untuk menciptakan jejalan puntung rokok di asbak medium seperti itu?

"Kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik untuk mengatasi ketakutanmu selain merokok sebanyak itu," ujar Kurogane sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah asbak rokok.

Fai mengerlingkan matanya sejenak ke arah yang dimaksud Kurogane sebelum sebuah tarikan senyum terlihat di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak takut. Merokok sebanyak itu adalah kebiasaanku. Sudah kubilang aku _chain-smoker_, kan?"

Kurogane hanya menaikkan alisnya. Fai tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang bertahan," ujarnya kemudian. "Selama ini, Kuro-san? Tidak satu pun?"

"Keluargaku," jawab Kurogane sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," potong Fai. _Tidak adakah satu pun kekasihmu yang bertahan?_

"Apa kau bisa kumasukkan ke dalam daftar pertama?"

Fai mengerjap sejenak, sebelum sebuah senyum lembut menggantikan tarikan bibir datarnya, sebuah senyum yang membuat suatu getaran hangat mengalir di tubuh Kurogane.

"Apa itu yang Kuro-chi inginkan untuk mendeskripsikan kita sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara selembut bisikan. Ia merangkak pelan mendekati Kurogane dan Kurogane pun segera menariknya ke pangkuannya, membiarkan jemarinya menyentuh tulang pinggul tajam nan ramping pemuda itu.

Kurogane merengut. Ia memandang wajah tersenyum Fai dan merasa perlu mengklarifikasi sesuatu. "Aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal semacam ini untuk main-main."

"Aku tahu," jawab Fai, masih sepelan bisikan. Kedua tangan berjemari panjangnya menyusuri sisi wajah Kurogane, mengelus pangkal hidungnya yang mengerut seakan tengah berusaha merapikan kerutan di kemeja. "Kau mungkin akan menyesalinya besok pagi."

"Aku tidak pernah menyesali apa pun keputusan yang kubuat," ujar Kurogane, menutup matanya saat jemari Fai menjelajahi wajahnya, membiarkan dirinya menikmati sentuhan yang menenangkannya. "Kalau kau tidak menyesalinya, aku pun tidak." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Fai, melihat dengan penuh kekaguman saat mata biru itu menatapnya dengan sebuah kerlipan indah yang ia tak bisa maknai. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah main-main dalam masalah seperti ini."

Fai terkekeh pelan. "Apa ini? Kau tiba-tiba mencintaiku hanya karena aku bertahan menghadapi serangan panik dan mimpi burukmu tanpa lari terbirit-birit dan menelpon rumah sakit jiwa?" Ketika Kurogane tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Fai mengerjap mengerti. "Oh," ujarnya. "Oh, Tuhan. Benarkah? Maksudku, mereka semua?"

"Tidak ada yang mau berhubungan dengan pasien PTSD," jawab Kurogane acuh. "Dan cara yang paling tepat untuk menangani orang yang berada dalam serangan panik adalah dengan membiarkan orang yang berkeahlian di area tersebut menanganinya. Aku sendiri tidak pernah ambil pusing."

"Dan setelah itu bahkan kau masih mau berhubungan dengan mereka?" Fai merengut. Wajahnya menekuk membentuk sebuah ekspresi kesal yang terlihat lucu di mata Kurogane, lebih karena kepantasan tidak pantas yang ditimbulkan oleh ekspresi tersebut. "Berhubungan dengan orang yang mengirimmu ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

Kini giliran Kurogane yang terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak," ujarnya. "Mereka terlalu takut untuk menemuiku lagi."

Fai terdiam sejenak seakan berpikir sebelum pandangannya mengeras dan ada kilatan determinasi melintas di matanya. "Aku tidak takut."

"Kau hanya akan langsung meninggalkanku tanpa kata jika kau bosan denganku."

Pandangan Fai menerawang sejenak. "Mungkin."

Kurogane mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya sendiri. Fai bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk diikat, terutama oleh kata-kata semacam cinta, pemuda itu sendiri yang mengatakannya. Sementara Kurogane bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai jenis pasangan seperti Fai, yang membuatnya harus waspada setiap detik karena sekali ia menengok ke arah lain ada kemungkinan Fai akan menghilang darinya. Tapi ia juga bukanlah orang yang senang mengingkari hasratnya sendiri. Sekarang ia begitu menginginkan pemuda di pangkuannya ini, ingin menyentuh tubuh rampingnya, mencium bibir merahnya, semua yang berhubungan dengan hasratnya. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia siap jatuh cinta pada Fai, pada Fai yang akan dengan mudah membuang hatinya ke tong sampah pikirannya dan berlalu ke pria berikutnya. Apakah ia mencintai mantan-mantan kekasihnya? Mungkin saja. Ia hanya tahu ia setia pada pasangannya, siapa pun pasangannya waktu itu. Ia akan marah dan cemburu jika melihat mereka bersama orang lain, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai mereka atau hanya karena ia sadar bahwa pasangan seharusnya setia satu sama lain, membuat rasa cemburunya hanya terbentuk akibat suatu kepantasan. Tapi apakah ia siap setia pada Fai dan membuatnya terikat dalam norma-norma kepantasan dalam suatu hubungan? Siapkah ia mengikat dirinya pada Fai, terutama setelah mengetahui bahwa ikatan mereka nantinya hanya akan satu arah—Fai yang membawanya kemana-mana dengan ikatan di tangannya tanpa ada ikatan balik yang membuat Fai ikut pergi bersamanya?

Pikirannya tahu ia takkan siap. Tapi hatinya, saat melihat mata biru itu bersinar menatapnya dengan sebuah emosi yang tak terbaca olehnya, berkata bahwa ia harus mendapatkan pemuda ini. Selamanya.

Dan selama ini ia kira ia adalah pria yang selalu berlogika.

"Kuro-sama...?" bisikan ragu-ragu Fai mengembalikannya pada mata biru di hadapannya. Napas lembut Fai terasa membelai bibirnya dan seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi seakan ia nyaris gila. Apakah memang keberadaan Fai mampu membuatnya lebih bergairah dibanding apa yang pernah ia rasakan dan bayangkan, atau memang ia sudah terlalu lama tidak bersama orang lain, ia juga tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu suara lembut itu membuat tangannya secara otomatis menyusup ke sela helaian pirang dan menarik wajah rampingnya mendekat. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama mata biru itu perlahan menutup dan bibir tipis yang perlahan membuka, sebuah gestur submisif dan hati-hati, sebuah penawaran, sebuah pilihan. Sialnya, Kurogane tidak tahu—dan tidak mau tahu—apa saja pilihan yang ditawarkan oleh Fai dengan sikapnya itu. Ia hanya membiarkan bibir mereka kembali beradu, lembut dan menjaga batas pada awalnya, namun begitu Kurogane memutuskan untuk masa bodoh dengan batas dan risiko, ia membawa ciuman mereka ke arah yang lebih bergairah, yang membuat Fai bergumam atau bersenandung tanpa arti.

Mungkin, suatu saat jika kelak Fai meninggalkannya, ia akan menyesali keputusannya untuk terlibat dalam hubungan yang risikonya telah ia ketahui sejak awal. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, dengan membiarkan dirinya menikmati rangsangan lembut yang dihantarkan jemarinya di sisi tubuh Fai dan sensasi basah dan hangat yang dibawa oleh bibirnya, Kurogane memutuskan bahwa ini saja sudah cukup untuk mengatasi masa-masa patah hati yang akan ia hadapi cepat atau lambat.

Saat ini sudah cukup.

* * *

Kurogane terbangun seketika saat sebuah suara nyaring menghantam telinganya secara tiba-tiba, dan matanya kembali menutup dengan cepat saat sinar matahari pagi masuk tanpa ampun melewati jendela kaca kamarnya dan menghajar penglihatannya yang tidak siap. Ia merutuk pelan seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya dalam ruangan. Suara nyaring itu terus menghajar telinganya, dan belakangan Kurogane mengenalinya sebagai dering ponselnya sendiri. Ia menggerutu lagi. Seharusnya ia ikut menghilangkan ponselnya di Mosseau bersama dengan dompetnya.

Ia meraba sisi tempat tidur untuk menemukan ponselnya—ia tak pernah membiarkan ponselnya jauh dari dirinya saat tidur. Ada suara gerutuan pelan di sebelah kirinya, dan ia diingatkan oleh kehadiran penumpang lain di tempat tidurnya, lebih tepatnya di atas tubuhnya. Kurogane membelai gumpalan pirang di bawah dagunya, dan Fai dengan segera beringsut mendekapnya makin erat, kembali ke dunia mimpinya. Puas dengan reaksinya, Kurogane kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel yang telah berhasil ia temukan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya—persetan dengan Valium yang menghancurkan sistem tubuhnya yang sempurna—dan berusaha melihat siapa yang menelponnya sepagi ini.

Kusanagi.

Kurogane merengutkan dahinya melihat nama itu. Kusanagi jarang menelponnya kecuali ada hal yang gawat di kantor. Ajakan untuk minum bir di luar atau masalah detil pekerjaan selalu ia kirimkan lewat pesan singkat atau _e-mail_. Dan seharusnya bawahannya itu tahu kalau ia sedang berada dalam masa peliburan paksa. Hal penting apa yang membuatnya menghubungi Kurogane?

Dengan hati-hati ia mengurai jalinan tangan dan kaki yang disimpul erat oleh Fai di seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika Fai sudah kembali nyaman dan hangat di posisinya, ia segera turun dari tempat tidur, sedikit terhuyung saat efek Valium memberikan tendangan peringatan, dan menuju ke arah balkon kamar mereka untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kusanagi," sapa Kurogane singkat saat ia sudah berada di balkon.

"Kurogane!" suara Kusanagi muncul dengan keras dan panik. "Hei, dimana kau saat ini?"

"Menikmati liburan langkaku," jawab Kurogane sarkastis. "Seperti yang pak tua Fluorite itu inginkan."

"Kemana kau berlibur?" desak Kusanagi.

Kurogane merengutkan alisnya. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja kemana kau pergi, Kurogane!" Kusanagi terdengar tidak sabar. "Aku pergi ke rumahmu untuk mengantarkan laptopmu dua hari lalu dan kau tidak ada di rumah."

Kurogane memutar bola matanya. "Kau bisa menitipkannya pada pemilik apartemenku, kau tahu."

"Jangan bodoh! Aku bertanya di mana kau sekarang?" Kusanagi terus mendesak.

"Dengar, Kusanagi," Kurogane mulai merasa kepanikan temannya ini menyebalkan. "Dimana pun aku sekarang, itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kalau kau memang mempunyai sesuatu yang harus kau sampaikan padaku, segera sampaikan tanpa banyak basa-basi. Kau tahu aku benci pertanyaan tak berdasar seperti ini."

Dari seberang sana, Kusanagi mendesah berat. "Baiklah," ujarnya. "Ada di mana pun kau sekarang, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

"Menurutmu aku akan pulang tanpa alasan jelas?" dengus Kurogane.

"Ada berita tidak mengenakkan yang tersebar di kantor hari ini," jawab Kusanagi. "Putra Fluorite kabarnya menghilang dari rumah. Diculik."

Jantung Kurogane seakan berhenti mendengarnya. Berita?

"Benarkah?" tanya Kurogane, berusaha mempertahankah nada datarnya, walaupun tubuhnya segera bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar, menyalakan televisi. "Kurasa Pak Tua itu pantas mendapatkannya. Lagipula, sejak kapan dia punya anak laki-laki?"

"Sejak lama, sepertinya," jawab Kusanagi. "Karena sepertinya putra yang hilang itu justru anak tertuanya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jarang muncul di acara kantor."

Karena Fai adalah anak haram, pikir Kurogane dalam hati. Ia mengerling pemuda yang tengah dibicarakan itu, masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk erat bantal yang tadi dipakai Kurogane, membenamkan wajahnya di sana seakan ia sengaja ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menahan keinginan untuk kembali ke tempat tidur dan memberi jarak pantas antara bantal dan hidung Fai. Alih-alih ia berkutat dengan _remote_ televisi, mengutak-atik salurannya untuk mencari tahu apakah ada berita sehubungan dengan penculikan mereka, berusaha hati-hati dalam menggerakkan tangannya yang dibalut perban hingga ke siku. Perban yang dibalutkan di tangannya sangat rapi, mengikuti semua lekuk jarinya dengan telaten. Mungkin hal ini yang membuatnya tidak terlalu menyadari kehadirannya semalam, selain kenyataan bahwa mimpi buruknya mengaburkan semua hal kecuali Fai. Dan sekarang setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, siapa yang telah membalutkan perban ini? Fai-kah?

"Kurogane?" suara Kusanagi masuk lagi ke telinganya, dan Kurogane tidak menemukan berita apa pun di televisi.

"Sepertinya tidak ada berita di televisi mengenai hal itu," ujarnya akhirnya.

Kusanagi terdiam cukup lama, cukup untuk membuat Kurogane ingin memanggilnya, mengira sambungannya terputus. Tapi kemudian pria itu berkata pelan pada Kurogane, "Kau tidak terlibat dalam hal ini, kan?"

Lagi, jantung Kurogane serasa berhenti. "Hei, kenapa menuduhku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu Fluorite punya anak laki-laki."

"Hari ini ada polisi datang ke kantor," jawab Kusanagi. "dan kabarnya, Fluorite menyebut-nyebut tentangmu."

Kurogane memaki pelan. "Orang tua itu ada-ada saja. Tidak cukupkah dia memfitnah profesionalismeku?"

"Apa pun itu, yang jelas sekarang ada kemungkinan polisi akan datang ke rumahmu."

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana wajah si anak Fluorite sialan itu?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Suara Kusanagi terdengar ragu.

"Duh, aku harus setidaknya tahu wajah orang yang kuculik, kan?" gerutu Kurogane.

Kusanagi tertawa. "Ada fotonya. Tadi baru saja disebar di seluruh kantor. Pemuda pirang yang tampan, kalau boleh kubilang, terlepas dari seberapa brengsek ayahnya. Orang-orang di lantai Fluorite kabarnya pernah melihat anak itu di satu-dua kesempatan. Sekarang polisi masih sibuk menginterogasi mereka."

Kurogane benar-benar tamat.

"Uh. Yah, terima kasih atas peringatanmu."

"Segera pulang, dimana pun kau berada."

Kurogane menggerutukan balasannya sebelum mematikan teleponnya. Ia memaki pelan beberapa kali sambil terus merubah saluran tv, siapa tahu ada berita yang dilewatkannya. Bawahannya itu tidak mungkin berbohong soal polisi, lagipula untuk apa dia berbohong untuk hal yang tidak dia ketahui? Yang jelas, sekarang ia harus kembali ke New Shire secepat mungkin untuk mengantisipasi datangnya polisi, kalau memang polisi-polisi itu akan datang.

"Kuro-wan?" suara serak Fai menghentikannya sejenak dari kegiatannya mengambil jaket di ranselnya. Ia menolehnya dan melihat Fai yang memandangnya penasaran sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kantuk dari matanya. "Pagi...?"

"Pagi," Kurogane membalas sapaan ragunya. "Aku membangunkanmu?"

Fai menggeleng. "Mau ke mana?"

"Ayahmu memutuskan untuk tidak menuruti ancaman kita," jawab Kurogane. Kantuk di mata Fai dengan segera menghilang, dua buah manik biru membelalak lebar. Dengan segera ia duduk tegak di atas kasur. Kurogane memberinya senyum tertarik. "Dia menghubungi polisi, dan menyebar fotomu ke seluruh kantor."

Ada sesuatu terlintas di mata Fai. "Sungguh?"

"Dan dia menuduhku," ujar Kurogane. "Entah itu karena instingnya yang terlalu hebat atau hanya karena dia membenciku jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyulitkanku dalam berbagai hal."

Tiba-tiba Fai kelihatan cemas secara terang-terangan, hal yang membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dan lebih rapuh dari biasanya. Kurogane mengerjap, lumayan terkejut menghadapi sisi baru Fai yang biasanya penuh percaya diri.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Fai dengan suara kecil.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya bangun?" adalah jawaban yang diberikan Kurogane sebelum ia dengan cepat berjalan maju dan mendorong Fai hingga ia tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Kurogane menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Fai di atas kepalanya dan dengan cepat meraih ponselnya, mengambil foto Fai yang masih terbelalak terkejut. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil foto tersebut; Fai, dengan rambut berantakan, wajah kuyu, dan mata membelalak pada kamera, bekas memar akibat hasil cekikannya kemarin terekspos dengan jelas di leher pucatnya. Ini akan jadi foto yang bisa menutup mulut Pak Tua itu.

"Ku-kuro-rin?"

Mata biru yang masih membelalak menatapnya itu membuat Kurogane melempar ponselnya ke suatu tempat di samping Fai dan menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengunci bibir manis itu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Kedua tangan Fai yang telah ia lepaskan dengan segera melingkar di lehernya, menarik kepalanya mendekat sebisa mungkin. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada ibu kandung Fai, karena ia tak percaya gen murni Fluorite tua itu mampu menghadirkan pemuda semenggairahkan ini.

Ketika ia menghentikan ciuman dan menarik kepalanya sedikit menjauh, ia merasakan kebanggaan tersendiri dalam hatinya saat melihat mata biru itu berkabut hasrat dan rona merah yang manis tersapu penuh di kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Ia menyeringai. "Sudah bangun, sekarang?"

Fai mengerjap. "Hah?"

Kurogane memutar bola matanya. "Biasanya kau yang selalu penuh ide dan rencana untuk permainan penculikan ini, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ragu? Masih mengantuk?"

Fai mengerjap sekali lagi sebelum sebuah senyum malas mengembang di bibirnya. Ia memajukan kepalanya untuk membiarkan hidungnya mengusap rahang Kurogane. "Mm-hmm. Karena aku tidak mendapat ciuman selamat pagi terlebih dahulu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja tanpa ciuman selamat pagi kemarin," ujar Kurogane datar.

"Kuro-bodoh, itu karena malam sebelumnya aku tidak memejamkan mata setelah isi otakku disedot habis oleh Kuro-zombie," jawab Fai, terkekeh dengan suara serak-paginya. Kurogane kembali menyeringai tertarik saat Fai menariknya ke tempat tidur. "Mm... tapi bukannya aku protes, malah sebaliknya. Mau berikan aku ucapan selamat pagi yang lebih hebat lagi?"

Kurogane mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan mudah mengurai ikatan tangan Fai di lehernya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, kembali meraih jaket yang tadi ingin dipakainya. "Apa kau sadar bagaimana situasi kita sekarang ini?"

Fai memutar tubuhnya hingga ia berbaring di sisi tubuhnya dan mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Lalu kau mau apa? Meninggalkan permainan ini, meninggalkanku?"

"Akan ada polisi datang ke rumahku," jawab Kurogane. "Aku harus pulang sekarang juga untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan."

"Dan kau kira jarak dari Westroncal ke New Shire adalah...?"

"Aku tahu," ujar Kurogane kesal. "Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin diam saja di sini dan menjadikan diriku sendiri buron."

Sekilas Kurogane seperti menangkap kilatan kesedihan mampir di ekspresi Fai, namun karena menghilang dengan cepat, ia menganggap hal itu sebagai halusinasinya sendiri. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Kurogane mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Fai. "Tadi aku memotret memar di lehermu," ia menelan rasa bersalahnya dan melanjutkan. "telepon ayahmu dan kirimkan foto itu sebagai ancaman, lalu selama aku pergi sebaiknya pikirkan bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya."

Fai memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang dimaksud. "Kukira tadi kau memotret wajah bangun pagiku yang seksi."

Kurogane menyeringai. "Aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih seksi jika memar itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya."

Fai meletupkan tawa berdenting seperti lonceng, wajahnya bersemu manis. "Nah, kalau tahu ternyata kau bisa jadi sebegini nakal, aku seharusnya menggodamu lebih awal," ujarnya sambil melemparkan sebuah senyum lembut ke arah Kurogane. "Sekarang, cepat pergi sebelum aku masa bodoh dengan polisi yang akan datang ke rumahmu dan memilih untuk menarikmu paksa kembali ke tempat tidur dan melakukan banyak hal yang tak bisa dibayangkan ayahku tentang putranya yang diculik."

Kurogane setengah hati mempertimbangkan usul Fai—lagipula, siapa yang akan keberatan ditahan di tempat tidur bersama seseorang seperti Fai?—tapi akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan kepuasan yang lebih hebat jika telah menyelesaikan masalah polisi-polisi ini, tanpa ada yang bisa memaksanya untuk setidaknya beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Dengan itu, Kurogane memakai jaketnya dan mengambil kacamata hitamnya di kabinet televisi—tangannya sedikit bergetar mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat setelah ia melepasnya kemarin. Semoga Valium sialan ini tidak mengganggunya.

"Jangan keluar kamar," ujarnya pada Fai saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu. "Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi Yuuko."

Anggukan Fai yang disertai dengan senyum hati-hati dan pandangan cemas mengantar Kurogane pergi menginggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar hotel yang berantakan.

**~To Be Continued (to part II)~**

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

Saya sempat terserang panik yang sama seperti Kurogane ketika menyadari saya baru sampai di tengah chapter dan halaman Word sudah menunjukkan angka 27. Padahal ini masih ada di bagian tengah draft saya untuk chapter ini dan saya kesulitan menemukan scene yang bisa dipangkas hingga bisa membuat naskah ini setidaknya berada di kisaran halaman 15. Walaupun kata beberapa orang mereka tidak keberatan membaca, misalnya, 50 halaman yang disajikan dalam satu chapter, saya memutuskan kalau, tidak, saya tidak akan membuat reader membaca sebegitu banyak untuk hanya satu chapter. Jadi akhirnya saya putuskan untuk memisahnya menjadi dua bagian. Dan bagi yang sudah menanti kemunculan Seishiro, terpaksa kalian harus menunggu chapter depan, karena dia baru muncul di part II. Maafkan kalau misalnya keputusan saya ini kurang berkenan. Saya akan usahakan part II keluar secepat mungkin.

Reply for anon(s)!

**Ayakira:** Yap, saya akan terus semangat! Jangan bosan-bosan menanti kisah ini ya. :)

**Erochimaru:** hihi. oke deh, nanti saya coba yah. ;) nah, untuk masalah Clow itu... saya serahkan ke kamu aja deh. Itu soalnya bahasan di luar cerita ini. hehe. Yup, Seishiro memang seharusnya muncul di Trick 11. Tapi berhubung keputusannya akhirnya dibagi, jadi dia baru ada di part II. Umm... sampai sekarang belum kepikiran scene toko obat. Tapi mungkin nanti ada dan tokoh Legal Drug bisa dimunculkan. Just wait and see. :D

**Noir Black-Pandora:** Aww, condolences for your account problem, dear. Berharap semoga akunnya bisa segera kembali ke kamu entah bagaimana caranya. And yess, akan saya usahakan dua orang itu segera terlibat dalam guyuran lemonade panas yang asam. XD

**KuroV42:** Thanks to you too, dear, for reading this piece of work. Jangan bosan-bosan sama cerita ini, ya. :D

**Review will take part II comes faster from the la-la land!**


	15. Trick Eleven (Part II)

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa update chapter baru sekarang. Tahun kemarin benar-benar tahun dengan tingkat kehectican luar biasa, dan sayangnya masih akan berlanjut ke tahun ini. Sebenarnya bab ini sudah selesai beberapa bulan lalu, dan setelah kembali dari betareader, saya justru nggak sempat merevisinya dan baru sempat sekarang. Saya juga minta maaf karena setelah chapter ini, fic ini saya putuskan untuk hiatus. Saat ini saya sedang sibuk dengan proyek novel kolaborasi saya, yang rencananya akan terbit tahun ini, karena itu saya tidak akan punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk menulis fanfic ini. Tapi akan tetap saya usahakan update hingga tamat, jangan khawatir.

**Warning:** a bit Kuro/other-than-Fai, mention about sex.

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP's.

* * *

**Game**

**by Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 11 (part II)**

* * *

Kurogane tidak pernah menyetir dalam keadaan tidak awas; ia tidak pernah menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk. Pada dasarnya ia memang tipe orang yang tidak akan bisa mabuk sebanyak apa pun alkohol yang ia minum, dan kalaupun ada saat dimana ia merasa tidak awas, ia tidak akan memaksa untuk duduk di belakang kemudi. Namun sekarang mau tak mau ia harus menyetir walaupun dirinya masih berada di bawah pengaruh Valium. Tomoyo pasti akan menceramahinya habis-habisan kalau dia tahu.

Penunjuk angka di spedometernya terus bergerak ke arah kanan. Kurogane sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Ia harus segera sampai di rumahnya sebelum polisi benar-benar datang, meskipun ia sendiri belum tahu apakah polisi yang dikatakan Kusanagi itu benar-benar akan datang ke rumahnya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata polisi itu tidak datang hari ini dan ia harus menunggu hingga beberapa hari? Ia tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan tiap hari dari New Shire ke Westroncal dan sebaliknya. Bagaimana Fai nantinya?

Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya—sebagian untuk mengembalikan fokusnya, sebagian lagi untuk menyingkirkan pikiran konyolnya. Ia menambah kecepatan tanpa pikir panjang. Yang penting sekarang adalah sampai ke rumahnya secepat mungkin. Kalau pun misalnya dalam beberapa jam polisi-polisi itu tidak datang, ia bisa mempersiapkan rumahnya untuk memperkuat alibi bahwa ia sedang berlibur dan segera kembali ke hotel.

Dengan gelisah Kurogane mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di kemudi. Rasa cemas dan agresi di dalam tubuhnya memberikan deruman lembut, menandakan bahwa mereka tengah bertarung dengan Valium agar bisa keluar. Orang macam apa Fluorite tua itu berani-beraninya memanggil polisi di saat putranya sedang diculik, apalagi dengan surat ancaman yang jelas menyatakan bahwa dia tidak diperkenankan menghubungi polisi? Tidakkah dia khawatir dengan keadaan putranya? Lalu, bagaimana setelah ini? Kurogane jelas tidak menduga Pak Tua itu akan mengabaikan surat ancamannya dan pergi ke polisi. Ia tak pernah punya rencana cadangan untuk menangani kemungkinan ini. Lagipula sejak awal Fai-lah yang mengajaknya bermain culik-culikan, dan sejak awal memang selalu idenya yang menuntun mereka sampai ke tahap ini tanpa ketahuan. Tapi ia tidak bisa tinggal diam dan membiarkan Fai menangangi segalanya di saat keamanannya sendiri terancam, kan?

Suara klakson yang cukup keras menyentakkannya kembali dari lamunan. Dan baru setelah itu ia mendengar bunyi lain selain klakson: bunyi sirine.

Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa dari semua waktu yang ia habiskan untuk kebut-kebutan sejak kemarin polisi justru menyadari keberadaan mobilnya _sekarang_? Apa ini termasuk lelucon takdir?

Ia mengintip dari kaca spion dalam. Ada mobil patroli polisi melaju tak jauh di belakangnya, memberinya sinyal untuk menepi. Kurogane merutuk lagi. Haruskah ia berhenti? Ia mengerling spedometernya. Kemungkinan besar polisi mengejarnya kali ini karena kecepatan mengemudinya—yang memang (jauh) diluar batas—tapi bagaimana kalau bukan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka adalah polisi yang dikatakan oleh Kusanagi?

Mobil polisi itu makin mendekat dan mulai membuat gerakan seakan ingin mengepung pergerakan mobilnya. Kurogane menambah kecepatan, lebih karena instingnya mengatakan di detik terakhir untuk tidak berhenti. Ia memutar bola matanya saat mobil polisi itu ikut menambah kecepatannya, makin berusaha mencari celah untuk memojokkan Kurogane. Tentu saja, kurang tambahan mata-mata seksi berpayudara besar di sampingnya dan ia akan percaya bahwa sekarang ia sedang berakting untuk salah satu film tentang agen rahasia.

Jalanan yang berubah semakin menyempit sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk lolos; kini mobil polisi itu telah berhasil mengapit bagian belakang mobilnya. Kurogane mendengus kencang, jemarinya mulai mengetuk gelisah lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Siapa pun polisi ini, takkan baik baginya untuk berurusan dengan mereka saat ini. Ia akan mendapat masalah kalau ketahuan menyetir di bawah pengaruh obat, tapi berusaha melarikan diri dari mobil polisi ini juga akan menambah masalah tersendiri. Yang jelas, apa pun pilihannya, masalahnya sudah pasti akan bertambah.

Bukan berarti Kurogane akan menyerah begitu saja.

Begitu melihat perempatan jalan, tanpa mempedulikan lampu lalu-lintas yang masih merah, Kurogane mengambil kesempatan untuk membanting kemudinya masuk ke salah satu jalur yang berlawanan dengan arah lalu lintas saat itu. Ia, tentu saja, membuat beberapa mobil yang melaju ke arahnya—atau dirinya yang melaju ke arah mereka, terserahlah—mengerem mendadak atau sedikit meliuk kehilangan kontrol, tapi karena Kurogane dengan cepat melesat di depan mereka, kekagetan yang ditimbulkannya tidak sampai menimbulkan kecelakaan, yang termasuk dalam keberuntungannya hari ini, karena ia tak mau menjadi penyebab kecelakaan beruntun. GPS-nya memberikan peringatan bahwa ia telah salah jalur, namun dengan cepat memberikan arahan untuk kembali ke jalurnya semula. Ia hanya menyeringai dan menepuk-nepuk alat GPS itu tanpa mengindahkannya, yang ia perhatikan saat ini hanya polisi yang tersendat di kekacauan lalu lintas di belakangnya.

Ia menghembuskan napas lega. Satu polisi telah berhasil ia singkirkan, tapi di daerah Westroncal yang notabene pusat perkantoran dan industri macam ini pasti ada banyak _speed camera_ [1] yang terpasang di segala penjuru. Cepat atau lambat, dengan kecepatannya sekarang, _speed camera_ akan menangkapnya dan polisi patroli yang lain pasti akan segera berdatangan. Masalah tertangkap hanya tinggal menunggu waktu baginya. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja melaju dengan kecepatan di atas 160 km/jam, pada kecepatan itu bahkan polisi sudah takkan bersusah payah untuk mengejarnya lagi, [2] tapi sekarang ini ia berada di jalanan dalam kota dimana batas kecepatan yang diizinkan hanya sampai 85 km/jam. [3] Seberapa pun ia suka mengebut—ia menyukainya, sungguh, kalau tidak untuk apa ia membeli mobil _sport_ sekelas Volante?—ia tidak ingin gila-gilaan di dalam kota pada pagi hari, dimana banyak anak-anak pergi ke sekolah atau orangtua pergi bekerja. Ya, ia masih mempunyai moral, terima kasih.

Kalau pun ia ingin menghindari polisi, satu-satunya cara yang bisa dipikirkannya adalah mencari jalan tol yang batas kecepatannya lebih longgar, dengan begitu ia takkan dipermasalahkan mengemudi dalam kecepatannya sekarang, tapi jalan tol terdekat masih ada sekitar dua kilometer lagi, dan ia sama sekali tak yakin bisa mencapai pintu tol tanpa tertangkap. Kemungkinan besar sudah ada mobil polisi lain yang menunggunya di balik tikungan jalan—karena polisi lalu-lintas selalu menyukai tikungan.

Beberapa detik setelah ia memikirkannya, sebuah mobil patroli muncul dari balik tikungan tepat di hadapannya. Kurogane serasa ingin memutar bola matanya. Semua ini sudah menjadi semakin mirip film _action/thriller_ daripada yang dibayangkannya. Ia menginjak rem dan merapatkan mobilnya ke sisi jalan. Tidak ada gunanya berusaha kabur lagi jika polisi sudah menghadang di depanmu, dan ia sama sekali bukan James Bond. Ia mengambil _Five-Seven_ pemberian Fai dari balik jaketnya dan memasukkannya ke laci dasbor mobil. Tertangkap karena melanggar batas kecepatan sudah cukup menambah masalahnya, dan ia tak mau keberadaan senjata tanpa izinnya memicu masalah yang lain lagi.

Seorang polisi keluar dari mobil patroli, seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga-empat tahun seniornya. Ekspresi wajahnya santai dengan garis senyum yang terlihat jelas di sudut mata dan bibirnya. Polisi itu kemudian mengetuk jendela mobilnya. Kurogane menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan mengangkat tangannya menyerah, merengut melihat petugas itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Nah, itu baru anak baik. Tolong tunjukkan SIM Anda?" ujar petugas itu ceria. Kurogane makin merengutkan alisnya. Petugas patroli yang ceria itu seharusnya ilegal.

Kurogane menggerutu pelan seraya merogoh dompetnya dan menyerahkan identitasnya kepada petugas tersebut.

"Haganemaru-san, eh?" gumam petugas itu sebelum menoleh ke arah mobilnya sendiri. "Fuuma, kurasa ini penjahat yang kau cari!"

Jantung Kurogane serasa berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik. _Apa? Penjahat apa?_

Insting pertama Kurogane adalah dengan buru-buru menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan kabur, tapi setelah deklarasi keras ke sepanjang blok, petugas itu dengan cepat membuka pintu mobilnya dan menarik keluar Kurogane yang masih dilanda syok sekejap. Yang jelas, begitu rencana kabur terbentuk di kepala Kurogane, sudah terlambat melakukannya karena bagian depan tubuhnya telah dihantamkan dengan tidak sopan ke sisi mobil, kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang. Ia mendesis cukup keras saat dagunya terantuk kap mobil.

"Sorata, jangan meneriakkan hal semacam itu keras-keras," ujar sebuah suara yang datang dari arah mobil. Kurogane menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang dengan ukuran fisik yang nyaris serupa dengannya keluar dari dalam mobil dan mendatangi mereka. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Petugas yang sekarang menahannya mungkin bisa ia lawan, tapi ia tak terlalu yakin bisa melawan petugas yang satunya dengan mudah. Ketika pria itu telah sampai di dekat mereka, ia mengerling Kurogane dari atas bingkai kacamata hitam _teashade_-nya [4] dan menyeringai samar, dua hal yang membuat perut Kurogane seakan bergejolak waspada. "Siapa tadi kau bilang namanya?"

"Haganemaru," jawab Sorata. "Youou Haganemaru."

"Aah," Fuuma mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Kurogane. "Bisa tolong lepas kacamatamu, Haganemaru-san?"

"Bisa, kalau tanganku tidak sedang dipegangi," hardik Kurogane tajam.

Fuuma tertawa singkat sebelum menggumamkan "permisi," dan mencopot kacamata _aviator_ Kurogane, tidak memedulikan teriakan protes yang bersangkutan. Ia memperhatikan Kurogane yang memandangnya tajam dengan tertarik. Sebuah seringai kembali ke bibirnya saat ia menoleh ke arah Sorata. "Yap. Dia orang yang kucari," ujarnya seraya menepuk bahu Sorata. "Dan kelihatannya dia bukan hanya seorang tukang kebut, eh?"

Kurogane menegang. Apa orang ini sudah tahu...?

"Oh?" Kurogane mendengar suara penasaran Sorata dari baliknya.

"Dia sepertinya sedang di bawah pengaruh obat."

Kurogane tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau tidak. Setidaknya Fuuma tidak mengetahui bahwa dia juga seorang penculik. Yah, mungkin setengah penculik karena yang diculik dengan senang hati ikut bersamanya hingga tempat tidur. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia ketahuan menyetir di bawah pengaruh obat, dan ini bisa menjadikan masalahnya jauh lebih rumit. Ia tidak mau dituduh mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang.

Sorata kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan meneliti wajahnya. Kurogane berjengit samar. Sial, jika diteliti di bawah cahaya matahari begini pasti akan dengan mudah ketahuan dari pupil matanya yang membesar bahwa ia memang berada di bawah pengaruh obat. Sudah jelas ia takkan hanya mendapat surat pelanggaran.

"Obat apa yang Anda konsumsi?" tanya Sorata. Ekspresi ceria-santainya telah hilang sepenuhnya dari gurat wajahnya.

"Valium," jawab Kurogane cepat. Saat ini, cara yang paling mudah untuk menangani hal semacam ini adalah dengan berkata jujur. "Aku sedang menjalani terapi."

Sorata memicingkan matanya. "Apakah ada izin dokternya?"

Kurogane mengangguk, namun segera menyesalinya karena pandangannya segera hilang fokus; Ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan resep dokternya yang ditulis atas nama Kurogane Suwa. "Ada tapi... suratnya tidak kubawa."

Sorata melirik Fuuma—yang masih terus menyeringai pada Kurogane seakan menikmati penderitaannya. "Itu bisa menyulitkan kita, kan, Fuuma?"

Fuuma mengangguk. "Kita bisa saja menggeledah mobilnya atau menunggu seseorang membawakan suratnya."

Ini tidak baik. Mereka tidak boleh menggeledah mobilnya. Surat-surat atas nama Kurogane Suwa akan ditemukan, juga _Five-Seven_-nya. Entah akan ada berapa banyak masalah yang makin akan memperpanjang keberadaannya di sini—atau di kantor polisi Westroncal.

"Dengar," ujar Kurogane akhirnya. "Kalian takkan menemukan apa pun atas namaku di mobil ini, karena aku meminjam mobil temanku," _Tentu saja, Kurogane, kebohongan yang mulus sekali, lihat saja apa polisi-polisi ini juga akan menganggapnya mulus._ "Akan lebih baik kalau kalian membiarkanku menelpon rumah agar membawakan kalian resepnya dan kita selesaikan semua ini dengan cepat."

"Boleh juga," balas Fuuma, membuat Kurogane sedikit terkejut atas kesediaannya yang seakan tanpa pikir panjang. "Kau teruskan patroli saja, Sorata, biar aku yang mengurus ini."

Sorata mengangguk ragu, matanya masih memicing curiga pada Kurogane. "Yah, aku tahu dia buruanmu, tapi benarkah tidak apa-apa kau mengatasinya sendiri?"

Fuuma tertawa lagi. "Yang benar saja. Kau tidak lihat keadaan orang ini? Kurasa mengendarai mobil _sport_ hingga 120 km/jam di jalanan kota adalah keberuntungan terbaiknya dengan kondisi di bawah pengaruh obat."

Petugas itu nyengir lebar pada rekannya dan menepuk pundaknya keras. "Kau benar. Harus ada yang membawa mobil patroli kembali ke markas."

"Dan harus ada yang membawa mobil _sport_ keren ini ke markas juga," Fuuma menambahkan, berlagak serius.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, kalau begitu," ujar Sorata, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Fuuma sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi," ujar Fuuma saat Sorata pergi, tidak sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari Kurogane untuk mencegahnya kabur. "Ada sesuatu yang membuat Anda harus berkendara di luar batas kecepatan—terutama saat sedang mengkonsumsi obat—atau semua ini hanya untuk senang-senang, Suwa-san?"

Kurogane dengan cepat berubah waspada. Ia memicingkan matanya pada Fuuma, mengkalkulasikan kesempatannya untuk mendorong petugas itu dan melarikan diri. "Kau... suruhan Fluorite?"

Segera setelah mengatakannya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa ia tidak membantah dan malah menanyakan tentang Fluorite? Kenapa otaknya jadi sebegini kacau?

"Kau sedang lari dari orang bernama Fluorite itu?" tanya Fuuma, cara bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah kasual. "Bukan. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu."

Kurogane berusaha menimbang arti dari perkataan itu. Apakah orang ini kawan atau lawan? Bukan, apakah orang ini lawan atau hanya sekedar polisi biasa yang entah bagaimana bisa tahu nama aslinya?

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Ichihara-san," jawab Fuuma. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurogane. "Namaku Fuuma. Ichihara-san memintaku untuk membantumu jika kau suatu saat terkena masalah di jalan. Dan mengingat siapa Ichihara-san, sesuai dugaan kau langsung terlibat masalah kurang dari 24 jam dari waktu permohonannya."

Kurogane menggertakkan giginya, membiarkan tangan Fuuma menggantung tanpa membalasnya. Bibinya selalu seakan tahu segala hal, dan mungkin saja memang benar, karena itu ia selalu merasakan ketakutan tersendiri pada sosok wanita satu itu. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur bibinya menghubungi Fuuma di waktu yang tepat, tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan campur tangan Yuuko dalam permainannya takkan berhenti hanya sampai sini; dan jika Yuuko sudah campur tangan, menurut pengalamannya sejak kecil, maka itu berarti akan terjadi sesuatu yang serius. Kurogane merasakan firasat buruk perlahan memasuki sudut pikirannya.

"Kau petugas resmi, kan?"

Fuuma mengerjap kaget sebelum terbahak seakan pertanyaan Kurogane lucu. Ia mengambil sebuah dompet kulit dan melemparkannya pada Kurogane, yang segera memeriksa lencananya. Ada wajah Fuuma tertera di bawah namanya dan nomor anggota kepolisian metro Westroncal. Tapi kalau orang ini berhubungan dengan bibinya...

"Hal seperti ini dengan mudah bisa dibuat, tahu." Kurogane melemparkan dompet itu kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Kalau pun identitas ini palsu, siapa yang _tidak akan_ percaya?" balas Fuuma enteng. "Atau perlu kubawa kau ke kantor polisi dan memeriksa buku besar anggota?"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat Fuuma, sebuah dering telepon tiba-tiba terdengar. Fuuma memberi isyarat tunggu pada Kurogane dan mengangkat teleponnya, mengangat alisnya sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba menyerahkan telepon genggamnya pada Kurogane. "Ichihara-san," ujarnya sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Ini aku," gumam Kurogane di telepon.

"Haganemaru, kulihat kau sudah mendapat hadiah tambahan yang kujanjikan padamu?" suara Yuuko terdengar teredam di telepon, namun masih tetap mampu menghantarkan desiran yang membuat Kurogane merinding waspada.

Kurogane segera membayangkan Fuuma keluar dari kotak kado raksasa berpita ketika Yuuko menyebutkan "hadiah," lalu jadi merinding sendiri dan dengan cepat menghilangkan imej tersebut. "Jangan menyebut orang lain sebagai hadiah, dan aku tak perlu menanyakan dari mana kau tahu aku akan terlibat masalah, kan?"

Yuuko tertawa. "Fuuma akan membantumu. Lagipula, harusnya kau membelikan Fai ponsel baru dan bukannya meninggalkan ponselmu bersamanya begitu saja," nada suaranya kemudian berubah misterius, seperti tengah membagi rahasia—atau ramalan masa depan yang implisit. "Bagaimana caranya dia menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu?"

Kurogane merengut waspada mendengar nada suara Yuuko. Ia sadar akan kecerobohannya meninggalkan Fai tanpa pikir panjang, apalagi dengan ponselnya. Namun ada sesuatu dalam suara Yuuko yang membuatnya makin meragukan keputusannya untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Bisakah kau hubungi Fai dan memastikan keadaannya?"

"Dengan bayaran, keponakanku," jawab Yuuko. Tentu saja.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ponselmu," balas Yuuko cepat. "Kalau kau setuju, aku akan menelpon Fai dan menyuruhnya mengantarkan ponselmu padaku."

"Bagaimana aku akan berhubungan dengannya kalau kau juga akan mengambil ponselku?" protes Kurogane.

"Aku akan menyuruh Fai menghubungiku jika ada sesuatu, dan aku akan memberitahumu melalui Fuuma."

Kurogane melirik polisi tersebut, yang tengah dengan santai memandangi jalanan seakan tidak peduli pada apa pun yang dibicarakan di ponselnya. Ia berbisik di telepon, "Dia petugas sungguhan? Dapat dipercaya?"

"Fuuma berhutang padaku," adalah jawaban Yuuko. "Kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk membantumu, dia takkan mengkhianatimu."

"Baiklah," Kurogane mendesah. "Ambil ponselku, tapi pastikan kalau Fai baik-baik saja."

"_'Fai'_, eh?" Kurogane dapat mendengar Yuuko tersenyum tertarik di seberang sana. "Serangan panikmu kali ini membawa hasil yang bagus?"

"Aku tak perlu menanyakan dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ayahmu. Fai menelponnya dan memintakan dokter untukmu."

Tentu saja ia tak perlu menanyakan dari mana Fai bisa mendapat nomor telepon ayahnya, karena ia tahu ayahnya memang punya cara-cara tersendiri untuk menguntitnya. Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir menjadi satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang suka dikuntit, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Pastikan kau mengikat anak itu dengan benar," ujar Yuuko, kembali dengan nada suaranya yang seakan tengah membaca ramalan. "dia bisa saja lepas dengan mudah kalau kau setengah-setengah dengan perasaanmu, Haganemaru."

Kurogane mengerang. "Aku tidak perlu mendengar nasihatmu soal hubunganku di ponsel orang asing!"

Tawa Yuuko terdengar sebelum ia kembali bicara, "Berikan teleponnya kembali pada Fuuma."

Kurogane mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. Ia memerhatikan dengan waspada saat Fuuma berbicara dengan Yuuko, terutama ketika pria itu meliriknya dan menyeringai misterius, membuatnya merasa seperti menjadi objek dari suatu rencana terselubung. Setelah beberapa saat Fuuma akhirnya mematikan teleponnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya, tersenyum pada Kurogane.

"Jadi," ujarnya. "Sudah percaya?"

"Kau tidak akan membawaku ke kantor polisi?" tanya Kurogane. "Walaupun temanmu tadi melihatmu 'mengurusku'?"

"Itu bukan masalah," Fuuma mengibaskan tangannya. "Sekarang, Ichihara-san memintaku untuk menemanimu selama kau masih menyetir sendirian di bawah pengaruh Valium, jadi aku akan melakukannya." Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya isyarat meminta. "Berikan kuncimu."

Kurogane melotot. "Kembalikan dulu kacamataku!"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Fuuma memberikannya. Kurogane curiga polisi satu ini jangan-jangan sudah tahu kebutuhannya untuk berkacamata hitam dari Yuuko—atau mungkin dia juga sama dengan kasus kacamata _teashade_-nya? Setelah memasang kacamatanya kembali, Kurogane dengan berat hati menyerahkan kuncinya pada Fuuma, yang segera memasuki mobilnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ke mana, Tuanmuda?" tanya Fuuma.

Kurogane menggerutu pelan sebelum menekan GPS untuk mengaktifkan kembali arah menuju rumahnya. "Berhenti sebentar di supermarket mana pun jika sudah memasuki New Shire," gumamnya sebelum merebahkan dirinya di sandaran kursi, memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa kaku karena terus-menerus dikerutkan untuk mendapatkan fokus. Fuuma membunyikan dua suara siulan pendek, mungkin sebagai tanda afirmasi, sebelum menjalankan mobil dengan hentakan yang membuat Kurogane tersentak duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Tolong," desis Kurogane. "jangan rusak mobil ini."

"Tenang saja," balas Fuuma setelah mobil meluncur mulus di jalanan. "Pacarmu aman di tanganku. Pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

Kurogane menggelengkan kepalanya letih. Valium terus memaksanya untuk tidur dan ketahanannya akan paksaan itu mulai menipis. Ia terpaksa memercayai siapa pun Fuuma ini. Kalau nanti ia terbangun di balik teralis besi, ia yakin akan membunuh bibinya secara perlahan. Dan menyakitkan.

Kurogane memandangi lift parkiran bawah tanah gedung apartemennya dengan suatu perasaan yang bercampur antara cemas dan takut, seolah lift itu sewaktu-waktu dapat memakannya hidup-hidup—atau mungkin langsung melontarkannya ke hadapan polisi yang diutus Fluorite. Ia mengangkat kantung belanjaannya dari supermarket dan mendekapnya seakan kantung kertas coklat yang penuh berisi bahan makanan beku itu siap dijadikan senjata sewaktu-waktu.

"Perlukah aku ikut?" ucapan Fuuma mengembalikan Kurogane dari delusi monster liftnya.

"Tidak perlu," balas Kurogane. "Jika aku tidak kembali lebih dari tiga jam, kau boleh pergi dan minta bayaran pada Yuuko atau, entahlah, bernegosiasi dengannya?"

Fuuma mendecakkan lidahnya dan melemparkan kunci mobil kembali kepada sang pemilik sebelum berkata, "Tiga jam."

Kurogane mengangguk, menggumamkan terima kasih singkat pada Fuuma karena telah mengantarkannya, dan beranjak berjalan memasuki lift. Ia menekan tombol lantainya dan menunggu, kecemasannya berderum makin kencang di setiap dentingan penunjuk lantai yang terdengar. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik napas, membiarkan Valium menjalankan tugasnya dan merilekskan tubuhnya, dan begitu pintu lift terbuka, ia menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras; mempersiapkan dirinya. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, dan ia benar-benar berdoa supaya langkahnya tidak tersaruk atau oleng saat ia berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya ketika ia berhenti di hadapan orang tersebut; pria bersetelan jas formal yang kelihatan sedikit lebih tua darinya, dan lagi-lagi berkacamata hitam. Ada apa dengan hari ini dan kacamata hitam? Apa ada hari khusus berkacamata hitam hari ini yang ia tidak ketahui?

Pria itu tersenyum ganjil pada Kurogane. "Kurogane Suwa-san?"

"Ya," jawab Kurogane. "Itu aku."

Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Kurogane; sebuah lencana anggota kepolisian—lagi? "Saya Seishiro Sakurazuka, detektif resmi kepolisian metro New Shire."

Kurogane menekan bibirnya. Dua kali dalam waktu berdekatan ditemui polisi jelas bukanlah kejadian yang bisa ditemui warga biasa sehari-hari, dan setelah pertemuannya dengan Fuuma, ia tidak bisa memutuskan akan ada di mana posisi polisi yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya—polisi suruhan Fluorite, atau lagi-lagi kerjaan iseng bibinya?

"Ada perlu denganku, Detektif Sakurazuka?"

"Seishiro saja," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ramah. Dengan waspada Kurogane menjabatnya, menggumamkan nama depannya sebagai balasan. "Anda dari mana barusan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kurogane mengedikkan kepalanya pada kantung belanja di pelukannya. "Supermarket di dekat sini."

Orang bernama Seishiro itu memandangi kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangan Kurogane dari balik kacamata hitamnya, matanya berkilat curiga. Kurogane hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tampak lebih santai seakan tidak ada seorang detektif kepolisian berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, menunggu lidahnya melakukan kesalahan dan mengakui bahwa memang, ya, ialah yang menculik Fai. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, menghilangkan efek obat sialan yang masih terus membuat pandangannya kabur. Sialnya Seishiro menangkap hal ini.

"Anda mabuk?" tanyanya.

Oh tidak, ia takkan mengulangi seluruh penjelasan dan birokrasi merepotkan mengenai hal ini seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Obat," gerutu Kurogane, mengutuk dalam hati mengenai kepalanya yang tidak membantunya dengan terus melakukan turbulen euforia. "Aku sedang menjalani pengobatan."

Seishiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jelas tidak percaya. Oh, sialan.

"Anda tidak diizinkan mengemudi di bawah pengaruh obat," ujarnya.

Kurogane merasakan amarah secara perlahan terbangun dalam dirinya, tapi ia berusaha keras menahannya kembali ke bawah kesadarannya. Kalau ia marah, maka hal itulah yang paling diinginkan oleh detektif ini. Lagipula, siapa tahu apa yang bisa keluar secara tidak sadar dari mulutnya yang sudah nyaris tak terkontrol karena pengaruh obat sialan ini?

Tidak, ia tidak boleh lepas kendali. Ia harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah di sini dan segera kembali ke Westroncal untuk menjemput Fai. Fai menunggunya di hotel, dan kalau ada polisi yang bisa datang ke rumahnya, entah apa yang bisa datang ke kamar hotel mereka. Ia harus secepatnya kembali pada Fai, pada mata biru itu, pada rambut emas itu, pada kulit halus itu.

Oh.

Persetan dengan Valium yang membuat kadar libidonya naik. Persetan dengan Fai yang terlalu mempesona.

Persetan otaknya.

"Kurogane-san?"

"Aku butuh belanja," gumam Kurogane, sedikit berayun di tempatnya karena kepalanya yang kembali berputar. Sialan, ia berharap yang tadi itu tidak tampak jelas. "Tak ada stok makanan di kulkas."

"Tetap saja, Anda tidak diizinkan mengemudi kendaraan dalam kondisi di bawah pengaruh obat," tegas Seishiro. "Obat apa yang Anda konsumsi?"

"Valium," jawab Kurogane cepat, hanya untuk kembali ia sesali tak kalah cepat. Bagus sekali, ia sudah membuka aibnya sebagai orang gila yang berkendara bebas di jalan raya di bawah pengaruh obat. Sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan mengaku telah menculik putra atasannya dan bukannya membawanya ke penjara, mereka akan mengembalikannya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Ia akan kembali dibuat tidur dan diikat di tempat tidur.

Ia merinding membayangkannya.

Seishiro tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk melepas kacamatanya. Entah kenapa Kurogane seakan mendapat firasat buruk saat pria itu melakukannya. Detektif itu tersenyum. "Bolehkah saya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada Anda?"

Kurogane memindahkan kantung belanja ke sisi pinggul yang lain dengan canggung, mata menatap sangsi ke arah pintu rumahnya. "Mau masuk?"

"Di sini saja, terima kasih," jawab Seishiro. "Saya hanya akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Lagipula, Anda sendiri kelihatan tidak rela mengizinkan saya masuk ke dalam rumah."

Persetan dengan insting detektif satu ini. Kurogane mengedikkan bahunya.

"Saya di sini untuk kasus menghilangnya putra atasan Anda, Fluorite-san."

_Kesempatan kedua selalu membuatmu lengah_, Kurogane merutuk dalam hati, tapi ia berusaha menahan reaksi apa pun keluar dari dirinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya mengerjap pongo untuk beberapa saat, seolah bingung. Jawaban yang terlalu terburu-buru atau terlalu lama akan membuatnya dicurigai. "Sejak kapan Fluorite mempunyai putra?"

Tanggapannya sepertinya memberi kesan tersendiri pada Seishiro, karena sebuah senyum berkedut di sudut bibirnya. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu apakah kesan itu baik atau buruk. "Sudah sejak lama, Suwa-san. Sekitar 22 tahun yang lalu, menurut usia putra yang disebutkan oleh Fluorite-san."

Jadi usia Fai 22 tahun, pikir Kurogane. Aneh juga ia belum pernah berusaha melihat berapa umur pemuda—pria?—itu walaupun ia telah berulang kali berkesempatan melihat kartu identitasnya. Lagipula, apa untungnya berusaha melihat umur seseorang selain untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak berhubungan dengan anak di bawah umur? Juga, saat ia berkesempatan melihat identitas Fai, di kepalanya sama sekali belum terbentuk sebuah rencana untuk berhubungan dengan si pirang itu. Bahkan sekarang pun dirinya sendiri masih belum yakin apakah mereka benar-benar berhubungan.

Ia menghilangkan pikirannya dengan cepat sebelum Seishiro menyadari sesuatu. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar Fluorite mempunyai seorang putra."

"Apa yang pernah Anda dengar, kalau begitu?"

Kurogane merengutkan dahinya, berusaha mencerna maksud pertanyaan itu. "Dia punya sepasang putri kembar, dan istri yang mirip putrinya?"

Seishiro mengangguk. "Begitulah yang semua orang di kantor juga katakan," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan sebuah foto pada Kurogane; foto Fai, tengah tersenyum pada kamera, sebuah buku terbuka di tangannya. "Anda pernah melihat orang ini?"

Kurogane mengamati wajah Fai dalam foto itu cukup lama, membiarkan Seishiro mendapat kesan bahwa ia tengah mempelajari sebuah foto yang baru ia lihat, setelah itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan foto itu kembali pada sang detektif.

"Dia putra Fluorite?"

"Dan penulis yang cukup ternama," sambung Seshiro, memicingkan matanya. "Cukup aneh bahwa Anda tidak mengenali orang terkenal, kan? Anda adalah seorang desainer game, kalau tidak salah? Bukankah seharusnya Anda mengenal sebagian besar orang terkenal?"

"Haruskah aku mengenal semua orang terkenal di negara ini?" Kurogane mengangkat bahu. "Orang terkenal yang dijadikan model game biasanya artis idola, bukan penulis."

Seishiro mengangguk lagi, seakan mencerna informasinya. "Boleh saya tahu ada di mana Anda sekitar empat hari yang lalu?"

_Hari pertama bertemu Fai._ "Itu hari pemberitahuan bahwa aku diistirahatkan dari kantor, jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku di bar langgananku."

Seishiro memberikan ucapan simpati yang segera ditepis oleh Kurogane. "Jam berapa Anda meninggalkan bar?"

"Entah... sekitar jam 8 malam? Setelah jam makan malam, yang jelas." Kurogane mengernyit samar saat Seishiro mengambil bukusakunya dan mencatat ucapannya. Apa ada hal yang salah diucapkannya?

"Ada yang Anda kenal di bar itu?" tanya sang detektif. "Seseorang yang bisa memastikan bahwa Anda di sana seharian dan kapan Anda pergi?"

"Itu bar langgananku, jadi hampir semua pegawainya mengenaliku," jawab Kurogane. "Kau boleh tanya pada mereka, _Green Bar & Lounge_. [5]"

Seishiro mencatatnya. "Setelah dari sana, selanjutnya Anda ke mana?"

"Pulang ke rumah, tentu saja," Kurogane merengut. "Apa kau mencurigaiku?"

Seshiro menatapnya. "Putra Fluorite-san dikabarkan tidak terlihat lagi setelah makan malam empat hari yang lalu."

Kurogane merutuk pelan, sama sekali tak takut menimbulkan kecurigaan karena banyak orang akan bereaksi sama saat tahu mereka berkeliaran di luar kantor pada jam-jam kejadian. "Dia bisa saja pergi dari rumah atau ada di rumah kenalannya." _Yang memang adalah tujuan awal Fai_.

"Awalnya ada kemungkinan seperti itu, karena tas dan beberapa pakaian beliau ditemukan menghilang," jawab Seishiro. "tapi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu ada _email_ ancaman yang menyatakan putra Fluorite-san diculik. Jadi, Kurogane-san," ia menyunggingkan senyum ganjilnya lagi. "apa Anda mempunyai seseorang yang bisa menegaskan alibi Anda bahwa Anda ada di rumah setelah pulang dari bar?"

Kurogane mematung. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, tentu saja, karena segala jawaban yang mungkin ia jawab semuanya berujung tidak baik baginya; ia bisa menjawab tidak ada, yang berarti akan memperkuat kecurigaan padanya, tapi kalau ia bilang ada, lantas siapa? Yang jelas bukan Fai. Ia mengerling pintu apartemennya tajam, seakan berharap keajaiban muncul dari baliknya atau setidaknya satu trik yang dihadiahkan bibinya—

"Kurogane?"

Seakan Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, atau mungkin takdir mengejek keadaannya, pintu depan apartemennya benar-benar terbuka tak lama setelah ia mengerlingnya, memunculkan sosok pria kurus dengan rambut yang basah di bawah lindungan handuk kecil, melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu yang setengah terbuka. Pikiran pertama yang muncul di kepalanya begitu pintu terbuka adalah panik karena rumahnya kemalingan, tapi ketika ia menyadari siapa yang ada di balik pintu, ia mau tak mau mengucapkan nama pria tersebut dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Kakyou."

"Sudah lama kau kembali?" tanya Kakyou sambil lebih lebar membuka pintu. "Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja dan malah mengetuk pintu? Aku masih di kamar mandi tadi."

Kurogane membenahi sikapnya, entah reaksi apa yang Seishiro tangkap saat tadi ia menyebut nama Kakyou. "Bukan aku yang mengetuk pintu," ia lalu mengedikkan kepalanya pada Seishiro. Kakyou mengerjap pada pria itu sebelum buru-buru melepas handuk di kepalanya, menunduk dan meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya menunggu di depan pintu.

"Seishiro Sakurazuka. Detektif." Seishiro sedikit mengedikkan kepalanya untuk menyapa peserta baru dalam perbincangan mereka. "Anda…?"

Kakyou mengerling cepat ke arah Kurogane, yang berusaha keras memberikan sinyal permintaan tolong lewat wajahnya yang tengah dibuat datar. _Kakyou, tolong bantu aku bagaimana pun caramu!_

"Kakyou Kuzuki," jawab Kakyou setelah ia menghadap Seishiro. "Aku, uhm, bersama Kurogane."

Seishiro mengangkat alisnya tertarik. "Maksud Anda, kekasihnya?"

Kakyou mengerling Kurogane lagi, tapi setelah tak mendapat isyarat ketidaksetujuan, ia mengangguk. "Semacam itulah."

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak, tapi dia sering menginap di tempatku," potong Kurogane.

Seishiro mengangguk pada Kurogane sebelum kembali menatap Kakyou. "Anda tinggal di mana?"

"Di selatan kota, daerah Old Valley."

"Di mana Anda sekitar empat hari yang lalu?"

Kakyou mengerjap, setengah terkejut. "Empat hari lalu?"

"Dia bersamaku," sambar Kurogane, berusaha mengambil kesempatan.

"Anda di sini, Kakyou-san?"

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu ingat..."

"Itu hari saat aku diistirahatkan paksa dari proyek game-ku, Kakyou," ujar Kurogane, berusaha memberi petunjuk.

Kakyou menoleh padanya, alis merengut, walaupun Saishiro tak dapat menangkap ekspresinya karena ia tepat membelakanginya. Kurogane berusaha menahan seringainya. Setelah beberapa saat, pria berambut coklat itu berujar, "Oh... hari waktu kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat walaupun pagi harinya kau kelihatan senang-senang saja?" _Anak pintar!_ Kurogane mengangkat bahu padanya sambil tersenyum seakan malu. Kakyou menangkap tandanya dan berbalik pada Seishiro. "Ya, aku bersamanya sejak saat itu sampai sekarang," ia lalu kembali menoleh pada Kurogane, walaupun kali ini mengizinkan Seshiro melihat wajahnya. "Itu empat hari lalu? Kurasa aku tidak memperhatikan waktu karena sibuk menjauhkanmu dari alkohol, eh?"

Kurogane memberinya pelototan setengah hati, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk pria itu dan menciumnya.

Seishiro memperhatikan mereka sejenak, menimbang reaksi mereka, sebelum beranjak ke pertanyaan berikutnya. "Kakyou-san, Anda ingat jam berapa Kurogane-san sampai di rumah pada waktu itu?"

"Entahlah... kurasa sehabis jam makan malam?" jawab Kakyou sementara Seishiro mencatatnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa semua pertanyaan ini?"

Seishiro menutup bukusakunya dan tersenyum pada Kakyou. "Ada sedikit kejadian di kantor Kurogane-san, tepat di saat hari pengistirahatan beliau, maka saya datang untuk menanyakan beberapa hal."

"Anda mencurigainya?"

"Hanya berjaga-jaga. Itu tugas polisi, bukan?" jawab Seishiro sebelum memasang kembali kacamatanya dan menunduk pada Kurogane. "Hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu kalian, Kurogane-san, Kakyou-san."

"Hari ini?"

"Saya akan datang ke sini lagi jika ada perkembangan kasus yang membutuhkan pernyataan Anda, tentu saja."

"Tentu saja," ulang Kurogane. Seishiro menganggukkan kepala pada Kakyou sebelum berjalan melewati mereka dan menghilang di balik pintu lift.

Kurogane menghembuskan napas lega ketika terdengar suara lift berdenting bergerak. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan Valium kembali menguasai sistemnya dan merilekskan otot-ototnya.

"Nah, apa itu tadi?" tanya Kakyou seraya mengambil kantung belanjaan dari tangan Kurogane.

"Kakyou," erang Kurogane. "Kurasa aku ingin menciummu sampai kau kehabisan napas."

"Ah, itu bayaran yang sesuai," Kakyou menggumam setuju. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen dan berhenti di ambang pintu untuk menengok pada Kurogane yang masih bersandar di dinding seakan tulangnya berubah menjadi jelly. "Masuklah, Kurogane. Kau tidak seharusnya berada di luar saat sedang mengkonsumsi Valium."

Kurogane menurut dan mengikuti pria itu masuk. "Jangan bilang Yuuko menyuruhmu kemari."

"Yuuko-san? Apa kau membuat masalah dengannya lagi?"

"Kau tidak dikirim oleh Yuuko," gumam Kurogane. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

Kakyou mulai sibuk berkelontangan di dapurnya. "Sejak kapan aku tidak boleh datang ke sini? Aku punya kunci apartemen ini."

Kurogane mendesah. Kakyou memang salah satu dari sedikit orang yang ia izinkan datang semaunya. Pria itu adalah sahabatnya... dan sedikit lebih daripada itu. Dulu ia dan Kakyou berhubungan, bahkan Kurogane sempat yakin ia mencintainya, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan bahwa mereka masih tidak bisa melupakan luka masing-masing dan lebih baik tetap menjadi teman. Meskipun begitu, kenyataan bahwa mereka tertarik secara seksual pada satu sama lain tidak berubah. Makanya walaupun tidak menjalin hubungan asmara, Kakyou masih sering datang hanya untuk bercinta—ataukah itu hanya seks semata?—dengan Kurogane; dengan satu syarat mutlak bahwa saat melakukannya mereka sedang sama-sama tanpa pasangan. Saat Kurogane mempunyai kekasih, Kakyou akan berhenti muncul, dan saat Kakyou mempunyai pasangan, Kurogane akan berhenti memintanya datang; hal itu semata-mata karena kedua belah pihak sama-sama tidak menyukai gagasan tentang perselingkuhan. Tapi sejak mereka tidak terikat secara romantis, kegiatan bercinta mereka lebih merupakan pelarian dan pemenuhan kebutuhan daripada penyatuan emosi dan hati.

"Aku datang karena Tomoyo memintaku mengambilkan barangnya yang tertinggal saat terakhir dia kemari," ujar Kakyou seraya meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapan Kurogane, mengembalikannya dari pemikirannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kurogane dengan cangkir kopi yang sama. "Dia ingin mengambilnya sendiri, tapi begitu dia kemari kunci apartemenmu tidak ada dan kau sulit dihubungi, karena itu dia minta bantuanku."

"Ingatkan aku untuk membelikannya hadiah ulang tahun," gumam Kurogane. "Apa kau menguping pembicaraanku sebelum keluar?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa dengan tepat menjawab kalau aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk setelah jam makan malam?"

Kakyou menaikkan alisnya tertarik. "Kurogane, kau itu manusia disiplin. Tujuh tahun mengenalmu bisa dengan mudah membuatku tahu kebiasaanmu; kau selalu pulang dari bar setelah jam makan malam, dan akan mabuk berat jika sedang ada masalah di kantor."

Kurogane mengerang lagi, "Oh Tuhan, terima kasih!"

Kakyou mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk lengan Kurogane penuh simpati, setelah itu ia merengut melihat penampilannya. "Kau kelihatan tidak akan tinggal lama di rumah."

"Tidak," jawab Kurogane. "Aku kemari untuk mengurus sesuatu, utamanya polisi tadi."

"Kau bermasalah dengan polisi? Ajaib sekali," komentar Kakyou datar.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan," Kurogane mengibaskan tangannya. "Sekarang ini aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Ada seseorang yang menungguku."

Pria berambut coklat itu seketika seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, apakah akhirnya kau berhubungan dengan seseorang lagi? Karena itu aku tidak boleh ke sini?"

"Tidak—" Kurogane berhenti sejenak, menimbang, sebelum mendesah. "dan ya. Tapi tidak, kau bukannya tidak boleh datang ke sini, demi Tuhan, kau justru menyelamatkanku—apa aku sudah bilang aku ingin menciummu?"

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya," Kakyou mengangguk. "dan ya, kau sudah berhubungan lagi?"

Kurogane mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa? Entahlah."

"_Kaurasa?_" Kakyou menaikkan alisnya tertarik dari balik cangkir kopi. "Kalau begitu, misalkan aku mengajakmu melakukan hubungan seks cepat saat ini, kau tidak akan menolak?"

"...apa kau sedang dalam pengaruh obatmu, Kakyou?" tanya Kurogane. Kakyou yang akan bicara gamblang seperti ini pasti adalah Kakyou yang sedang dalam pengaruh obat antidepresan yang rutin ia konsumsi saat terserang episode depresinya. Ia ingat bertemu Kakyou pertama kali, sekitar tujuh tahun lalu, di ruang tunggu psikiater setelah pria itu berhasil diselamatkan dari usaha bunuh dirinya. Waktu itu ia melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata sendu, dan tiba-tiba merasa senasib dengannya. Mungkin karena itulah mereka langsung cocok; karena mereka sama-sama terluka.

Kakyou mengedikkan bahu pelan yang dianggap sebagai 'ya' oleh Kurogane. Gerakannya selalu anggun dan perlahan, tidak seperti sesosok pirang di kamar hotel Westroncal. "Alasan lain aku membantu Tomoyo mengambilkan barang karena aku berharap bertemu denganmu," akunya malu-malu. "Jadi? Maukah kau?"

Kurogane terdiam. Maukah ia? Selama ini, sebenarnya dengan mengesampingkan ada atau tidaknya kekasih, ia akan menerima ajakan pria itu dengan senang hati. Kakyou selalu menempati tempat khusus di hatinya; bukan hal hebat seperti yang para pujangga katakan tentang cinta, tapi selalu ada tempat tersendiri dalam hatinya yang selamanya akan dihuni Kakyou tak peduli siapa pun pasangannya, tak dapat diganggu-gugat. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang begitu Kakyou memberinya penawaran, ia tiba-tiba terhenti dan seakan menimbang—lalu teringat akan Fai yang masih menunggunya di Westroncal.

"Ah," Kakyou mendesah. "Kau jatuh cinta."

Kurogane nyaris tersedak kopinya. "Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Youou," Kurogane memelototinya—ia tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama tengahnya; seperti cara ibunya memanggil. "Kau. Jatuh. Cinta."

"Yang benar saja," dengusnya.

"Itu bagus, kan?" Kakyou menghabiskan kopinya dan beranjak dari kursi. "Sudah saatnya kau melupakan cinta pertama yang bahkan tidak kautahu namanya."

Kurogane bersungut-sungut, tapi segera ikut beranjak ketika melihat sahabatnya berjalan keluar dapur. "Sudah akan pergi?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan barang pesanan Tomoyo," ujar Kakyou, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak set jarum pentul aneka warna dari sakunya. "dan kau jelas tak ingin menerima tawaranku. Kurogane yang kukenal akan langsung menerimanya walaupun dia sedang dalam tahap 'kurasa-aku-berhubungan-dengan-seseorang'."

Dan itu memang benar, Kurogane sadari. Ia seharusnya tidak menolak Kakyou, ia tidak pernah menolaknya sebelumnya. Namun terlepas dari perasaan ambigunya kini, ia tetap mengedikkan kepalanya pada Kakyou, memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat yang segera dituruti oleh yang bersangkutan. Dengan segera ia menarik pria itu mendekat dan menciumnya, mencium bibir yang selama ini selalu konstan berada dalam hidupnya, bibir yang sejak dulu selalu dapat membangkitkan gairahnya. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan sensasi sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, dan berusaha mencari wajah Kakyou dalam simpanan memorinya.

Ia membayangkan Fai.

Kurogane menghentikan ciuman mereka dengan sebuah desahan berat. Kakyou membuat suara seakan menahan tawa, namun karena ini Kakyou yang selalu melankolis, Kurogane menganggap tawa itu hanya ilusinya.

"Kau sudah sulit ditolong, Tuan," gumam Kakyou seraya berjinjit mencium kening Kurogane sebelum beranjak pergi dari jangkauannya. Ia memberi Kurogane sebuah senyum samar—hanya sebatas itu yang bisa Kakyou berikan padanya. "Saranku, ikat orang itu baik-baik. Kalau kau patah hati kali ini, kurasa aku pun takkan bisa membantumu."

"Seperti aku yang tak pernah bisa menolongmu apa pun yang kulakukan?" gumam Kurogane, nyaris seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap Kakyou dan merasakan tangannya berkedut ingin meraih pria itu kembali padanya, tapi secara bersamaan sesuatu di dalam dirinya menolak. "Kau tahu, sudah saatnya juga bagimu menemukan seseorang yang rela mencari jiwamu sampai ke surga dan membawanya kembali padamu." –satu hal yang tak pernah bisa Kurogane lakukan karena jiwanya terjebak dalam neraka, sementara jiwa Kakyou dibawa seseorang terbang jauh ke surga; karena itu mereka tak bisa menyembuhkan satu sama lain.

Mata Kakyou terlihat berkaca-kaca, sejenak Kurogane kira Kakyou akan menangis, tapi kemudian kilatan di matanya dengan cepat menghilang, digantikan oleh tatapan menerawang yang selama ini rutin menemani ekspresinya—kosong, jauh dan tak terjangkau. "Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka saat kau dikuasai Valium, Kurogane," ujarnya kemudian, ujung bibirnya mengangkat sebuah senyum dengan susah payah. "Valium membuatmu menolak seks denganku dan malah bicara mengenai jiwa seperti seorang pujangga kacangan."

Kurogane mau tak mau menyeringai mendengarnya. "Karena itulah aku tak suka saat kau dipengaruhi antidepresan," balasnya. "Bicaramu jadi seperti aktivis liberal atau pelacur."

"Nah, itu baru Kurogane," ujar Kakyou, menggelengkan kepala. Ia sedikit mendekat pada Kurogane, menepuk pelan lengan atasnya, mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa," dan segera berbalik; kepergiannya ditemani bunyi pintu depan yang tertutup.

Kurogane mematung cukup lama di tempatnya, berusaha membiarkan kehadiran Kakyou menetap lebih lama namun entah kenapa presensi itu menyusut dengan cepat, menguap seperti sisa salju yang terkena hangatnya musim semi. Sadar ia takkan mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa atas perasaan aneh yang baru mulai menyeruak dalam dirinya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil kopi yang dibuatkan Kakyou; meneguknya cepat dan membawa bekas cangkirnya ke dapur, menggeletakkannya begitu saja untuk dicuci kemudian. Ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang mungkin akan ia perlukan, termasuk _draft_ awal game _Dragon and Phoenix_, _draft_ yang telah ia kembangkan dari ide anak-anaknya bersama Dom lima belas tahun lalu. Ia akan menunjukkannya pada Fai, siapa tahu Fai bisa membantunya mencari tahu bagaimana cara Ashura bisa meniru idenya. Game ini sangat berharga baginya, dan ini adalah satu-satunya janji yang belum sempat ia tepati. Ada di mana Dom sekarang? Apakah adiknya masih hidup dan sehat? Akankah ia kelak bisa bertemu mereka lagi dan mengetahui nama adiknya?

_"Sudah saatnya kau melupakan cinta pertama yang bahkan tidak kautahu namanya."_

Kurogane meremas buku _draft_-nya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah kesetiannya atas janjinya pada Dom dan adiknya merupakan cinta pertama atau hanya sekedar karena ia adalah orang yang tidak bisa tidak menepati janji.

Ia mengambil satu tas kecil dari dalam lemarinya dan memasukkan semua barang yang akan ia bawa ke dalamnya. Sekarang karena mereka sudah bisa berkendara dengan mobil, ia tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan seberapa banyak barang yang ia bawa. Setelah semuanya beres, ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah dan kembali menuju parkiran. Fuuma menunggunya dengan setia di sana, tengah bicara di telepon begitu ia datang. Begitu menyadari kehadirannya, Fuuma segera memberikannya pada Kurogane. Telepon dari Yuuko lagi. Bagaimana bibinya itu selalu tahu saat yang tepat untuk menelponnya, ia sama sekali tidak mau tahu.

"Fai sudah bergerak," adalah kata pertama Yuuko.

Kurogane merengutkan alisnya. "Bergerak? Maksudmu?"

"Dia pergi dari hotel kalian untuk menjalankan rencana bagiannya," jawab Yuuko. "Dia menitipkan alamat di mana dia akan menetap sekarang ini. Apa ada alat tulis di sekitarmu?"

Kurogane meminta sesobekan kertas dari bukusaku Fuuma dan menuliskan alamat yang didiktekan oleh Yuuko. "Ponselku sudah ada di tanganmu?"

"Fai sudah mengantarkannya," ujar Yuuko. "Aku takkan mencampuri urusan kalian lagi."

Rengutan di dahi Kurogane makin dalam. Entah kenapa ia merasakan bahaya justru saat Yuuko mengatakan dia takkan mencampuri urusan mereka lagi. Apakah ini firasat buruk, atau tanpa sadar ia menganggap Yuuko sebagai pusat rasa aman? Apa pun itu, ia menutup telepon dari Yuuko dengan perasaan yang makin berat. Sepertinya masalah yang harus dipikirkannya bertambah berkali lipat hanya dalam semalam. Ia mengembalikan ponsel pada Fuuma dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Fuuma, di lain pihak, menelengkan sedikit kepalanya dengan ekspresi hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" gerutunya ketika ia melihat ekspresi polisi tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau bermasalah dengan kakakku?"

Kurogane mengerjap. "Kakakmu?"

Fuuma mengangguk. "Detektif Seishiro Sakurazuka. Tadi waktu kami bertemu di sini, dia bilang dia ke sini untuk menemuimu."

Kurogane tersentak, melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka-tutup tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang jelas. "Ka-kakak...?"

"Lho? Kukira kau sudah menyadarinya sejak kau bertemu dengannya tadi," Fuuma mengerjap polos padanya sambil kembali memperlihatkan identitas kepolisiannya. "Bukankah kau sudah melihat identitasku tadi? Nama lengkapku Fuuma Sakurazuka."

Kurogane rasanya ingin pergi ke ujung dunia untuk mencari dewa takdir; dan memakinya.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yuu's note:**

Promosi sedikit. hehe. Novel yang tengah saya garap sekarang ini adalah novel M/M (male/male alias sho-ai/gay, yeah) bergenre Mystery/Supernatural. Rencananya pada tanggal 20 nanti, saya dan co-author saya akan memberikan dua bab beta-excerpt (bab contoh untuk beta) dari novel ini yang bisa diunduh gratis di website kami. Nanti juga akan dibuat polling mengenai desain kover yang akan digunakan untuk buku. Dua komentar yang paling konstruktif bagi novel ini (satu untuk komentar mengenai teknis penulisan dan satu untuk kover) akan kami kasih novel kami gratis. hehe. Untuk yang mau tanya-tanya mengenai link website-nya nanti, silakan PM saya. Kalau ingin mengetahui overview novel ini, bisa datang ke LJ saya, phoebeyuu . livejournal/7043 . html (jangan lupa hilangkan spasinya) atau untuk membaca beberapa spinoff saya tentang novel ini, silakan klik tag agawara atau pencarian.

Yak, shameless promotion selesai! Terima kasih siapapun yang baca shameless promotion ini!

**Footnote:**

[1] _Speed camera_ adalah kamera pengawas yang memiliki sensor kecepatan. Biasanya diletakkan di tikungan-tikungan atau diletakkan di penanda kilometer di jalan tol. Saat ada mobil yang melewati batas kecepatan, speed camera akan memberi sinyal pada kantor lalu-lintas terdekat dan merekam informasi kendaraan yang melanggar batas.

[2] Polisi lalu-lintas memiliki peraturan untuk tidak berkendara di atas 160 km/jam. Saat pengendara melewati kecepatan tersebut, mereka tidak akan mengikuti lagi dan biasanya hanya berusaha mencatat informasi kendaraan yang bersangkutan.

[3] 85 km/jam adalah limit kecepatan maksimal saat berkendara dalam kota. Tiap negara berbeda peraturan, dan saya memutuskan untuk mengambil limit kecepatan kota New York, USA, karena setting cerita ini menurut saya mirip New York.

[4] _Teashade sunglass_ adalah kacamata hitam dengan lensa kecil dan biasanya berbentuk bulat. Warna lensanya tidak hitam, tapi kecoklatan. Bagi yang hapal dengan ciri khas Fuuma, kacamata ini adalah kacamata yang suka dipakainya, terutama di Tsubasa Chronicle.

[5] Green Bar & Lounge. Bagi penggemar CLAMP, pasti tahu darimana nama ini. Yep, Green Drugstore, tempat setting manga Legal Drug (Gohou Drug) berlangsung.

Reply for Anon(s)! [Karena lama nggak saya update tau-tau reviewnya menumpuk. Thank you!]

1. **Ochi:** Ah maaf, Ochi. Setelah ini saya bakal hiatus dulu, atau update dengan jangka waktu lebih siput daripada biasanya. Maaf! DX

2. **Nietta:** di part 2 nggak ada Subaru sama Kamui. maaf. Mereka muncul lagi kok nanti.

3. **Erochimaru:** Ini part 2-nyaa. Maaf lama banget. orz

4. **KuroV42:** Makasiih. Maaf lanjutannya lama, ya. Jangan bosen-bosen nunggunya. :)

5. **Aquarian lee:** hehe. makasiih.

6. **b407:** ah. maaf ya kalau bikin bingung. semoga selanjutnya nggak bikin bingung. :)

7. **faicentt:** tapi ternyata apdetnya lama juga. hehe. maaf yaa.

8. **Kiinekii:** ah makasih. saya terharu banget deh. :')

9. **Alfreado:** Ini diupdate. hehe. maaf yaa lama.

10. **Hoshi yukinua:** mm... jawaban pertanyaannya... rahasia! #digaplok Happy end ya... dipertimbangkan dulu, ya. ;)

11. **nameisprohibited:** hehe. thank you, dear. makasih juga atas masukannya.

12. **tetchan:** salam kenal juga, tetchan. makasih sudah mau mampir. :D

Buat yang review pakai akun, biasanya saya balas lewat PM tapi karena sudah lama saya tinggal jadi lupa yang mana yang sudah direply dan mana yang belum. Maaf ya, bagi yang belum sempat saya reply. Jangan bosen-bosen ngpbrol sama saya. ;D

**Review will make me feels like being pardoned for my total lateness!** DX


	16. Trick Twelve

Saya tahu saya ini brengsek karena hiatus dan mencampakkan fic ini setahun. Dan mungkin juga ke depannya akan dicampakkan lagi entah berapa lama. Tadinya saya ingin update ketika review sudah mencapai angka 150, tapi ternyata lagi-lagi saya disibukkan oleh kehidupan. (alah) Dan mumpung sekarang saya sempat, saya berusaha untuk update dalam waktu dekat. Terima kasih kepada mereka yang masih setia menunggu, yang tetap dengan baik menanyakan kabar novel saya dan kelanjutan fic ini. Saya beruntung punya readers yang baik-baik. Hiks. *terharu*

_Without further ado!_

**Warning :** none. yaaaaaaay. maybe several undetected typos, tho.

**Disclaimer :** CLAMP's as always.

* * *

**Game**

**by Phoebe Yuu**

**Trick 12**

* * *

"Kita keluar dari sini. Sekarang!"

Kalimat itulah yang dikatakan Kurogane begitu Fai membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menyatakan pendapatnya atas pilihan hotel baru Fai, yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari hotel awal mereka. Kurogane hanya segera merangsek masuk dan langsung menuju tasnya, memeriksa barang-barangnya, lalu menyempalkan tas yang lebih kecil masuk ke dalamnya. Fai, yang untuk beberapa saat hanya bisa melongo diserbu ketergesaan Kurogane, akhirnya memutar bola matanya ketika pria itu merutuk karena tas kecilnya tak dapat masuk. Ia memilih untuk ikut mengemasi barang-barangnya sesuai perintah Kurogane dan bertanya nanti, ketika pria itu sudah bisa diajak bicara.

"Kasihanilah tasmu itu, Kuro-chan. Kau butuh ransel gunung untuk menampung semua barangmu."

Kurogane mengerling Fai yang sudah siap dengan tas kanvasnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan hanya dengan tas sekecil itu? Kau taruh mana baju-bajumu yang kemarin kau beli?"

"Sihir," jawab Fai seraya menjentikkan jemari panjangnya. "Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Ya, tas ini butuh masuk. Aku tak mungkin membawa keduanya."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menambah beban bawaanmu, bodoh."

Kurogane mengerang. "Tadinya kukira aku akan membawa mobil, oke?"

Kali ini ekspresi Fai berubah waspada. "Ke mana mobilmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kurogane hanya menggerutukan hal-hal tidak jelas seperti "Yuuko sialan" atau "Flourite sialan" dan beberapa kata makian lain, tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Fai. Hal itu membuatnya gelisah. Ia ingin mendesak Kurogane, karena tidak mungkin pria itu meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius. Tapi melihat kondisi Kurogane sekarang, sepertinya Fai tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa pun bahkan setelah mendesaknya. Fai hanya menggerakkan jemarinya dalam isyarat untuk menyuruh Kurogane menjauh dari tasnya yang menggembung aneh. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan semua barang-barang Kurogane, menggulung semua pakaiannya, lalu menyempalkannya dengan ahli di sudut-sudut ransel. Dalam sekejap barang-barang Kurogane di tas keduanya telah masuk ke dalam tas ransel, menyisakan obat-obatan Kurogane dan sebuah buku sketsa tergeletak di atas kasur.

"Sihir," dengus Kurogane.

"_Atau_ manajemen ruang," Fai mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aw, di luar dugaan ternyata Kuro-guk bukan anak pramuka. Sungguh, aku terkejut."

"Masih ada yang belum masuk," Kurogane mengibaskan tangannya pada obat-obat dan buku sketsanya.

Fai memeriksa tasnya dan menjejalkan tangannya ke dalamnya seolah sedang mendesak untuk mencari ruang. "Tas keduamu tinggalkan di sini saja, obatmu akan aman di tasku. Tapi buku sketsa itu tidak akan muat di mana pun. Aku bisa membawanya sampai kita menemukan tempat untuk membeli tas tangan yang lebih ringan."

Kurogane menghabiskan waktu lama hanya demi memikirkan nasib buku sketsa tersebut, sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan napas berat dan mengulurkan buku sketsanya pada Fai.

"Kurasa akan lebih pantas jika laki-laki sepertimu berkeliaran membawa buku sketsa dibanding jika aku yang membawanya. Lagipula aku bisa dicurigai." Sebelum Fai dapat bertanya kenapa Kurogane akan dicurigai karena buku sketsa, Kurogane sudah menempelkan telunjuknya di hidung Fai dan menatapnya dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar mengancam. "Jaga buku itu dengan nyawamu, mengerti? Kalau kau sampai meninggalkannya begitu saja, aku bersumpah akan meninggalkanmu di tempat pelacuran."

Fai tersenyum masam melihat kesungguhan dalam ancaman Kurogae. "Ancamanmu harus terdengar lebih nyata agar aku bisa ketakutan. Lagipula, apa ini?"

"Buku desain prototip game _Dragon and Phoenix_ yang diplagiat oleh anak buah ayahmu," jawab Kurogane dingin. Nada jijiknya terdengar jelas, membuat Fai ingin menunduk karena malu atas perbuatan ayahnya. "Kau boleh membacanya, tapi jangan hilangkan buku itu."

"Aku boleh membacanya?" tanya Fai dengan terkejut.

Kurogane mengangguk, "Siapa tahu kau mengingat sesuatu tentang game itu pernah disebut-sebut oleh ayahmu."

Fai kembali tersenyum masam. "Tentu saja."

"Sekarang, perhatikan kata-kataku."

* * *

Fai menurunkan topi petnya hingga sebagian besar rambutnya tertutupi. Ia berjalan sesantai mungkin sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Westroncal pada waktu sore seperti ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang berjalan terburu-buru karena ingin mengejar kereta untuk pulang. Hampir semua orang yang tengah berada di jalanan saat ini menuju ke tempat yang sama dengannya, karena itu ia harus ekstra teliti mengamati sekitarnya agar tidak kehilangan jejak. Kurogane berjalan sekitar lima ratus meter di depannya, terlihat sama santai seperti dirinya, tapi Fai bisa melihat bahunya yang lebar tertarik tegang.

"_Aku akan keluar lebih dulu, kau tetaplah di dalam beberapa saat. Aku akan menunggu di depan toko elektronik di seberang jalan, tapi begitu kau keluar, jangan menghampiriku. Aku akan menunggu sampai limabelas menit di sana, lalu pergi ke stasiun. Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kau harus berada jauh dariku. Sebisa mungkin perhatikan sekitarku dan periksa apakah sekiranya ada orang yang mencurigakan kelihatan mengikutiku. Tapi jika suatu saat kau kehilangan jejakku, lakukan hal ini: pergi ke stasiun dan beli tiket untuk ke Port Victoria. Tunggu di peron dan naik ke kereta pukul delapan. Aku juga akan naik kereta yang sama, tapi di gerbong yang berbeda. Kalau ternyata aku tidak naik di kereta yang sama denganmu, siapa pun yang sampai di Port Victoria terlebih dulu akan menunggu di peron. Peron sudah akan sepi saat kita sampai, dan kalau menurutmu aku aman dari penguntit, kau bisa mendatangiku. Tapi kalau kau tidak yakin atau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, saat melihatku, dekap buku sketsaku di dadamu. Aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu dan mencarikan hotel untuk kita."_

Fai mendekap buku sketsa Kurogane saat ia berusaha mengingat perintah desainer game tersebut. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia belum sempat bertanya pada Kurogane apa alasan dari segala kewaspadaan yang lebih daripada sebelumnya ini, tapi ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hal ini mungkin berhubungan dengan berita yang tadi pagi diterima oleh Kurogane; ada polisi yang mencurigainya. Pikiran itu membuat kecemasannya meningkat. Ia tahu seharusnya hal seperti ini sudah diperkirakannya, tapi memperkirakan dan benar-benar mengalami ternyata memiliki sensasi yang berbeda. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum mampu menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berlarian; ketakutan mencengkeram paru-parunya hingga ia merasa sesak napas, dan deru adrenalin di tubuhnya menghadirkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin di tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan secemas ini.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat bayangan seseorang berkelebat masuk ke dalam gang sempit yang ada di depannya. Seketika ia berhenti dan mengamati sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sela gang tersebut ketika Fai melihat ke dalamnya. Ia menelan ludah, lalu menurunkan topi petnya, melihat jam dan bertingkah bingung sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah, menjauh dari Kurogane. Ia berjalan balik arah sampai ke sebuah tikungan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya lalu menyembunyikan dirinya di sana. Dilongokkannya kepalanya dari balik tikungan dan menunggu.

Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria tinggi bermantel coklat keluar dari gang tadi dan berjalan membaur bersama para pekerja dan anak sekolah yang memenuhi jalanan kota Westroncal. Fai menunggu hingga jarak mereka sedikit lebih jauh sebelum ia kembali memasuki jalanan, memasang kacamata hitam yang dibelinya saat Kurogane absen—menurutnya ide Kurogane untuk selalu memakai kacamata hitam memang terlalu mencolok, tapi efektif. Ia sudah kehilangan sosok Kurogane di tengah lautan manusia, tapi ia masih dapat menandai pria yang keluar dari gang itu. Kalau memang pria itu berniat membuntuti Kurogane, arahnya akan jelas: stasiun kereta Westroncal.

Fai mengikuti pria itu selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menyadari bahwa langkah kaki pria itu tidak lagi mengarah ke stasiun, tapi keluar dari arus keramaian pusat kota. Fai menghela napas panjang dan berhenti mengikutinya saat keramaian mulai menipis. _Ternyata bukan mengikuti Kurogane._

Ia mundur perlahan lalu kembali masuk ke kerumunan sambil terus memperhatikan pria yang tadi diikutinya. Ketika pria itu terus berjalan maju tanpa menengok ke arah yang mencurigakan, baru Fai bisa benar-benar merasa tenang dan berusaha mencari jalan untuk ke stasiun. Kurogane sudah hilang dari pandangannya sejak lama, tapi Fai tetap waspada. Ada untungnya Kurogane juga memikirkan kemungkinan jika mereka terpisah, ia menanamkan dalam kepalanya untuk juga mempertimbangkan hal tersebut selanjutnya.

* * *

Fai menemukan Kurogane berdiri di peron seberang, tepat di belakang seolah dia tengah menunggu kereta yang akan datang. Fai merapatkan bibirnya penasaran, tapi tidak berusaha mendatanginya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk kosong di peron kereta yang akan membawanya ke Port Victoria, dan memeriksa jamnya. Masih jam 6. Kereta yang akan dinaiki sesuai perjanjian mereka masih dua jam lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kurogane? Apakah dia salah menunggu peron, atau ada alasan lain?

Kereta pukul 6 melintas saat Fai membeli sebuah buku tipis untuk dibaca saat menunggu. Siulan khas kereta yang membelah angin dalam peron mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatannya melihat-lihat deretan buku dan majalah yang dijual. Dengan panik ia menyadari bahwa kereta yang datang adalah kereta di peron tempat Kurogane berdiri, dan dengan datangnya kereta itu, ia kehilangan pengawasannya pada Kurogane. Napasnya terasa berhenti ketika tak lama kemudian kereta itu berderap pergi meninggalkan peron yang kehilangan sosok Kurogane.

Sejenak ia terlibas linglung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya tanpa Kurogane? Ia mematung cukup lama memandangi peron yang kini cukup sepi karena arus balik para warga komuter sebagian besar berlalu dengan kereta yang dinaiki oleh Kurogane. Baru beberapa menit kemudian ia tersentak, seolah napasnya baru saja dikembalikan padanya, dan ia memutuskan.

Apapun yang terjadi, rencana tetap harus berjalan, dengan atau tanpa Kurogane. Ia akan tetap pergi ke Port Victoria seperti yang direncanakan. Kurogane entah bagaimana pasti akan ada di sana. Lagipula ia telah menuruti segala perintah Kurogane hingga sejauh ini, mulai dari mengirimkan fotonya ke ayahnya beserta _email_ ancaman kedua, mengantar ponsel Kurogane kepada bibinya, bahkan ia berimprovisasi dengan sengaja menelpon ayahnya, berpura-pura bahwa waktunya terbatas dengan suara ketakutan yang nyata. Ia percaya Kurogane akan menemuinya di Port Victoria.

_Kalaupun Kurogane tidak datang…_

Fai termenung di bangku peron, berusaha menakar kemampuannya sendiri. Ia telah melakukan banyak aspek dari kejahatan bersama mereka, tak akan sulit untuk meneruskan rencana yang sudah sampai sejauh ini seorang diri. Selanjutnya hanya tinggal masalah pergi ke Valeria dengan selamat dan melakukan tebusan—kalau ayahnya datang, dan kalau ayahnya setuju untuk memberikan uang tebusan tanpa trik yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimana pun juga, karena sudah sejauh ini, rencananya harus tetap dilaksanakan.

Menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan dari tadi, ia tertawa. "Bukannya kau memang selalu sendiri, Fai?"

Seharusnya ia sudah biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha sendiri tanpa pernah mempercayai orang lain. Seharusnya ada atau tanpa Kurogane, ia bisa tetap menjalankan rencananya. Apalagi sejak awal, yang mengusulkan permainan ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Aneh sekali kalau tiba-tiba aku bergantung pada seseorang, huh?" _Tapi jika memikirkan kemungkinan Kurogane tidak akan datang—_

* * *

Kereta datang dan pergi silih berganti, mengisi peron-peron yang berjajar rapi. Semakin lama stasiun terasa semakin lengang dengan berlalunya kereta-kereta tersebut. Fai melihat jamnya. Masih 30 menit lagi sebelum kereta yang harus ia naiki. Buku yang dibelinya barusan sudah habis dibaca, dan sekarang ia mulai kembali bosan.

Ketika mengambil tasnya untuk mencari snek yang sempat diselipkannya entah di mana, mata Fai menemukan buku sketsa Kurogane yang dibawa-bawanya. Ia meraihnya dan membolak-baliknya, meraba tekstur kasarnya dan meneliti kekumalannya. Buku sketsa itu kelihatannya berharga sekali bagi Kurogane. _Dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkan permainan ini karena aku membawa buku sketsanya._

"…_Siapa tahu kau mengingat sesuatu tentang game itu pernah disebut-sebut oleh ayahmu."_

Fai memeriksa sekelilingnya secara refleks sebelum meletakkan tangannya di atas kover coklat buku sketsa tersebut. Ada keraguan dalam dirinya saat ia hendak membuka buku sketsa tersebut, terutama karena menurut Kurogane game ini berhubungan dengan Ashura—dan mungkin juga dirinya. Selain itu, nama game _Dragon and Phoenix_ ini—

"_Hei, Fai, apa menurutmu naga ini kelihatan kesepian?"_

Fai mendengar sebuah helaan napas bergetar di udara, untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa suara gemetar itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. _Bukan berarti apa yang ada di dalam buku ini adalah kisah _itu.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, ia membuka buku tersebut. Di halaman pertama dibiarkan kosong kecuali satu buah kalimat yang menurut Fai adalah tulisan tangan Kurogane:

_Untuk yang dikasihi,_

Fai mengerjap. Pembuka seperti ini sering terlihat di mana-mana, tapi entah kenapa membaca kalimat ini dengan tulisan tangan Kurogane membuat hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. _Karena inikah game ini begitu penting?_

Ia membalik buku itu dan menemukan setengah halaman berikutnya dipenuhi dengan gambar detil sebuah desa yang tengah memasuki masa senja, dan setengahnya berisi coretan tangan Kurogane yang menjelaskan tentang gambar di atasnya. Ia tersenyum. Kurogane begitu pintar menggambar, tidak seperti dirinya—

"_Negeri Turvakslaka—ugh, kenapa namanya seperti ini? Negeri di timur yang menyembah Phoenix Agung Kembar. Salah satu dari Phoenix kembar baru saja terbakar menjadi abu untuk menolak bala Negeri tersebut, namun sebelum sang Phoenix Agung mampu terlahir kembali, seseorang dari Negeri musuh mencuri abunya agar dia tidak dapat terlahir kembali. Dengan begitu negara tersebut hanya tinggal memiliki satu Phoenix, dan ketika Phoenix yang tersisa mati karena menolak bala, maka negeri tersebut tidak akan memiliki pelindung lagi hingga bisa diserang kapan saja—"_

Fai menutup buku itu dengan keras dan segera memeluknya erat.

* * *

"_Hei, Yuui!"_

_Yuui menengadah dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. "Apa?"_

_Fai, yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah buku tulis, balas menatapnya. "Kau tahu, dahulu kala, ada sebuah desa yang memuja Phoenix kembar."_

"_Hee… Seperti kita?" sahut Yuui antusias._

_Fai mengangguk. "Kau tahu tentang Phoenix yang bisa hidup berulang-ulang? Tapi sekali mati terbakar dan menjadi abu, Phoenix memerlukan waktu cukup lama untuk terlahir kembali. Katanya bisa ratusan tahun, lho! Makanya desa itu butuh dua Phoenix."_

"_Supaya ketika yang satunya mati, masih ada yang lainnya?"_

"_Tepat!" jawab Fai. Ia mencoret-coret di kertasnya dan membiarkan Yuui hanya memandanginya cukup lama sebelum menarik napas dan melanjutkan. "Karena Phoenix itu penolak bala, tahu, dan tidak mungkin penduduk desa hanya punya satu Phoenix, karena kalau Phoenix yang cuma satu itu mati, nanti desa bisa kena bala terus selama menunggu Phoenix bereinkarnasi."_

"_Tapi bagaimana kalau Phoenix kedua mati sebelum Phoenix pertama berhasil bereinkarnasi?" tanya Yuui._

"_Ckckck!" Fai mengibaskan telunjuknya di depan hidung Yuui. "Mereka bukan hanya _dua_, Yuui, mereka _kembar_! Mereka punya hubungan yang istimewa! Mereka sadar kalau mereka lahir dan hidup bersama, dan kalau salah satu tidak ada, yang lain harus menggantikannya hingga kembarannya kembali bangkit. Yang terbakar lebih dulu pun, ketika merasakan saudaranya akan mati, akan bergegas reinkarnasi sebelum kembarannya pergi."_

"_Mereka saling melengkapi," desah Yuui bahagia. "Tapi bukannya itu berarti mereka tidak bisa bersama? Karena yang satu mati dan yang satu hidup, dan selalu berulang seperti itu?"_

_Fai menggeleng. "Ada kalanya, yang satu bertahan hingga yang lain bereinkarnasi, dan dalam waktu beberapa saat mereka bisa hidup bersama, dan penduduk desa menyembah keduanya. Tapi ketika ada bala yang datang, satu harus mati—"_

"_dan satu harus tetap menanti," sambung Yuui, tersenyum._

"_Ya, kan?" Fai tertawa, lalu kembali sibuk menulis. Yuui pun, menyadari Fai tidak akan bicara lagi, kembali menekuni buku cerita bergambarnya. Ia selalu suka buku bergambar, dan suatu saat ingin bisa membuatnya._

"_Tapi," Fai tiba-tiba bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana kalau saat Phoenix yang satu mati, seseorang membawa abunya dan menebarkannya hingga dia tidak bisa bereinkarnasi?"_

_Yuui, tidak mendengarkan gumaman kembarannya dan tengah asyik terhanyut dalam buku ceritanya, berbicara hal yang lain. "Hei, Fai, apa menurutmu naga ini kelihatan kesepian?"_

_Fai mendongak melihat buku yang tengah dibaca oleh Yuui dan tersentak. "Itu dia! Kita minta bantuan Naga saja!"_

_Yuui mengerjap. "Eh?"_

"_Yuui cerdas!" teriak Fai girang. "Karena tidak mungkin Phoenix yang satunya pergi mencari saudaranya tanpa membahayakan desa, kita minta bantuan Naga saja untuk menemukan Phoenix yang dicuri!"_

"_Kenapa naga?"_

"_Karena—"_

* * *

Fai memejamkan matanya dan meringkuk sebisa mungkin di tempat duduknya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan napasnya terasa sesak. Ia tahu cerita ini. Ia hapal keseluruhan kisahnya dan mampu menceritakannya berulang-ulang tanpa perlu membacanya lagi. Kisah ini adalah kisah dari masa lalunya—

Hembusan angin yang dibelah oleh deru kereta membuatnya mendongak. Ia melihat sebuah kereta panjang berhenti di peronnya. Dan di balik garis pembatas, menunggu pintu kereta dibuka, berdiri sosok tinggi yang sejak dua jam yang lalu ia kira telah menghilang dari peron di hadapannya.

"You-chan…"

Kurogane mengerlingnya dan mengedikkan kepalanya samar ke arah kereta sebelum berlalu memasuki salah satu gerbong. Fai menghembuskan napas gemetar, lalu menyandang tasnya dan mendekap buku sketsa Kurogane. Ia berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kereta, gerbong yang lain dari yang dimasuki oleh Kurogane. Rencana harus tetap berjalan.

Permainan ini akan tetap berlanjut.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

Setelah hiatus selama setahun demi mengerjakan dan merevisi novel, saya menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar gaya menulis saya berubah. Mohon maaf jika ada yang merasakan perubahan tersebut dan entah bagaimana menjadi tidak nyaman. Saya berusaha menyamakan gaya menulis dalam chapter ini sesuai dengan apa yang biasanya saya tulis untuk Game, tapi mungkin ada sedikit gaya saya yang sekarang yang tercampur di dalamnya. Dan, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah hiatus begitu lama, saya akan mengusahakan chapter berikutnya dapat dipublish pada tanggal **13 Januari** nanti. Semoga dapat selesai tepat waktu.

**Next chapter on 13/01/13 : Point Blank: Fai's Tale**

Reply untuk anon!

1. **tetchan** : Maaf, ya, baru mulai baca saya udah hiatus. hehe. semoga masih sering lurking di fandom ini. :)

2. **Kurov42** : Makasih karena masih tetap setia menanti. Saya terharu. Novelnya bukan KuroFai, sayangnya. Tapi ya, saya sedang mengerjakan 3 novel, salah satunya novel BL OC. :)

3. **Guest** : Hehehe. Semoga menikmati cerita-cerita di blog saya. Saya janji saya akan menamatkan cerita ini.

4. **E.L.F** : Maaf saya baru apdet sekarang, yaa. Semoga masih sering cek buat apdetan. Dan sedikit spoiler, keinginan ELF-san untuk lihat Fai berdarah sepertinya akan terwujud. hehe. Ditunggu sajaa~

5. **Kisafuuma** : I'm glad. Thank you! :)

6. **suhendrik** : thanks, bro! :)

Untuk yang logged review, ditunggu ya balasan dari saya. Maaf saya menelantarkan kalian selama ini. orz

**Please review and give me some forgiveness? :')**


	17. Point Blank: Fai's Tale part I

Saya tulis akan update tanggal 13, ternyata baru bisa tiga hari kemudian. Mohon maaf, karena ternyata ada masalah saat hendak mem-_publish_ chapter ini. Dan akhirnya diputuskan untuk memisah lagi chapter ini, karena begitu ditulis ternyata terlalu panjang. Part II akan segera menyusul.

Dan oh, untuk chapter Fai's Tale ini, diperkenankan untuk dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagu "**Burn"** dari Iskandar Widjaja. :D

**Warning :** hints of Ashura/Fai. and Fai/Yuui, if you see it that way.

**Disclaimer :** All owned by CLAMP.

* * *

**Game**

**by Phoebe Yuu**

**Point Blank: Fai's Tale (Part I)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dahulu kala, ada sebuah desa yang memuja Dewa Phoenix Agung…_

* * *

Malam di kamar itu jatuh sepi namun mengalirkan udara yang ringan. Fai membuka jendela kamarnya untuk menghirup udara segar musim dingin. Sebagai anak yang lahir di daerah pesisir utara, ia terbiasa merasakan udara dingin yang segar dan bercampur bau garam. Di New Shire, yang terletak di tengah benua, hanya ada udara pengap khas kota dataran rendah. Mendapatkan udara segar seperti sekarang adalah hal yang langka. Karena itu Fai merasa hadirnya udara malam yang begitu ringan hari ini merupakan berkah tersendiri, terutama di malam menjelang ulang tahunnya.

Fai sedang berbaring tengkurap di tempat tidurnya, menikmati hembusan angin malam sambil menulis rencana perjalanannya untuk besok, ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini.

"Mau berbicara hingga tengah malam nanti?" tanya sebuah suara ringan di seberang begitu Fai mengangkat teleponnya.

Fai tertawa. "Memangnya kau akan baik-baik saja begadang sampai malam? Ingat kesehatanmu, Yuui."

"Tidak apa," balas Yuui. "Kesehatanku akan menolerir setidaknya satu hari dalam setahun. Apalagi tahun ini spesial."

Ia akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan Yuui. Ia membicarakan banyak hal dengan saudara kembarnya; tentang sekolah, tentang kehidupan di rumah keluarga Fluorite, dan sebagian besar tentang Ashura, mahasiswa putra kenalan ayahnya yang belakangan sering berkunjung ke rumah.

"Kau naksir Ashura," selalu begitu pendapat Yuui setiap kali Fai selesai membicarakan Ashura.

"Jangan bicara bodoh, Yuui, dia calon untuk Chii—atau Freya, aku masih belum tahu, Papa tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya," selalu seperti itu balasan Fai sebelum ia menambahkan. "Tapi, kau tahu, dia terlalu sopan."

Suara Yuui terdengar meledek. "Lalu? Apakah Ashura juga _terlalu_ sopan padamu?"

"Yuui!" erang Fai. "Sudah kubilang bukan begitu!"

"Ya, ya. Cintamu hanya untuk _anak itu_."

Wajah Fai terasa memanas. "Yuui, bukan—"

"Sudahlah, Fai," Yuui tertawa renyah. "Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu kita lagi. Sudah benar kalau kau menyukai Ashura sekarang."

Mendengar ucapan itu dari saudaranya entah kenapa membuat Fai terasa sedih. "Tapi dia—" Fai menghentikan ucapannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Yuui memang selalu realistis, ya."

"Jadi kau _memang_ menyukai Ashura?" ledek Yuui lagi.

"Argh! Yuuuiiii!" Fai nyaris membenamkan kepalanya di bantal saking malunya. Sejak kecil memang ia selalu mudah digoda oleh saudara kembarnya. Sepertinya saudara yang pernah berbagi kandungan dengannya itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara menggodanya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian. "Ada yang kau sukai di sana?"

"Mm? Aku cukup Fai saja."

"Aww, aku juga sayang kamu, Yuui, tapi kita tidak bisa menikah, tahu," Fai terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Kau butuh seseorang yang akan mencintaimu lebih daripada aku. Aku kan tidak mungkin ada di sisimu terus."

Yuui terdiam untuk beberapa saat di seberang saluran hingga Fai sempat mengira koneksi mereka terputus. Begitu dentang jam kukuk di lantai bawah kediaman Fluorite berdentang, Yuui kembali bicara.

"Selamat ulang tahun ketujuhbelas, Fai."

"Selamat ulang tahun untukmu juga, Yuui."

"Kau akan datang besok?" tanya Yuui, suaranya lembut dan penuh harap.

Fai tersenyum dan membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidur. Ia membiarkan matanya mengerling sebuah tas ransel yang siap disandang telah berdiri di dekat meja tulisnya. "Tentu. Aku akan pergi dengan kereta paling pagi. Aku sudah berkemas."

"Aku akan siapkan semuanya, kalau begitu."

Fai tertawa, "Aku mau semua yang spesial a la Yuui!"

Sebelum ia dapat mendengar balasan dari saudaranya, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari kasurnya lalu bicara berbisik di telepon. "Tunggu sebentar, oke? Ada yang datang."

Fai meletakkan ponselnya di balik bantal sebelum membuka pintu dan—

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak!"

Gumpalan pirang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung merangsek ke dalam pelukannya. Fai tertawa riang dan menangkap tubuh itu, lalu memeluk dan menciumi keningnya lembut.

"Terima kasih, Chii. Aku senang kau ingat ulang tahunku," ujar Fai.

"Tentu saja! Aneh kalau aku tidak ingat hari ulang tahun kakakku sendiri, kan?" balas Chii riang. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakaknya, meluruskan gaun tidurnya yang berantakan, dan menarik tangan Fai, mengajaknya keluar kamar. "Chii dan Freya sudah menyiapkan banyak _cake_ dan permen untuk ulang tahunmu di kamar kami! Ayo kita rayakan! Tapi diam-diam, karena Papa akan marah kalau tahu kami menyelundupkan makanan ke dalam kamar."

"Ta-tapi—"

Chii mengerling tas ransel Fai dan segera manyun, "Fai akan pergi lagi! Yang benar saja, Fai selalu pergi justru di hari yang seharusnya dirayakan oleh seluruh keluarga!"

"Chii—tapi, pekerjaanku—"

Chii berhenti manyun dan kemudian tersenyum manis. "_Karena_ Fai selalu pergi di hari ulang tahun, makanya kami merayakannya sekarang. Fai akan pergi dengan kereta pertama, kan?"

Fai tidak bisa menolak lagi ketika Chii dengan semangat menariknya keluar kamar menuju kamar yang ditempatinya bersama kembarannya, Freya. Bebagai macam makanan manis telah disediakan di dalam kamar kedua gadis itu, membuat Fai bertanya-tanya tentang cara kedua adiknya menyelundupkan makanan ke dalam kamar hingga sebanyak itu.

Makanan manis selalu jadi kelemahannya sejak dulu, karena itu ia dengan mudah tenggelam dalam perayaan pribadi tersebut. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia belum mematikan ponselnya setelah berada di kamar si kembar selama sekitar sejam. Fai segera mengarang beribu alasan agar dapat pergi dari pesta pribadi si kembar, menyelundupkan beberapa kue untuk dibawa ke kamarnya, lalu bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yuui! Kau masih di sana?"

Suara tawa kecil terdengar dari seberang, "Masih, Fai."

Fai segera berusaha meminta maaf karena meninggalkan Yuui begitu lama tanpa sempat memberi tahu. Padahal ia tahu tubuh saudaranya itu tidak sekuat dirinya. Membuatnya menunggu hingga larut malam sama saja dengan berusaha membuatnya sakit lagi. Meskipun begitu Yuui hanya tertawa ringan dan mengabaikannya, mengulangi perkataannya tentang hari ulang tahun yang spesial.

"Hei, Fai," bisik Yuui di telepon. "Mau ceritakan aku tentang dua Phoenix kembar?"

Fai tersenyum, "Janji pramuka setelah itu Yuui akan tidur?"

"Janji pramuka."

Fai mengambil buku tulis yang ia simpan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, buku tempatnya menulis cerita itu, dan mendekapnya. Cerita itu sebenarnya sudah terlalu ia hapal di luar kepala, tapi entah kenapa memegang buku itu selalu memberinya ketenangan. Setiap kali memegangnya, ia mengingat saat-saat pertama ia menulis cerita ini, berharap Yuui akan menggambarkan cerita ini untuknya—karena Yuui selalu pandai menggambar.

"_Aku tidak bisa menggambarnya, Fai."_

Fai memejamkan matanya dan mulai bercerita.

* * *

_Phoenix dikenal sebagai makhluk yang mampu menolak segala jenis bala. Mereka mampu bereinkarnasi berulang-ulang, karena itu mereka abadi, tapi siklus reinkarnasi mereka mampu mencapai masa ratusan tahun. Karenanya desa tersebut merasa beruntung saat leluhur mereka mendapat perlindungan dari sang Phoenix kembar. Jika salah satu Phoenix sedang berada dalam siklus reinkarnasinya, Phoenix yang satu akan menggantikannya menjaga desa tersebut. Mereka begitu serupa hingga jika tak pernah melihat mereka bersama, mereka akan dikira satu Phoenix yang sama._

* * *

"Apa?" Fai memandang ayahnya tidak percaya. Ia sengaja menemuinya di ruang kerja pribadinya pagi-pagi sekali untuk meminta izin pergi menjenguk Yuui ke Valeria, tapi jawaban dari ayahnya sama sekali tidak ia duga.

"Kau mendengarku, Fai."

"Tapi, ini perjanjian kita!" protesnya. "Papa bilang setiap hari ulang tahunku aku boleh ke Valeria untuk menemui Mama dan Yuui, walau harus kurahasiakan dari yang lainnya."

"Tahun ini berbeda," tegas ayahnya. Mata biru yang sama seperti milik Fai memancar dingin. "Karena tahun ini kau berusia 17 tahun. Akan ada perayaan untuk menyambut resminya dirimu masuk ke dalam keluarga Fluorite, dan sebagai pewaris kekayaan Fluorite yang sah."

"Aku sudah bersedia menjadi pewaris! Tidak perlu upacara, aku tidak akan kabur!"

"Ini tradisi, Nak."

Fai mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya. "Papa sudah berjanji padaku kalau aku boleh mengunjungi Yuui di hari ulang tahunku. Hanya itu yang kuperlukan."

"Hanya tahun ini," tegas ayahnya lagi sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah kalah. "Baiklah. Kuizinkan kamu menemui Yuui setelah makan malam ulang tahunmu selesai."

"Makan malam! Aku bisa sampai Valeria besok paginya!"

"Jangan manja!" hardik ayahnya. "Kau adalah pewaris keluarga Fluorite. Tidak sepantasnya merengek hanya karena ulang tahun, apalagi setelah ini kau tidak akan kuizinkan lagi pergi ke Valeria!"

Mata Fai terbelalak mendengarnya. Dari reaksi ayahnya yang segera terdiam, Fai tahu bahwa ayahnya sebenarnya berniat untuk tidak memberitahukan keputusan ini padanya sampai waktunya tiba. Ayahnya berniat menghalanginya bertemu dengan saudaranya.

"_Hanya tahun ini?_" cibir Fai. "Papa berniat memisahkanku dari keluargaku!"

"Kau adalah seorang Fluorite!"

"Fluorite yang juga seorang Vesper!" teriak Fai.

"Diam!" desis ayahnya. "Jangan membuat masalah dengan berteriak-teriak seperti itu."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Fai berbalik, hendak beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja tersebut. "Aku tetap akan pergi pagi ini!"

"Kalau kau pergi, aku takkan memberikan uang untuk pengobatan Yuui lagi!"

Fai membeku di tempatnya. Perlahan ia kembali menoleh pada ayahnya dengan ekspresi kebencian yang tergurat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah—"

"Aku tahu kau menggunakan uang bulanan yang kuberikan padamu untuk membeli obat-obat Yuui," ancam ayahnya. "Aku bisa menarik jatah uang bulananmu, Fai. Kau bisa saja kerja paruh waktu atau menjadi pelacur sekalian, tapi kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa membayar obat-obatan Yuui yang semakin mahal."

Fai menggeretakkan giginya. "Papa mau mengancamku?"

"Kalau kau menurutiku, aku akan membayar semua tagihan obat-obatan Yuui—dan akan tetap memberimu uang bulananmu. Bagaimana?" Ayahnya mendekat, dan Fai bisa merasakan dirinya perlahan berjalan mundur, terintimidasi. "Alasanmu bersedia masuk ke dalam keluarga ini adalah untuk Yuui, kau tahu itu. Dan kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apa pun pada Yuui."

Napas Fai tercekat. "Jangan—Yuui juga putramu!"

"Putraku hanya kau, Fai." Ayahnya menepuk pundak Fai, mencengkeramnya. "Sehabis makan malam. Setelah itu aku akan membiarkanmu pergi ke Valeria. Untuk terakhir kalinya."

Dengan satu tepukan lagi, ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam ruang kerja yang dingin. Fai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar oleh amarah dan ketidakberdayaan. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Sama seperti saat Yuui—

"_Hei, Fai, mau membacakan cerita tentang Phoenix kembar itu lagi padaku?"_

Fai menendang pintu ruang kerja hingga menutup. Ia membiarkan teriakannya bergema hingga ke seluruh rumah.

* * *

_Tapi suatu saat, desa tetangga yang merasa iri dengan desa yang begitu makmur dan sejahtera, mengetahui rahasia tentang Dewa Phoenix Kembar. Warga desa tetangga merasa iri atas perlindungan yang tak henti-henti bagi desa tersebut. Mereka merasa ketidakadilan ini disebabkan oleh sang Phoenix. Lalu suatu malam, saat salah satu Phoenix terbakar dan menjadi abu, salah seorang mata-mata desa tetangga mencuri abu Phoenix tersebut dan membawanya pergi._

* * *

"_Fai, kenapa yang diambil yang tengah menjadi abu? Kenapa bukan yang masih hidup?"_

"Karena lebih mudah untuk menyembunyikan abu daripada makhluk hidup," gumam Fai seraya menatap nanar pada pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. "Abu bisa disamarkan menjadi segala macam, mulai yang paling terhormat seperti abu leluhur hingga yang paling tak berguna seperti abu pembakaran tungku. Tak akan ada yang curiga."

"_Lagipula, mereka serupa, kan?"_

"Ya…"

"_Apa ini saatnya aku menjadi abu… Fai…?"_

Fai menempelkan keningnya di jendela dan memejamkan matanya. Matahari telah merangkak naik dan kini siap untuk terbenam. Tas ranselnya tetap setia menunggu di sudut ruangan.

"Bukan, Yuui, bukan giliranmu…"

* * *

_Phoenix yang tertinggal merasa sedih dan marah karena ada yang berani mengambil saudaranya darinya. Ia ingin pergi mencari saudaranya, tapi jika ia pergi begitu saja, maka desa akan terbuka tanpa perlindungan. Ia terlalu menyayangi desa itu untuk mampu pergi meninggalkannya dalam bahaya._

* * *

Potongan-potongan dari kisah Phoenix kembar buatannya satu dekade lalu berkeliaran di kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merapalkan kisah itu dalam diam di tengah makan malam rutin bersama keluarganya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang istimewa dari makan malam hari ini sampai ayahnya melarangnya pergi ke Valeria. Selain menu makan malam yang sedikit lebih banyak, dan keberadaan Ashura—yang sebenarnya tidak sebegitu istimewa karena dia sudah sering ikut makan malam di sini—tak ada hal yang membuat makan malam ini seperti sebuah perayaan. Meja makan tetap sunyi dan dingin, tetap tak ada senyum di satu wajah pun.

_Kami semua lebih cocok menjadi manekin untuk rumah boneka daripada manusia_, pikir Fai. Tanpa sadar ia mendengus pelan, tapi segera menahannya. Di kursi di seberangnya, Ashura menangkap dengusannya dan tersenyum tipis padanya, walau matanya berkilat riang. Fai menundukkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, pergilah tidur, Chii, Freya," perintah ayah mereka.

"Tapi Papa, ini ulang tahun Fai," protes Chii.

"Kita semua yang ada di sini tahu hal itu," jawab ayahnya. "Pergilah tidur."

Chii hendak protes, tapi Freya segera menarik tangannya. Kedua gadis itu dengan cepat menaiki tangga sambil berpegangan tangan dalam diam. Adik-adik tirinya itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Yuui. _Dulu Yuui juga selalu berpegangan erat pada tanganku setiap kali kami berjalan di luar rumah._

"Kalau begitu, aku juga permisi," ujar Fai. Ia harus cepat mengejar kereta agar bisa sampai ke Valeria, walau mungkin sudah terlambat untuk mengejar hari ulangtahunnya.

"Belum saatnya kau pergi, Fai."

Fai menahan geramnya dan kembali duduk. "Bukankah biasanya aku diperbolehkan pergi bersama Chii dan Freya?"

Ayahnya mengeluarkan selembar tiket dari saku kemejanya dan mengulurkannya dalam keadaan tertutup kepada Fai. "Sebagai ganti dari tiket itu, aku minta waktumu sekitar sejam lagi."

Fai mengambil tiket itu dan memeriksanya. Tiket pesawat untuk ke Valeria dengan jam penerbangan pukul 9. Dengan tiket ini ia bisa pergi ke Valeria hanya dengan waktu tempuh dua-tiga jam saja. Ia mengerling jam dinding di ruang makan. Dua jam lagi sebelum waktu keberangkatan.

Ia meremas tiket itu dan menatap ayahnya. Apa yang ayahnya mau sudah jelas terlihat. Jika ia menggunakan tiket ini, ia harus kembali ke rumah ini. Tidak ada lagi kata mundur. Menerima tiket ini berarti menerima tugasnya sebagai pewaris keluarga Fluorite… dan ia tidak akan bisa lagi menemui Yuui.

Tapi jika tidak menggunakan tiket ini berarti ia akan terlambat menemui Yuui di hari ulang tahun mereka. Ia akan gagal menepati janji mereka.

Fai melipat tiket itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada ayahnya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di kepala meja makan.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk memberitahumu syarat untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Fluorite."

* * *

_Di tempat lain, Phoenix yang tengah melalui siklus reinkarnasinya bangkit oleh perasaan kehilangan yang tidak biasa. Begitu ia terbangun, ia menemukan dirinya berada di hutan yang asing. Tak ada satu orang pun yang nampak, juga tak ada saudaranya. Ia memanggil, tapi suaranya terus memantul di pohon-pohon lebat di sekitarnya. Ia terbang tinggi, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilihatnya selain hamparan pepohonan dan pegunungan yang mengelilinginya._

* * *

Fai berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari rumahnya. Ia harus cepat mengejar kendaraan yang akan membawanya ke Valeria. Selain itu, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah itu—kalau bisa untuk selamanya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga ini. Tapi kalau begitu, ia takkan bisa menyelamatkan Yuui.

Di jalanan yang mulai sepi tak ada satu pun taksi yang terlihat. Ia tidak mungkin memesan taksi, karena kepergiannya hari ini seharusnya dirahasiakan dari orang rumah. Tangannya meremas kencang tali tas ranselnya. _Kenapa sejak dulu Yuui—_

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang familiar terparkir di hadapannya. Kaca kursi penumpang terbuka dan wajah ramah Ashura muncul dari baliknya.

"Masuklah," ujarnya. "Kuantar."

Fai ingin menolak, tapi senyum ramah Ashura yang tak tergoyahkan membuat semua penolakannya terdengar konyol bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Ashura kemudian.

_Aku sendiri belum tahu,_ Fai ingin menjawab, tapi akhirnya ia hanya menjawab, "Aku ingin pergi dari rumah itu."

Ashura terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin memang lebih baik demikian."

Fai menoleh cepat kepadanya. Ia meneliti ekspresi Ashura yang seolah tak tertembus. Ekspresi wajah itu selalu terlihat ramah, tapi bukan jenis ramah yang akan membuatmu percaya bahwa dia jujur di setiap perbuatannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ekspresi Ashura kadang tak terbaca.

"Apa kau sudah lama tahu tentang keluarga Fluorite?" tanya Fai.

"Cukup tahu untuk mengerti apa yang kusetujui, ya," jawabnya.

"Dan kau tetap setuju?"

"Kau ingin pergi dari rumah itu?" tanya Ashura tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya."

Ashura meraih sesuatu dari dasbor mobilnya dan mengulurkannya pada Fai. Dua lembar tiket pesawat. Fai menatapnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu," jawab Ashura pendek.

"Tiket ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang kau inginkan," ujar Ashura. "bersama saudaramu."

Fai terbelalak. "Kau tahu? Tentang Yuui?"

Ashura hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tiket itu di atas tas Fai. "Kuantar ke bandara."

Fai menggenggam tiket itu. "Kenapa… apa yang…?"

"Itu hanya permintaan dari seseorang, dan aku hanya melaksanakannya." Ketika tubuh Fai menegang waspada, Ashura segera menambahkan, "Bukan orang yang akan mengacaukan hidupmu, tenang saja. Tapi tentu saja ada konsekuensinya jika kau menggunakan tiket tersebut. Seperti, misalnya, uang untuk biaya pengobatan adikmu."

Fai terdiam, tapi ia mengambil kedua tiket itu. Setelah jeda yang cukup lama, akhirnya ia menoleh pada Ashura.

"Tolong antar aku ke stasiun."

* * *

___Terbang dan terus terbang, Phoenix yang dicuri berusaha mencari jalan untuk pulang ke tempat saudaranya, sebelum saudaranya terbakar dan menghilang dalam siklus reinkarnasinya._

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Yuu's Note :**

Tidak seperti di manga yang menceritakan bahwa Valeria adalah negeri dengan salju abadi (daerah kutub), saya tetap membuat Valeria di daerah utara, tapi agak diturunkan sedikit latitude-nya jadi daerah semenanjung utara. haha. Berbeda dengan daerah kutub yang nyaris tidak pernah melihat siang, daerah semenanjung utara mempunyai porsi 4 musim yang lebih ringan, dan masih ada matahari pada beberapa kesempatan, walau memang, cuacanya mayoritas selalu dingin.

Reply for anons!

1. **tetchan :** maaf ya, ternyata baru sempat hari ini. dan ternyata saya difollow tetchan di twitter! Awww makasiiih. :D

2. **TEME :** Nggak apa-apa. Saya senang ada pembaca baru. hehe. Semoga betah menunggu cerita ini, karena saya terkenal akan keleletannya dalam update. hahaha. Maaf ya, bukan tanggal 13. Masalah hidup, as always. #eaa


End file.
